Enade vi stå, Splittrade vi falla!
by RoboPhoenix
Summary: Denna fiction handlar om hur jag tror att Hp7 kommer att vara på ett ungefär. Det börjar med att Harry åker till Hogwarts för att vara med på ett möte, men mycket snart så ger han sig ut på jakt efter den första Horcruxen tilsammans med sina vänner.
1. Chapter 1

Innan ni börjar läsa vill jag bara att ni ska veta ett par saker. Jag lade ut den här fictionen förut men hann aldrig klart, men nu ska jag avsluta den, men för er som redan har läst den förut så kan ni starta vid kapitel 32 eller 31 (eftersom att jag gjort en hel del ändringar i kapitel 32) eller så kan ni ju läsa om den från början, det är ju alltid kul. Men hursomhelst så kommer denna berättelse inte vara exakt likadan som den förra, bara så ni vet. Men nu så ska jag inte "prata" mer, nu så får ni läsa.

Återföreningen

Två veckor hade nu gått sen Harry hade lämnat Hogwarts, sen han sist sett Ginny, sen Dumbledores begravning. Han satt nu och läste i "Finn det ofinnbara" som Hermoine hade lånat från Hogwarts innan de åkt iväg.

"Det kan bli mycket användbart" hade hon sagt " då vi ska leta efter Horecruxes.

Efter en stund sträckte Harry på nacken, reste sig från stolen och kollade ut över Privet drives välklippta gräsmattor.

"Ska vi gå och äta?" sa han till Ron som låg och läste i hans säng "jag tror maten är klar nu." "Ok" sa Ron "Om man nu kan kalla det där för mat"

De gick ner till köket där familjen Dursley satt och knaprade på några salladsblad, utanför såg Harry att Hermoine var på väg in från trädgården bärande på en jättetjock bok.

"Har du hittat någonting intressant?" sa Harry då Hermoine kom in genom trädgårdsdörren.

"Inget nytt sa hon med en suck!" och slängde ner den stora boken på diskbänken med en väldig duns. Alla i familjen Dursley hoppade till och tittade ogillande på Hermoine, Harry och Ron. (Ron hade satt respekt i familjen Dursley första dagen genom att ha "råkat" praktisera en förhäxning på honom, vilket Hermoine hade ogillat starkt, så de hade brutit ut i storgräl.)

Då de satt och åt av salladen så kom en uggla inflygande genom det öppna köksfönstret och släppte ner ett brev på Harrys tallrik och flög iväg igen.

"Ugglor" sa Morbror Veron" UGGLOR, har jag inte sagt att jag inte tolererar sånt där, för då blir ni utslängda!"

"Jag kan inte rå för det." sa Harry och gick iväg från köket och upp på sitt rum.

"Vem är det ifrån?" sa Ron som kom in i rummet strax efter Harry och var tätt följd av Hermoine.

"McGonagall." sa Harry kort.

"Öppna det!" manade Hermoine på.

Han slet upp det och läste högt.

Käre Harry

Imorgon ska vi hålla ett möte för Fenixordern på Hogwarts och du, Ron och Hermoine är välkomna att vara med.

Med vänlig hälsning Minerva McGonagall

PS ta med alla dina saker för jag tror inte att du behöver åka tillbaka om du inte vill. Och skicka svar om du kommer eller inte.

Harry grep snabbt tag i sin fjäderpenna och ett pergament där han bekräftade att han skulle komma, han band fast brevet vid Hedwigs fot och skickade iväg henne.

Tidigt nästa morgon så hade de packat och var på väg ut.

"Vart ska du?" sa Petunia som måste ha hört dem då de släpat sina koffertar ner för trappan.

"Till Hogwarts" sa Harry kort och tillade sen " Och jag tror inte att jag kommer tillbaka …någonsin."

Han hade en konstig känsla i magen då de tre gick ut på gatan och tittade tillbaka på Privetdrive 4, skulle han sakna det? Han hade ju trots allt bott där i nästan 16 år.

"Är du beredd Harry?" sa Hermoine.

"Ja" sa Harry och tog tag i Hermoines arm och hon transfererade dem där ifrån.

Sekunden senare dök de upp i Hogsmead. Ron dök upp med en hög smäll bredvid Hermoine och Harry.

"Kan du sluta smälla så där när du kommer fram!" sa Hermoine irriterat.

"Bara för att du kan göra det med bara ett litet plopp så betyder inte det att alla kan det" sa Ron förnärmat och Hermoine rodnade lite.

Väl uppe vid den stora ek porten så möttes de av McGonigal.

"Så bra, så bra" sa McGonagall " att ni är välbehållna, ni är lite tidiga men det gör inget, det är bara trevligt med lite besök."

De följde henne in, Harry kastade en blick över området och fick en stor klump i halsen då han fick syn på Dumbledores vita grav.

När de kom in i stora salen så såg de ett ensamt bord mitt i salen med ca 50 sittplatser.

Vid bordet satt redan Mundgus, Lupin, Fred, George och Miss Weasley.

Molly reste sig genast och sprang fram till dem och kramade dem alla tre.

"Ååå hur är det med er?" sa hon lite sorgset.

"Det är …ok." sa Hermoine.

Harry svarade inte på grund av den stora klumpen i halsen.

"Är Ginny ensam hemma?" sa Ron.

"Nej, jag ville ju inte lämna henne ensam och helt oskyddad så hon fick följa med hit." sa Molly.

"Var är hon då?" sa Ron.

"Någon stans i slottet, i Gryffindor tornet kanske, det nya lösenordet är fladdermask." Sa hon och gick och satte sig igen.

Harry hände hur klumpen hade släppt nu och han kände sig upphetsad istället, han hade längtat efter att fått träffa Ginny ända sen de skiljdes åt, tänkt på henne varje natt och dag.

"Ska vi gå och leta efter henne?" sa Harry snabbt. Ron tittade lite misstänksamt på honom.

"Bara för att se så allt är ok menar jag." tillade han.

"Ja det kan vi väll" sa Hermoine" mötet börjar ändå inte förens lunch."

"Harry, Ron " Lupin kom springande mot dem när de var på väg att gå ut." hur är det med er allihopa?"

"Bara bra" sa Harry lite halvhjärtat och såg att Lupin såg lyckligare ut än han hade gjort på länge." själv då?"

"Jo det är fint." sa han och rodnade lite.

"Var är Tonks?" sa Hermoine.

"Hon kommer senare, hon är på jobbet."

"A vi ses" sa Ron" vi ska ut och leta efter Ginny."

De lämnade Lupin och gick i riktning mot gryffindortornet.

"Visst är det härligt att vara tillbaka." sa Hermoine och tittande lockande in i biblioteket när de passerade det.

"Mmm" sa Ron lite lamt.

"Tror ni att Hagrid är hemma?" sa Harry

"Kanske" sa Ron" vi går dit och tittar när vi har hittat Ginny."

Väl framme vid den tjocka damen så sa de lösenordet och gick in. De såg att brasan var tänd men ingen Ginny syntes till.

"Ginny" ropade de högt och Hermoine sprang och kollade i flickornas sovsalar.

"Ingen där." Sa hon när hon kom tillbaka.

Då öppnades porträttet och in kom Ginny och tittade glatt på dem.

"Hej" sa hon " mamma sa att ni antagligen var här."

Harry tyckte att hon hade blivit ännu sötare sen sist han såg henne trots att det bara hade gått två veckor.

"Ja hon sa att du skulle vara det med" sa Ron " Men var har du varit?"

Hon sa inget utan gick fram till Harry.

"Harry" började hon och såg honom alvarligt i ögonen" jag vill vara med dig, kan du inte stanna på Hogwarts i år?"

"Jag önska att jag kunde det" sa Harry" men jag har lovat Dumbledore en sak och jag ska inte svika honom."

"Vad är det du ska göra?" sa Ginny.

Harry undrade om han skulle berätta om Horcruxarna.

"Kom vi sätter oss vid brasan." Sa han tillslut.

Han bestämde sig för att berätta om allt för Ginny. Efter redogörelsen såg Ginny förskräckt ut.

"Det är för farligt för dig att följa med" sa Harry" Jag vill inte riskera ditt liv."

"Men jag kan duellera" sa Ginny

"Men hur tror du inte att jag känner om du skulle dö!" Sa Harry

"Harry jag är beredd att ta den risken, jag vill vara med dig. Tänk om du skulle dö, då skulle jag ångra för all framtid att jag inte var med dig!" Sa Ginny och såg nästan gråtfärdig ut.

"Kör för det då" sa Harry och log" du får vara med oss!"

Ginny slängde sig i armarna på Harry och kysste honom medens glädje tårarna strömmade ner för hennes kinder. Harry kände sig lyckligare än han hade gjort på flera veckor och omfamnade Ginny, mycket länge.


	2. Chapter 2

Mötet

"Men vart var du innan du kom hit?" Sa Ron till Ginny.

"I vid behov rummet." Sa Ginny.

"Vad gjorde du där?" sa Harry förvånat.

"Jo det är så att jag har haft planer på att återbilda DA" sa Ginny "så jag gick och fixade till rummet lite."

"Men det är ju jättebra" sa Ron " då blir vi ännu fler som kämpar mot ni-vet-vem!"

"Ja, jag tänkte att det skulle vara som Fenixordern för minderåriga" sa Ginny " och jag tycker att det skulle vara bra om Harry var ledare."

"Men jag " började Harry men avbröts av Ginny.

"Jag tänkte att du inte behöver vara ledare jämt, om du är borta så kan jag vara ledare." sa hon.

"Det är faktiskt en väldigt bra idé." sa Hermoine gillande.

"Tja" sa Harry "okej då, jag är väl det."

"Fast vi behöver nog inte ha det lika ofta som förut" sa Ginny " nu när vi förhoppningsvis får en riktig försvar mot svartkonstlärare. Det blir mer en grupp trogna anti-dödsätare."

"Ska vi gå till Hagrid nu då?" sa Ron

"Ok" sa Harry och så gick de iväg.

När de gick förbi vid stora salen så kastade Harry en blick in mot den och såg att Cedric Diggorys mamma och pappa, Charley och tre personer Harry inte kände hade anlänt.

När de kom fram till Hagrids stuga så knackade Ron på dörren. Dörren öppnades och där stod Hagrid.

"Nämen hej" sa han överraskat " kom in"

De gick in där Hagrid redan var i färd med att duka fram fika för fem personer.

"Stenkaka?" sa Hagrid och räckte fram ett fat med stora gråa kakor till Ginny som tog emot en utan att veta vad som väntade, medens Harry, Ron och Hermoine var erfarna nog att tacka nej.

"Vad har du för dig nu för tiden? Sa Harry och sörplade i sig lite te.

"Mina skogsvaktar sysslor" sa Hagrid " och så tar jag hand om Graup."

"Men kentaurerna då?" sa Hermoine " Försöker de inte hindra dig?"

"Nej" sa Hagrid " inte sen … inte sen Dumbledore var där och fick in lite vett i skallen på dem, så har de inte skadat en människa, fast det spelat ingen roll eftersom att han bor i bergen nu."

Hagrid började snyfta.

"En stor man Dumbledore, stor man." sa han och tårar rullade ner för det buskiga skägget. Det rann tysta tårar ner för Ginnys och Hermoines kinder medens Ron strängt tittade ner på sina fötter och klumpen var tillbaka i halsen på Harry.

"Vill ni gå och hälsa på honom?" sa Hagrid grötigt" graven alltså." tillade han när han såg deras blickar.

"Ja det kan vi väll." sa Harry och försökte hålla rösten stadig.

De gick iväg från stugan och mot den vita graven som blänkte i solskenet. De satte sig på gräsmattan och såg på den vackra graven. De började prata om Dumbledore, Hagrid berättade om hur han hade hjälpt honom när han varit liten och de andra berättade om sina minnen av honom.

Efter ett tag så begav de sig av upp mot slottet och in i stora salen. Där hade det anlänt fler trollkarlar och häxor. Harry kunde bland annat urskilja Bill, Fleur , Moody, Shakbolt, Tonks och Flitwick.

De gick och satt sig och åt av maten som serverades. Med tiden så anlände fler och fler så tillslut harklade sig McGonagall och alla blev tysta.

"Välkomna hit" sa hon" som ni vet så är jag den nya ledaren för Fenixordern ."

"Vi ska idag ta upp en del saker som alla bör vet om." fortsatte hon "Men först så skall alla bli utsatta för ett lite test för att se om någon här har fått imperiusförbannelsen över sig." Och så gjorde de testet på alla (de fick dricka en dryck och om de var under kontroll så skulle det synas med olika förvandlingar för varje person) men alla lyckades (Harry testades inte).

"Då så" sa McGonagall " det första vi ska ta upp är att vi behöver en ny spion åt oss eftersom att den förra visade sig vara en förrädare."

"Jag visste hela tiden att han var förrädare" sa Moody tyst till Shackbolt" gamla fläckar går aldrig bort!"

"Och vi vill hälst ha en frivillig som är bra på ocklumering," fortsatte McGonagall" någon som kan ställa upp?"

Alla började mumla till varandra.

"Jag gör det!" kom det från Slughorn.

"Jag vet inte Slughorn" sa McGonagall " du behövs ju på Hogwarts.

"Exakt hur ska man kunna spionera på dem" sa Mr Diggory" de kommer ju bara gå till anfall menar jag."

"Jo vi har ordnat det så att vi ska kidnappa en dödsätare och sen ska en av oss ta hans skepnad med hjälp av polydjuceelexiret."

"Och vem är det vi ska kidnappa?" sa Mr Diggory.

"Mr Croaker från mysteriedepartimentet" sa McGonagall" som vi med säkerhet vet är en dödsätare. Han brukar överlämna information till Voldemort (flera hoppade till då namnet sades) från mysteriededepartimentet och har även torterat och dödat mugglare samt en trollkarl."

"Men även om man ser ut och låter som honom så förstår jag inte hur man ska kunna lura ni-vet-vem."sa en häxa som Harry inte kände.

"Jo det är så att först och främst så måste häxan eller trollkarlen i fråga vara mycket skicklig i oklumering och även kunna spela Mr Croaker på ett övertygande sätt." sa McGonagall i ett svep.

"Men hur ska vi kunna veta vad som hänt i hans förflutna och sånt?" sa en trollkarl.

"Med hjälp av Veratiserum." sa McGonagall " Så är det någon som är frivillig?"

Alla började prata högljutt och gestikulera till varandra. Efter ett tag så reste sig Slughorn.

"Jag är fortfarande villig att göra det" sa han " och dessutom så har jag hittat en ersättare åt mig, nämligen ingen mindre är Mr Diggory!"

"Ja ha." sa McGonagall lite pafft" Då får blir det du, och Diggory, du vet vad det innebär att vara lärare, planering, undervisning och allt vad det är."

"Jag ska göra så bra jag kan" sa Mr Diggory och tillade stolt sedan" Jag fick i alla fall utomordentligt i min FUTT-examen."

"Vad bra" sa McGonagall "då var det avklarat, nu till nästa punkt."

De fortsatte att prata om hur det gick med jättarna och vilka återgärder man skulle göra ett tag. Sen pratade de om Dementorerna och slutligen dödsätarna och Voldemort.

När mötet väl var avslutat så avfolkades salen snabbt, de enda som var kvar var Harry, Hermoine, McGonagall, Slughorn och hela familjen Weasly förutom Percy.

"Nej jag måste rusa nu." sa Artur Weasly, han kysste sin fru och sa hejdå till de andra och sprang iväg.

Harry sträckte på sig och hoppade upp ur stolen.

"Harry" sa McGonagall" vill du komma ett tag?"

"Okej." sa Harry och kände sig nervös som om han hade gjort något dumt. Så följde han efter McGonagall in i ett rum.

"Jo Harry, jag är fortfarande villig att träna upp dig om du vill" sa hon" du vet det där löftet jag gav dig förrförra året."

"Ja det skulle kunna vara bra" sa Harry " när börjar vi i så fall?

"Tja vi skulle kunna börja när som helst " sa McGonagall " fast jag är ju upptagen ibland med ordern och att vara rektor du vet."

"Ok då kan vi starta så fort som möjligt" sa Harry" jag har ändå inte så mycket för mig för tillfället."

"Bra, då ses vi om tre dagar på mitt kontor, eller mitt gamla kontor så att säga" sa McGonagall " vad sägs som klockan sju?

"Låter utmärkt" sa Harry och tillade förhoppningsfullt sen " kan jag få stanna på slottet till dess?"

"Det hade jag nästan räknat med" sa McGonagall" du är välkommen hit när du vill!"

De gick ut till de andra igen, det var nu bara Hermoine, Ron, Ginny och Molly kvar.

"Då ses vi på måndag Harry" sa McGonagall och gick iväg.

"Vad ville hon?" sa Ron

"Träna upp mig." sa Harry, Ron glodde stort på honom.

"Träna upp dig?" sa han misstroget.

"Ja, så jag kan bli skicklig nog att möta Voldemort." sa Harry.

"Jaha, ok" sa Ron.

"Vart ska ni nu?" sa Ginny.

"Jag tänkte stanna på Hogwarts." sa Harry.

"Mamma kan jag också få stanna här?" sa Ginny.

"Ja det är nog bäst det för annars blir det väll ett himla liv. Och dessutom så har jag massor att göra, både hemma och för orderns räkning." sa hon och gav ifrån sig en stor suck." Nej jag måste ta och rusa nu fortsatte hon lite stressat " hej då allihopa, och föresten skulle jag hälsa till dig Harry, från Fred och George." Så sprang hon iväg genom porten.

"Här Harry" sa Hermoine och stack in ett paket i handen på honom" det är från Slughorn."


	3. Chapter 3

Den första träningen.

Harry såg sig om för att försäkra sig om att det inte var någon där och öppnade sedan paketet. Ut på bordet föll ett pergament och en glasflaska med ett guldfärgat elixir i.

Hermoine flämtade till. "Mer Felix felicis "

Harry tog pergamentet och läste det högt.

Käre Harry

Jag tror att jag har hittat en horecrux, men jag kan inte hämta den själv eftersom att jag har fått i uppdrag att vara spion. Så därför överlåter jag uppgiften åt dig.

Horecruxen är gömd i staden som är utpekad på kartan, jag vet inte vilka hinder som väntar, men jag vet att du kommer att klara det Harry och lycka till.

Med vänlig hälsning Slughorn

PS Jag ger dig denna flaska Felix felicis i födelsedags present, använd den väl.

Harry drog fram en karta ur paketet som han inte hade sett först och där på en stad i England så fans det ett kryss och på baksidan en beskrivning vart han skulle gå.

"Det var som tusan" sa Ron " jag trodde inte att det skulle gå så här snabbt att hitta den första horecruxen."

"Inte jag heller" sa Harry" men nu har vi det i alla fall."

"När ska vi dit?" frågade Ginny

"Är det verkligen bra om du följer med Ginny?" sa Harry

"Men du sa ju" började hon men Harry avbröt henne.

"Du är ju inte myndig menar jag" sa han

"Men va då, ministeriet har inte koll på det i dessa oroliga tider." sa Ginny" Det har pappa berättat, det är chaos överallt och de tar bara itu med det viktigaste."

"Om det är så är det väll okej att du kommer då." sa Harry" Men vi åker inte förens på Tisdag."

De gick i väg upp mot gryffindor tornet och Harry kände sig plötsligt väldigt sprallig i kroppen, nu kunde man ju göra vad man ville, de hade hela slottet för sig själva!

Ginny verkade ha tänkt på samma sak för i nästa sekund så brast hon ut "Kan vi inte ta och bada i prefekternas badrum? Det har jag alltid velat gjort, jag har hört att det är en stor bassäng där och att det är jätte häftigt vatten."

"Ja" sa Ron" Det blir kul, hämta badkläder så badar vi!"

"Men det är bara till för prefekter och kaptenerna, Ginny får inte komma in" sa Hermoine som inte verkade gilla iden." Och Ginny hade du tänkt att bada naken?"

"Oj just ja, jag har ju inga grejor här" sa hon och blev lika röd om kinderna som sitt hår." Men det är lätt fixat" sa hon och drog upp sitt trollspö tog av sig sina strumpor, sa en formel och förvandlade dem till en bikini. "Så" sa hon" nu kan vi bada!"

Hermoine såg väldigt ogillande ut "Jag tänker i alla fall inte ta del i erat regelbrytande, jag går till biblioteket och gör något nyttigt." så försvann hon bakom ett hörn.

De andra tre sprang iväg och hämtade saker och möttes sedan utanför badrummet.

"Surrande smaskbin" sa Harry och hoppades innerligt att de inte hade bytt det här lösenordet eftersom han gärna ville bada med Ginny och det funkade så de klev in.

De bytte om bakom handdukar och fyllde vattnet med olika skumsorter. Harry dök i och kände det varma vattnet skölja över honom och sen kom ett förfärligt plask när Ron gjorde bomben och tillsist kom Ginny och skulle hoppa i. Harry blev alldeles sprallig när han såg henne med så lite kläder och ville egentligen att Ron skulle gå, hon hade mycket vacker kropp tyckte han. Sedan dök hon också i. De badade länge, Harry och Ginny kysstes under vattnet flera gånger så inte Ron skulle se något och sen när de var alldeles utmattade så kom Hermoine in.

"Ska ni inte komma upp snart?" sa hon stelt men hon såg faktiskt lite frestad ut att hoppa i själv men reglerna stoppade nog henne." Det är snart natt."

Eftersom att alla var så trötta så gick de iväg till tornet där de åt lite kvällsmat som Hermoine hade hämtat från köket (och antagligen försökt övertala ett dussin husalfer att skaffa kläder) sen gick de och la sig och Harry somnade direkt och började drömma om sig och Ginny, ensamma i badrummet…

De andra två dagarna förflöt med lite badande, pratande och olika bus som man kunde göra.

Klockan var nu tio i sju och Harry hade lämnat de andra i uppehållsrummet. Han knackade 10 minuter senare på McGonagalls dör och den öppnade sig själv.

"Kom in Potter" sa hon "låt oss sätta igång med det samma, du vet hur man försvarar sig mot dementorer men vet du hur du ska skydda dig mot en jätte?"

"Nej" sa Harry.

"Då börjar vi med det." se McGonagall" Du vet att de har ett mycket kraftigt magiskt försvar så vilka besvärjelser som helst funkar ju knappast, jag tvivlar på att fem trollkarlar skulle kunna lamslå en helt och hållet."

"Så vad är det som funkar då? Sa Harry.

"Ja ett bra sätt är ju att attackera ögonen" sa hon " För där har de inget bra försvar."

"Det är som med drakar" sa Harry.

"Ja de är faktiskt väldigt lika i försvar men draken har mycket farligare attacker" sa hon" hur som helst så tänkte jag lära dig en förblindnings besvärjelse"

"Den kan jag redan" sa Harry

"Ok då ska jag lära dig hur man slår omkull dem" sa McGonagall.

Lektionen gick och Harry gjorde små framsteg men det skulle nog inte räcka att slå omkull en fullvuxen jätte än så länge.

"Nu får vi ta och sluta Harry" sa McGonagall tillsist." klockan är mycket och jag ska till ministeriet och ordna en grej, när har du tid nästa gång? Jag kan på fredag."

"Ja det blir nog bra" sa Harry" om nu inte någonting inträffar imorgon."

"Vad ska du göra imorgon då?" sa hon och såg lite orolig ut.

"Det kan jag inte säga." sa Harry" Hej då"

Så gick han tillbaka till gryffindor tornet.

"Hur gick det?" sa Ron när Harry kom in." Vad gjorde ni?"

"Hon lärde mig hur man slår omkull jättar." sa Harry.

"Häftigt, klarade du av det?" sa Ron

"Ja fast jag kan nog inte slå ner en fullvuxen sa hon" sa Harry.

"Å vad bra idé jag fick" sa Ginny" du kan ju lära oss på DA sen allt som McGonagall lär dig!"

"Ja det kan jag väll" sa Harry.

"Men jag vill också kunna den" sa Ron

"Jag lär er den när vi kommer tillbaka imorgon, om vi nu gör det," sa Harry " men nu tycker jag att vi går och lägger oss."

Nästa morgon så grydde solen klart och de stod utanför murarna och skulle transferera iväg sig.

"Då ses vi snart då" sa Hermoine" ta i mig Ginny så transfererar vi oss iväg."

"Ok" sa Ginny och gjorde som hon sa och sen försvann de med ett 'plopp'.

Harrry och Ron kollade snabbt på varandra sen snurrade de runt och for iväg med en väldans fart.


	4. Chapter 4

Horcruxen

De dök upp i utkanten av en stad i skogsbrynet.

"Horcruxen ska tydligen vara begravd långt ner under jorden." sa Harry.

"Ja, precis under det stora köpcentrumet" sa Hermoine som stod och sneglade på kartan bakom Harry.

"Då går vi då" sa Harry.

De gick in i staden där det var rusningstrafik och fullt med folk på gatorna. Tillslut så kom de fram till köpcentrumet där trafiken var tjockast och avgaserna starkast.

"Vi ska gå in i den där gränden" sa Harry och pekade in i en mörk gränd. Och så gick de in mellan två stora radhus. De kom fram till ett ruckligt trä hus som såg tomt och övergivet ut, de gick runt det och på baksidan så stannade de.

"Här är det" sa Harry " enligt Slughorn så ska vi spränga väggen här och sen så vet han inget mer."

"Backa undan" sa Hermoine.

Hon drog fram sitt trollspö när alla hade flyttat på sig, svängde den och riktade den sedan mot tegel väggen. Med ett väldigt brak så sprängdes väggen i småbitar och damm och småsten yrde över dem. Harry hoppades att ingen hade hört dem, men som alla bilar utanför brummade fram så var det väll knappast troligt. Då dammet hade lagt sig så såg de en tunnel som ledde neråt. De gick in i den jordiga tunneln och tände sina trollstavar, Hermoine lagade väggen bakom dem och följde sedan efter de andra in i tunneln. Den svängde och ledde åt olika håll men delade sig aldrig, efter ungefär fem minuter så nådde de fram till en vägg med besynnerliga symboler på sig.

"Ååå det är runskrift." sa Hermoine.

"Jaha, vad står det?" sa Harry.

"Jag ska läsa och se" sa Hermoine.

Hon ställde sig och studerade de många tecknen tillsammans med Ginny som också verkade kunna runskrift. Efter ett bra tag så uttalade Hermoine några konstiga ord som Harry inte förstod.

"Vi behöver ett offer" sa Hermoine och såg förskräckt ut." som ska offra sitt liv alltså!"

"Du jag tror det inte behöver vara en människa" sa Ginny" om man läser mellan raderna så kan man se att det aldrig står att det måste vara just en människa."

Hermoine tittade efter och efter ett tag så sa hon. "Ja du har faktiskt rätt, jag missade det första gången. Texten är rätt så hemsk så jag tappade visst koncentrationen lite."

Hermoine svingade sitt trollspö än en gång och ur tomma intet så frammanades en lite get. Och med en ny sving så kom en dolk fram.

"Jag klarar inte av att göra det" sa Hermoine.

"Jag gör det" sa Ron och tog dolken, han gick fram till väggen och höjde dolken i luften.

"Behöver man säga något?" sa han.

"Nej" sa Ginny.

Han högg mot getens hals, Hermoine och Ginny tittade bort i sista sekund men Harry såg hur dolken skar in i halsen på geten och blod sprutade ner på golvet, på väggen och över Ron. Ron gick snabbt där ifrån och såg mycket illamående ut. Sen hände något, tecknen på väggen började lysa rött och blod och vävnader från geten sögs upp i varje tecken. Då geten slutligen var borta och så var alla tecken illröda. De lyste snabbt till och alla blev bländade och när de kunde se igen så var väggen borta.

Innanför så kunde de se ett stort rum utan dörrar, väggarna var svarta och knöliga. De gick in i rummet, när alla var igenom så slöts sig väggen bakom dem med ett vidrigt, sliskigt ljud, som om det var kött som sattes ihop igen. Harry märkte hur mjuk backen kändes, sedan blev han medveten om att han faktiskt sjönk igenom den. Han blev mycket rädd och försökte förtvivlat komma loss, de andra hade också sjunkit igenom. När han började sjunka ner mot bröstet så kände han plötsligt hur en bitande kyla började krypa över ryggen på honom och han anade det värsta. Fast besluten att försvara sig så höll han trollstaven så högt han kunde, de andra hade försökt trycka ifrån sig från golvet med armarna men armarna hade fastnat så allt hängde på Harry. När bara deras huvuden syntes så stelnade backen till och de satt i ett järn grepp, fast Harry hade fortfarande ena armen ovanför backen. Väggarna som hade omgett rummet löstes upp (utom därifrån de hade kommit) så att rummet blev större och tre dementorer som gömt sig bakom väggarna tornade upp sig omkring dem. Den välbekanta kylan letade sig in i lungorna på Harry, men han kunde inte ge upp nu, även om allt plötsligt kändes så hopplöst. Han tog i och tänkte den lyckligaste tanke han kunde finna i detta mörker. (att han och de andra skulle komma hem oskadda och sen bara få vara med varandra utan alla oroligheter.)

Sedan ropade han med sina sista krafter" EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" och den silver vita kronhjorten sköt genast ut genom trollstavsspetsen och stångade dementorerna som försvann.

Värmen kom tillbaka och han kände att golvet började bli mjukt igen och förvandlades sedan till någon sorts grå vätska och rann sedan iväg genom ett par ventiler i golvet. Harry och de andra landade på backen, i den nedre delen av rummet (där det falska golvet hade legat) så fanns det en dörr.

"Ååå vad rädd jag var" sa Ginny och kramade skakande om Harry." jag trodde att det var slutet och att världen skulle gå under."

"Det var dementorernas verkan som gjorde det" sa Harry" det är inget att vara rädd för (fast han visste att det inte var sant) kom så går vi in här."

Ron gick fram och drog i handtaget och dörren gled gnisslande upp.

Där inne stod ett fem meter långt bord och det var fyllt av koppar.

De gick fram och tittade på kopparna och Harry trodde han visste vad det hela gällde.

"Vi måste hitta Hufelpuffs kopp!" sa han.

"Va" sa Ginny " och hur i hela friden ska vi veta vilken det är!"

"Jag har sett den" sa Harry " så jag kan nog hitta den."

Han gick fram och letade men efter att han tittat på varje kopp så insåg han problemet. Det fans fem stycken som alla liknade den han letade efter, endast små detaljer som skiljde sig från varandra. Han talade om för dem andra vad han hade kommit fram till.

"Jag undrar vad som händer ifall man tar fel" sa Ron.

"Någon hemskt" sa Heromine" antagligen."

Harry funderade länge och väl och bestämde sig sedan för en kopp han skulle ta. Han sträckte ut en hand mot den men.. "STOPP!!" ropade Ron.

"Men jag måste!" sa Harry " annars hittar vi den ju aldrig."

"Jag menade inte det" sa Ron" jag menade att jag gör det istället för dig."

"Nej" sa Harry" jag vill inte mista dig."

"Men Harry" sa Ron" du är mer värd än mig i detta krig, så jag gör det!"

Harry ville säga emot, men Ron hade nog rätt ändå.

Ron gick fram till bordet och sträckte sakta ut en skakande hand mot muggen…


	5. Chapter 5

Den mystiska sfäroiden

Alla såg spänt på när Ron tog koppen, inget hände. Alla pustade ut och Ron gav koppen till Harry.

"Tack" sa Harry.

"Å vilken tur att det var den riktiga" sa Hermoine som såg gråtfärdig ut.

"Nu tar vi oss tillbaka till Hogwarts" sa Harry.

De gick ut ur rummet och klättrade sedan upp för väggen och ut genom gången de kom igenom som nu hade öppnat sig igen och sen var de framme vid väggen igen där Ron sprängde väggen i småbitar.

Då de gick ut så mötte deras öron av skrik från människor och väldiga vrål och smällar.

"Vad är det som händer?" sa Ginny förskräckt.

"Kom vi går och tittar efter!" sa Harry.

De gick ut ur gränden och tittade på vad som hände på gatorna. De möttes av en fasansfull syn, det första de fick syn på var jättar, åtta meter höga jättar som sprang runt med gigantiska järn klubbor och slog sönder hus och andra jättar som åt upp mugglare. Hela taket på det stora köpcentrumet hade rasat in och inuti så stod två jättar. Brinnande bilar låg totalt kvaddade över vägarna och det brann på flera ställen.

Ute vid den omgivande skogens början så började något konstigt orange genomskinligt ljus resa sig upp i luften, alla kollade på det och sen så slöt det sig högt upp i luften och bildade en glob runt hela staden sedan försvann färgen och det syntes inte mer.

"Vad var det där?" sa Ron.

"Jag vet inte" sa Hermoine " men det ska vi snart få reda på."

Hon gjorde en sväng med sin trollstav och ut flög en liten strimma gult ljus som träffade den osynliga globen, den studsade tillbaka till Hermoines trollstav och åkte in i den.

"Vad gjorde du?" sa Harry.

"Tog reda på vilka magiska förmågor som den där sfäroiden hade." sa Hermoine.

"Och vilka hade den då?" sa Harry.

"Den gör tydligen " sa Hermoine " att det inte går att transferera sig inom den."

Alla såg mycket oroliga ut.

Ett plötsligt vrål till höger om dem tog deras uppmärksamhet, en fem meter stor jätte stod tio meter bort och började springa mot dem med överraskande hög hastighet.

Alla började springa för livet.

"In här!" sa Harry och pekade på ett hus och sköt sönder en fönster ruta som de hoppade in i.

Jätten slog sin klubba mot husväggen och det skakade till i hela huset och saker ramlade och gick sönder överallt.

"Vi måste koma ut från staden!" sa Harry

Ännu en smäll kom, den här gången på taket som rasade in på övervåningen.

"Kom nu!" Sa Harry.

De sprang ut på baksidan och hoppade över staket och sprang i ilfart över gårdarna. Harry tittade bak och såg hur huset de nyss hade befunnit sig i braka ihop. Men som tur var så verkade jätten vara nöjd med sitt verk och sprang iväg för att jaga mugglare. De tog sig genom staden och försökte undvika så mycket jättar som möjligt men efter tre minuter så fick en enorm jätte syn på dem, han var åtta meter hög och såg mycket skräckinjagande ut. Han tog upp en moped och kastade den mot dem, den flög rakt mot Ginny men som lyckligtvis lyckades hoppa undan för den. Nu började jätten springa mot dem och höjde sin enorma spik klubba men Ron höjde sin trollstav och sprängde klubban. Jätten stannade upp ett tag men fortsatte sedan mot dem. Den var ju precis lika farlig utan klubba som med! De svängde runt ett hörn på en stor lägenhet och då hörde Harry Ginnys skrik. Han vände sig skräckslaget om och såg att jätten hade sträckt sig efter henne och lyckats slita tag i hennes klädnad. Men Ginny slet av sig klädnaden och sprang vidare i sin tränings overall med trollstaven höjd. Harry skickade iväg en förblindnings besvärjelse mot jätten och den slutade att förfölja dem.

Plötsligt såg Harry en bekant figur komma rusande mot dem i full fart. Det var dödsätaren Rookwood, han höjde trollstaven och skrek "AVADA KEDAVRA" en grön blixt for genom luften rakt mot Ron. Men Ron blev just träffad av en stor träklubba som hade dykt upp från ingen stans och flög iväg flera meter och blev liggandes helt orörlig på backen medens klubban förkolnades då förbannelsen träffade den. Ginny och Hermoine kastade sig in i en duell med Rookwood och Harry började kämpa mot den sex meter stora jätten.

Den slog ett slag mot honom som nästan vidrörde nästippen. Harry samlade all sin kraft och sköt iväg besvärjelsen som McGonagall hade lärt honom. Harry hörde ett högt brus och jätten träffades av något osynligt och skickades femton meter bakåt och krossade huset det landade på. Han vände sig snabbt om för att hjälpa Ginny och Hermoine just som Hermoine föll ner på backen bredvid honom helt orörlig och med slutna ögon. En våg av skräck sköljde över Harry men han kunde inte hjälpa Hermoine, han måste hjälpa Ginny. Ginny kastade förhäxningar mot Rookwood som lätt försvarade sig eftersom att han visste exakt vilka besvärjelser det var då Ginny ropade ut dem.

"CRUCIO" ropade Rookwood och en grön blixt flög ut trollstavs spetsen men Ginny hade bra reflexer och hann undvika den med någon centimeter. Harry sköt iväg en lamslagnings besvärjelse mot honom men han gjorde någon sorts sköld som den studsade på i riktning mot Harry som slängde sig ner på backen. Harry tänkte att han inte hade något val, även om det var svart magi så var det hans sista hopp! SECTUSEMPRA tänkte han högt i huvudet och riktade trollstaven mot Rookwood. Rookwood flög omkull och blod sprutade överallt. Ginny såg förskräckt på Harry.

"Är det där svart magi du använder?" sa hon och lät väldigt rädd.

"Jag hade inget val Ginny, antigen det eller döden!" sa Harry " kan du förlåta mig."

"Förlåta dig? jag tyckte att det var bra att du räddade oss, jag blev bara förskräckt över sättet du gjorde det på!" sa Ginny lite mildare.

"Hur tror du att det är med dem?" sa Harry

"Hermoine lever alla fall, strålen han sköt på henne var svart men hon kan ha alvarliga skador." sa Ginny och en tår rann ner för kinden " Men jag vet inte hur det är med Ron"

Harry sprang fram till Ron och kände efter ifall han hade någon puls, och en otrolig lättnad for över honom då han kände den.

"Han lever!" sa han till Ginny som snyftade men såg lite gladare ut. " nu ska vi bara få ut dem här ifrån!"

Ginny sa en formel och både Ron och Hermoine lyftes upp i luften. Svagt svävande framför dem så sprang de mot skogskanten och som tur var så hindrades de inte.

Så fort de var ute så tog Harry tag i Ron och Hermoines händer och Ginny lade handen på hans axel och så transfererade han dem iväg i riktning mot Hogsmead.


	6. Chapter 6

I väntan på besked

Sekunden senare så dök de upp i Hogsmead.

"Vi tar dem upp till madam Pomfrey." sa Harry.

"Ok" sa Ginny. Så sprang de iväg upp mot slottet, men grinden var stängd.

"Å nej" sa Harry " hur ska vi ta oss in nu?"

Just som han sa det så öppnades ek porten och McGonagall kom nergåendes mot dem.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" sa hon förskräckt.

"Vi hinner inte förklara nu" sa Harry" detta är brådskande, är madam Pomfrey här?"

"Ja det är hon, följ mig" sa McGonagall och började småspringa i riktning mot sjukhusflygeln." ni har tur ska ni veta, hon kom hem i morse från sin semester i Amerika."

Väl uppe vid sjukhus flygeln så kom madam Pomfrey utrusande från sitt kontor i full fart.

"Vad är det som har hänt? Sa hon.

"Ron blev träffad av en jättes klubba" sa Harry både madam Pomfrey och McGonagall tittade förskräckt på honom.

"JÄTTE" utbrast McGonagall" vart har ni varit då?"

De förklarade vad som hade hänt men utelämnade på ett skickligt sätt informationen om horcruxen.

"Vad var det för besvärjelse som träffade Hermoine?" sa Pomfrey.

"Jag vet inte" sa Ginny " men det var en svart stråle i alla fall."

"Ja nu får ni ta och lämna salen" sa madam Pomfrey. "jag kommer och säger åt er senare hur det är med dem."

De gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln och dörren smällde hårt igen bakom dem och reglades.

"Ja nu har jag verkligen bråttom!" sa McGonagall" Jag ska ju till ministeriet och fixa en sak. Jag var precis på väg ut då jag såg att någon kom gående och det visade sig vara ni."

"Vadå, kan professorn se genom porten?" sa Harry

"Ja, det är en försvars återgärd som bara skolans rektor kan använda som har funnits sen Gryffindors levnadstid och porten han stå emot de starkaste besvärjelserna med lätthet." sa McGonagall" Men nu måste jag verkligen rusa, vi ses på fredag, hej då!"

Så sprang hon iväg mot ek porten. Harry kollade på Ginny som såg väldigt orolig ut.

"Det kommer att bli bra med dem" sa han tröstande.

"Hur kan du vara så säker på det" sa Ginny" du vet ju inte ens vad som träffade Hermoine och Ron kanske får bestående skador för resten av livet!"

Hon verkade ha blivit argare istället för gladare som han hade tänkt sig. Han viste inte vad han skulle säga, men sen kramade Ginny om honom och han kände hennes blöta kind mot sin egen.

"Jag vet att du bara menade väl" sa hon" jag överreagerade visst, förlåt men jag är bara så orolig för dem. Jag vill bara att allt det här ska ta s-s-slut" snyftade hon" att V-v-vooldremort ska förs-s-svinna ." Hon snöt sig i en näsduk efter att snoret hade runnit ner mot munnen och torkade av tårarna på den.

Harry kramade om henne men kunde inte komma på något tröstade ord, han kände sig lite stolt över Ginny som hade vågat säga Voldemorts namn även om det hade förvrängts i allt snyftande.

"Vi går tillbaka och väntar i tornet." sa han lugnt, Ginny nickade bara och de gick iväg hand i hand mot tornet.

De satte sig i soffan framför brasan och väntade på besked. Ginny la sig på Harrys bröst och han smekte henne tröstande på huvudet. Harry tyckte att Ginny var otroligt söt när hon var ledsen och ville kyssa henne men avstod frestelsen.

Efter en timme ungefär så kom madam Pomfrey in i rummet.

"Hur är det med dem?" sa Ginny innan hon hade hunnit öppna munnen.

"Ronald har en del brutna ben, en punkterad lunga och en spricka i skallbenet." sa Pomfrey och Ginny så förskräckt ut" men det är inget jag inte kan fixa, men dessvärre så verkar klubban han blev träffad av ha varit magisk och orsakat en magisk skada men jag vet hur jag ska bota den fast det tar ungefär fyra dagar."

"Och hur är det med Hermoine?" sa Harry.

"Det är lite värre" sa hon och Ginny verkade förmoda det värsta då man såg hennes ansiktsuttryck." men det går att fixa till. Det som hon har utsatts för är en hemsk förruttningsbesvärjelse, den angriper offret inifrån och gör så att alla organ ruttnar och det börjar i levern och njurarna och sprider sig sedan där ifrån tills hela offret förmultnat till jord. Men jag kan fixa det hela, än så länge har bara levern, njurarna och tarmsystemet angripits. Det kommer kanske att ta två veckor till två månader innan hon är helt återställd, beroende hur alvarliga skadorna är."

Ginny såg fortfarande lite orolig ut och Harry mådde illa då han tänkte på den vidriga förbannelsen.

"Kan vi hälsa på dem?" sa Harry

"Nej, det kan jag absolut inte tillåta" sa hon som om det var en förolämpning" och det är ju absolut ingen mening att prata med en medvetslös person." och så vände hon på klacken och gick där ifrån.

"Så allt kommer att bli bra tillslut" sa Ginny lättat när madam Pomfrey hade lämnat rimmet." vad skönt och dessutom är vi helt ensamma i fyra dagar!"

De kysste varandra och gick sedan iväg för att äta middag efter den tröttsamma morgonen.


	7. Chapter 7

En lyckans natt

Harry kände sig väldigt lycklig nästa morgon, då han vakna och fann Ginny liggande bredvid sig, det var ganska ljust så han väckte henne försiktigt. Hon sträckte på sig och log mot honom.

När de hade gått och lagt sig föregående natt så hade Ginny insisterat på att få ligga bredvid Harry, vilket han inte hade något emot. De hade legat vakna i minst två timmar och kelat med varandra tills de tillslut hade somnat.

"Å vilken dag det var igår" sa hon " först upplever jag massa hemskheter och sen har jag den härligaste natten i mitt liv." Harry log också stort och tänkte på hur mycket som faktiskt hade hänt igår. Ginny kysste honom och sen kurrade Harrys mage högt.

"Oooj du är vist hungrig" sa Ginny.

"Ja, jag fick inte i mig så mycket igår, jag tror att det var madam Pomfreys beskrivning av den där trollformeln som fick mig att tappa aptiten lite grann.", sa han och ryste till.

"Ska vi gå och äta då?" undrade hon " Jag känner mig också jätte hungrig."

"Ja" sa han.

De klädde på sig (i sina respektive sovsalar) och skyndade sig sedan ner för att få mat i magen. Då de satt och åt så kom McGonagall gående mot dem. Hon såg väldigt trött och äldre ut än någonsin. Hon slog sig ner sig bredvid dem utan ett ord och tog för sig av maten. Harry tyckte att det var ett högst besynnerligt beteende för att vara McGonagall, men när hon hade druckit ett flertal glas pumpasaft så harklade hon sig.

"Å herre gud vilken jobbig dag det var igår." sa hon och gav ifrån sig en enorm suck.

"Varför då?" sa Harry

"Jo jag var ju på väg till trolldomsministeriet och så var jag lite försenad eftersom det som hände igår, så när jag kom dit så var det fullkomlig kaos på grund av jätte attacken som ni var med om. Och jag som skulle prata med trolldomsminister fick ju knappast någon tid med honom, så jag följde istället med till slagfältet och försökte ordna upp det hela och när jag kom dit så såg jag en av de hemskaste syner jag har sett. Hela staden var totalförstörd och det låg döda mugglare överallt slitna i stycken och det brann överallt medens jättarna fortfarande sprang runt och förstörde allt de kunde komma åt. Sen var det ju dödsätarna förstås, och Voldemort!"

"VAR VOLDEMORT DÄR?" sa Harry och sprutade ut en munfull pumpa juice.

"Ja" sa McGonagall" han var det värsta av allt. Jag undrar hur många trollkarlar och häxor som dog igår. Jag vet att två personer från Ordern rök med, men det är inga ni känner till, sen vet jag att vi fångade tre dödsätare och var tvungna att döda två. Vi lyckades även fånga in Rookwood ifall ni undrar. En hel del jättar blev även dödade och hur många mugglare har jag ingen aning om."

Harry tänkte att två av dem som hade varit på mötet hade dött bara några dagar efter, han tyckte att det var mycket sorgligt och han kände att han hatade Voldemort så mycket.

"Och sen var Snape där" sa McGonagall.

"Fick ni honom" sa Harry hatiskt.

"Nej" sa hon" det var så lätt, han var i närheten av sin herre, så alla koncentrerade sina krafter på honom istället."

"Varför stack de sen då?" sa Harry.

"Det började anlända för mycket folk från ministeriet" sa hon " och dessutom så var hela staden redan förstörd."

"Men varför attackerade de staden överhuvudtaget?" undrade Harry och tänkte på att Voldemort hade sin Horcrux där. Det måste ju vara ganska korkat att attackera just den staden eftersom att han vill ha sina Horcruxar gömda.

"Vi vet inte ännu, men det kanske var för att sätta skräck i oss och mugglarna." sa McGonagall. Det blev tyst en stund och alla såg ut att fundera på gårdagens händelser.

"Varför skulle du till ministeriet igår?" avbröt Ginny tystnaden.

"Jo, jag skulle prata om att jag ville att årets sexor ska få göra sina GET-prov i början av året och de sjuor som gick ut förra året ska bli erbjudna att få komma tillbaka och göra sina FUTT-examen." sa hon

"Och hur blev det då?" sa Ginny.

"Det kommer att bli av" sa hon" jag lyckades få en pratstund med ministern på kvällen trots allt." Hon suckade och tillade sedan, mer till sig själv än till dem." Men vad jag bekymrar mig över nu är hur de skall lyckas täcka upp den här händelsen."

"Jaha då måste jag böja plugga då" sa Ginny.

"Ja det kan du göra om du vill" sa McGonagall

"Då ska jag gå och skicka ett brev till mamma att hon ska skicka hit mina saker." sa hon och ställde sig upp" ska du med Harry?"

"Okej" sa han och reste sig" vi ses McGonagall"

"Vänta Ginny" sa McGonagall" har du något emot att bli prefekt?"

"Inte alls" sa Ginny och såg förhoppnings full ut.

"Då kan du betrakta dig som det" sa McGonagall med ett litet leende.

"Tack" sa Ginny och kunde inte hålla tillbaka skrattet längre." då ska jag skriva att jag har blivit det med, hej då."

De gick ut och väl utom McGonalalls hör och synhåll så hopade Ginny upp i famnen på Harry, kopplade benen runt midjan på honom och kysste honom.

"Tänk att jag får bli prefekt" sa hon glädjestrålande" mamma kommer att bli så stolt!"

"Och Fred och George skratta ut dig" sa Harry med ett leende.

Han bar Ginny ett tag, hon var ganska så lätt tyckte han och dessutom så kändes det väldigt behagligt att ha henne i famnen.

De gick och skickade iväg en uggla till hennes mamma och sen så tyckte de att de kunde ta sig ett dopp i prefekternas badrum.

De möttes där inne och de började bada och kyssas. Efter några timmar så klädde Harry på sig och sprang och hämtade mat i köket som han åt med Ginny i badrummet. De fortsatte som de hade gjort innan och sen gick de upp ur vattnet och la sig på några handdukar på backen. De fortsatte att kyssas och kela, med tiden så åkte kläder av och vad som hände sen är Harrys och Ginnys ensak.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs Weaslys ilska

Harry vaknade nästa morgon och sträckte på sig. Gårdagen hade helt klart varit en av de lyckligaste dagarna i hans liv. Han och Ginny hade haft det så roligt, bra och skönt. Och Ginny hade sagt att hon älskade honom och han hade sagt samma sak tillbaka. Hon låg bredvid honom med en stor handduk över sig, Harry låg och bara tittade på henne då han plötsligt kom att tänka på en hemsk tanke. Han hade inte alls tänkt på det igår, Myrtle brukade ju besöka det här badrummet! Tänk så hade hon sett honom igår, han kände sig orolig så han väckte Ginny. Hon sträckte på sig och såg lyckligt på honom.

"Gomor-r-ron" sa hon och gäspade samtidigt, sen när hon granskade honom lite så tillade hon" är du orolig eller något?"

"Jag kom just att tänka på en sak" sa han" jag kom på att missnöjda Myrtle brukar besöka det här rummet!"

"Å" sa hon lite förvirrat och såg orolig ut hon med" men den där tavlan har i alla fall varit tom hela tiden."

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till stora salen?" sa Harry

"Ja det gör vi väll" sa Ginny fast de låg kvar ett bra tag och kelade med varandra innan de gick.

De klädde på sig och gick ner mot stora salen hand i hand. Harry kunde inte komma på när han hade varit så här lycklig senast, när han van quiditchcuppen i trean? Nej det här var en annan sorts lycka, en sådan lycka man kan använda mot dementorer.

"GINNY!!" de båda hoppade högt och vände sig om och där kom Miss Weasly gående mot dem med rasande blick" Vart har du varit och vad är du så glad över? Ååå vad jag har oroat mig för er!"

"Jag har inte varit någonstans" sa Ginny dumt och kunde inte dölja sitt leende.

"Sluta flina" sa Molly" fattar ni inte att jag blir orolig när ingen har en aning om vart ni är?"

"Förlåt då mamma" sa Ginny" ööö vi har varit i vid-behov-rummet och fixat till det för DA, som jag har berättat om du vet."

"HA" utropade hennes mamma överlägset" där har jag redan varit, kom nu så ska jag nog få reda på vart ni har varit!" Och så stormade hon iväg mot stora salen. Harry och Ginny kastade en förskräckt blick på varandra och den sade så tydligt det bara gick att hon absolut inte fick få reda på vad de hade gjort. Då de satte sig så stirrade miss Weasly med glödande blick på dem.

"Nå" sa hon.

"Jaja" sa Ginny" vi har varit och badat och inget annat." nu log hon inte längre utan försökte se övertygande ut.

"Bara badat?" sa Molly misstänksamt, så misstänksamt att både Harry och Ginny förstod att hon hade fått reda på det.

"Jag ser att du redan vet." sa Ginny med ett nervöst leende.

"JA DET GÖR JAG OCH DU ÄR PÅ TOK FÖR UNG FÖR ATT HÅLLA PÅ MED SÅDANT" gormade hon" OCH HUR KUNDE DU HARRY!"

"HUR GAMMAL VAR DU SJÄLV DÅ?" skrek Ginny rasande.

"DET HÖR INTE HIT" skrek modern tillbaka" DU FÖLJER MED MIG NU!"

"ALDRIG" skrek Ginny och såg ut att vara på bristen till gråt.

"VI SKA KÖPA PREVENTIVMEDEL UNGE" skrek hon" DETTA ÄR FÖR SENT ATT ÅNGRA MEN DU SKA I ALLA FALL INTE BLI MED BARN I DIN ÅLDER!" sedan tog hon sin dotter i armen och drog med sig henne utan ett ord till Harry. Ginny såg hopplöst tillbaka på Harry när hon drogs iväg av sin mamma och Harry blev sittande kvar helt lamslagen efter skrik matchen mellan dem.

Efter att han hade ätit klart så gick han upp mot Gryffindor tornet. Ginny kunde verkligen bråka tänkte han, deras bråk hade fortsatt i entréhallen och ända bort till grindarna.

Han gick in i sin sovsal och plockade upp huffelpufs kopp ur sin koffert. Han satte sig och funderade hur man bäst skulle förgöra själen i den. Var det bara att kasta den i väggen? Nej, Voldemort skulle aldrig låta en av sina horcruxes försvinna så lätt.

Harry satt och funderade länge och väl men kom bara fram till en sak och det var att den enda som hade mer kunskap om detta måste vara Slughorn.

Han sprang genast iväg mot McGonagalls kontor men när han kom dit så fann han en lapp på dörren där det stod tillbaka på fredag. Han suckade och gick istället iväg till sjukhus flygeln i hopp om att någon av hans vänner hade vaknat nu.

Han knackade på dörren , en stund senare så öppnades den och madam Pomfrey visade sig.

"Vad vill du?" sa hon, Harry tyckte att det var en idiotisk fråga.

"Träffa Ron och Hermoine." sa han lite irriterat

"Okej då" sa hon" men bara en lite stund, Ronald har precis vaknat så du får vara försiktig med honom."

Harry gick in, i en säng låg Hermoine helt orörlig och blek och i sängen bredvid så låg Ron som tittade på Harry med halvt öppna ögon.

"Hur mår du?" sa Harry när han kom fram till Ron.

"Dåligt" sa han svagt." vad var det för skrik jag hörde för en stund sen?"

"Vet inte" ljög Harry som inte ville att Ron skulle få reda på vad som hade hänt.

"Jag trodde att jag var död?" sa Ron. "när jag vaknade, fast sen insåg jag att jag låg i sjukhus flygeln och madam Pomfrey sa att en jätte hade slagit till mig och att det var rena miraklet att jag hade överlevt."

"Ja man kan verkligen säga att du fick tur i oturen." sa Harry" först flög den dödande förbannelsen mot dig och jag trodde att det var kört men sen kom den där klubban och slog undan dig så att du klarade dig."

"Vart är Ginny?" sa Ron" har det gått illa för henne?"

"Nej hon är okej" sa Harry" hon kommer nog hit lite senare skulle jag tro."

"Och vad har hänt med Hermoine?" sa Ron och Harry förklarade det men sen kom Pomfrey och skickade iväg honom eftersom att Ron behövde vila.

Den dagen var väldigt tråkig, Harry satt bara i tornet och glodde på koppen. Då han satt där så såg han att Mrs Weasly hade lämnat Ginnys portfölj där och plötsligt fick han en vansinnig lust att se vad som fanns i den men avstod frestelsen eftersom att han respekterade Ginny och hennes privata saker.

Senare på kvällen så öppnades porträtt hålet och Ginny kom in, hon såg fortfarande mycket arg ut men såg gladare ut när hon fick syn på Harry och sprang fram och kysste honom.

"Hej" sa hon" jag har saknat dig idag."

"Jag med" sa Harry glatt nu när hon var tillbaka." det har varit jätte tråkigt här."

De kysstes igen, sen sa Harry "Ron har föresten vaknat nu."

"Å vad skönt" sa Ginny och pustade ut" hur mår han?"

"Inte så bra verkar det som" sa Harry.

"Vet han föresten något om vad vi har gjort?" sa hon.

"Nej jag tror inte det." sa Harry.

"Det kommer att bli ett rent helvete när han får reda på det" sa Ginny." Antagligen kommer han att försöka förhäxa mig"

Harry skrattade " Jag trodde att din mamma skulle förbjuda dig att vara med mig"

"Det gjorde hon också" sa Ginny " fast jag vägrade blankt att gå med på det så hon nöjde sig med att säga att om vi upprepar det vi gjort så blir det så."

Harry undrade om det var möjligt, det hade varit så bra att han knappt kunde vänta på att få göra om det.

"Så vi får helt enkelt nöja oss med att pussas och kramas" sa Ginny sorgset" tills jag blir myndig. Jag måste ta den här trolldrycken nu som mamma köpte åt mig."  
Hon tog upp en stor bägare av glas, tog av locket och drack den träsk gröna vätskan och ryste till i hela kroppen och verkade vara på vägen till att spy.

"Vidrigt" sa hon hest och höll sig om halsen, sedan tog hon och drack upp resten av de nio decilitrarna som var kvar vilket verkade vara mycket plågsamt." hon skulle ju såklart köpa det allra billigaste som fanns. Vill du smaka?" sa hon och log lite svagt.

Harry tyckte synd om henne" häll ut det där, jag kan åka dit imorgon och skaffa ett bättre!"

"Tyvärr så måste jag dricka allt när jag väl börjat" sa Ginny som såg gråtfärdig ut, hon hade nu druckit ungefär hälften då hon spydde upp en del av det i munnen fast som hon svalde igen och efter någon plågsam minut så hade hon fått i sig allt.

"BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ" utbrast hon " jag får nu inte äta på sex timmar och smaken sitter ju för fasen kvar!"

"Drick det här" sa Harry.

"Men jag får inte dricka heller" sa Ginny." Aja ska vi hitta på något?"

"Ja, vi kan ta och spela lite trollkarlsschack" sa Harry.

Och det gjorde de, tre timmar senare så gick dem upp i Harrys sovsal och lade sig bredvid varandra, Harry försökte kyssa Ginny men hon vände bort huvudet.

"Vill du kyssa en soptunna?" sa hon och en tår ramlade ner för kinden.

"Är det verkligen så hemskt?" sa Harry

Ginny nickade bara och snyftade till så Harry kramade om henne och så lade de sig för att sova och efter ett tag så somnade de, åtminstone Harry men de svaga snyftningarna från Ginny fortsatte tills midnatt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hufflepuffs kopp

Harry sträckte på sig och tänkte lägga armen om Ginny fast han hittade henne inte i sängen, han slog upp sina tunga ögonlock och satte på sig glasögonen. Det var fortfarande ganska mörkt ute. Harry såg sig om i salen men fann henne inte så han gick upp och ut i uppehålls rummet. Hon fanns inte där heller, Harry började bli lite orolig så han ställde sig vid foten av trappen som ledde till flickornas sovsalar.

"GINNY?" ropade han och det ekade lite mellan stenväggarna.

"Ja?" hörde han Ginnys halvkvävda röst.

"Hur är det med dig?" sa Harry.

"Inge vidare." sa Ginny, Harry kunde höra att hon var på väg ner mot honom. Men sen hörde han en liten duns.

"Vad gör du?" sa Harry men hon svarade inte istället hörde han ett kräk ljud och någon sörja som träffade backen.

Harry klev upp på det första trappsteget och trappan förvandlades till en kana som Ginny gled ner för. Hon kom nerglidandes mot honom, hon var alldeles blek i ansiktet och såg ut att vara helt borta. Hon var kallsvettig och hade stänk av gulgrön spya på pyjamasen.

"Vad har hänt Ginny?" sa Harry alldeles förskräckt.

"Det är nog det där jag drack." sa hon svagt

"Du sa ju bara att det smakade äckligt." sa Harry och drog upp Ginny från golvet, tog sin tröjärm och torkade av munnen på henne. Ginny tittade på honom fast med lite vindögd blick som hon inte kunde fokusera. Harry kände på hennes panna och kände att den var stekhet.

"Det gjorde ont också" sa hon" men jag ville inte oroa dig." Varje ord vekade kräva mycket kraft.

"Vi går till sjukhusflygeln!" sa Harry och tog Ginny vid benen och ryggen och lyfte upp henne. Han gick så fort han kunde mot sjukhusflygeln och väl framme så var han andfådd och Ginny helt slapp i hela kroppen, hennes huvud hängde bara och dinglade precis som hennes armar. Harry sparkade på dörren tre gånger och dörren öppnades stunden senare.

Madam Pomfrey visade sig i dörröppningen och stirrade en liten stund på dem och sa sedan åt dem att komma in.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" sa hon.

"Hon har druckit något idiotiskt preventivmedel som hennes mamma tvingade på henne." sa Harry argt och tittade över axeln för att försäkra sig om att Ron låg och sov.

"Kan jag få se på flaskan?" sa hon

"Ok" sa Harry och höjde sin trollstav och tänkte "accio flaska" och stunden senare så landade den i hans hand.

"Tack" sa Pomfrey, då hon tog emot flaskan och började läsa på ingredienserna på baksidan." det här var den mest korkade trolldryck jag någonsin sett."

"Vad gör den?" sa Harry

"Den ger den som dricker det Trollsjuka eller Trollfeber som den även kallas." sa hon.

"Och vad händer då?" sa Harry

"Det är värst för tjejer eftersom att den utlöser deras mäns oavsett vad, men annars är det lika för alla" sa hon" vilket är hög feber, obehagliga värkningar i hela kroppen, framkallar kräkningar och ger diare."

"Kan du ta bort det?" sa Harry och kände sig själv lite illamående då han tänkte på alla obehagliga verkningar och tillade sedan oroligt" är det smittsamt?"

"Du måste nog vara i närheten av ett riktigt troll eller dricka av det här." sa hon" men nu måste du ut och hon kommer nog inte tillbaka förens imorgon!"

Dörren stängdes bakom honom med en låg smäll och solen som var på väg upp bländade honom lite. Han tänkte att han lika gärna kunde gå och se efter ifall McGonagall hade kommit nu. Så han gick till sin sovsal och började klä på sig och kom sen att tänka på en sak. Han gick fram till sin säng och slet bort täcket och där Ginny hade legat, synen han möttes av var inte trevlig. Harry kände hur han fick kräkkänsla i halsen och tog och slet bort alla sängkläder, klädde på sig resten av kläderna och gick och slängde ner sängkläderna i Gryffindors tvättnerkast.

Väl framme vid McGonagalls kontor så knackade han på dörren men inget svar kom. Han skulle precis gå iväg då han hörde fotsteg och McGonagall dök upp bakom hörnet. Hon såg mycket trött ut och stannade upp vid synen av Harry.

"Hej Potter" sa hon sömnigt.

"Hej" sa Harry" kan vi ha mötet nu? Eller är du för trött?"

"Nej då" sa McGonagall" Vi kan ha det nu om du vill, kom in du bara" så öppnade hon dörren och de gick in."

"Vad ska vi göra idag då?" sa Harry

"Fortsätta där vi slutade, tänkte jag." sa McGonagall och tog upp en liten glasflaska med kork ur sitt skrivbord och drack den ljusgula drycken som fans där i och såg genast piggare ut." motsvarar åtta timmars sömn"

Harry visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga så han sa bara "Va?" trots att han hörde vad hon sa.

"Trolldrycken jag drack alldeles nyss gör så att man får lika mycket energi som man skulle fått av åtta timmars djup sömn" sa hon

"Det var en bra dryck." sa Harry " Brukar du ofta använda den?

"Nej" sa hon" men jag har fått mer behov av den på sistone, men om man dricker den för mycket så blir det väldigt svårt att sova när man väl känner för det och jag lovar dig att man vill sova tillslut, även om det verkar bra att man kan vara uppe dygnet runt."

"Men nu ska vi inte ha trolldrycks lektion." sa hon raskt" Få se hur du klarar av den nu."

Hon trollade fram ett stort block av bly i rummet som Harry hade tränat på förra gången. Harry samlade all sin kraft och skickade iväg förtrollningen och bly klumpen for rakt igenom väggen.

"Mycket bra" sa McGonagall imponerat" det är inte många som brukar lyckas med den så fort" Hon gjorde en viftning i luften med sitt trollspö och bly blocket försvann och sen en till sving och väggen lagades.

"Då så, då var det avklarat!" sa hon" Vet du hur du ska försvara dig mot Inferisar?"

"Med eld" sa Harry

"Ja" sa McGonagall" och kan du någon bra eld förtrollelse?"

"Inte någon riktigt bra" sa Harry" Jag kan skjuta en eld boll men jag antar att det inte räcker åt en hel grupp, ifall jag skulle hamna i en sådan situation." han tänkte på tillfället då han var med Dumbledore i Voldemorts grotta.

"Och därför tänkte jag lära dig hur man skapar en eld vägg" sa McGonagall.

Och det gjorde hon vilket Harry hade lärt sig efter en timme ungefär och då trollade McGonagall fram lite frukost åt dem som de åt i hennes kontor. Lite senare så lärde hon Harry hur man skickade iväg en våg av eld som Harry hade lärt sig efter ca tre timmar, han kunde bestämma bredd och höjd på den beroende på hur mycket han tog i. De åt middag sen (som även den var framtrollad ur det tomma) och fortsatte sedan. Efter två timmar så hade Harry även lärt sig bemästra eldpiskan som var samma trollformel som Dumbledore hade använt, fast Harrys blev inte lika lång och kraftig som hans och det var inte McGonagalls heller.

"Föresten" sa Harry som helt glömt bort det tills nu" vet du vart jag kan hitta Slughorn?"

"Hur så?" sa McGonagall

"Jag vill prata med honom om en sak." sa Harry och såg att McGonagall skulle fråga vad, så han tillade snabbt" och det är privat."

"Du kan hitta honom på ministeriet." sa hon" gå till Artur Weasly och be honom hjälpa dig så ska nog allt gå bra. Och nu tycker jag att vi slutar för idag, annars blir nog din hjärna överhettad." Och med det så gick Harry där ifrån. Han funderade om han skulle åka och träffa Slughorn nu eller vänta på sina vänner och kom fram till att han skulle åka själv.

Så han hämtade koppen och begav sig av mot grindarna och väl utanför så transfererade han sig till ministeriets entréhall.

Det var inte så mycket folk i hallen bara fem stycken så han gick förbi dem och till en av hissarna där han åkte med och steg av på Arturs nya jobbar våning.

"Hej" sa Harry väl framme vid hans kontor.

"Hej" sa Artur, han hade ett lite konstigt ansiktsuttryck och Harry kom på att Molly måste ha sagt vad som hänt till honom, fast han såg inte arg ut." Jag såg dig komma, jag har en persondetektor i hallen."

"Å" sa Harry" ö, kan du hjälpa mig hitta Slu.."

"Shhyyy" sa Mr Weasly snabbt" du kan inte prata om sånt här, kom in och stäng dörren."

Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Hur känns det?" sa Artur plötsligt och såg lite upphetsad ut och var lite rödare i ansiktet." Nu när du har gått över till mans stadiet?" Harry fattade ingenting vilket Artur verkade ha uppfattat.

"Du har ju fått till det med min dotter" sa han och log, det var inte alls den reaktion han hade väntat sig" för om det skulle vara någon så skulle det vara du ska du veta! Molly är dock inte så förtjust över det hela så jag fick en rejäl utskällning igår när jag försökte försvara Ginny."

"Hur var det? oss män emellan." sa han

"Jo det var väll bra" sa Harry lite frånvarande, han kände att det var ett väldigt pinsamt ämne fast hans stora leende avslöjade att det inte bara var bra.

"Kom igen, första gången ska ju alltid vara bäst." sa han

"Okej då" sa Harry som inte viste vad det var för vits med att ljuga" det var det bäst jag upplevt!" och kände hur hans leende ofrivilligt blev större trots att han försökte se normal ut.

Mr Weasly skrattade hjärtligt " Jag är väldigt glad att det blev du ska du veta och det gör även Molly innerst inne så var inte orolig över det, chocken att det hände lite tidigare än vi väntat oss måste bara släppa. Jag ser på Ginny att hon är jätte lycklig också och jag tycker gott och väl att ni kan fortsätta, fast Molly har förbjudit det och jag vill hälst inte bråka om det."

"Hur gammal var du själv?" sa Harry, han viste inte om han frågade för att vara artig på ett väldigt konstigt vis, eller om det var för att han aldrig hade pratat om något liknande med någon förut.

"Arton, det var samma kväll som jag gifte mig med Molly." sa Artur" och du ser, vi var ju inte mycket äldre själva så jag förstår inte riktigt vad hon gnäller över, jag tycker bara att hon är överbeskyddande."

De pratade och hade trevligt ett tag till. Harry tyckte att det kändes väldigt skönt att Mr Weasly inte var det minsta arg på honom.

"Nej Harry jag måste fortsätta jobba nu om du ursäktar mig" sa han " fast du ville vist fråga något om Slughorn först."

"Kan vi säga namnet högt nu?" sa Harry

"Ja rummet är ljudisolerat." sa Mr Weasly

"Jag skulle vilja träffa honom bara." sa Harry

"Då fixar jag det" sa Mr Weasly och tog ett pergament och skrev ett meddelande som han sedan stoppade ner i ett PM som han sickade iväg efter att hen öppnat dörren igen.

Lite senare så kom en man in i rummet.

"Ville du något Artur?" sa han, Harry kunde känna igen honom från världsmästerskapen i quiditch.

"Ja det gjorde jag faktiskt" sa han." kom in och stäng dörren." Mr Croaker gjorde som han blev tillsagd och hade inte låtsas om att Harry var där förens han kom in.

"Hej Harry" sa han." Vad är det du har på hjärtat då?"

"Jag vill tala ostört med dig hälst." sa Harry och kollade ursäktande på Mr Weasly.

"Jag går ut och väntar tills ni är klara då" sa Mr Weasly snabbt och gick ut.

"Jo jag har hittat horcruxen du tipsade mig om" sa Harry när dörren var stängd" men jag vet inte hur jag ska förstöra själen inuti så jag antog att du var den enda som skulle kunna hjälpa mig nu."

"Och det ska jag" sa Mr Croaker" du kan ge mig den så tar jag hand om förstörelsen av den."

"Varför kan du inte göra det nu?" sa Harry, han kände att han inte riktigt litade på Slughorn.

"Därför att jag måste undersöka den förs och det kan ta ett tag." sa Mr Croaker

"Har du Veratiserum med dig?" sa Harry och tänkte på vad McGonagall sagt om att de skulle mata den riktige Croaker med det, så han antog att han hade en del med sig.

"Ja, men varför undrar du det?" sa Mr Croaker

"Därför att du ska ta några droppat och lova att du står på våran sida" sa Harry" bara för säkerhets skull."

"Som du vill." sa han och tog upp en lite kristallflaska ur fickan och hällde tre droppar av den genomskinliga vätskan på sin tunga och sa sedan " Jag svär att jag är mot Voldemort och allt han står för och skall göra allt i min makt för att förstöra alla hans horcruxes!" det var inte med sin vanliga röst han hade talat utan med en enstämmig vilket var ett täcken på att han talade sanningen, sen tog han snabbt upp en annan flaska med en svart dryck och tog tre droppar av det." Motverkar veratiserum" sa han med sin vanliga röst igen.

"Här" sa Harry som nu hade blivit övertygad om att det inte var någon fara att Slughorn skulle förråda honom och gav honom därför koppen" och lycka till med den."

"Tack" sa Mr Croaker" jag meddelar dig genast då den har förstörts." Och så gick han iväg.


	10. Chapter 10

Skolstarten

De två nästa veckorna flöt förbi utan några särskilda händelser förutom att Ginny, Ron och Hermoine hade kommit tillbaka och att Ginny och Molly hade blivit goda vänner igen och Ginny hade fått en ny Nibus 2006 (2007 var den nyaste modellen) vilket nästan var mer än vad hon kunde ta emot. Om hon hade fått den för att Molly hade skuldkänslor, eller om det var för Ginnys prefektskap eller att Molly hade mer pengar nu för tiden viste inte Harry.

Ron hade förståss blivit otrolig avundsjuk och var fortfarande tjurig över det och krävde att han också skulle ha en men det kunde han bara drömma om att få. Fast en sak var inte lika rolig längre tyckte Harry och det var att Ginny hade börjat plugga för fullt inför sina GET-prov som skulle komma om en och en halv månad fast han kunde dock ha roligt med Ron och Hermoine och ibland med Ginny. De hade varit ute och spelat lite quiditch igår och Harry hade blivit förvånad då Ginny flög förbi honom med sin nya kvast och tagit kvicken framför näsan på honom. Harry kände att han behövde en ny kvast och satt och tittade på Blixten (i en kvast katalog) som var från samma företag som hade tillverkat Åskviggen, den var mycket dyr och alldeles ny, men han hade råd med den och skulle efter det fortfarande ha en stor summa pengar kvar i valvet fast när han sedan tänkte efter så var det inte till någon större nytta eftersom att han ändå inte skulle spela quiditch i år. Han hade därför utnämnt Ginny till sökare och lagkapten för årets lag. Ginny viste inte om hon ville det, det skulle bli så otroligt mycket att göra med DA, prefektskap, läxor och hälst lite fritid att vara med Harry och sen lag kapten men Harry sa att hon var den bästa spelaren i laget (vilket Ron råkat höra och blev därför tjurig, men det var faktiskt sant tänkte Harry, att Ginny var bättre än Ron) så hon gick med på det tillslut.

Harry hade även haft två lektioner till med McGonagall där hon lärt honom fem väldigt bra duellbesvärjelser. Den första gjorde så att offret flög om kull och dessutom blev oförmögen att kunna transferera sig, den andra bildade ett så starkt ljussken att den som tittade mot det blev totalbländad, nackdelen var att man kunde råka blända sina egna vänner med den, den tredje var en mycket stark besvärjelse som bara skadade motståndaren, fördelen var att den var mycket svår att stoppa, den fjärde var en fiffig besvärjelse som tillverkade en sköld framför andvändaren och dessutom skickade iväg två strålar som åkte runt offret och träffade dem i ryggen, den var bra mot sköldar och sist så lärde hon honom en paralyseringsbesvärjelse som paralyserade offret så att det inte kunde göra något, den liknade lamslagnings besvärjelsen ganska mycket tyckte Harry, fast den skulle tydligen vara lite kraftfullare.

Harry vaknade och sträckte på sig i sängen han lade sig intill Ginny och höll om henne (hon låg alltid bredvid honom nu för tiden) fast det visade sig att hon var vaken så hon vände sig om och de började kyssas då Ron plötsligt drog bort draperierna. Fast varken Harry eller Ginny hade gjort ett försök att ta bort läpparna från den andres vilket helt klart inte var den effekt Ron hade förväntat sig av sitt dramatiska uppträdande.

"Kan ni sluta eller, jag mår illa!" sa han.

"Gå här ifrån då" sa Ginny

"Ja det ska jag verkligen göra" sa han

"Han har varit utan en flicka alldeles för länge" sa Ginny då Ron hade lämnat dem ensamma igen." Jag tycker han ska försöka med Hermoine"

"Hermoine?" sa Harry " Jag tror nog inte dem passar så bra, de brukar bråka så ofta."

"Hermoine vill i alla fall det" sa Ginny" det har hon berättat för mig, hon väntar bara på att Ron ska göra något. Det skulle vara bra om du kunde leda in honom på rätt spår."

"Nej, det där får han klara av själv" sa Harry

"Men då kommer han alltid hålla på så här så fort vi är ensamma." sa hon" vill du att han ska avbryta oss jämt eller? Jag tycker i alla fall att det är väldigt störande."

"Jag ska väll ta och prata med honom då." sa Harry med en suck" men det är bara för att vi ska få bli ostörda."

"Bra" sa Ginny" Men säg absolut inte till Hermoine att jag sa det där för hon har sagt att jag inte får det."

"Ok" sa Harry, sen fortsatte de att kyssas.

Senare samma dag så kom McGonagall med ett brev till Harry.

"Här" sa hon" det skulle överlämnas till dig personligen" så gick hon iväg.

Harry slet upp brevet och läste tyst för dem andra.

Käre Harry

Jag har nu lyckats förinta själen i koppen, det var mycket svårt och den anföll mig med svartmagi fast jag lyckades skydda mig själv så du behöver inte vara orolig för det. Jag vet inte något om någon annan Horcrux men om du hittar en så kan du komma till mig så får jag förstöra den åt dig!

Med vänlig hälsning Slughorn

"Det verkar som att vi får ta och börja leta nu" sa Harry" jag tycker vi kan börja idag eller vad säger ni?"

"Ja" sa de andra.

De fortsatte ungefär som vanligt förutom att de nu letade efter Horcruxes med jämna mellanrum, fast än så länge hade de inte haft någon större framgång med letandet. Ginny började bli mer och mer desperat, hon var nästa värre än Hermoine om hon inte rent av var det. Ginny skulle ta GET-examen i alla vanliga ämnen plus runskrift, talmagi och magiska djur.

Harrys framgångar hos professor McGonagall var väldigt tillfredsställande hade hon sagt till honom och snart skulle de börja med riktigt avancerade saker men de skulle trots det få mindre tid tillsammans under skoltiden. Bill och Fleurs bröllop hade också varit vilket hade blivit riktigt roligt. Fleur hade kastat blombuketten som Hermoine till sin förvåning lyckat ta och blev med det mycket generad.

Men en av de roligaste sakerna var att Ron och Hermoine hade blivit ett par tillslut, det hade skett en mystisk natt då båda hade blivit tjuriga på varandra i stora salen vid kvällsmåltiden och båda hade rusat ut där ifrån och nästa morgon var de plötslig jätte lyckliga.

Nu kysste Harry Ginny adjö som skulle hem till kråkboet för att nästa morgon åka den traditionella resan till Hogwarts.

"Ha det bra nu Harry" sa Mrs Weasly

"Detsamma" sa Harry" Hej då, vi ses imorgon kväll då Ginny!"

"Ja, hej då" sa Ginny så klev de på nattbussen som nästan genast försvann.

Harry kom tillbaka till uppehålls rummet där Ron och Hermoine satt framför brasan och höll varandra i handen. De såg sig om då Harry kom in.

"Har hon åkt?" sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry" Jag går och lägger mig, jag är väldigt trött efter McGonagalls lektion."

"Ok" sa Ron som bara verkade vilja ha Hermoine för sig själv.

Nästa morgon så kom McGonagall fram till dem under frukosten.

"Vill ni sitta vid borden eller vid lärarbordet under festmåltiden?"

"Vi sitter nog vid borden." sa Harry och de andra nickade instämmande.

Under dagens gång så anlände alla lärarna och Harry och de andra blev förvånade då de såg Tonks komma in i stora salen (Med bubbelgums hår och sitt hjärtformade ansikte.).

"Tjenamors" sa hon när hon kom fram till dem.

"Vad gör du här?" sa Ron förvånar fast Harry trodde att han viste.

"Ska bli lärare!" sa Tonks och log" i försvar mot svartkonster!"

"Å grattis" sa Hermoine glatt

" McGonagall sa att det inte var någon som ville ha posten efter att alla har slutat på den sex år i rad." sa Tonks " och jag är lite orolig jag med, men det ska nog gå bra hoppas och tror jag!"

Hon satte sig vid de andra och de började prata om allt möjligt. Bland annat om deras förhållanden, Tonks och Lupin, Harry och Ginny, Hermoine och Ron, Bill och Fleurs. Sen om hur mycket makt Voldemort hade för tillfället och vad man gjorde för att stoppa honom, sen skämtade de om massa olika saker och tillslut så fick Tonks skynda iväg till lärarbordet för att eleverna nu var på ingång och mycket riktigt så kom alla elever (utom ettorna) sekunden senare in genom dörren och tog platser vid borden. Ginny skyndade sig att få en plats bredvid Harry.

Harry såg att det var mycket färre elever i år än vad det brukade, alla borden var bara halv fyllda och vid Slytherins bord så fanns det knappt femtio elever.

"Hur var resan?" frågade Harry.

"Den var ok" sa Ginny" fast Dean var väldigt dryg, han ville ha mig tillbaka så och höll på och sa att han ångrade sig och grejade så tillslut så tröttnade jag på honom och förhäxa honom. Så han fick vist gå till sjukhusflygeln och jag fick strafftjänst, fast det var värt det!"

Sen så upptäckte Ginny att Tonks satt vid lärarbordet och hoppade upp och vinkade glatt till henne som vinkade tillbaka.

"Vad kul att hon blev vår nye lärare!" sa Ginny

"Ja visst är det" sa Hermoine strålande

"Mycket bättre än den där stora idioten Snape" sa Ginny argt vid minnet av honom" höll alltid på och sa åt mig att jag inte skulle flörta på lektionerna fast det var killarna som var på mig hela tiden så fick jag minus poäng!"

Plötsligt slogs dörren till stora salen upp och Hagrid kom in tätt följd av den minsta grupp ettor Harry någonsin hade sett, de var ungefär bara tjugo stycken.

Hagrid ställde den trebenta pallen på golvet och lade hatten ovanpå den.

Revan på hatten öppnades och den brast ut i sång.

"Välkommen till ännu ett år

På Hoggy Hoggwarts ni nu ska få gå

Så sätt mig nu på era huvuden små

Så ska jag placera er i det hem ni vill gå

Välj Gryffingor om du är modig och stark

Där du dina likar ska finna

Som vill hjälpa dig med allt

Men bara om du är modig och stark

Välj Hufflepuff om du flitig av dig är

Där rättvisa styr dina likar kan du finna där

De kommer att hjälpa dig då du har det svårt

So oroas ej om du rättvisans väg vill gå

Välj Rawenclaw om du har gott om förstånd

Där smarthet skattas högst

Ja välj Rawenclaw för all del

Om du förstånd har en hel del

Välj sluga Slytherin om du ära vill vinna

Om du är slug och vill få makt

Så har du hittat ditt rätta hem

Så välj Slytherin och du dina vänner vill finna

Och nu ett råd från mig

Håll samman och splittras ej

För dej som kärleken har kvar

Det alltid finns hopp att dina vänner blir kvar!"

Alla i stora salen applåderade högljutt när hatten väl jade tystnat.

Och sen så började sorteringen. Det var bara två pojkar som hamnade i Slytherin och resten delades upp i lika stora bitar hos de andra hemmen.

"Välkomna tillbaka" sa McGonagall då hon hade rest sig och sorlet lagt sig" och för all del välkomna hit. Jag ska inte uppehålla era magar, hugg in!"

Maten kom som vanligt fram genom faten och Harry kände plötsligt hur hungrig han var. Han tog för sig av allt han kunde komma åt. Sen byttes maten ut till läckra efterrätter som han glufsade i sig så mycket han kunde av och när alla var proppmätta så reste sig McGonagall igen.

"Jag har en del meddelande till er nu innan ni går och lägger er i era varma sängar" sa hon" Först vill jag välkomna två nya lärare, förs professor Diggory som kommer att undervisa i trolldrycks konst!" Alla i salen klappade högljutt och professor Diggory bugade sig.

"Och sen vill jag välkomna professor Tonks som kommer att undervisa i försvar mot svartkonster" Fler stora applåder kom och Tonks bugade sig.

"Sen så vill jag påminna mina gamla elever och säga till de nya att ingen under några omständigheter får gå ut i den förbjudna skogen. Och sen har Mr Filch bett mig att påminna alla om att det finns en hel del förbjudna föremål som man inte får ha på Hogwarts och listan har ökat med tjugo nya föremål och den listan sitter uppsatt på Mr Filchs eget kontor. Och sist men inte minst så vill jag ge er samma råd som hatten, och det är att hålla ihop, vänner emellan, elevhem emellan och låt ingenting splittra isär er. Jag säger som Dubledore skulle ha sagt om inte en av hans närmaste vänner hade föråt honom. Enade vi stå, splittrade vi falla!" och så satte hon sig ner igen.

Alla applåderade och sen så sköts stolar ut och alla började gå mot sina elevhem. Ginny sprang iväg och ledde ettorna till Gyffindore tornet.

Väl uppe i sin säng så somnade Harry snabbt och föll in i en dröm där han låg bredvid Ginny i sängen. Hon ställde sig upp och började prata otydligt. Sen förvandlades hon till Sibylla Trelawney som glimmade mystiskt i skenet från en brasa.

"De annfaller i natt" sa hon med mörk stämma" då alla sover skall försvaret falla och en arme av mörker anfalla!"

Harry vaknade snabbt och satte sig kallsvettig käpprakt upp i sängen.

Även om hon inte hade sagt det så visste han att förutsägelsen syftade på Hogwarts!


	11. Chapter 11

Anfallet börjar

Det första han kom att tänka på var att få bort Ginny från fara.

"Accio Åskvigg" skrek han och den flög upp ur kofferten" Accio Osynlighetsmantel" Manteln kom också flygande.

"Va vrålaru fö?" sa Ron sömnigt.

"De anfaller!" skrek Harry och hoppade upp på kvasten, skickade iväg en besvärjelse som gjorde att dörren smällde upp och flög ut och upp genom flickornas trapphus. Nu kom han att tänka på att han inte visste vilket som var hennes rum.

"GINNY" skrek han.

Efter en stund så for en dörr femton meter bort upp och hon tittade förskräckt ut.

"Vad är det?" sa hon.

"Voldemort anfaller!" sa han bara och flög upp mot henne, hon hoppade undan för honom då han flög in.

"Ta din kvast och flyg så fort du kan här ifrån, till trolldomsministeriet och varna dem!" sa Harry

"Nej, jag stannar här" sa hon och Harry var precis på väg att säga något då hon fortsatte" skicka Hermoine istället, det skulle vara helt idiotiskt att skicka mig när hon kommer fram på några minuter och jag på flera timmar!"

Hon hade förståss alldeles rätt men Harry ville att hon skulle fly med men när han såg på hennes stenhårda blick så såg han att det inte var någon idé att försöka.

Hermoine hade hört allt och var redan påklädd.

"Här" sa Harry" fäst manteln om kring dig så att du blir helt osynlig och ta kvasten och flyg ut från området och transferera dig sedan här ifrån till…"

"Jaja " avbröt Harmoine hastigt" jag fattar, jag kommer tillbaka så fort jag kan." Och så viftade hon med sin trollstav och hon blev osynlig då manteln fäste sig runt henne. Harry såg kvasten åka mot fönstret som åkte upp och kvasten åkte snabbt iväg.

"Varna alla här inne!" sa Harry till Ginny" Jag sticker till McGonagall och varnar henne!"

"Ok" sa Ginny" Ta min kvast så kan du åka fort till hennes kontor!" hon gav honom kvasten.

Harry hoppade upp på den och flög iväg. Den här kvasten var helt underbar, den var bättre än Åskviggen, han kunde svänga mycket snabbare och stanna snabbare och dessutom så gick det snabbare. Han flög ner igen ovanför alla flickor som tittade ut från sina sovrum och sen genom uppehållsrummet där många pojkar stod. Ute i korridoren så flög han mot McGonagalls kontor i extrem fart, han var nära att krocka flera gånger. Väl framme så sköt han bara upp dörren med magi. McGonagall låg i sin säng och tittade förskräckt på honom.

"Vad är det Potter?" sa hon

"Voldemort kommer att anfalla när som helst!" sa Harry uppjagat. McGonagall frågade inte hur han viste det utan hoppade upp ur sängen och gjorde en sving med sin trollstav och plötsligt var hon helt påklädd.

"Då måste vi genast skicka bud efter förstärkning!" sa hon

"Det är redan fixat!" sa Harry " Hermoine är redan på väg dit, till Trolldomsministeriet

alltså."

McGonagall höjde sin trollstav och skickade iväg en patronus genom korridoren, Harry hann inte se vad den såg ut som.

"Åk tillbaka till ditt elevhem Harry och ordna en grupp som kan slåss mot dem tillsammans med oss" sa hon" och de som inte är kapabla till det skickar du till skyddsrummet längst ner i källaren, säg åt en trogen elev att lösenordet är Gobbeligobb och kom sedan till entréhallen för att försvara!"

Harry satte sig upp på kvasten och flög iväg så fort han kunde och väl i uppehållsrummet så ställde han sig på ett bord och alla tittade mot honom.

"Voldemort och hans arme är på väg hitåt!" skrek han" ingen panik nu! Alla som är villiga att slåss springer genast till entréhallen nu!"

Ungefär tio personer sprang modigt iväg, bland dem Ginny och Ron.

"Ni andra springer ner till skyddsrummet nu!" fortsatte Harry" vänta Colin!"

Colin Creavy kom framspringande till honom.

"Lösenordet är Gobbeligobb" sa Harry tyst och han nickade" säg det absolut inte till någon annan under några omständigheter!"

"Okej" sa Colin som såg totalt skräckslagen ut och sprang iväg.

Väl nere vid porten så var alla lärarna där och en hel del elever.

"Ställ upp er i grupper från vilket elevhem ni kommer ifrån" ropade McGonagall och alla gjorde som de blev tillsagda. Det bildades bara tre grupper, ingen från Slytherin hade kommit. Gryffindor gruppen bestod av tio personer och Hufflepufs av fem och även Ravenclaw hade bara fem.

"Ravenclaw och Hufflepuffs grupper slår ihop sig och får Flitwik till ledare och Gryffindor får Tonks till ledare!" sa McGonagall" Flitwik din grupp får gå och försvara nergången till skyddsrummen!"

"Uppfattat rektor McGonagall" pep Flitwik

"Tonks, ta din grupp upp till rektor kontoret och vakta där utanför!" sa McGonagall

"Uppfattat rektor McGonagall!" sa Tonks" kom nu allihopa!"

De sprang iväg mot Dumbledores gamla kontor och väl framme så pustade alla ut.

"Vet alla här hur man duellerar?" sa Tonks" de som inte vet räcker upp en hand!"

Inga händer räcktes upp.

"Och hur många kan avvärja Inferisar?" fortsatte hon " räck upp en hand om du kan!"

Det var fem stycken, (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville och Kaite Bell. (Harry hade lärt Ginny och Ron allt som McGonagall hade lärt honom under lovet.)) Tonks såg lite missnöjd ut med att det var så få.

"Det är bara att ta och skicka eld mot dem!" sa Harry " Det är det som biter mest på dem!"

"Och hur många kan klara av en dementor?" sa Tonks " räck upp en hand om du kan"

Alla räckte upp en hand och när Harry granskade gruppen lite närmare så såg han att alla var gamla DA medlemmar. Tonks såg mera nöjd ut den här gången.

"Och vilka kan ge en jätte en match?" sa hon tillsist.

Nu räckte bara Ginny, Harry och Ron upp sina händer.

"Bra att några kan" sa Tonks" resten får fly!"

"Nu så vill jag att alla håller ihop så gott det går för vi har alla större chans att överleva då" fortsatte hon" Det bästa är om ni inte uttalar de trollformler ni använder, så vilka kan trolla utan att tala? räck upp en hand om ni kan!"

Alla gjorde som hon sa (Harry hade lärt Ginny under sommaren hur det gick till vilket hon hade bemästrat mycket snabbt).

"Mycket bra" sa Tonks" jag tror faktiskt att vi har en ganska så bra chans att stå emot dem tills förstärkning anländer!"

De hörde plötsligt en hög smäll utanför slottet och alla sprang som en man fram till det närmaste fönstret och tittade ut. Drömmen hade verkligen inte varit fel, det var en arme där ute. Harry kunde urskilja fem jättar minst hundra dementorer och sen massor av trollkarlar och häxor blandat med ett hav av inferisar. Harry fick kalla kårar när han tänkte på vad som kunde hända om försvaret släppte.

Två av jättarna tog sina enorma klubbor och slog till dem mot grinden. Den veks och flög av från sina gångjärn medens de båda jättarna löstes upp i rök tillsammans med sina klubbor.

Nu stormade alla in mot slottet och blixtrar från trollstavar haglade mot ekporten medens de tre jättarna sprang fram och bankade på den. Harry kunde se att den gjorde kraftigt motstånd, besvärjelser studsade mot alla håll och två av klubborna hade gått sönder. Harry hoppades innerligt att porten skulle hålla men just som han tänkte på det så föll den samman och alla stormade mot ingången. Ut från ingången kom flera besvärjelser flygande och en stor våg av eld samt en patronus. Harry kunde se hur en av dödsätarna sköt en förhäxning mot patronusen som försvann i ett vitt dis och hur en annan trollade bort eldvågen.

En av jättarna blev plötsligt tillbaka slungad och landade på några inferisar som krossades totalt under dens vikt.

Det såg mycket illa ut, gröna blixtrar flög in i salen och flera dementorer var redan inne. En ny patronus kom utflygande och vände in igen för att jaga bort fler dementorer.

Men sen så såg Harry att alla dödsätare plötsligt sprang in utan motstånd. Hade alla lärarna dött? Eller hade de flytt?

"Var på er vakt nu allihopa" sa Tonks" Det dröjer nog inte länge förens dom är här!"

De ställde sig alla på vakt. De kunde höra hur förstörelsen pågick i andra delar av slottet och sen hörde det något som var mycket närmare dem, hastiga steg och bakom hörnet kom McGonagall framspringande i full fart. Efter henne kom tre dödsätare som kastade förbanelser mot henne men som missade och sprängde stora hål i väggarna. McGonagall tittade upp på Gryffindorgruppen och slängde sig ner på backen och som en man så sköt allihopa iväg en varsin förödande besvärjelse.(Harry hade skickat iväg den besvärjelsen som var till för att välta omkull jättar med.) Dödsätarna som tydligen inte var beredda på att elva fiender helt plötsligt skulle dyka upp gjorde inget försvar och blev träffade av förhäxningarnas fulla kraft.

Den ena som Harry hade siktat mot flög iväg i hög fart rakt in i väggen samt fick en massa konstiga utslag medens den andra flög om kull och blev liggandes orörlig på platsen medens den sista flög rakt ut genom ett fönster. Harry tittade ner mot honom och såg att han blev spetsad av en flaggstånd, Harry fick en isande känsla i magen.

"Tack så hemskt mycket" sa McGonagall till dem och flåsade tungt" De har kommit igenom alla försvar, det ska ju inte gå, urgammal magi skyddar murarna men ändå så bröt dem igenom."

"Hur är ställningarna?" sa Tonks" Vilka är kvar hos oss?"

"Vissa av lärarna har dött!" sa McGonagall och en tår föll ner från hennes kind.

"Lever Hagrid?" sa Harry och anade det värsta.

"Ja" sa McGonagall" åtminstone då jag såg honom sist. Men Diggory är borta och det är även Sinistra och Vektor."

Nu kom det fram ett flertal dementorer i båda ändarna av hallen och Harry kände den välbekanta kylan igen. Fast sekunden senare så rusade sex patronusar åt vaddera håll och demmentorerna flydde där ifrån. De stod där tysta ett tag och sen så kunde de höra stora klampanden komma mot dem och bakom hörnet dök Hagrid upp och kom springande mot dem. Harry kände hur magen blev lite lättare när han såg honom.

Men stunden senare så dök det upp en dödsätare bakom hörnet och skickade iväg en grön blixt in i ryggen på Hagrid.


	12. Chapter 12

Ett sista farväl

Hagrid föll om kull och började rycka i kramper och skrek men det slutade ganska fort, det verkade som att hans jätteblod skyddade honom en bit.

"Attack!" skrek Tonks och alla skickade iväg en varsin besvärjelse men dödsätarna hann hoppa tillbaka bakom hörnet.

"De är här!" skrek en av dödsätarna, det var en kvinnoröst" smutsskalle älskande små elever! De försvarar Dumbledores kontor!"

Hagrid reste sig upp och sprang fram till dem.

"Allt är bra med mig var på er vakt!" sa han.

Harry kunde höra hur fler dödsätare hade samlat upp sig runt hörnet och han kunde till sin förskräckelse höra en välbekant röst bland dem.

"Är Potter där så döda honom inte" sa Snape " de andra får ni göra vad ni vill med men spara Potter åt Mörkrets herre."

"Haha" sa kvinnan ondskefullt" jag hoppas Longbottom är där."

"Är alla beredda?" sa Snape" Då kör vi!"

Dödsätarna sprang fram bakom hörnet, de var ungefär tio personer. Harry skickade iväg förhäxningen som gjorde så mycket skada rakt mot Snape fast han lyckades styra bort den och den träffade väggen bakom och det small till i en hög smäll och det blev ett hål i väggen..

Snape riktade trollstaven och sköt en röd stråle mot Harry fast han vek åt sidan och den missade. Han skickade iväg samma förhäxning igen mot snape och den här gånden blev han träffad i magen av dess fulla kraft, Snape flög bakåt otroligt fort och small in i väggen fast han hoppade upp igen och blottade sina gula tänder i ett ilsket grin. Harry höjde trollstaven igen och samma sak gjorde Snape och så skickade de iväg en varsin förhäxning. Harry hade valt paralyseringsbesvärjelsen och Snape skickade iväg en grön stråle mot Harry. Förhäxningarna träffade varandra rakt i luften och exploderade med en hög smäll. Snape skickade iväg en ny grön stråle som Harry besvarade med att göra en sköld framför sig och samtidigt skicka iväg två strålar som missade Snape men som sedan vände om bakom honom och träffade honom i ryggen.

Den gröna strålen flög rakt genom skölden och träffade Harry i bröstet, det kändes som om han skulle dö, smärtan var outhärdlig, det kändes som om alla fingrar och tår blev krossade av stora tänger, knivar som stacks in i kroppen, eld som brann i lungorna och spred sig ut i alla ådror och det kändes som om juvelerna skulle spricka under ett oerhört högt tryck. Harry låg och skrek på golvet och sedan var det plötsligt över, han kände sig mycket svag och tittade vart Snape hade tagit vägen och såg att Hagrid hade hoppat på honom i totalt vredesmod och satt och bankade på hans fula nylle.

Harry såg hur Belatrix riktade trollstaven mot Hagrid så Harry riktade sin egen mot henne och skickade iväg paralyseringsbesvärjelsen mot henne, men hennes reflexer var otroliga. Hon frammanade en sköld framför sig och förhäxningen studsade bort och träffade en annan dödsätare i ryggen som då tappade garden och blev träffad av en besvärjelse som Ginny hade skickat iväg mot honom som gjorde att han flög iväg in i väggen och där blev han orörligt liggande.

Belatrix skickade sedan iväg en röd stråle mot Harry och Harry sköt lamslagningsbesvärjelsen mot henne. Besvärjelserna träffade varandra i luften och studsade båda ut genom ett varsitt fönster som båda krossades.

Harry kände hur vreden och ett enormt hat blossade upp inom honom och ropade ut "Crucio!" vilket även Belatrix hade gjort och deras förbannelser träffade varandra mitt i luften än en gång och den här gången flög den ena rakt på Hagrid som slungades bort från Snape som låg blodig på backen och den andra träffade Ginny (som hade fullt upp med en annan dödsätare) som slungades bakåt och blev liggandes i ryckiga kramper skrikandes av den outhärdliga smärtan.

Harry skulle precis skuta iväg en ny förbannelse mot Belatrix då han blev träffad av en annan och flög iväg tio meter bort. Han kände att han fick mycket ont i magen av vad det nu var som hade träffat honom och han kunde knappt resa sig men då såg han något som fick honom att isa till i hela kroppen. Dödsätaren som Ginny hade duellerat med skrek "AVADA KEDAVRA" och riktade trollstaven mot henne. Harry gjorde det enda som han trodde skulle kunna fungera och det var tvunget att fungera annars skulle det inte finnas något kvar att leva för.

"Accio Ginny!" skrek han i ren panik och hon flög genast emot honom så den gröna blixten träffade i backen där det bildades en stor krater. Ginny kom åkande efter golvet mot honom och landade i hans famn. Harry pustade ut och kände en liten lättnat. Nu kom dödsätaren springande mot dem men McGonagall lamslog dödsätaren och den föll omkull.

"Tack" sa Ginny" jag kunde inte göra något, jag hade precis blivit träffad av…"

"Jaja" sa Harry snabbt" kom nu, vi måste hjälpa de andra!"

De reste sig båda upp och sprang mot de stridande igen. Harry kunde se att Ron, Tonks, McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid och Angelina fortfarande stred förfullt.

Nevill var i kamp med Belatrix, Ron och Angelina stod sida vid sida och duellerade mot två andra medens McGonagall och Tonks hade två stycken var att ta hand om och Hagrid drämde just till en annan dödsätare.

Och plötsligt kom Snape springande mot dem och skrek "Crucio" och riktade trollstaven mot Ginny, fast hon slängde sig ner på backen och förbannelsen spräckte hela väggen bakom dem vilket lämnade ett stort hål som ledde ut i det fria.

Harry kastade sig in i en duell med Snape än en gång och fick genast förstärkning av Ginny. I ögonvrån så såg Harry hur Angelina föll omkull och Ron fick två stycken mot sig. Harry skickade iväg paralyseringsbesvärjelsen mot Snape som svarade med att frammana en stor gult lysande sköld framför sig. Både Harrys och Ginnys förhäxningar träffade den och försvann in i den. Då förhäxningarna hade slutit sig till skölden så viftade Snape till med trollstaven och den sköts iväg mot Ginny som blev träffad och slungades omkull och blev liggandes orörlig. Ett enormt hat blossade upp inom Harry, ett hat som sträckte sig från första året på Hogwarts till nu. Han skulle äntligen få hämnas sin pappa och mammas död, hämnas Dubledores död.

"CRUCIO" skrek Harry och den gröna blixten sköt rakt in i hjärtat på Snape. Inte ens Snapes skydds förtrollning stoppade den. Han flög ner på backen och började rycka i förfärliga spasmer och skrek av den fruktansvärda smärtan. Harry tog i allt vad han kunde och torteringen bara fortsatte, det kändes så skönt att äntligen få hämnd. Harry skrattade, han skrattade ett ondskefullt skratt fullt av hat och så slutade han med att tortera Snape. Han hade slutat då han hade hört sitt eget skratt, hur kunde han ha tillåtit sig själv att göra det? Han hade plågat honom så mycket han bara kunde, och skrattat ett hemskt glädjelöst skratt. Harry kände att han mådde illa, han kunde inte få sitt ekande skratt ur huvudet, han bara stod och tittade på Snape. Hade han blivit lika grym och hänsynslös som Voldemort?

Plötsligt blev han träffad i huvudet av en förhäxning och kände hur trollstaven flög ut ur handen. Harry slungades bakåt och blev liggandes på backen med trollstaven liggandes två meter bort och en dödsätare kom gående mot honom. Dödsätaren drog bort sin huva och visade sitt ansikte. Det var Slingersvans, han såg på Harry med en lite skrämd blick och sedan hjälpte han Snape upp på benen. Alla explosioner hade nu slutat och Harry tittade mot de andra. Alla låg avsvimmade där borta utom Belatrix som höll sig om sin blödande höger arm. Snape gick fram till Harry som låg försvarslös på backen.

"Nu Potter ska du dö" sa Snape" nu ska jag ta dig till Mörkrets herre, så ska han få göra slut på dig!"

"Men först" fortsatte han" så ska jag ta och döda din flickvän här." Harry vände på huvudet och såg på Ginny som hade vaknat. Hon såg sorgset tillbaka på Harry och en tår föll ner för hennes kind.

"Farväl", sade hon tyst.

"AVADA……….


	13. Chapter 13

Skulden återbetalas

"Farväl" sade hon tyst.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" skrek Snape med ögon som glödde av hat.

Men det kom ingen grön blixt, i stället flög Snapes trollstav ut ur handen på honom. Harry tittade på Slingersvans som stod bredvid Snape med trollstaven riktade mot honom, Slingersvans såg helt förskräckt ut för vad han hade gjort och Harry fattade att han inte skulle vara till någon som helst hjälp mer. Så Harry kastade sig efter sin egentrollstav och fick tag i den. Han såg att Snape kastade sig efter sin men Harry viftade snabbt med sin egen och Snapes trollstav flög ut genom hålet som hade skapats i väggen bakom dem sen avväpnade han snabbt Slingersvans.

Bellatrix hade rest sig upp och stod med höjd trollstav och skickade iväg en grön stråle mot Harry som han duckade för och kände lukten av bränt hår. Harry hörde att Snape sprang mot hålet i väggen för att hoppa ut men Harry kunde inte stoppa honom, han hade fullt upp med Bellatrix. Harry skickade iväg paralyseringsbesvärjelsen mot henne och hon frammanade en svart sköld framför sig som gjorde så att förhäxningen studsade bort och träffade Slingersvans som låg på backen. Harry undrade om hon hade siktat på honom med flit för att han hade förrått dem. Sen frammanade han sin eldpiska och kastade iväg den mot henne för att snärja den runt hela skölden och henne. Fast hon trollade bort skölden och sprutade ut en tjock vattenstråle ur sin trollstavs spets som släckte piskan och träffade Harry hårt i magen så att han flög bakåt.

"KOM NU BELLA!" hörde Harry Snape skrika från backen." MINISTERIET ÄR HÄR; NÅGON HAR VARNAT DEM!"

"UPPDRAGET DÅ?" skrek hon tillbaka och skickade iväg en grön blixt mot Harry som hoppade åt sidan i sista sekunden och blixten flög ut ur hålet bakom honom.

"STRUNTA I DET" skrek Snape tillbaka" VI SKYLLER PÅ SLINGERSVANS!"

Belatrix hoppade ut genom ett av de trasiga fönstren. Harry sprang och tittade ut och såg att dem sprang iväg tillsammans över området in i den förbjudna skogen, eftersom att det stod minst ett dussin minister trollkarlar och häxor borta vid porten.

Harry vände sig om och sprang fram till Ginny, hon låg och grät tyst.

"Det är över" sa Harry lugnande" ministeriet har anlänt."

"Jag var så rädd" sa Ginny och satte sig upp och kramade om Harry" jag såg hela mitt liv rusa förbi när han uttalade orden." Hon skakade i hela kroppen och snyftade okontrollerat och det rann ut snor ur näsan och slem ur munnen.

"Jag trodde jag skulle dö" sa hon tyst" a-a-att vi s-skulle skiljas åt."

"Allt blir bra nu" sa Harry och så med ens så tänkte han tillbaka på sitt grymma skratt, men när han kände Ginnys varma kind mot sin egen så viste han att han inte var det minsta ond, att han aldrig någonsin skulle bli som Voldemort.

Snabba fotsteg ekade i korridoren och en grupp trollkarlar och häxor dök upp bakom hörnet ledda av Hermoine. Hermoine kastade en snabb blick på hela scenen och sprang sedan snabbt fram till Ron.

"Neeeeej, Ron vakna, vakna du får inte vara död!" hon snyftade och lade fingrarna mot halsen på honom och ett lättat uttryck spred sig över Hermoines ansikte." Hur är det med de andra?" frågade hon sedan minister trollkarlarna.

"Tre av dem är döda" sa en häxa och det isade till i magen på Harry. Hon och pekade på Angelina, Seamus och Parvati. Harry kände en att en tår föll ner från kinden och förenade sig med Ginnys tårar. Harry snörvlade till, allt det här var Voldemorts fel. Tre helt oskyldiga elever hade dött bara för att han ville åt någonting. Vänta, vad var det egentligen han hade varit ute efter, varför var det så viktigt att försvara Dumbledores gamla kontor?

Ginny hade ställt sig upp igen på skakande ben. De var båda mållösa, det var så sorgligt, i ena stunden så hade de varit jätteglada och ätit av den goda festmåltiden och i andra stunden så hade de lämnat dem för alltid. Harry kände hur hatet kom tillbaka som hade varit borta ett tag, det blandades med hans ledsna känslor och han sa med arg men skakig röst.

"Jag ska döda honom, Voldemort ska få betala för det här och allt annat fruktansvärt han gjort!" Ginny sa fortfarande inget, hon stod bara och tittade på högen av avsvimmade och döda människor medens tårarna strömmade ned för kinderna.

"Kom nu" sa en röst lågmält till dem" ni behöver vila." Harry vände sig om och såg in i ögonen på Artur Weasly, han hade tydligen kommit från andra hållet med två andra. Ron hade vaknat nu efter att Hermoine hade gjort något med sitt trollspö och riktat det mot honom. Han kom vinglandes fram mot dem. Mr Weasly gick fram till sin son och lät honom stödja sig mot honom.

"Vi går till sjukhusflygeln" sa Artur" så får ni sova ut och återhämta er i lugn och ro."

"Hur har det gått med dem i skyddsrummet då?" sa Harry

"Dödsätarna kom aldrig dit men de berättade att det kom dit inferisar fast ingen blev skadad." sa Artur.

"Mr Weasly," sa Harry" vet du varför de attackerade i natt?"

"Jag kan bara gissa" sa han" och jag tror att de ville åt dig, men att det inte var deras huvudmål för de vet inte ens att du är här. Så då tror jag att de ville åt Dumbledors gamla ägodelar, han hade mycket vishet den mannen och en hel del otroligt användbara föremål och dessutom så har han ett minnessåll där det antagligen finns otroligt mycket information att hämta för ni-vet-vem."

"Jag kan inte stanna på Hogwarts längre" sa Harry" jag utgör en fara för alla här."

"Det var inte ditt fel att attacken kom" sa Mr Weasly" har jag inte sagt det redan?"

"Jo" sa Harry" men nu vet dem att jag är här och då kommer de antagligen försöka igen."

"Jag tror faktiskt inte det" sa Artur " ni har varit mycket duktiga ikväll, de väntade sig knappast att ni skulle vara bereda på anfallet. Hur fick du föresten reda på det Harry?"

"Hur visste du att det var jag som..." sa Harry

"Proffesor Sprout berättade som i sin tur hade hört det från McGonagall." sa Mr Weasly.

"Jo jag hade en dröm och den började, eller strunt samma." sa Harry som inte ville berätta om sin Ginny-dröm i närheten av Ron. (som fortfarande inte hade fått reda på att både Ginny och Harry var av med oskulden, de enda som visste var Ginnys föräldrar och de hade valt att inte sprida det vidare.)" Hursomhelst så stod plötsligt Proffesor Trelawney framför mig och pratade med djup och mörk röst. Hon sa att en armé av mörker skulle anfalla i natt och att försvaret skulle falla och så fick jag en underlig känsla att det syftade på Hogwarts."

"Hon gjorde alltså en riktig förutsägelse?" sa Artur imponerat.

"Ja och dessutom kom hon in i mitt huvud på något vis, in i mina drömmar." sa Harry.

En stund senare så var de i sjukhusflygeln och fick en varsin säng med draperier för.

"Försök och att sova nu så kommer jag hit i morgon bitti och hälsar på er." sa Artur" Molly kommer nog hit hon med, jag ska gå och skicka en uggla till henne, god natt." så gick han ut.

Harry somnade ganska fort efter att ha blivit lite ompysslad av madam Pomfrey.

Harry kände hur någon annat kom in till sin kropp, något varmt och lent. Han slog upp ögonen och kunde suddigt den eldröda färgen bredvid sig.

"Får jag sova med dig?" hörde han Ginny säga.

"Självklart" sa Harry tyst" sover de andra?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" Jag väntade tills de hade somnat." Och Harry kunde höra Rons höga snarkningar lite längre bort. Han kände Ginnys läppar sättas mot sina egna och det kändes helt underbart att ha hennes mjuka sköna läppar mot sina egna.

"Jag är glad att ha dig kvar" sa Harry tyst" jag vet inte vad jag skulle ha tagit mig till om du hade dött." Han kände att hans händer skakade lite och att hans röst blev ostadigare.

"Jag är glad att jag är med dig" sa Ginny" jag vet inte heller vad jag skulle gjort om jag blivit tvungen att lämna dig. Jag vet inte vad som händer när man dör, men vad som än händer så ska jag vänta på dig på andra sidan."

Ginny lade sig mot hans bröst och Harry smekte hanne på ryggen.

"Vi ska alltid vara tillsammans va?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry och visste att han talade sanning, han skulle aldrig lämna henne.

Solen sken in i ansiktet på Harry, draperierna var tydligen bortdragna men han kunde fortfarande känna att Ginny låg bredvid sig. Han tog på sig glasögonen och såg Ron stå och stirra på honom.

"Det är frukost" sa han trött.

"Ok" sa Harry så gick Ron ut ur rummet. Harry skakade lite på Ginny och hon öppnade sina vackra ögon och såg på honom.

"Det är frukost säger Ron"

"Ok" sa Ginny och sträckte på sig och gick iväg till den säng hon hade legat ifrån början där hon drog för draperiet och bytte om till skolklädnaden. Harry gjorde samma sak fast vid sin egen säng och när de var klara så gick de hand i hand ner mot stora salen. På vägen dit så såg de vilken förödelse som hade skett under natten. På vissa ställen så var hela väggarna borta och de flesta rustningarna låg utsprida på golvet helt tillknölade. Tavlor hade rivits upp och ramar var trasiga. De flesta glasrutorna var spruckna eller helt trasiga och det var ett mindre torn som hade rasat helt. Väl nere vid entré hallen så såg Harry att de inte hade ersatt ekporten med något så man såg rakt ut därifrån. När de kom in i stora salen så såg allt som vanligt ut förutom att det fattades tre lärare vid lärarbordet och att det hade åkt hem minst hundra elever på morgonen. De gick och satte sig vid Hermoine och Ron. Harry såg att på framsidan av The Daily Propet som Hermoine läste så var det en stor rubrik som löd "Hogwarts under attack" och under det så stod det med mindre text "nu går ingen säker".

Hermoine kastade ner tidningen på bordet och såg mycket irriterad ut.

"Hur kan de skriva något så korkat" sa hon och pekade på texten" nu går ingen säker" "det gör ju så att eleverna blir avskräckta för att komma hit och lära sig magi. Och det är ju precis det som Voldemort vill, att han inte ska få några fler motståndare!"

Harry suckade djupt och började äta av sin gröt.

"Hur blir det med skolan nu då?" sa Ginny oroligt" kommer den att fortsätta?"

"Ja" sa Hermoine" McGonagall sa när ni låg och sov att det blir en veckas uppehåll så att de kan reparera skadorna och sen så fortsätter allt som vanligt, eller så vanligt det kan bli."

"Bra" sa Ginny" jag vill verkligen att det ska fortsätta så att jag och alla andra kan bli skickligare. Fast hur blir det med ämnena utan lärare?"

"McGonagall är borta och försöker skaffa några just nu." sa Hermoine och sen så började alla att äta vidare.

Den följande veckan gick ganska segt. Det var en ganska dyster stämning och de satt för det mesta i uppehållsrummet eftersom att man inte skulle vara i närheten då reparationerna var igång så de fick nästan aldrig gå ut där ifrån. Molly kom andra dagen och hälsade på med en säck med olika godsaker som hon hade lagat hemifrån. Sen åkte hon på kvällen igen och sen så hände det inget intressantare under veckans gång än att krumben tog eld från brasan och blev snabbt släckt av Hermoine.

När allt väl var färdigbyggt så började Ginnys prov och hon var nästan borta hela tiden eller satt med näsan djupt ner i en bok. McGonagall hade även lyckats fixa tre nya lärare så att inga ämnen behövdes tas bort.

På onsdags kvällen andra skolveckan så gick Harry ner till McGonagalls kontor och knackade på dörren.

"Kom in" hördes det inne ifrån.

Han gick in i rummet och fram till katedern där McGonagall satt och rättade skrivningar. Harry tittade ner på dem, han kunde se två stycken, en som låg i den rättade högen och den hon höll på med. Han läste "Ginny Weasly" på den som låg överst i den rättade högen och såg att längst ner i höger hörn så stod det "Utomordentligt", han fick ett litet skutt i hjärtat av någon anledning och kände sig stolt över Ginny.

McGonagall såg att han hade tittat och drog snabbt undan alla prov.

"Du får inte berätta för Miss Weasly om hennes betyg!" sa hon skarpt.

"Ok" sa Harry snabbt" det ska jag inte."

"För då får du strafftjänst" sa McGonagall skarpt" det är meningen att det ska komma som en överraskning. Vad var det nu du ville?" sa hon sedan lite lugnare.

"Jag skulle vilja ha lösenordet till Dumbledores kontor." sa han försiktigt och visste att det var helt onödigt att ens fråga.

"Packåsna" sa McGonagall och Harry trodde inte sina öron.

"Tack" sa han" ö, hej då då."

"Hej då." sa McGonagall och återvände till rättningen.

Harry sprang mot Dumbledores gamla kontor och när han var framme så sa han lösenordet och klev in.


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledores kontor

Harry öppnade dörren och klev in. Kontoret såg ut precis som det brukade förutom att det stod en högryggad fåtölj bakom skrivbordet. Harry kunde se två armbågar sticka ut på vaddera sidor om den, den ena armbågen försvann och Harry hörde ett sörplande ljud som om personen drack något.

"Vem där?" sa Harry misstänksamt.

"Bara gamle Slughorn" sa Mr Croakers röst och han snurrade runt fåtöljen och visade sig för Harry. Han höll Gryffindors svärd i handen, det glimmade vackert i ljuset från ljusen på bordet.

"Vad gör du här?" sa Harry utan att låta misstänksam längre utan lite nyfiken.

"Jag kom hit för att se efter vad Voldemort kan tänkas vara ute efter" sa Mr Croaker" precis som du antar jag?"

"Ja" sa Harry" och har du kommit på det?"

"Det skulle kunna vara det här svärdet" sa Mr Croaker" efter att ha sökt igenom Dumbledores gamla minnen så har jag upptäckt att Voldemort har ett väldigt intresse för värdefulla föremål."

"Och det här svärdet" fortsatte Slughorn lugnt" skulle kunna vara just det föremål han skulle vilja ha. Dess värde är enormt högt med tanke att det härstammar från självaste Gordric Gryffindor och då ska man inte ens tala om alla ädelstenar som är infattat i det."

"Så Voldemort riskerade att förlora massa trogna dödsätare bara för att komma åt det där?" sa Harry misstroget.

"Ja, det skulle kunna ha varit det" sa Mr Croaker" men i vilket fall så tror jag knappast det. Jag tror att han kan ha varit ute efter Dumbledores gamla minnen. Det skulle vara oerhört värdefullt för honom att veta hur mycket information vi har och allt det skulle han få reda på genom att komma åt den här." Han pekade på minnessållet som stod på bordet, det var tomt, det var nog därför Harry inte hade upptäckt det först. Harry kom just att tänka på en sak.

"Om du nu har varit i Voldemorts tjänst hur kommer det sig att du inte varnade om attacken?" sa Harry

"Därför att Voldemort inte går runt och planerar allt han ska göra helt öppet." sa Mr Croaker enkelt" Han säger endast till dem som ska utföra det och ingen annan ska få reda på det och nu så hade vi oturen att han inte lät mig följa med så jag hade ingen som helst vetskap om saken. Och dessutom så var det här en av de viktigare uppdragen så då är han extra vaksam."

"Och nu så är han fruktansvärt arg att vi var förberedda " fortsatte Mr Croaker" fast han tror att det var Slingersvans som fick kalla fötter och skvallrade i hopp om att han skulle få gå över till våran sida. Så om han någonsin får tag i Slingersvans igen så blir det inte kul för honom. Så jag tror nog att Slingersvans rent av njuter av att få sitta säkert inspärrad i Azkaban."

De blev tysta ett litet tag sen sa Harry.

"Vad var det som skulle vara så bra med att han fick tag på minnessållet?" sa Harry

"Han skulle ju genast få reda på att vi har kunskap om hans horcruxar vilket inte skulle vara så bra för oss, för då skulle han öka sin säkerhet över dem och det skulle då bli mycket svårt att hitta dem."

"Hur fick du föresten reda på att huffelpuffs kopp var där den var?" sa Harry som hade funderat lite på det, Slughorn kanske kunde något bra knep att hitta saker.

"Jo det är så att det fanns ett ruskigt svartkonst bibliotek där en gång i tiden." sa Mr Croaker" och där stannade Voldemort några år och lärde sig så mycket han kunde, sen så dödade han butiksägaren och alla som arbetade där och tog sen alla böcker med sig och försvann spårlöst. Så om jag känner Voldemort rätt så brukar han gömma saker på ställen som har spelat någon roll för hans uppväxt. Vi har dagboken som var kopplat till Hogwarts där hela hans utbildning började, en mycket viktig punkt i hans liv. Sen har vi grottan där han växte upp som liten, vilket också det har påverkat hans liv. Ringen som tillhörde hans förfäder och den hittades väll i deras gamla hus om jag inte mins fel. Sen har vi hans orm Nagini som han antagligen har med sig. Så Harry, kan du nu lista ut var nästa antagligen finns gömd?"

"Hur fick du reda på det där med grottan?" sa Harry

"Jag hjälpte till att hitta den" sa Mr Croaker" Men vart tror du att nästa finns gömd?"

Harry tänkte intensivt och gick runt i rummet som Dumbledore brukade göra medens Mr Croaker satt och inspekterade svärdet med största intresse. Harry tänkte men kom inte riktigt på var han skulle kunna tänkas vilja gömma en av sina horcruxar. Men sen kom han och tänka på en sak.

"Albaniens skogar?" sa han lite triumferande.

"Helt riktigt, det är vad jag tror med." sa Mr Croaker" Men jag har inte varit där och forskat än och det vill jag överlåta till dig och dina vänner. Men det är inte alls säkert att det finns där eftersom att Voldemots kom dit först efter sin första så kallade död. Men jag varnar dig, det finns otroligt farliga väsen som spökar där och Voldemort har som sagt varit där en mycket lång tid och har säkert förvandlat det till en ännu mörkare och farligare plats."

"Ok, då ska jag genast bege mig av!" sa Harry" Vi ses."

"Ja det gör vi säkert." sa Mr Croaker" jag vet att du kommer att klara det, jag vet vad du går för." han lät väldigt stolt, ungefär som om Harry var hans egen son. Fast Harry sa inget om det och gick ut från kontoret.

Han kom in i uppehålls rummet, det var bara Ginny, Hermoine och Ron där och de tittade

alla upp på honom.

"Du fick gå in va?" sa Ginny" Annars så skulle det väl inte ha tagit så lång tid."

"Ja det fick jag" sa Harry" och gissa vem som var där." De såg alla spända ut.

"Vet inte" sa dem i kör.

"Slughorn" sa Harry och deras uttryck blev lite mindre spända.

"Vad gjorde han där då?" sa Ron.

"Letade efter samma sak som jag" sa Harry och sen förklarade han vad som hade sagts.

"Så vi ska alltså till Albanien nu?" sa Hermoine

"Det verkar så" sa Harry

"Då vill jag följa med" sa Ginny" kan ni inte vänta till höstlovet så jag slipper missa skolan?"

"Nej" sa Harry och Ginny såg lite ledsnare ut" men vi kan vänta tills du har fått tillbaka dina provresultat."

"Ok" sa Ginny

"Jag springer och hämtar en karta så vi kan planera vägen dit." sa Hermoine" ska vi flyga flygplan?"

"Vadå" sa Ron " menar du de där sakerna som mugglarna använder sig av?

"Ja" sa Hermoine" det är mycket bekvämare än att flyga kvast."

"Ok" sa Harry" men vi tar med oss våra kvastar i fall att."

Så satt de (eller rättare sagt Hermoine medens de andra tittade på) och planerade vägen dit resten av kvällen vilket bara blev en halvtimme.

Veckan gick och det hände inte så mycket så Ron och Harry gick ut en morgon för att spela lite quiditch medens Harmoine tittade på och Ginny satt i Gryffindor tornet och pluggade inför det sista provet(talmagi).

Efter ett tag så slutade Ron och Harry att spela eftersom att det hade börjat mörkna. De landade bredvid Hermoine och Harry kände hur svetten obehagligt tryckte sig in mot kroppen på honom.

"Ska vi gå och bada?" sa Harry till de andra.

"Nej" sa Ron" vi tänkte ta en liten promenad." Ron och Hermoine brukade alltid gå på massa promenader nu för tiden.

"Fint" sa Harry irriterat" då gör jag väl det själv."

Efter en stund så var han framme och sa lösenordet och gick in. Vattnet i badet var redan uppfyllt och tjockt skum låg ovanpå det, någon måste ha lämnat kvar det tänkte han och började klä av sig. Då kläderna var av så gick han mot polens kant och hoppade till av skräck då någon plötsligt dök upp ur vattnet. Han slog snabbt händerna om livet och stirrade skräckslaget på vem det var. Det var en flicka men inte vem som helst utan hans före detta flickvän Cho! Hon tittade på honom med ett leende lekande på läpparna.

"Hej Harry" sa hon och började gå upp ur polen, hon hade inga kläder på sig och brydde sig inte om att skydda de vitala delarna.

"Kan du titta bort en stund?" Bad Harry henne men hon såg inte bort. Hon hade nu helt kommit upp och stod ganska nära Harry, han kände sig het i hela kroppen och lite darrig. Hon var mycket vacker att se på men han försökte titta på hennes ansikte istället för på kroppen även om det var mycket svårt och tillslut gav han upp och tittade intensivt på hennes vackra kropp.

"Jag har saknat dig" sa Cho

"Jag vill klä på mig" sa Harry" titta bort är du snäll."

Men Cho gjorde inte som han sa utan kom bara närmare, hon var bara en halv meter borta nu. Och då gjorde hon det, hon kastade sig över honom och kysste honom på munnen. I panik försökte han få bort henne så han tog bort händerna från livet och försökte trycka bort henne men lyckades inte eftersom att hon höll armarna runt honom och var ganska hal. Han kände hur hon tryckte sin kropp intill hans. Harry försökte inte längre få bort henne utan kysstes tillbaka, han darrade av spänning i hela kroppen och det kittlades på något konstigt vis då de kysstes.

Fast efter kanske en minut så drog Harry sig bort. Vad fan höll han på med, han var ju ihop med Ginny! Han började snabbt klä på sig.

"Vad är det?" frågade Cho förvirrat.

"Jag kan inte vara tillsammans med dig." sa Harry" Jag har redan en flickvän."

"Vad är det med det då?" sa Cho" gör slut med henne."

"Nej" sa Harry" Jag älskar henne och det här borde aldrig ha inträffat."

"Men nu har det gjort det ju" sa Cho" var med mig i stället. Jag lovar att hon gör slut när hon får reda på det här."

"Adjö" sa Harry bara och gick där ifrån och kände hur dåligt han mådde. Skulle Ginny verkligen göra slut?

"Nu har du allt ställt till det för dig!" sa en spydig lite röst inne i huvudet på honom då han var ute.

"Håll klaffen" sa han till sig själv och gick med snabba steg mot Gryffindor tornet och bestämde sig för att det var bäst att vara ärlig mot Ginny så han skulle berätta det så fort som möjligt.

Han kom in i uppehållsrummet och där borta satt hon ensam vid brasan som sprakade muntert. Hon kollade upp på honom med ett leende fast det slocknade otroligt snabbt och ersattes av ett oroligt uttryck.

"Vad är det?" sa hon oroligt" Har det hänt något?"

Harry berättade mycket skamset allt han hade gjort precis som det var.

"Jag är glad att du berättade för mig." sa Ginny tyst när han var klar" och jag klandrar dig inte."

"Inte?" sa Harry förvånat

"Nej, det var ju Chos fel" sa Ginny argt" om hon inte hade hoppat på dig så hade det aldrig hänt."

"Harry" fortsatte hon och såg på honom med blanka ögon och hon lät inte arg längre, snarare sorgsen vilket gjorde att det gjorde ont inom Harry." Jag vill fortfarande vara med dig och jag vill att du inte ska känna dig skyldig på något sätt. Jag älskar dig och jag vill inte att det här ska förstöra allt."

Harry var bara tyst, han skämdes så enormt och efter det han hade gjort och trots det ville Ginny fortfarande vara med honom. Han snyftade till och blev arg på sig själv för att ha gjort det.

"Du tappade bara kontrollen" sa Ginny tyst" jag tycker att vi glömmer det här. Ok?"

"Ok" sa Harry. Ginny la armarna om honom och de kramade varandra.

Efter ett tag så reste Ginny sig upp och gick iväg mot utgången.

"Vart ska du?" sa Harry

"Ta hand om Cho!" sa Ginny ilsket" Hon ska få ångra att hon någonsin träffat dig! Och jag vill inte att du följer efter mig!"

"Men så farligt var det inte" sa Harry och ångrade genast vad han hade sagt, han hade inte tänkt på hur det skulle låta för Ginny.

"Inte så farligt!!!" skrek Ginny och rösten blev gällare för varje ord" Du kanske rent av njöt av det!"

"Nej, förlåt" sa Harry snabbt" det var inte så jag menade! Det var inte bra gjort, jag vet, men du behöver inte gå och göra något dumt."

"Varför inte?" sa Ginny och såg ut att vara på väg att börja gråta, hennes ögon var blöta men annars så såg hon bara arg ut" bryr du dig om henne eller? Vill du kanske göra om det?"

"Nej jag vill inte göra om det!" sa Harry lite irriterat men fortfarande skamset" och jag bryr mig inte om Cho." Fast han kände att det inte var riktigt sant, han hade fortfarande känslor för henne, han gillade henne, men han älskade Ginny och det var en väldig skillnad.

"Så varför vill du att jag inte ska ta hand om henne?" sa Ginny argt och stirrade honom i ögonen.

"Jag vill inte att du ska råka illa ut." sa Harry

"Det behöver du inte oroa dig för" sa Ginny och vände sig om och gick mot utgången av uppehållsrummet. Hon stannade till och vände sig om mot Harry" jag är tillbaka så fort jag har tagit hand om Cho!"

"Ok" sa Harry och Ginny vände sig om och gick ut.

"Ingen gör så här mot min kille." hörde Harry henne ilsket säga till sig själv precis innan tavlan stängdes bakom henne.


	15. Chapter 15

Hämnd

Porträtthålet stängdes bakom henne och hon började gå med snabba steg mot Rawenclaws uppehållsrum. (hon visste vart det låg eftersom att hon hade följt med en Rawenclaw pojke dit en gång efter en träff som inte hade lett någon vart)

"Vad gör du uppe så här sent?" sa Mr Filch som just hade dykt upp bakom ett hörn med sin katt i famnen.

"Lägg dig inte i" sa Ginny med sammanbitna tänder, hon hade lust att förhäxa honom men visste att konsekvenserna skulle bli dåliga.

"Kom med mig" sa Mr Filch

"Varför skulle jag?" sa Ginny trotsigt, hon ville bara gå och göra köttfärs av Cho.

"Därför att du ska få din bestraffning." sa Mr Filch och log elakt.

Rasande följde Ginny efter Filch. Efter ett tag så var de framme vid hans kontor som var väldigt välbekant för Ginny. Filch gick och satte vid sitt skrivbord och knyckte med huvudet i riktning mot en pall. Ginny gick och satte sig på den och försökte se vad filch skrev som just hade börjat kludda på ett pergament.

"Jag tror att det blir tre strafftjänstgöringar för det här" sa Mr Filch

"TRE!" skrek Ginny ut, det var på tok för mycket." aldrig, bara för att vara ute lite sent.

"Och det var inte den första gången" sa Mr Filch" det enda som förvånade mig var att du inte hade en kille i närheten. Och föresten så tror jag att jag ger dig två till för att du skrek i örat på mig."

Ginny kokade av ursinne men lyckades behålla behärskningen. Sen gav Filch henne en lapp där det stod vad hon skulle göra.

"Ska jag tvätta allas under kläder utan magi?" sa hon förskräckt.

"Ja" sa Mr Filch och log elakt" och när jag tänker efter så behöver du nog inte skyddshandskar eller några redskap utom baljan."

Ginny läste vidare. På tisdag så skulle hon klippa hela Hogwarts gräsmatta och tvätta alla växthus och som vanligt utan magi. På onsdagen så skulle alla fängelse hålor skuras och alla redskap putsas och slipas. På torsdag skulle hon putsa alla tavelramar och rustningar. Och till sist på fredag skulle hon rensa tusen slemsniglar från deras skal utan magi eller skyddshandskar. Det här var helt klart för mycket, hon skulle gå till McGonagall och klaga.

"Du kan gå nu" sa Mr Filch med ett obehagligt flin.

Hon gick ut därifrån och smällde igen dörren så hårt hon kunde och sprang sedan fort där ifrån.

Nu kom hon äntligen fram till öppningen till Rawenclaws uppehållsrum och pustade ut(det låg på tionde våningen och hon hade sprungit hela vägen).

Hon vilade sig ett tag och efter en stund så hörde hon någon komma och blev rädd att det skulle vara Filch men när personen kom fram bakom hörnet femton meter bort så såg hon att det var Cho. Hon var blöt i håret och log lite svagt för sig själv. Det förarjade Ginny ännu mera att hon log, som om hon inte ångrade sig det minsta för vad hon hade gjort.

"Din fula gris" skrek Ginny då Cho var sju meter bort." Du ska låta Harry vara ifred!"

"Det kan inte du bestämma" sa Cho" din fula lilla trollpacka!" Cho höjde trollspöet sitt och skickade iväg en röd stråle mot Ginny som hon lyckades ducka för och så hörde hon hur väggen bakom henne sprack lite. Ginny drog sitt eget trollspö.

"Jasså kan jag inte?" sa Ginny och log ett tillgjort leende" det ska vi allt bli två om!"

Båda flickorna höjde sina spön och skickade iväg en varsin förhäxning. Cho sköt iväg en röd stråle mot Ginny och Ginny sköt iväg en blått lysande boll mot Cho (Hermoine hade lärt Ginny hur man gjorde för att inte uttala sina trollformler för att trolla). Båda förhäxningarna möttes i luften. Chos förhäxning studsade bort och träffade en rustning som ramlade omkull med ett väldigt skrammel fast Ginnys hade behållit sin kurs och träffade Cho rakt i bröstet. Cho slungades bakåt i en volt och landade på mage fem meter bort. Ginny gick lugnt fram mot henne och skrattade för sig själv då hon såg hur ynklig Cho såg ut då hon låg och kved sig på backen.

"Tänker du fortfarande vara på Harry?" sa Ginny

"Ja " sa Cho och sköt iväg en vit blixt mot Ginny som genast gjorde en skyddsbesvärjelse framför sig så förhäxningen inte fick någon verkan då den träffade henne.

"Du tror allt att du ska kunna vinna över mig." sa Ginny lugnt, hon tyckte om att leka med sina motståndare då det inte var allt för allvarligt. Så hon viftade till med spöet och Cho kastades upp på rygg. Cho höjde sitt spö och sköt iväg en lila boll mot Ginny fast hon han precis ducka och hon kände hur adrenalinet började pumpas upp inom henne, nu började det bli lite intressantare.

"Är det här allt du kan?" sa Ginny som inte var särskilt imponerad av Chos förhäxningar.

"Jag har bara börjat" sa Cho argt och ställde sig upp igen" när jag är färdig med dig så ska jag gå och ta din pojkvän för mig själv så när natten kommer vet du nog vad som händer!"

"O vad rädd jag blir" sa Ginny som inte tyckte att det var det minsta skrämmande.

Cho höjde sitt trollspö och skickade iväg en grön stråle mot Ginny, Ginny som trodde att det kunde vara en oförlåtlig förbannelse hoppade snabbt åt sidan och förbannelsen for in i väggen bakom henne där det vart mera sprickor.

"Är du galen?" sa Ginny förskräckt" var inte det där en oförlåtlig förbannelse?"

"Var inte dum ditt lilla piggsvin" sa Cho spydigt" jag skulle inte riskera livstids inspärrning för dig!"

"Nu har jag fått nog med lekandet" sa Ginny" Nu ska du få känna på vad som händer då man sätter sig upp mot mig!"

Ginny höjde sitt trollspö och skickade iväg en förhäxning i form av en eldboll mot Cho och Cho som trodde att det varit en vanlig eldboll trollade fram massa vatten framför sig. Fast det hade varit en riktig förhäxning som Ginny hade uppfunnit själv (fast aldrig berättat om den för någon) och den flög rakt igenom vattnet och Cho kastades baklänges och hela hon tog eld och började skrika i plågor. Ginny sprang fram och släckte elden, hon såg helt förstörd ut, hennes hår hade brunnit upp och hon hade blåsor över hela kroppen och brännskador här och där. Ginny blev rädd för vad hon hade gjort och lyfte upp Cho med hjälp av magi och sprang mot sjukhusflygeln.

"Vad har jag gjort!" tänkte Ginny" Jag måste ha tappat behärskningen totalt. Och herre gud vad effektiv den var, när jag provade på trädet så brann det inte lika fort fast det kanske berodde på att det var så stor yta på trädet och Cho har ju knappast lika stor yta så den måste ha blivit mycket mer koncentrerad nu."

Hon var framme vid sjukhusflygeln nu och knackade på. Dörren öppnades och madam Pomfrey flämtade till då hon fick syn på Cho.

"Vad har hänt?" sa hon förskräckt.

"Ö" sa Ginny, hon undrade om hon skulle berätta sanningen eller inte." vi hade en liten duell och ö hon blev visst skadad."

"Jag ser det jag" sa madam Pomfrey" lägg henne på sängen och gå sedan tillbaka till ditt elevhem!"

"Ok" sa Ginny och kände sig lättad. Det var det här som var så bra med madam Pomfrey, att hon aldrig brukade ställa några invecklade frågor. Så Ginny gjorde som hon hade sagt och sprang sedan fort tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

När hon kom in så satt Harry ensam där och såg väldigt nere ut.

"Harry" sa Ginny och suckade" Jag sa ju att det är bra nu, tänk inte mera på det där." Sen slog plötsligt en hemsk tanke henne. Tänk om han hade blivit kär i Cho igen!

Harry kollade upp på henne.

"Är det säkert att du inte är det minsta arg eller ledsen?" sa han

"Ja" sa Ginny och kollade in i ögonen på honom för att ta reda på om hennes onda aningar var sanna." Ö, du är väl inte kär i Cho va?" sa hon sedan oroligt.

"Nej" sa Harry genast" Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, hon bara kom fram och sen var hon på mig." Ginny kollade in i ögonen på honom och såg sanningen stirra tillbaka på henne.

"Bra" sa hon och log stort." Vet du föresten vart Ron och Hermoine är?"

"De har gått och lagt sig" sa Harry" ö, i Harmoines sovsal."

"Båda" sa Ginny överraskat.

"Ja" sa Harry och log faktiskt nu." Och det är nog ingen tvekan om vad dem gör."

"HA" sa Ginny" nu ska jag verkligen jävlas med Ron!"

Harry skrattade med Ginny och sen så återgick allt till det normala, det kändes riktigt bra för båda två.

"Nej nu tycker jag att vi går och lägger oss." sa Harry" Ö, vill du sova bredvid mig?"

"Självklart" sa Ginny och kände ur det spratt till inom sig" Men jag får ju inte vara i killarnas sov sal, liksom vad ska de andra säga?"

"Det är ingen annan där ju" sa Harry" Neville är fortfarande i sjukhusflygeln, Ron är hos Hermoine och Dean vägrar sova i samma sal som mig."

"Ok" sa Ginny" Jag ska bara hämta lite grejor."

"Ok" sa Harry" kom till min sovsal sen då!"

"Ja" sa Ginny och sprang iväg till sin egen sov sal. Där hämtade hon (Så tyst hon kunde så ingen av hennes kompisar skulle vakna) tio flaskor honingsöl. Sen tog hon sin bästa parfym och sprutade lite på sig, kammade till håret och satt på sig sina bästa nattkläder. Sen sminkade hon sig lite och allt sånt där som tjejer brukar göra.

"Hej" sa Ginny när hon kom in" Ö jag hämtade lite håningsöl."

"Bra" sa Harry som såg ut att ha hamnat i trans då han fick syn på Ginny. Ginny skrattade åt hans fåniga uttryck men han fortsatte bara stirra.

"E, Harry?" sa Ginny och han vaknade upp ur sin lilla trans fast såg fortfarande lite drogad ut." Hur mår du?"

"Å, nej, ö du är bara så vacker" sa han och Ginny började fnittra, hon tyckte han var väldigt gullig och söt. Hon gick och satte sig i sängen bredvid Harry och Harry stirrade på henne. Ginny tyckte att det såg ut som blicken som många killar brukade ge Fleur.

"Vill du ha?" sa Ginny och gav honom en öl

"Ja tack" sa Harry och tog emot den och så började de dricka.

Efter ett tag så var dem slut och de la sig bredvid varandra. Harry tog plötsligt tag i Ginny och kysste henne passionerat på munnen. Ginny gillade när Harry för en gångs skull tog initiativet, annars var det alltid hon som brukade ta det första steget. Fast nu verkade han fast besluten att ta för sig så mycket som möjligt.

De kysstes länge och det började gå riktigt hett till. Harry drog sakta av Ginny hennes kläder och det spratt till av upphetsning inom henne, hon kände på sig att de skulle göra mer är bara kyssas och kramas i natt.


	16. Chapter 16

Betygsutdelningen

Harry vaknade och kramade om Ginny som dock inte vaknade. Harry undrade om det fanns någon bättre flicka än Ginny och kom fram till att det inte var särskilt troligt. Ginny sträckte på sig och log mot Harry.

"God morgon?" sa Harry

"Sannerligen" sa Ginny

"Hur känns det?" sa Harry

"Bra" sa Ginny och log, de skrattade båda av någon 'okänd' anledning.

Sen började de kyssas och kela med varandra. Ginnys kropp kändes så len och skön, det var som en dröm fast sen sa Ginny plötsligt.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" och såg lite rädd ut.

Harry kollade bort mot klockan som blänkte i solskenet.

"Tjugo i ett" sa Harry

"Å nej" sa Ginny" Jag har ju talmagi prov klockan ett." och så började hon snabbt klä på sig.

"Vi ses" sa hon till Harry och gav honom en puss och sprang sedan iväg.

"A, vi ses" sa Harry och började långsamt klä på sig.

Harry gick lite senare ut i uppehållsrummet och fann att det var tomt. Han undrade om Ron och Hermoine hade kommit ner än. Så han hämtade ett förlängnings öra och skickade iväg det mot Hermoines sovsal. Plötsligt hörde han dem som om de stod alldeles bredvid honom.

"Hur kändes det?" sa Ron försiktigt

"Bra" sa Hermoine

Harry ville inte höra något mer men nyfikenheten höll honom kvar. Han kunde höra hur deras läppar smackade mot varandra.

"Ska vi gå ner?" sa Harmoine

"Nej" sa Ron" men vi kan väll fortsätta där vi slutade i natt?"

"Ö nej" sa Hermoine lite kyligt och Harry hörde Ron sucka" Jag tror nog att det räcker."

"Tror du att Harry och Ginny har gjort det än?" sa Hermoine plötsligt.

"Knappast" sa Ron och anade inte hur fel han hade.

"Det tror jag" sa Hermoine" det skulle var konstigt om de inte hade det."

"Varför det?" sa Ron

"Men tänk med hjärnan" sa Hermoine och började prata med en röst som om hon förklarade något mycket enkelt för någon mycket trögfattad." Ginny är en av de snyggaste tjejerna på skolan, om inte den snyggaste kanske."

"Nej" avbröt Ron snabbt" det är hon väll inte."

"Jo" sa Hermoine enkelt" det är jätte många som tycker det och om du kollar på killar som är i närheten av Ginny så kan du se att de ofta spanar in henne."

"Det tror jag inte på" sa Ron som redan verkade ha bestämt sig för att Ginny inte var snyggast."

"Aja, hur som helst så är hon det även om du inte tror det och sen så är hon kär i Harry och Harry är kär i henne så vad tror du händer då de blir ensamma?" sa Hermoine" och de har haft många tillfällen att vara ensamma!"

"Alltså Ginny är ju bara sexton år" sa Ron

"Jaha" sa Hermoine" medelåldern idag ligger på sjutton och för en flicka som Ginny är sexton ganska normalt."

"Visst" sa Ron skeptiskt."Om Ginny skulle ha gjort det skulle jag veta det"

"Och då borde du veta det nu då" sa Hemoine" Jag har faktiskt frågat Ginny om det."

"Och vad sa hon?" sa Ron

"Nej" sa Hermoine

"HA" sa Ron triumferande

"Men det var ganska självklart att hon ljög" sa Hermoine" Ginny är inte särskilt bra på att ljuga, i alla fall då det handlar om sådana saker. Och hela hennes ansikte sprack upp i ett stort leende och så blev hon plötsligt väldigt fnittrig av sig då jag frågade."

"Men varför skulle hon inte säga ja?" sa Ron" Vad skulle vara så farligt med det?"

"Tja, om du skulle få reda på det så vet vi alla hur det skulle bli." sa Hermoine

"Och hur skulle det bli?" sa Ron förnärmat

"Skrika och gorma för full hals och sen skulle du antagligen kasta lite förhäxningar hit och dit." sa Hermoine och Harry tyckte att man inte kunde ha mera rätt fast Ron svarade:

"Knappast och nu tycker jag att vi går ner, Harry väntar säkert på oss."

"Var det inte du som ville stanna här?" sa Hermoine fast fick inget svar.

Harry rullade snabbt in förlängnings öronen och sprang och satte sig i en fåtölj framför brasan.

Ron kom ner till honom och såg lite tjurig ut.

"Tjena" sa Ron" Har du väntat länge?"

"Ja" ljög Harry" vad har ni hållit på med?"

"Sovit bara" sa Ron lite nonchalant

"Bara?" sa Harry med låtsad misstänksamhet.

"Ja" sa Ron bestämt" Har du lust att ta en quiditch match?"

"Ok" sa Harry" Harmoine då?"

"Hon kollar säkert på" sa Ron

Och när Hermoine hade kommit ner till dem så gick de ut och spelade.

Veckan förflöt utan några särskilda händelser förutom att Ginny var borta varenda dag och kom tillbaka sent på kvällarna antingen helt utmattad eller väldigt äcklad. Ron och Harry spelade för det mesta Quiditch och Hermoine läste någon bok. Ginny sov inte bredvid Harry längre eftersom att Neville var frisk igen, fast Ron sov inne hos Hermoine. Ginny hade inte fått något straff för sin duell mot Cho eftersom att Cho hade avfyrat den första förhäxningen så Ginny sa att det bara hade varit självförsvar. Ginny hade också fått reda på att GET-examens resultaten skulle komma på måndag så hon var helt uppspelt hela tiden och pratade mycket snabbt med Hermoine om hur hennes prov hade gått och försökte komma ihåg vad hon hade skrivit på olika punkter.

Det var nu söndag kväll och de satt alla fyra framför brasan i uppehålls rummet, det var stim och stoj bland eleverna (speciellt hos sexorna och de före detta sjuorna).

"Å vad jag längtar tills jag ska få öppna mitt brev!" sa Ginny som verkade vara sprallig i hela kroppen.

"Vad tror du att du får för betyg?" sa Harry och tänkte tillbaka på vad han hade sett på McGonagalls kontor och tillade sedan" i förvandlingskonst?"

"Tja" sa Ginny" E, jag hoppas på ett Ö i alla fall." Harry skrattade inombords "för om jag får A eller sämre så får jag ju inte ens fortsätta med kursen."

"Du klarar det säkert" sa Hermoine lugnande" Och så kan vi ha en liten fest då ni har fått era betyg"

"Ja" sa Ron" HAHA, då sticker jag och köper eldvisky i Hogsmead! Nu när jag är myndig och så, ska du med Harry?"

"Ja" sa Harry" Jag har alltid velat smaka på eldvisky!"

"Blir man inte väldigt full av det?" sa Ginny och såg förhoppningsfull ut.

"Jo" sa Ron exalterat " Det ska vara en av de starkaste drycker man kan hitta."

"Fast du får inte dricka det Ginny" sa Hermoine" Du är för ung än."

"Lägg av" sa Ron" Var inte en sån glädjedödare!"

"Man ska inte bry.." började Hermoine

"Aja, jag dricker vad du än säger Hermoine" sa Ginny

"Tänk om jag skriver till din mamma då!" sa Hermoine och Ginny såg orolig ut.

"E, du-du skulle väll inte?" sa Ginny stammande

"Jo" sa Hermoine" om jag hade lust med det, så säg inte att du dricker vad jag än säger!"

"Men kom igen" sa Ginny" Låt mig dricka då!"

"Vi får se" sa Hermoine och tillade sedan" men du får nog nöja dig med att smaka på det."

"Köp något godis också!" sa Ginny till Ron

"Ja" sa Ron" vad vill du ha, eller vänta." han ställde sig upp och harklade sig högljutt fast ingen tog någon notis om det hela så han skrek istället "HÖR UPP!" och vissa hoppade till och sen fick han allas uppmärksamhet.

"Jo jag tänkte att vi kunde ha en liten fest imorgon!" sa Ron

"Varför en liten?" sa en kille " ordna en stor!"

"Ja" sa en flicka "vi kan bjuda in hela skolan till stora salen, vi kan ha en liten bal!" Många instämmande röster hördes i rummet."Vi är ju ändå lediga på tisdag!"( alla hade fått ledigt då eftersom att man skulle bestämma vilka ämnen man skulle gå vidare i om man gick i sexan och det innebar en del extraarbeten för lärarna så alla blev då lediga. Dessutom hade alla femte klassare fått ledigt hela veckan för att de måst få in sina saker till sina nya kurser. Så den här veckan skulle vara ett utmärkt tillfälle att åka till Albanien)

"Och utan lärare!" halv skrek en kille " Då blir det nog roligare!"

"Ok" sa Ron" Jag ska gå och prata med McGonagall och se vad jag kan ordna!"

Sen satte han sig igen.

"Mer än du hade väntat dig?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Ron och såg lite yr ut." Jag ska väll gå då, vi ses."

De sa hejdå och sen stack Ron iväg.

En kvart senare kom han in i rummet igen och alla stirrade på honom, det var total tystnad och allas förväntas fulla blickar riktades mot Ron och han öppnade munnen och skrek ut med ett stort leende:

"DET BLIR AV!" och alla jublade och skrattade.

"Finns det åldersgräns?" ropade en mindre flicka över stimmet.

"Nej!" ropade Ron tillbaka" Fast då det blir midnatt så ska alla tredje års elever och nedåt gå och lägga sig!"

"Och sen klockan två" skrek Ron" så får bara dem som har lyckats skaffa en partner vara kvar!" Det kom busvisslingar och höga skratt och det blev en liten fest redan den kvällen med honingsöl och godis av olika sorter.

Harry hade mycket roligt den kvällen tillsamman med de andra. Tillslut så gick de och la sig. Harry la sig i sin säng och kramade om sin kudde och tänkte på Ginny och sen somnade han och drömde om festen som skulle vara och att han och Ginny dansade tillsammans på ett otroligt skickligt sätt och alla andra stod och beundrade dem.

Han sträckte på sig och slog upp ögonlocken. Ginny stod böjd över honom och ruskade våldsamt på hans bröst.

"Ska du vakna snart eller?" sa hon tyst och lite irriterat till sig själv.

"Ja" Sa Harry och satte sig upp. "Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Vet inte men det är snart utdelning av betygen!" sa Ginny " Ska du komma och se på eller?"

"Ja" sa Herry" Jag ska bara klä på mig"

"Ja det hoppas jag" sa Ginny och gick ut.

Harry hoppade upp ur sängen och bytte om till sina vanliga kläder och gick sedan ut ur rummet.

"Vart är Ron?" sa Harry till Ginnny som hade väntat utanför dörren.

"Jag tror han och Hermoine stack iväg tidigt för att köpa allt vi ska ha på festen ikväll." sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Harry" Ska vi gå då?"

"Ja" sa Ginny och sen gick de ner till stora salen där nästan alla redan var på plats, Harry kunde även urskilja Ron och Hermoine som båda såg mycket trötta ut. Så de gick fram och satte sig mittemot dem.

"Jobbigt?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Ron " Men vi fick tag på riktigt mycket." han log stort över sitt dåd.

"Betalade ni med egna pengar?" sa Harry

"Nej" sa Ron" McGonagall gav oss pengar att köpa för"

McGonagall hade precis ställt sig upp och alla blev tysta.

"Eftersom att examinationerna har blivit försenade så blir betygen utdelade nu med en liten utdelnings ceremoni!" sa McGonagall" så när jag säger ett elevhem och examens grad så kommer de upp hit och ställer sig på ett led i bokstavsordning med namnföljd. GET-examen för Rawenclaw!"

Det hördes stolar som skrapade i golvet och de gick upp och ställde sig på scenen. Betygs utdelningen gick ganska långsamt. Sist av Get klasserna så kom Gryffindor och Ginny sprang iväg och ställde sig på scenen. McGonagall gick och delade ut alla betygen från vänster till höger. Sen gick alla tillbaka och satte sig.

"Öppna det då" manade Ron på Ginny tyst.

"Nej" sa Ginny med en röst som darrade lite av spänning" jag ska vänta tills alla har fått sina brev." Så passerade resten av utdelningen med långsam takt.

"Det var det" sa McGonagall" och nu, hugg in!" Och plötsligt fanns det massa mat på bordet.

"Så, nu kan du öppna det!" sa Ron

"Ok" sa Ginny och så öppnade hon det försiktigt. Hon skymde sikten för de andra och kollade på det sen spred sig ett glatt leende över läpparna och hon skrattade till lite. " titta" sa hon andlöst och räckte pergamentet till de andra. Harry kollade på det och blev väldigt förvånad.

GET-resultat för Ginny Weasly:

Grader: Utomordentligt, Över förväntan, Acceptabelt, Dåligt, Bedrövligt och Knäppt

Förvandlings konst: Utomordentligt

Troll konst: Utomordentligt

Troll dryck: Utomordentligt

Växtlära: Utomordentligt

Försvar mot svartkonster: Utomordentligt

Historia: Acceptabelt

Magiska djur: Över förväntan

Talmagi: Utomordentligt

Runskrift: Utomordentligt

Elevhemsföreståndare: Minerva McGonagall (står i skrivstil)

Rektor: Minerva McGonagall (står i skrivstil)

"Men, men det hör är ju otroligt bra!" sa Ron imponerat.

"Tack" sa Ginny glatt" Å vad glad jag är, mamma kommer bli förvånad tror jag. Hon har aldrig riktigt trott att jag var så här duktig i skolan. Jag kommer snart, jag ska bara jämföra mitt betyg med de andras!" så tog hon betygspergamentet och sprang iväg till några andra flickor som hade stått på scenen samtidigt som henne.

"Trodde ni att hon skulle få så där bra?" sa Ron

"Jag vet inte riktigt, men jag trodde att hon hade en god chans." sa Hermoine

"Jag visste i alla fall att hon skulle få O i förvandlingskonst" sa Harry" för jag råkade se hennes prov då jag skulle fråga McGonagall om jag fick gå in till Dumbledores kontor."

"Jag hade ingen aning om att hon var så bra" sa Ron" nu kommer mamma att bli helt knäpp, hon kommer att hålla på som hon gjorde när Percy hade fått hem sina betyg." han såg lite sur ut eller var han aven sjuk?

"Ska du inte vara glad för din systers skull?" sa Hermoine

Fast Ron svarade inte, istället stoppade han in massa kyckling i munnen så att han inte kunde få fram ett ljud. Efter ett bra tag så kom Ginny tillbaka och satte sig bredvid dem igen.

"Jag har bäst betyg i hela min årskurs!" sa hon stolt och log stort." fast jag jämförde inte med Slytherinarna då så någon där kan väll ha bättre antar jag."

"Vad bra" sa Hermoine glatt" vilka ämnen ska du fortsätta med då?"

"Jo jag tänkte väll fortsätta med talmagi, runskrift, magiska djur…" började hon men ron avbröt henne.

"MAGISKA DJUR!?!" skrek han ut samtidigt som köttfärssåsen han hade i munnen flög rakt ut i Ginnys ansikte." oj förlåt!" sa han förskräckt. Harry märkte att Hagrid kollade mot dem med en misstänksam blick då Ron hade skrikit. Ginny tog en servett och torkade bort köttfärsen i sitt ansikte. Hermoine såg äcklad ut men Harry började fnissa något förfärligt medens Ginny såg ut att behöva spy.

"Du måste vara den vidrigaste personen jag känner" sa Ginny äcklat och halvkvävt när hon hade torkat av sig" har ingen lärt dig om bordsskick?"

"Förlåt sa jag ju" sa Ron" men ska du verkligen fortsätta med magiska djur?"

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Om du får Hagrid så blir nog din första lektion också din sista." sa Ron

"Jaja Ron, jag tror inte det blir den sista men det är nog hög risk att du får armen avbiten eller något" sa Hermoine och log lite" men vilka ska du mer fortsätta med?"

"Eller jag ska nog föresten fortsätta med alla" sa Ginny" kanske inte historia även om det är väldigt intressant men det är så svårt att hänga med på lektionerna."

"Ok" sa Hermoine. De åt de alla fyra och när alla var mätta så gick de tillbaka till uppehållsrummet där de umgicks tills klockan sex då Ginny och Hermoine gick upp till sina sovsalar för att göra sig i ordning.

"Två timmar innan?" hade Ron sagt. Fast ingen av de båda flickorna gav honom någon notis och gick iväg.

"Tror du att det blir kul?" sa Ron till Harry

"Ja" sa Harry" tror du?"

"Ja." sa Ron, de satt tysta ett litet tag sen sa Ron försiktigt." Ö, Harry?"

"Ja?" sa Harry

"Jo jag undrar bara" sa Ron" har du och Ginny, du vet, ö, har gjort det?"

"Gjort vad?" sa Harry som inte viste ifall han ville avslöja det.

"Ja du vet" sa Ron" det som man kan göra ibland när man blir äldre."

"Vilket?" sa Harry

"Sex" sa Ron, nu med stadig röst" har ni haft det?"

"Nej" ljög Harry utan att röra en min och Ron pustade ut.

"HA" sa Ron" jag viste det, Hermoine tror att ni har det."

"Jaha" sa Harry" Jag tror att ni har det i alla fall."

"Det har du rätt i" sa Ron utan att rodna. Harry trodde aldrig att han skulle erkänna" och jag han visst före dig." han log överlägset mot Harry.

"Jaha" sa Harry" grattis då!"

"Tack" sa Ron och sen så pratade de om quiditch resten av kvällen tills de gick och bytte om.

Då de var klara så gick de ut mot uppehållsrummet. Ron hade på sig sin nya bal klädnad som han hade fått av Fred och George. Harry hade köpt en ny eftersom att den gamla hade blivit för liten. Den nya hade mörkröda färgnyanser men förövrigt så var den rätt lik hans gamla.

Då de kom ner så var det fullt med folk överallt och Harry letade efter Ginny. Han såg att hon stod och pratade med Neville. Hon var otroligt vacker, hon hade en ganska kort vit kjol som glänste i blått på något konstigt vis och en likadan överdel som gick upp till armhålorna men inte över axlarna och lämnade ett öppet område för magen så man kunde se hennes vackra navel och så hade hon ett par vita skor med små klackar. Hon hade ett silver halsband och några silver armband.

Harry gick fram till henne, han tyckte att hon var vackrare än Fleur med sitt eldröda hår och sina vackra ben och de söta små fräknarna på näsan och de vacker ögonen. Han kom fram till dem och sa:

"Hej"

"Hej" sa Neville och Ginny samtidigt

"Vad fin du är" sa Harry till Ginny

"Tack" sa hon och log" du med"

"Vem ska du gå med Neville?" sa Harry

"Luna" sa Neville" ska vi gå ner då?"

"Ja" sa Ginny och så gick de iväg. Nere vid stora salen så gick Neville iväg mot Luna som hade en lila gammaldags klänning på sig med två enorma guldörhängen och håret låg i en hästsvans efter ryggen.

Och sen så öppnades portarna och folket började gå in.


	17. Chapter 17

Fest på Hogwarts

De gick in genom portarna och möttes av en vacker syn. Alla elevhemsbord var borta och istället så stod det mindre bord runt hela väggarna och de var proppade med olika sorters godis och många flaskor honingsöl. I luften nå regnade det hela tiden ner ljusa små stjärnor som försvann ungefär två och en halv meter ovanför backen och som var det enda som lyste upp salen. På väggarna hade man satt upp olika glittrande föremål och i mitten av rummet så var det ett stort dansgolv och längst borta på scenen så gick Ron upp och ställde sig. Harry skymtade Hermoine som stod nedanför, hon hade gjort så att håret låg slätt igen och så hade hon sin gamla bal klädnad på sig, hon var mycket vacker tyckte Harry och vinkade till henne som vinkade tillbaka.

"Tysta!" ropade Ron och alla slutade prata" Tack. Jo det var så att eftersom att det här anordnades på ett så kort varsel så kunde vi inte skaffa en grupp som kunde spela åt oss fast vi har skaffat den här förtrollade radion som kommer att fungera lika bra så är det någon som har en önskelåt så är det bara att gå fram och knappa in den på radion så kommer den att låten som önskat att spelas så småningom. Och nu, låt festen börja!" Han riktade sin trollstav mot radion och den började spela en ganska så lugn låt.

"Ska vi dansa då?" sa Ginny till Harry

"Ja" sa Harry och så gick de ut på dansgolvet" fast jag är väll inte den bästa på att dansa precis"

"Det gör inget" sa Ginny" Håll mig bara om midjan och handen så kör vi så gott det går!"

"Ok" sa Harry och log, han förde ena handen mot hennes midja och kände hennes lena hud vid magen och tog tag i hennes hand med den andra.

Harry var ganska klumpig och Ginny verkade en aning irriterad på honom fast verkade ändå väldigt glad. Sen blev det snabbare musik och dansen blev väldigt fartfylld vilket var ganska svårt för Harry som var sådan dålig dansare så han råkade sätta hälen på Ginnys tår så att hon skrek till och hoppade iväg på ett ben bort från dansgolvet.

"Hur gick det?" sa Harry och ville sjunka igenom jorden och bara försvinna, eftersom att de närmaste dansparen kollade på honom med förskräckta miner.

"Har du din trollstav med dig?" sa Ginny flämtande" jag har inte min egen, den fick inte plats när jag har de här kläderna."

"Ja" sa Harry" vill du låna den?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" eller kan du göra en smärtlindrande trollformel?"

"Nej" sa Harry och gav henne den." Kan du?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" Jag lärde mig den och lite andra liknande trollformler när jag tänkte bli botare." och sen gjorde hon en invecklad rörelse med Harrys trollstav och riktade den mot foten så en blå flamma sköt ut och omfamnade foten och försvann sedan.

"Ska vi dansa igen?" sa Ginny och stod nu på båda fötterna igen.

"Njae" sa Harry osäkert, han ville inte skämma ut sig igen eller göra illa Ginny." När det blir lite lugnare kanske."

"Ok" sa Ginny och så tog hon en honingsöl och drack lite. Ron kom fram till dem med Hermoine efter sig. Harry kom just att tänka på att Ron hade erkänt och undrade om han skulle berätta det för Ginny.

"Vad tycker ni?" sa Ron stolt och Hermoine såg av någon anledning mycket arg ut." Visst var det snyggt fixat?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" Vem är det som har fixat till allt?"

"Slavar" sa Hermoine tjurigt och Harry förstod vad det handlade om" de stackars husalferna blev beordrade av Ron att göra allting åt honom!"

"Jag frågade faktiskt bara" sa Ron irriterat" och de var mer än glada att få göra det!"

"Nej" sa Hermoine" de kände sig tvingade annars så skulle de få kläder… trodde de säkert."

"Kan du inte stänga din trut för en gångs skull och glömma ditt fisa snack!" sa Ron argt

"Det heter inte fisa, det är F.I.S.A" sa Hermoine argt" och jag tänker inte sluta upp med det!"

"Har ni dansat något?" sa Ginny försiktigt för att föröka bryta deras käbbel.

"Nej" sa Ron" hon har bara surat sen hon råkade få reda på att alferna hade gjort det här, innan var hon hur glad som hälst." Det var absolut inte vad Ginny hade tänkt sig med sitt uttalande så hon sa snabbt innan Hermoine öppnade munnen.

"Då kan vi ju ta och göra det nu." sa Ginny

"Nej" sa Harmoine till Ginny" Jag tror inte att jag har någon lust."

"Men det har jag" sa Ginny lite kyligt och drog med sig Harry som hjälplöst följde efter.

Sången hade blivit lugnare så det gick lite lättare. De dansade ett bra tag, det var faktiskt riktigt roligt tyckte Harry och Ginny skrattade och log hon med och gjorde lite grimaser de gångerna som Harry råkade kliva henne på fötterna fast de tillfällena blev färre och färre. Utanför började det tillslut att bli riktigt mörkt och det stod inte på förens Ron var uppe på scenen igen. Musiken tystnade och Ron harklade sig.

"Nu är det midnatt och alla som går i tredje klass och nedåt ska nu gå tillbaka till sina elevhem!" sa han och det hördes flera ilskna rop från publiken och andra röster som retades." Och de som inte gör det får helt enkelt strafftjänst!"

Sen började musiken igen och han gick ner från scenen medens ett flertal elever lämnade salen.

"Ska vi vila ett tag?" sa Ginny som hade svett i pannan och hennes klädnad såg ut att vara på väg att glida av för all svett på kroppen.

"Ok" sa Harry som inte var så svettig eftersom att det oftast var flickan som gjorde de jobbigast rörelserna i dansen.

"Jag går och tar en lite dusch föresten och bytet kläder" sa Ginny" Det känns som om de här är på väg att glida av när som hälst."

"Ok" sa Harry" Jag väntar här"

Så gick Ginny iväg och höll kjolen uppe med händerna och höll armarna tätt intill kroppen så inte överdelen skulle åka av. Harry gick och tog för sig av godiset och upptäckte att det stod massa flaskor eldvisky på borden nu. Han kände för att smaka på det men tänkte vänta på Ginny. Neville och Luna kom framgående mot honom, på långt håll skulle man kunna tro att Luna var Nevilles farmor i den där klänningen.

"Hej" sa Neville till Harry

"Hej" sa Harry tillbaka

"Vart är Ginny då?" sa Neville

"Hon skulle bara ta en dusch" sa Harry" och byta kläder."

"Ja det var bra" sa Luna drömmande" Jag tycker hon har alldeles för lite på sig."

"Jag tyckte det var väldigt snyggt" sa Neville och blev röd om kinderna, Luna kollade på honom med mindre drömmande blick än vanligt. Ron kom fram mot dem fast Hermoine var inte i närheten.

"Tjena" sa han tufft

"Hej" sa Neville som fortfarande var röd." Vart är Hermoine?"

"Hon gick efter Ginny" sa Ron och vände sig sedan mot Harry" hon trodde att ni hade bråkat eller något och att Ginny var ledsen."

"Nej, hon skulle bara duscha" sa Harry

"Ok" sa Ron och Harry fick plötsligt en livlig föreställning i huvudet av Ginny och Hermoine tillsammans i duschen, hans skakade på huvudet och tanken försvann.

Harry kollade ut över salen och fick en glimt av Cho som såg helt normal ut, madam Pomfrey hade tydligen lyckats med sitt botningsarbete, hon dansade med en Hufflepuff kille som Harry visste gick i samma årskurs som han själv fast han hade aldrig pratat med honom. En flicka kom plötsligt fram till Harry, hon var enormt storvuxen, säkert ett och ett halft huvud längre än Harry och nästan dubbelt så bred.

"Vill du dansa?" sa hon med en mycket grov röst och Ron fick ett hysteriskt skrattanfall och gick ostadigt iväg därifrån.

"E, nej tack, jag väntar på någon" sa Harry som inte i sina vildaste drömmar skulle vilja ge sig in i en dans med henne. Hon såg lite stött ut och gick sorgset därifrån. Neville började skratta som om han hade försökt behärskat sig då flickan var där. Luna kollade ogillande på honom.

"Det var faktiskt inget fel på henne." sa Luna

"Men jag väntar ju faktiskt på någon" sa Harry

"Du hade gott kunnat dansa med henne" sa Luna

"Ja, om jag hade velat bli köttfärs ja." sa Harry och Luna verkade vilja säga något ilsket tillbaka men Neville drog henne snabbt därifrån.

Harry stod där ensam och åt lite choklad och sen så såg han Ginny komma gåendes med Hermoine bredvid sig. Ginny hade satt på sig en liknande klädnad som den förra fast den här skimrade i rött istället för blått. Det passade mycket bra till hennes eldröda hår som var ganska fuktigt. Harry vinkade till sig dem och de kom fram till honom.

"Hej" sa Ginny och log

"Hej" sa Harry och log han med och så ställde sig Ginny på tå och kysste honom på munnen.

"Vet du vart Ron är?" sa Hermoine

"Nej" sa Harry" men är ni sams nu?"

"Ja" sa Hermoine lite stelt" jag ska gå och leta på honom" så gick hon iväg.

"Å" sa Ginny förtjust" eldvisky! Har du smakat det än?"

"Nej" sa Harry" jag tänkte vänta på dig." De gick fram och tog ett varsitt glas och hällde upp den eldröda vätskan i det.

"Skål" sa de båda sen tillade Harry" för dina otroliga betyg!" Ginny log stort och så drack de, Ginnys ögon vidgades chockartat då vätskan rann ner i halsen på henne. Harry förstod henne, det brändes verkligen i halsen (men kändes ändå härligt på något sätt) på Harry då det rann ner i magen och så kände han en värmande känsla i hela kroppen och blev lite yr. Ginny skrattade åt ingenting och Harry gjorde samma sak. Allting verkade väldigt roligt helt plötsligt.

"Ska vi gå och dansa?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry och så gick de ut på dansgolvet igen och fortsatte att dansa ända tills Ron gick upp på scenen igen och harklade sig.

"Nu får bara de som har en flickvän eller pojkvän stanna kvar" ropade han" så kyss genast er partner och sluta då jag säger till." alla som hade en partner gjorde som han sa. Harry tyckte att det kändes riktigt bra och vart alldeles het i kroppen. Ron stod och pekade på dom som var tvungna att gå iväg och efter kanske en minut av hånglande mellan paren så fortsatte dansen med lugn musik. Harry och Ginny dansade och kysstes lite då och då och tog sig en gnutta eldvisky ibland. Efter kanske en timme sa Ginny.

"Kan vi gå ut? Det är så varmt här inne." och hon såg väldigt svettig ut igen (de senast låtarna hade varit mycket fartfyllda).

"Ok" sa Harry som hade börjat svettas själv" ska vi ta med en flaska eldvisky?"

"Ja" sa Ginny som verkade gilla iden. Och så tog de en flaska och gick ut. Den friska nattluften smekte deras ansikten när de kom ut och månen lyste klart över dem. Harry tänkte på Lupin som måste ha genomgått förvandlingen nu. De gick runt på området, det var helt tyst och ganska kyligt.

"Är det inte kallt med så lite kläder?" sa Harry

"Lite" sa Ginny" men det gör inget, det var väldigt skönt här ute."

"Ja" sa Harry de gick och småpratade om olika saker och hade väldigt trevligt. De styrde stegen till Quiditch planen och gick in där. Den låg helt öde, det enda de hörde var vindens svaga blåst. Harry kollade ner på Ginny som såg tillbaka på honom. Hon var lite svår att se eftersom att det enda ljuset kom från månen. Ginny höjde sig upp mot honom och de började kyssas, det började gå intensivare till och sen så låg de på backen. Harry började dra upp kjolen på Ginny.

"Nej" sa Ginny tyst" inte här, någon kan se oss." hon drog ner kjolen igen.

"Men det är ju ingen här!" sa Harry tyst" och de kan inte se över läktarna."

"Men jag vågar inte" sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Harry och kände sig aningen besviken.

"Men vi kan väl bara kyssas?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry" varför inte" och så fortsatte de.

Efter några minuter så började Ginny hacka tänder och ville gå in, så de gjorde det och när de kom in på festen igen så såg de att det inte var så många kvar, kanske tio par. Harry såg dock att Hermoine och Ron var kvar, de stod i ett hörn och hånglade för fullt. Harry och Ginny gick fram emot dem och de slutade när de kom fram. Hermoine var väldigt fnittrig av sig och Ron log stort.

"Hej" sa Ginny" E, hur är det Hermoine?" det var uppenbarligen ett väldigt konstigt beteende för att vara Hermoine att stå och fnittra på det där sättet.

"Hon är full" sa Ron och log" hon är inte sig själv längre."

"Ok" sa Ginny och log, Hermoine kastade sig plötsligt på Ron och fortsatte hångla med honom" Ö, ni verkade föresten väldigt upptagna, jag tror vi går Harry."

"Ja" sa Harry

De gick och dansade en stund.

"Jag börjar bli trött" sa Ginny efter ett litet tag" Ska vi gå och lägga oss?"

"Ja" sa Harry" Vill du sova bredvid mig?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" om nu ingen annan är där."

De gick ut ur salen, klev över en spya som låg vid dörröppningen och vandrade sedan vidare till uppehållsrummet. Väl framme så sa de lösenordet och klev in. I uppehålls rummet så låg det folk lite här och där och sov i konstiga ställningar. Harry upptäckte bland annat att Neville låg och snarkade högt på ett bord med en flaska eldvisky liggandes bredvid sig som för länge sedan hade runnit ut på bordet. De gick vidare och in i Harrys sovsal. Harry bytte om till pyjamas medens Ginny bara tog av sig skorna. De la sig bredvid varandra och kramade om varandra fast ingen orkade göra mer än så, så de somnade ganska snabbt.

Harry vaknade nästa morgon av att det värkte i huvudet på honom. Han märkte att Ginny inte låg bredvid honom längre så han satte på sig glasögonen och bytte om till sina vanliga kläder igen och gick ut ur rummet. Ute i uppehålls rummet så såg han att Ginny och Hermoine satt och pratade, Ginny hade fortfarande på sig sin klädnad från gårdagen fest och Hermoine hade sin vanliga klädnad. Harry gick fram till dem.

"Vad gör ni?" sa Harry då han kom fram

"Planerar resan till Albanien" sa Hermoine" Vi ska väll åka idag va?"

"Ja" sa Harry" så fort som möjligt."

"Bra" sa Hermoine" för jag har redan beställt flyg biljetter och planet går om en halvtimme."

"En halvtimme?" sa Harry förskräckt" men då måste vi ju ta och skynda oss!"

"Ja" sa Hermoine" Jag går och väcker Ron och ni går och fixar era saker, föresten har ni några mugglar kläder?"

"Nej" sa Ginny

"Du kan få låna av mig" sa Hermoine" du då Harry?

"Ja" sa Harry och tänkte på sina kläder han hade fått från Dudley.

"Bra" sa Hermoine" Då kan du dela med dig till Ron. Gå och fixa allt nu!"

Harry och de andra sprang iväg och fixade sina saker. Harry bytte om till det som passade honom bäst vilket var en tröja som var dubbelt så stor som de tröjorna han brukade ha och ett par jeans som han fick lov att spänna åt med skärpet rejält. Det enda som var bra var att det var mörka färger medens Ron (som nu hade kommit tillbaka) fick ha någon tröja som var orange med gula prickar och byxor med stora hål vid knäna. Harry tog med sig en hand full med galeoner i fall att, osynlighet manteln, sin kvast och trollstaven såklart. Sen sprang de ner och mötte de andra. Ginny hade satt på sig ett par svarta jeans och en röd ylletröja och Hermoine hade samma sak fast hennes tröja var orange.

"Gud vad de här byxorna är obehagliga" klagade Ginny" det är mycket skönare med vanlig klädnad!"

"Jaja" sa Hermoine som verkade väldigt stressad." nu sticker vi!"

Och så sprang de iväg ner i slottet och ut på gården där grinden stod öppen.

"Varför är grinden öppen tror ni?" sa Harry

"Jag bad McGonagall att öppna den åt oss" sa Hermoine" den kommer att stängas så fort vi är ute!" Och mycket riktigt så stängdes den då de gick ut.

"Ok" sa Hermoine" Vi transfererar oss till Londons flygplats nu, vet ni föresten vart den ligger?"

"Nej" sa de andra tre" Och jag kan inte transferera mig än" tillade Ginny

"Ok" sa Hermoine" alla tar tag i mig så transfererar jag oss dit fast ni får hjälpa till, ni som kan!" De tog alla tag i Hermoine och Harry koncentrerade sig på att transferera sig.

"På tre! Ett, två, TRE!" sa Hermoine och så transfererade de sig iväg.


	18. Chapter 18

Resan till Albanien

De dök upp i ett rum där väggarna var täckta med grönt kakel och det luktade illa.

"Tog du oss till en toalett?" sa Ron äcklat

"Men tänk dig hur det skulle sett ut om vi hade dykt upp mitt bland allt folk!" sa Hermoine snabbt." nej nu måste vi skynda oss, vi har verkligen bråttom!"

Så de gick ut ur toaletten och utanför var det fullt med folk som gick runt och satt och pratade. Hermoine pekade på en tv apparat där det stod om olika plan.

"Det där ska vi åka med!" sa hon

"Vilket?" sa Ron

"Strunt samma" sa Hermoine" kom nu!"

De gick med snabba steg efter Hermoine och tillslut så var de framme vid ingången till planet. Hermoine delade ut biljetter till var och en som de sedan gav till vakten som lät dem passera. Väl inne i planet så satte de sig på sina platser. Harry fick platsen bredvid ett fönster med bra utsikt och bredvid honom satt Ginny sen i mitten av planet satt Ron och Hermoine.

"Hur lång tid kommer det att ta?" sa Ginny till Hermoine

"Vet inte" sa Hermoine" några timmar bara, tror jag."

"Ok" sa Ginny och vände sig om mot Harry." tror du att vi kommer att hitta något?"

"Jag vet inte" sa Harry som började känna sig orolig för vilka konsekvenser det här skulle kunna få. Han skulle kunna förlora vem som helst av dem eller rent av dö själv. " Med tanke på att det var efter att han dog så är det kanske inte så troligt."

Ginny nickade instämmande. De hörde en röst i högtalarna som sa att de nu skulle lyfta och att alla skulle spänna fast säkerhetsbältena. Harry och alla andra gjorde som rösten sa och sen så började planet ta fart och sen lyfte de från marken. Rösten sa att de kunde ta av sig säkerhetsbältena nu. Harry gjorde det och kollade ut genom fönstret, nedanför såg han London och alla vägar ut ifrån staden.

"Vill ni ha något?" sa en kvinna till dem som hade kommit med en matvagn.

"Nej tack" sa Harry och Ginny eftersom att de inte hade några mugglar pengar men Hermoine köpte åtta olika godispåsar och gav dem två var.

Efter ett tag så hade Ron somnat och Hermoine var på toaletten och då passade Harry på att säga det, han hade inte tänkt på det igår.

"Du Ginny" sa han

"Ja?" sa Ginny

"Vill du veta en sak?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Men du får inte skrika eller något sånt" sa Harry och tillade snabbt då han såg Ginnys förskräckta ansiktsuttryck" det är inget farligt alltså"

"Ok" sa Ginny och såg lugnare ut." ok, jag ska inte skrika!"

"Jo" sa Harry" Ron berättade för mig en sak. Nämligen att han och Hermoine har." Han gjorde en liten föreställning med fingrarna och Ginny spärrade upp ögonen.

"Nej" viskade hon upphetsat" sa han verkligen det?" hon såg ut att börja skratta i vilken sekund som helst.

"Ja" sa Harry

"Hahaha" skrattade Ginny" det här ska jag allt reta honom för!"

"Shhyyy" sa Harry eftersom Ginny hade blivit lite högljudd" väck honom inte."

Då kom Hermoine tillbaka och Ginny kollade mot henne med ett leende fast hon kollade bara frågande tillbaka.

"Vad är du så glad över?" sa Hermoine

"Jag fick just höra en sak" sa Ginny

"Vadå" sa Hermoine

"En sak om dig och Ron" sa Ginny

"Jaha" sa Hermoine" och det var."

"Att ingen av er är oskuld längre!" sa Ginny och skrattade.

"Vem har sagt det!" sa Hermoine lite argt.

"Ron själv." sa Ginny

"Visst" sa Hermoine

"Jo" sa Harry" Han sa det till mig!" Hermoine såg ut som om hon ville slå till dem.

"Jag vet att ni också har gjort det!" sa Hermoine

"Det har vi inte" sa Ginny

"Jo" sa Hermoine

"Nej" sa Ginny" bevisa det!"

"Ok" sa Hermoine" om du nu vill det så! Vänta tills vi landar bara!" Sen satte hon på sig ett par hörlurar och stirrade tjurigt på teven som satt uppe i ett hörn i taket.

"Du skulle inte sagt bevisa det." sa Harry oroligt till Ginny" jag slår vad om att hon kan det!"

"Jag vet" sa Ginny oroligt tillbaka" jag tänkte inte på vad jag sa."

Planet åkte vidare, Harry tyckte att det var riktigt jobbigt att bara sitta där och glo på någon tråkig film som handlade om något mattegeni som gick hos en psykolog. Tillslut så landade de och de gick ut på flygplatsen. Ginny hade inte sagt något till Ron om att hon hade fått reda på det, hon tänkte antagligen vänta tills det var mindre folk. De kom fram till någon sorts spärr där de fick lämna av alla metallföremål som de sedan fick tillbaka på andra sidan.

"Vart ska vi nu då?" sa Ron trött och gnuggade ögonen.

"Ut ur stan" sa Hermoine " Kom"

De gick efter Hermoine som gick ut på en stor parkering.

"Den här blir bra" sa Hermoine och pekade på en vit personbil med sitt trollspö och det hördes ett klickande ljud vid alla fyra dörrar."

"Ska vi stjäla den?" sa Ginny som inte verkade tro sina ögon att det verkligen var Hermoine som gjorde allt det där.

"Ja" sa Hermoine" Jag tycker att det här är viktigare än någons bil."

"Ok" sa Ron" Jag kör, hoppa in!"

De satte sig i bilen, Hermoine satte sig fram med Ron medens Harry och Ginny hamnade bak. Ron tog sin trollstav och riktade den mot stället där man vanligtvis stoppade in nyckeln och så startade motorn. Ron backade ut ur parkeringsfickan och körde sedan iväg ut på vägen.

"Vart ska vi då?" sa Ron

"Ut bara" sa Hermoine" åk över bron där borta!"

De åkte ett tag och till slut så kom de ut ur staden, längre bort så såg de en stor skog resa sig. De åkte dit och när de kom fram så såg de att folk höll få att avverka skogen för fullt.

"Ska vi börja här?" sa Hermoine

"Ok" sa de andra och så parkerade Ron bilen på en liten parkering utanför ett hus.

"Vänta här" sa Hermoine" jag ska bara in och kolla en sak!" och så sprang hon in i huset.

"Undra vad hon ska kolla?" sa Ron

"Ron" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Ron

"Hur kändes det" sa Ginny och började fnissa

"Vilket" sa Ron

"Du och Hermoine" sa Ginny fnissande.

"NEJ!" skrek Ron" HAR DU BERÄTTAT HARRY?"

"Ja" sa Harry och gapskrattade åt Rons reaktion. Ginny busvisslade.

"HÅLL KLAFFEN!" skrek Ron" JAG VILL INTE HÖRA ETT ORD TILL OM DET HÄR! Jag visste att jag inte kunde lita på dig Harry!" skrek han

"Du sa inte att jag inte skulle berätta för någon." sa Harry lugnt och ryckte på axlarna.

Ginny började sjunga en mycket retsam visa och Harry skrattade medens Ron blev röd i hela ansiktet.

"Passa dig annars drar jag fram trollstaven!" sa Ron hotande

"ÅHÅ vad rädd jag blir" sa Ginny ironiskt och Ron gav ifrån sig ett raserivrål" Jag tycker du ska passa dig innan jag drar fram trollspöet!" sa Ginny, Ron fnös.

"Du kan inte göra någon ting mot mig!" sa Ron

"Ska vi slå vad?" sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Ron " Kom igen då!" De gick båda ut ur bilen och drog upp sina trollstavar och riktade dem mot varandra fast just då kom Hermoine ut.

"VAD I HELA FRIDEN HÅLLER NI PÅ MED?" skrek hon förskräckt. Och de båda syskonen sansade sig." stoppa undan de där!" och de gjorde som hon sa.

"Ginny retades." sa Ron och det lät som om han skvallrade hos sin mamma. Fast i Hermoines ansikte spred det sig ett uttryck av förståelse.

"Jaha" sa hon lugnt" och vad retades hon om?"

"Om.. oss" sa Ron

"Om vårat privatliv?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Ron

"Så Ginny" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Hur är det med ditt och Harrys privatliv då?" sa Hermoine

"Inget särskilt" sa Ginny utan att röra en min

"Jo då, det tror jag nog" sa Hermoine" men nog om det nu, vi har jobb att göra. Jag har fixat en karta över det här området." Hon la upp en stor karta på motorhuven och de andra gick fram och tittade på den. Den visade en enorm skog och städerna intill.

"Hur ska vi någonsin kunna hitta den i den där jätteskogen?" sa Harry

"Vi får helt enkelt ringa in de områdena som är magiska." sa Hemoine, fast Harry tyckte inte att det verkade vara så enkelt." men det kan jag fixa själv. Ni kan gå till det där motellet på andra sidan vägen. Här Harry" hon gav Harry en bunt med mugglarpengar." Och så vill jag inte få reda på att ni har duellerat! Ok?"

"Ok" mumlade de andra tre.

"Då ses vi senare" sa Hermoine och tog sin kvast och gick iväg med kartan.

"Fick du lov att gå och skvallra hos mamsen?" sa Ginny med en bäbis röst.

"E, håll tyst" sa Ron och blev röd om öronen.

"Blev du besviken då stygga Ginny inte fick nå skäll?" fortsatte hon med sin bäbisröst.

"Passa dig jävligt noga!" sa Ron ilsket och Ginny hånskrattade.

"Oj, vad farligt det var att prata om ditt lilla förhållande" sa Ginny med normal röst nu" medens det går hur bra som hälst att prata om mitt!"

"Ja" sa Ron argt" för du är inte myndig och därför bestämmer jag över dig när inte någon äldre familjemedlem är här!"

"Du kan inte bestämma över mig det minsta!" sa Ginny och skrattade

"Jo" sa Ron" och nu ska du hålla tyst!" Ginny satte ner handen i fickan där hon hade lagt trollspöet fast Harry stoppade hennes hand.

"Vad gör du" sa Ginny irriterat

"Inget duellerande!" sa Harry" har ni glömt vad Hermoine sa?"

"Vem bryr sig om det?" sa Ginny

"Jag" sa Harry" vi är faktiskt här för att göra ni vet vad och då ska vi inte slåss mot varandra, för om ni två gör det minsta lilla mot varandra så får ingen av er följa med nästa gång!"

Ron och Ginny stirrade argt på varandra med sa inget.

"Kom nu" sa Harry" så går vi och skaffar ett rum!"

De satt i hotellrummet som bestod av två sovrum och en toalett. De var lite oroliga för Hermoine, klockan var två på natten och hon hade inte kommit tillbaka än.

"Ska vi gå och lägga oss?" sa Ginny och gäspade

"Gör det ni" sa Ron som hade varit lite små tjurig hela dagen." Jag väntar på henne."

"Ok" sa Harry" god natt" Ron grymtade något ohörbart sen gick Harry och Ginny in i det ena sovrummet.

"God natt " sa de till varandra så kramade de om varandra och somnade.

"Vakna!" sa Hermoine i Harrys öra. Han satte sig upp och tog på sig sina glasögon.  
"Vad är det?" sa han trött

"Det är frukost." sa Hermoine" Väck Ginny och kom in till oss och ät!"

Fast Ginny hade redan vaknat hon satt och gnuggade sig i ögonen. Hermoine gick ut och Harry och Ginny följde efter. På golvet i deras sovrum så stod det ett fat som var fullt med mackor. Harry och Ginny satte sig och började äta. Hermoine gav dem ett varsitt glas med vatten.

"Citron vatten" sa hon och log. Ron satt på sängen och kollade på något barnprogram och solen lyste intensivt in genom fönstret.

Harry tog och drack av det goda citronvattnet och Ginny höjde sitt glas mot munnen och skulle precis dricka då hon fick ett eftertänksamt uttryck i ansiktet men efter en sekund så återvände hennes normala ansiktsuttryck.

"Just ja" sa Ginny beklagande till Hermoine" jag har munsår, det här är nog lite för surt för mig. Ta och drick det du istället."

"Nej tack" sa Hermoine" jag har redan ätit och är inte sugen."

"Ron då" sa Ginny" vill inte du ha?"

"Nej" sa Ron" jag är inte törstig just nu."

"Skulle du velat ha det annars?" sa Ginny snällt

"Ja" sa Ron" men inte nu."

"Bra" sa Ginny" då spar vi det tills du är törstig, för det är ju väldigt onödigt att hälla bort det, eller hur?" Ron såg förskräckt ut och mumlade något ohörbart.

"Va?" sa Ginny

"Jaha" sa Ron och gick in på toa.

"Vad vill du ha att dricka då?" sa Hermoine

"Ingenting tack" sa Ginny sen satt hon trollspöet i munnen och det började rinna vatten ut ur spetsen på den. Hemoine såg arg ut men sa inget. Ginny gjorde så att vattnet slutade komma och pekade på en macka som förvandlades till en flaska som hon sedan hällde ner citronvattnet i.

Det knackade på dörren och Hermoine gjorde något med sitt trollspö.

"Det är en mugglar polis utanför" sa hon

"Vad vill han?" sa Harry

"Tja" sa Ginny" snodde vi inte en bil igår?"

"Jo" sa Harry. Det knackade igen och Hermoine gick och öppnade.

Polisen sa något på ett annat språk som inte Harry förstod.

"Ursäkta?" sa Hermoine

"Ne är munder maretst!" sa Polisen och höll upp sin polis bricka.

Hermoine smällde igen dörren framför näsan på polisen och låste snabbt. Sen gjorde hon en rörelse med sin stav och pekade den mot dörren. Det hördes pistolslott mot dörren fast de kom inte igenom.

"Kom nu" sa Hermoine jäktat" Packa era grejor sen sticker vi!"

Alla gjorde som hon sa medens polisen försökte banka upp dörren utan någon vidare framgång.

"Ta tag i mig!" sa Hermoine och alla gjorde det" och hjälp till att transferera oss. På tre! Ett, två, tre!" Och så transfererade de sig iväg. Sekunden senare så dök de upp mitt inne i skogen där ingen sol nådde dem.


	19. Chapter 19

Sökandet

"Vart är vi?" sa Harry, han kunde inte se någonting.

"Djupt inne i skogen" sa Hermoine och så tände hon sitt trollspö och riktade den mot kartan. "Jag kunde hitta tre magiska områden med svart magi, fast det här är det starkaste så jag tänkte att vi kunde börja leta här."

"Ok" sa Harry" Tänd era trollstavar och var bered på vad som helst!" och alla gjorde som han sa. Det var ganska kyligt här och det enda man kunde höra var dem själva då de gick över den löv beströdda backen. De gick inåt mot skogen där det skulle vara kraftigast svartmagi. Ett ilande ljud började höras i deras öron, det var isande och kallt och Harry kände att det låg frost på backen. I skenet från trollstavarna så kunde man se svarta växter skymtas, fast de var som försvunna då man försökte ta en noggrannare titt på dem. Harry hörde hur Ginny hade börjat hacka tänder och hur det ilande ljudet blev starkare.

"Vad är det för ljud" sa Ginny tyst" det gör ont."

"Jag vet inte" sa Hermoine som var alldeles blå om läpparna" stanna lite." Hon gjorde en komplicerad rörelse med sitt trollspö och små mycket svagt upplysta ljussträngar flög ljudlöst ut åt olika håll i ganska långsam fart. De kom tillbaka en stund senare, vissa av dem var mörkare än andra.

"Hitåt" sa Hermoine och pekade mot hållet som de mörka strålarna hade återvänt från.

De gick länge in och träden växte tätare och tätare medens Hemoine upprepade sin besvärjelse med jämna mellanrum. Efter ett tag så började Harry att känna sig iakttagen och stannade upp medens en rysning spred sig över ryggraden på honom. Det var helt klart någon eller något som bevakade dem. Han vände sig snabbt om och lyste in mellan träden och hjärtat hoppade till av skräck. Där stod en mycket högväxt kvinna med svart hår som sträckte sig ner till backen. Hon hade svarta gropar i ansiktet och ögonen var stora och svarta. Hon hade en lång och sliten klädnad och två mycket beniga armar. Hon öppnade munnen på vid gavel, gapet var säkert tre decimeter högt sen utstötte hon ett fruktansvärt skrik. Det ekade från alla träd i hela skogen, ett isande skrik som skulle kunna få trumhinnorna att spricka, det fick hela kroppen att frysa till is och man kunde höra gälla kvinnoröster skrika som om de blev torterade till döds. Det var hysteriska, galna skrik som kunde få en att bli sinnessjuk och de ekade runt i hela huvudet på Harry. Klagovålnaden svävade fram emot Harry och förde sina långa beniga armar mot hans hals. De fick tag runt halsen på honom och han kände hur riktig is började sprida sig från händerna och ner på kroppen. Klagovålnaden öppnade gapet ännu mer och förde det sakta mot Harrys huvud. Harry kunde se små huggtänder i hela munnen, nu var hans stund inne, han skulle sluta som föda åt klagovålnaden. Vålnaden släppte plötsligt sitt grepp och förde bort munnen. Den stirrade istället på Hermoine som stod med trollspöet riktat mot den. Den stötte ut ett nytt förstärkt skrik och Harry föll ner på knä, han kände hur han skakade i hela kroppen. Den där vålnaden skulle inte få ta Hermoine! Harry grep krampaktigt sin trollstav och riktade den skakande mot klagovålnaden. Han visste inte vad man skulle göra mot den men eftersom att den spred sådan kyla så frammanade han sin eldpiska. Han skickade iväg den och den snärjde sig runt klagovålnaden som stannade upp. Var den fast? Tänkte Harry, fast då frös plötsligt hela piskan till is och föll ner i backen och sprack. Harry hörde hur Ginny föll omkull bredvid honom och såg att klagovålnaden sträckte sina vidriga armar mot Hermoines hals. Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra, så han chansade bara på något och valde bortskjutningsbesvärjelsen för jättar. Den flög iväg mot klagoanden fast åkte rakt igenom kroppen och fick Hermoine att flyga iväg istället. Harry kunde inte se vart hon tog vägen fast han hörde henne skrika skräckslaget av smärta. Ron föll ner på knä nu, fast han höjde staven mot vålnaden och sköt ut en röd stråle på den fast det enda som hände var att bröstet lyste lite rött. Den började sväva fram mot Ron, Harry märkte att Ginny krampaktigt riktade sitt trollspö mot vålnaden och sa tyst. "Silencio" fast vålnaden skrik fortsatte utan den minsta påverkan. Varför hade han aldrig fått lära sig om klagovålnader på försvar mot svartkonst lektionerna! Hermoine var den ende som hade visat någon sorts framgång mot den än så länge. Fast nu hörde Harry någonting annat i sitt huvud, det var oklart vad det var eftersom att de hysteriska skriken fortfarande ekade från alla håll. Fast ljudet blev starkare, det var sång, en överjordisk sång som Harry bara förknippade med en sak. Dumbledore! Och från ingen stans så kom en Fenix fågel nerflygande i skogen och överröstade de hysteriska skriken totalt och skänkte värme till hela kroppen så att all kyla försvann. Harry kollade på den och visste på något vis att de var räddade. Plötsligt så flammade hela fågeln i lågor och sprutade dem med ett högt brus över hela vålnaden som kastades bakåt och försvann upp i rök.

Den flög och satte sig på Harrys axel och Harry smekte den över huvudet, han kände igen den och kände inom hela sig att det här var Fawkes.

"Harry" sa Ginny förskräckt och pekade på ett träd" kolla på Hermoine!" Harry kollade upp på trädet som hon pekade på och fick mötas av en syn som han aldrig skulle glömma. Hermoine hade blivit spetsad av en vass och tjock gren rakt genom ryggen och ut ur magen. Det rann blod ner för hela hennes underdel och hon hände livlös på grenen.

Harry svängde med sin trollstav och hon flög ner från trädet och landade mjukt på backen, hon andades mycket svagt, hon skulle säkert dö i vilken sekund som hälst.

"Ginny kan du göra något?" sa Harry panikslaget.

"Nej" sa Ginny " Inte mot så där stora sår."

Harry kände hur Fawkes lyfte från hans axel och flög ner och satte huvudet mot Hermoines mage och tårar började droppa ner i hålet. Mycket sakta så började vävnader att återbildas och efter ett bra tag så hade hela hålet läkts ihop. Hermoine slog upp ögonen och Harry kände hur tacksam han var mot Fawkes, han viste inte vad han skulle ha tagit sig till om han hade mördat Hemoine.

"Tack" sa Hermoine svagt och klappade Fawkes på huvudet" vart kom han ifrån?"

"Jag vet inte" sa Harry" han bara dök upp och räddade oss." Det föll tårar från Hermoines kinder och hon började snyfta.

"Jag vart så rädd" sa hon" jag kunde inte göra någonting och de där hemska skriken bara ekade i öronen hela tiden sen flög jag plötsligt iväg och blev spetsad. Ni kan inte föreställa er hur ont det gjorde."

"Det är över nu" sa Harry lugnande.

Ginny gick fram till Ron som hade svimmat och riktade trollspöet mot honom och han ryckte till och vaknade till liv.

"Är den borta?" sa han förvirrat och sen fick Harry berätta om allt som hade hänt .

"Å vad glad jag är att du lever" sa han och kysste Hermoine på pannan. Efter ett tag då alla hade återhämtat sig så fortsatte de att leta efter horcruxen. Hermoine utförde sin svartmagi upptäcknings besvärjelse igen och så gick de mot hållet som de svarta strålarna hade återvänt från. Harry kände sig hundra gånger tryggare nu när han hade Fawkes med sig.

De gick i många timmar och tog en del pauser då och då, sen fortsatte de. Harry trodde inte att de skulle hitta något och han började bli trött. Fast de fortsatte att gå och nu så kom de fram till ett ställe där träden såg annorlunda ut. De var förvrängda på något sätt, de var kolsvarta och krokiga. Svarta taggar stack ut ifrån dem istället för grenar och de hade inga löv. Normalt sett skulle nog solen ha strålat här men på något underligt sett var det kolsvart om man inte räknar med ljuset från trollstavarna som även de inte verkade lysa lika bra längre. Harry ryste till när han kollade in bland de förvridna träden. Han ville absolut inte gå in där, men han kunde ju inte vända nu.

"Kom nu" sa han tyst och så gick de in bland träden.

En iskall dimma flöt en meter ovanför marken här inne så det var omöjligt att se sina egna fötter. Hermoine hade försökt blåst bort den med en förtrollad vind men den hade inte rört sig en millimeter. Harry gillade verkligen inte det här, vad som hälst skulle kunna angripa honom under ifrån i vilken sekund som hälst.

"Men vad håller vi på med" sa Ginny" vi kan ju ta kvastarna och flyga över det." Harry kom inte på varför han inte hade tänkt på det tidigare, så han tog lös sin kvast som han hade satt fast på ryggen och så höjde han sig två meter upp i luften och det gjorde även de andra.

Det var ganska svårt att flyga här eftersom att de taggiga grenarna stack ut överallt fast när de flög sakta så gick de ändå bra. Efter ett bra tags flygande så kände sig Harry extremt trött.

"Kan vi inte åka hem?" sa han och höll nästan få att ramla av kvasten av trötthet.

Hermoine öppnade munnen för att säga något men då stelnade alla till. De hade nyss hört ett djupt rosslande andetag. Harry satte sig upp på kvasten och kände sig inte det minsta trött längre, hans hjärta pumpade hårt i bröstet. Och så kom det igen, ett djupt rosslande andetag. Harry började tänka på det lyckligaste minnet han kunde tänka på. Han tänkte på när han och Ginny var ensamma i prefekternas badrum.

Sen återvände han till verkligheten och var redo att avfyra sin patronus.


	20. Chapter 20

Vålnaden

Plötsligt dök det upp någonting fyra meter framför dem, upp ur dimman så höjde sig något som Harry aldrig sett förut. Det var en av de vidrigaste varelser han hade sett i hela sitt liv då den stod där i det dunkla ljuset från trollstavarna. Det var någon slags korsning mellan olika mörker väsen. Det var en naken och nerblodad kvinnokropp som var fast växt på magen av vålnadens kraftiga kropp, huvudet var en kvinnas fast ögonen hade ersatts med stora svarta utåt stående glober, munnen var öppen och helt svart som ett oändligt tomrum, på huvudet låg en huva som gick ner efter kroppen i form av en dementors karakteristiska klädnad och på vardera sida så stack det ut en vidrig arm som liknade klagoandens fast kvinnokroppens armar hade vuxit ihop med dem och längst ner där benen skulle sitta så var det en enorm orm kropp som kvinnans ben var ihop vuxna med. I ena armen så höll den en två meter lång silverstav med en rund rubin längst ut som var lika stor som en tennisboll. Och på andra handens fingrar hade den två decimeter långa klor. Harry kollade skräckslaget på den vidriga vålnaden och sen så kände han (med en stöt av rädsla) igen vem kvinnan var som var ihop vuxen med resten av kroppen, det var Berta Jorkins, även om det var mycket svårt att se så hade Harry upptäckt det. Den gav ifrån sig ett till rosslande andetag och Harry kände hur lungorna fylldes med intensiv kyla och han hörde skräckslagna skrik i hela huvudet. Han skickade iväg sin patronus i form av en kronhjort, den sprang fram och stångade vålnaden i magen. Vålnaden rörde sig bakåt lite sen höjde den sin klo försedda arm och slog ett slag mot patronusen som klyvdes i två bitar och försvann. Fawkes började flamma igen och sprutade iväg en våg av eld mot vålnaden. Den började brinna och ett klagovålnads skrik utstöttes från den. Fast sen dök den ner i dimman och elden släcktes. Den kom upp igen och sträckte snabbt fram sin stav mot dem och kulan längst fram började gnistra rött. Harry kunde känna att kulan drog till sig energi från hela omgivningen och han började känna sig svagare. Ginny höjde sitt spö och sköt iväg en eldboll mot kulan fast den förenade sig bara med den. Vålnadens ögon började blixtra med mörka blixtrar. Sen slutade kulan att dra till sig kraft och då ögonen blixtrade som mest. Då flög plötsligt en svart stråle ut ur varje öga i riktning mot Harry med hög fart fast Fawekes flög fram framför honom och slog upp vingarna och visade bröstet. De två strålarna träffade Fawkes och han förkolnades omedelbart. Alla höjde sina stavar och skickade iväg en varsin förhäxning. Ur Harrys stav så flög en gul blixt ut (paralyseringsbesvärjelsen), ur Hermoines en Röd stråle, ur Rons en orange stråle och ur Ginnys ett eldklot.

Vålnaden blev träffad av alla förhäxningar och den började plötsligt brinna över hela kroppen så den sänkte sig ner i dimman igen där den vart omöjlig att se den. Harry trollade fram en ny patronus som ställde sig under dem, den skulle få ta den första smällen. Vålnaden dök upp igen och gick till attack mot patronusen som slogs tillbaka fast blev snabbt besegrad och försvann. Alla riktade åter sina trollstavar mot den fast den höjde sin enorma orm svans och snärtade bort dem alla fyra från sina kvastar. De flög ner på backen och Harry kände den isande dimman svepa runt honom. Ron ställde sig upp med uppspärrade ögon alldeles intill honom och Harry ställde sig också upp. De kunde inte se vålnaden längre.

"Kom igen" sa Harry till Ron" vi ställer oss rygg mot rygg!"

"Ok" sa Ron, Hermoine och Ginny kom springandes mot dem och ställde sig intill dem. Ginny höjde sitt spö och tillverkade en eld vägg framför dem.

"Hjälp till" sa hon" den är svår att hålla igång här!" De andra höjde sina stavar och alla gjorde en varsin eld vägg.

"DÄR!" skrek Ron och pekade på vålnaden som precis hade dykt upp mellan några förvridna träd. Harry samlade all sin kraft och koncentrerade sig på den svåraste förhäxning han kunde, den som dödade jättar. Han utförde den invecklade rörelsen och riktade staven mot vålnaden. Det flög ut hundratals rött lysande strålar som varje gav ifrån sig ett högt brus och flög iväg i full fart mot vålnaden. Harry kunde inte se vad som hände med den men hörde att den utstötte ett fruktansvärt klagovålnads skrik, sen försvann de röda strålarna och Harr såg scenen framför sig. Vålnaden var nerblodad och skakade sen höjde den sin stav och rubinen började blixtra. Harry kände åter igen hur kraften sögs ut ur honom och ur omgivningen och elden släckte. Fast den här gången gjorde vålnaden något annat med kraften. Han läkte alla sina skador och såg stark ut igen.  
"Nej" kved Ginny" jag orkar inte mer snart." Harry förstod henne, han var själv helt uttömd på krafter, hade riktig huvudvärk, fryste i hela kroppen, kunde snart inte andas på grund av kylan i lungorna och hörde de fruktansvärda skriken i huvudet.

"Kom igen" sa Harry och skakade" alla gör som jag nyss gjorde!" Harry samlade sina sista krafter och försökte koncentrera sig så gott det gick sen höjde han staven igen och gjorde den invecklade rörelsen och skickade iväg förhäxningen igen. Den var inte så stark den här gången men de andra tre hjälpte till så de röda strålarna flög alla iväg mot vålnaden och i några sekunder så skrek den sitt hemska skrik och sen tystnade den.

Harry ställde sig på knä och skakade i hela kroppen, låt den bara vara död! Tänkte han förtvivlat för sig själv flera gånger om. Ginny föll ner i dimman och dunsade ihop mot backen och Ron stod ostadigt upp medens Hermoine sakta gick fram mot det stället där vålnaden låg.

Harry letade förtvivlat efter Ginny och fann henne liggandes någon meter bredvid honom, han kände skakande på pulsen och kände den. Hon hade bara svimmat, vad skönt.

"Är de-de-den dö-död?" sa Ron skakande

"Jag tror det" sa Hermoine med mycket gäll röst och hon lät som om hon var på väg till tårar." den är helt sönder trasad.

"Ron" sa Harry" ta hand om Ginny!"

"Ok" sa Ron med hackande tänder och tog henne. Harry gick fram till vålnaden. Den var helt förstörd, den låg i en stor hög och blod rann ner överallt, den klo försedda armen hade ramlat av helt och huvudet var borta och kroppen helt uppsliten. På kroppen så låg staven som den hade haft, som emellertid var helt oskadd. Harry granskade den vackra staven närmare. Den var helt rund förutom längst ner där den hade en knopp i silver och högst upp där en vacker silverhand höll i den stora rubinen. Över hela staven så stod det fullt med mycket fint inristad text i som gick runt i varv runt den. Harry undrade hur det här vackra föremålet hamnade i det här monstrets ägo.

"Det är runskrift." sa Hermoine och pekade på texten.

"Bra" sa Harry" försök se vad det står så ska jag gå och leta efter Fawkes aska, men vad du än gör så rör inte staven! Ok?"

"Ja" sa Hermoine skakande och började undersöka den. Harry gick bort till stället där Fawkes hade dött, han sökte vid marken och la efter en stund handen på en lite fågelunge som badade i aska. Han plockade upp den och askan sen la det i sin ficka som Dumbledore hade gjort förut. Och så gick han ostadigt fram till Hemoine.

"Vet du vad det står?" sa han

"Ja" sa hon och reste sig upp, hon var helt blå i ansiktet och hade isbitar under ögonen" Den har tillhört Ravenclaw står det"

"Å" sa Harry " då kan det här vara Voldemorts horcrux!"

"Ja" sa Hermoine" ska vi ta den och transferera oss härifrån?"

"Ja" sa Harry som inte ville något annat än att bara försvinna bort från det här stället.

Han undrade om det var säkert att röra vid staven eller inte.

"Ta den inte" sa Hermoine då Harry räckte fram handen" det är bättre om jag gör det."

"Nej" sa Ron som hade kommit fram till dem, Harry såg att han hade trollat upp Ginny i luften längre bort så hon slapp ligga i dimman" Jag gör det"

"Nej" sa Hermoine

"Jo" sa Ron" eftersom att du är bättre att transferera dig så gör jag det!"

"Ok" sa Hermoine" men vänta lite" hon gjorde en rörelse med trollspöet och en tjock tyg filt skapades i luften." ta den med den här"

"Ok" sa Ron och tog det, de höll alla andan och sen så pustade de ut då inget hände. Ron såg otroligt lättad ut.

"Kom nu" sa Hermoine" så tar vi oss tillbaka" de gick till Ginny och Harry samlade upp deras kvastar och sen så samlade de sig tillsammans med den medvetslöse Ginny i mitten och så transfererade de sig iväg mot Hogsmead.


	21. Chapter 21

Tillbaka på Hogwarts

De landade i Hogsmed och Harry pustade ut och drog in så mycket luft han kunde efter den ovanligt långa transfereringen. Han kollade på de andra som också låg på backen, Ginny var fortfarande avsvimmad och Hermoine stängde just ögonlocken och somnade medens Ron skakade för fullt.

"Kom" sa Harry" Vi tar dem upp till slottet, sen kan vi vila ut när vi är där."

"Ok" sa Ron" vi flyger dit va?"

"Ok" sa Harry och så gjorde han så att Hermoine och Ginny höjdes upp i luften och blev svävande där och så åkte de iväg mot slottet med Hermoine och Ginny spöklikt svävandes bredvid sig. När de väl var framme så skickade Harry iväg sin patronus mot McGonagalls fönster som lyste ut i nattens mörker. Efter ett tag så kom McGonagall springandes mot porten och öppnade den.

"Tack" sa Harry

"Ingen orsak" sa McGonagall" Vart har ni varit?"

"Jag kan inte berätta det här" sa Harry" men jag behöver komma till sjukhusflygeln nu."

De gick upp till sjukhus flygeln och där så möttes de av madam Pomfrey som gav dem en varsin säng och började undersöka dem allihopa, fast mer än så uppfattade inte Harry för i nästa sekund så föll han in i en efterlängtad sömn.

"Han vaknar nu!" hörde Harry Ginnys röst upphetsat säga och i nästa sekund så kände han ett par mjuka läppar kyssa hans egna. Harry log stort, sträckte sig efter glasögonen och satte på sig dem. Bredvid honom så stod Ginny, Ron och Mrs Weasly och log mot honom.

"Hur mår du Harry?" sa Mrs Weasly oroligt

"Bra" sa Harry utan att tänka efter om han var bra, och när han kände efter så kände han att han hade ont i hela nacken, jätte ont, han kunde knappt röra sig utan att han fick smärtor i nacken.

"Nej det gör du inte" sa Mrs Weasly då Harry stönade till vilket Harry skämdes över, han ville inte verka svag och ömklig när Ron och Ginny kunde stå upp hur lätt som helst." Har du ont i nacken?"

"Lite grand bara" sa Harry " Hur mycket är klockan föresten?" Han försökte byta samtals ämne.

"Fem" sa Ron

"Vet ni om slughorn har kommit hit?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Ginny" han kom hit dagen efter att vi kom tillbaka."

"Hur länge har jag sovit då?" sa Harry häpet och de kollade alla lite besvärat på varandra.

"E, bli inte arg eller nåt nu men du har varit medvetslös i " sa Ginny fast inget mer.

"I vad?" sa Harry lite irriterat

"I två veckor" sa Ginny och såg lite rädd ut, som om hon förväntade sig ett utbrott från Harry.

Harry kände hur luften gick ut ur honom.

"Hur kan jag ha varit bota så länge?" sa Harry "Har ni det med?"

"Nej" sa Ron " Fast Hermoine ligger fortfarande i koma, för mig och Ginny så var vi friska redan nästa dag. Jag antar att det var klagoanden som gjorde att det blev så mot er."

Madam Pomfrey kom nu gående mot dem.

"Så du har vaknat nu." sa hon när hon kom fram, det lät nästan som om hon anklagade honom för något.

"Ja" sa Harry" Varför har jag varit borta så länge?"

"För att en klagovålnad lyckades få grepp om dig" sa madam Pomfrey" du blev förlamad i kroppen och hamnade i koma. Det är deras magi som gör det, hade den fått behållit sitt grep lite längre så skulle effekten blivit värre."

"Jaha" sa Harry" När slutar jag att ha ont i nacken då? Och varför kunde jag hålla mig rörlig då den nyss hade gjort det?"

"Effekten börjar inte verka förens man har somnat" sa madam Pomfrey" och du kommer nog att ha ont i nacken veckan ut. Så du får ha en ställning runt halsen så länge."

"Nej" sa Harry automatiskt, han ville inte gå runt med en stor ställning runt hela halsen.

"Så du vill ha ont i stället?" sa madam Pomfrey

"Nej" sa Harry

"Då måste du ha nackskyddet!" sa madam Pomfrey

"Okej då" sa Harry argt

"Bra" sa madam Pomfrey" Ni andra får gå ut nu, så ska jag fixa till Potters nackskydd!"

De andra önskade Harry lycka till och gick ut. Madam Pomfrey drog sitt trollspö och riktade det mot Harrys nacke och där befann sig nu en stor vit ställning som höll hans hals helt utsträckt och rak.

"Nu kan du gå ut till dina vänner." sa madam Pomfrey

"När jag ser ut så här?" sa Harry förskräckt " aldrig i livet!"

"Men du har inget behov av att vara här och då får du lov att gå ut!" sa madam Pomfrey irriterat.

Harry gick ut och tänkte på alla blickar och viskningar han skulle behöva stå ut med. Han kom ut till Ginny, Ron och Mrs Weasly.

"Å, hur mår du vännen min?" sa Mrs Weasly tröstande och klappade honom försiktigt på kinden.

"Bra" sa Harry" men jag vill få bort den här idiotiska kragen!"

"Se så Harry, så farligt är det väll inte?" sa Mrs Weasly tröstande.

"Jo" sa Harry argt" Jag ser ju ut som en idiot!" Ron började skratta och höll sig frustrerande om magen.

"Sluta" sa Ginnt argt till honom" tänk om det var du som hade den där ställningen på nacken, skulle det vara lika roligt då med?"

"Nej" sa Ron fortfarande skrattande och det rann ner tårar från hans kinder." men nu är det inte det!" Harry började också skratta, när han kollade på sig själv genom en glasruta så såg han att han faktiskt såg väldigt komisk ut och efter det började även Ginny och hennes mamma skratta, även om de såg ganska plågade ut, som om de tyckte att det var roligt fast inte ville skratta ut Harry.

"Nej" sa Mrs Weasly efter en stund och torkade bort några tårar från sina kinder." jag tycker vi går ner och äter nu, du måsta vara utsvulten!"

"Är du galen?" sa Harry" Jag tänker inte gå ner och visa upp mig för hela skolan det första jag gör!"

"Då får väll vi komma med mat till dig." sa Ginny "vart ska vi äta då?"

"I vid behov rummet" sa Harry "för jag är verkligen i behov av ensamhet nu!"

"Och då kan vi låta rummet fixa maten åt oss." sa Ron som till slut hade sluta skratta.

"Ok" sa Mrs Weasly" då går vi då!"

De gick till vid behov rummet där Harry tog tre vändor och tänkte på ett bekvämt rum med mat för fyra personer. Och då de kom in så stod där ett bord i mitten, proppat med mat och dryck. Runt om så stod fyra bekväma fåtöljer och en brasa sprakade muntert vid väggen. De tog en varsin plats och började ta för sig av maten. Harry tog för sig av en stor stek, potatis och kantarell sås.

"När ska Hermoine bli frisk då?" sa Harry

"När som helst" sa Mrs Weasly" det sa i alla fall madam Pomfrey. Jag skulle behöva gå på toa, jag kommer snart tillbaka."

"Ok" sa de andra, det här var det tillfälle som Harry hade väntat på.

"Var är staven?" sa Harry när dörren hade stängts.

"Slughorn tog den" sa Ron" han sa att han skulle rapportera till oss om han kom på något om den."

"Och han har redan sagt att han vet att det är en horcrux!" sa Ginny

"Bra" sa Harry" Så om han nu lyckas förstöra den här så har Voldemort bara två stycken kvar om man inte räknar med honom själv."

"Nagini och medaljongen menar du?" sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry

"Men medaljongen kan ju redan vara förstörd." sa Ron

"Jag vet" sa Harry" Men den kan lika gärna vara kvar. Jag tycker att vi börjar kolla efter vem R.A.B är."

"Ja" sa Ron fundersamt" men vart ska vi börja leta då?"

"Något register kanske" sa Harry "Jag tror nog att Hermoine kanske kan hitta en bra bok åt oss."

"Har ni tänkt på en sak?" sa Ginny eftertänksamt, hon hade setat tyst en stund nu.

"Vadå?" sa Ron och Ginny öppnade munnen för att tala men då kom Mrs Weasly in i rummet så Ginny stängde snabbt munnen igen.

"Hej igen" sa Mrs Weasly" Ni, jag måste faktiskt åka hem nu, jag har en del saker att göra men hälsa Hermoine från mig och ha det bra."

"Ok, hej då" sa de andra och så stängde hon dörren.

"Vad var det du tänkte på?" sa Harry till Ginny.

"Jo" sa Ginny" tycker inte ni att det är lite konstigt att Slughorn vet så mycket om alla Vo-v-vold-emorts horecruxar?" Ginny hade ryst till när hon sagt Voldemort, och Harry kollade lite överraskat på henne.

"Men det var ju han som berättade om dem först." sa Harry

"Ja, men alltså" sa Ginny eftertänksamt " han tycks ändå veta väldigt mycket om Vo-voldem-ort och hans liv, liksom vart han har varit och så."

"Ja" sa Harry och började nu tänka efter lite mera" Det är egentligen ganska konstigt. Åren efter att han lämnade Hogwarts är ju nästan helt okända för allmänheten, men vänta jag kom på att han har kollat i Dumbledores minnessåll, han måste ha fått en del information därifrån!"

"Men han var väll på kontoret först efter att han talade om för dig vart du kunde hitta Hufflepuffs kopp?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry och tänkte att det faktiskt var rätt så konstigt" men jag antar att han bara fått reda på det någon stans."

"Eller så kan han ha varit en dödsätare!" brast det triumferande ut från Ron.

"Va?" sa Ginny som inte verkade tro på det för en sekund.

"Jo men kolla!" sa Ron" Allt stämmer ju. Han har varit slytherinare så varför skulle han inte kunna gå med Voldemort. Och vi säger att han gjorde det, så under Ni-Vet-Vems resa så följde Slughorn med honom och därför så vet han att han stannade på det där biblioteket!"

"Men han stannade ju kvar på Hogwarts." sa Ginny" han har ju haft vår mamma och pappa. Han hade säkert din mamma och pappa med." sa Ginny till Harry.

"Ja" sa Harry

"Men då" sa Ron och såg fundersam ut" kanske han höll kontakten med honom hela tiden och Ni-Vet-Vem höll honom upprättad vart han befann sig hela tiden. Ni-Vet-Vem kanske gillade Slughorn eftersom att han fick vara med i hans Slugg-klubb!"

"Nej" sa Harry som inte tyckte att det lät särskilt troligt." Voldemort gillar att arbeta själv, han skulle nog aldrig vilja hålla någon upprätthållen om vart han höll till."

"Men då kan Slughorn ha varit med honom, ibland bara alltså sen en dag så tog Ni-Vet-Vem med honom till det där biblioteket." sa Ron

"Jag tror i alla fall inte att Slughorn är en dödsätare." sa Ginny "liksom, varför skulle han hålla på och gömma sig i ett år från Vold-demort ifall han var en trogen dödsätare?"

"Inte vet jag." sa Ron med en axelryckning." hur tror du att han fick reda på det då?"

"Dumbledore kan ju ha sagt det till honom." sa Ginny" men jag tycker inte att det låter så troligt. Fast han kan ha sett det i ett av Dumbledores minnen, fast det skulle vara väldigt konstigt att inte Dumbledore visade det för Harry i så fall."

Harry funderade på saken tills Ron avbröt hans tankar.

"Är det någon som vill följa med och hälsa på Hermoine?" sa Ron

"Nej" sa Harry" Jag vill hälst inte ta risken att någon ska få se mig."

"Ok" sa Ron skrattande" du då Ginny?"

"Jag tror nog att jag håller Harry sällskap" sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Ron och lär aningen besviken" hej då" så gick han ut.

Ginny gick över till Harry och satte sig i hans famn.

"Gör det ont?" sa Ginny och kollade på Harry och försökte hålla sig för skratt.

"Nej" sa Harry och skrattade till.

"Bra" sa Ginny och log" ska vi testa om det gör ont med lite när kontakt?"

"Ja" sa Harry och log tillbaka. Ginny böjde sig fram mot honom och så började de hångla.

Efter ett tag då de höll på som mest så hörde de att någon drog i handtaget men fick inte upp dörren eftersom att Ginny hade låst den. Ginny hoppade snabbt tillbaka till sin fåtölj och rättade till kläderna som satt lite på sned. I nästa ögonblick så hördes ett klickande från låset och Ron klev in tätt följd av Hermoine som hade en lika ful stödkrage på sig som Harry. Harry skrattade och det gjorde även Ginny, fast Hermoine såg sur ut så de slutade skratta fast log fortfarande.

Ginny slog sig plötsligt i pannan och alla kollade på henne.

"Å nej!" sa hon" jag har ju quiditch uttagning strax. Måste sticka, ses sen, hej då!" sa hon och sprang iväg så fort hon kunde.

"Hur känns det i nakcen?" sa Harry till Hermoine

"Inget" sa Hermoine, hon och Ron gick och satte sig och Hermoine började äta av maten.

De satt och pratade om det som hade hänt och hur de trodde att det gick med staven ganska länge. Sen somnade Harry och de andra.

Den veckan gick ganska så segt, det enda som hände var att Ginny hade gjort uttagningarna till quiditch och hon sa att det inte såg så bra ut. Fast det fanns en höjdpunkt på veckan och det var då Harry fick ta av sig den idiotiska stödkragen. Så nu var han tillbaka hos de andra igen utan att behöva skämmas. Harry hade även skickat ett brev till Slughorn som ännu inte hade blivit besvarat.

"Jag har fixat medlemmar till DA nu" sa Ginny och kom och satte sig bredvid Harry, Ron och Hermoine. De var i Gryffindor tornet och det var ganska mycket stim där.

"Bra" sa Harry aningen överraskat" hur fick du ihop medlemmarna?"

"Gick runt och frågade pålitliga personer." sa Ginny

"Vilka är med då?" sa Harry

"Tja" sa Ginny och började rabbla upp massa personer. Efter en stund så var hon klar.

"Ok" sa Harry

"Så när har du tid?" sa Ginny

"Vadå?" sa Harry

"Du är ju våran lärare!" sa Ginny

"Jaha" sa Harry" ö, när som helst antar jag."

"Bra" sa Ginny" då kan vi ha det imorgon kväll, vid sextiden blir bra." Hon tog upp en galeon ur fickan och vred på siffrorna sen stoppade hon tillbaka den igen. Sen började hon med sina läxor. Efter lång tid så hade hela rummet avfolkats, de enda som var kvar var Ginny, Harry, Hermoine och Ron. Ginny slog ihop sin gigantiska talmagi bok och lutade sig tillbaka i soffan.

"Någon som vill ha en honings öl?" sa Hermoine trött och tog en själv.

"Ja" sa Ron" ge hit en!"

"Fråga snällt!" sa Hermoine

"Kan du vara snäll och skänka mig en honingsöl?" sa Ron irriterat

"Ok" sa Hermoine och gav honom en.

"Kan jag också få en" sa Harry trött

"Ja" sa Hermoine och räckte över en till honom med.

"Jag kan väll också ta en om jag får." sa Ginny som verkade vara på väg att somna.

"Visst" sa Hermoine och gav henne en med.

De drack alla upp och såg nöjda ut. Sen sa Hermoine:

"Ginny?"

"Ja"

"Har du och Harry älskat än?"


	22. Chapter 22

R.A.B

"Ginny?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Har du och Harry älskat än?" sa Hermoine och log elakt

"Nej" sa Ginny " Jag har ju sagt det förut." Hermoine såg lite förbluffad ut, Ginny tog en stor klunk från sin honingsöl.

"Så ni har alltså inte gjort det?" sa Hermoine snopet

"Nej" sa Ginny

"Nehej" sa Hermoine och såg lite ånger full ut" ö, jag går och lägger mig."

"Jag följer med" sa Ron genast och så gick de iväg.

"Hur gjorde du?" sa Harry då de hade gått.

"Hade i motgiftet till Veratiserum" sa Ginny och log stort

"Vart fick du tag på det?" sa Harry

"Bryggde det" sa Ginny stolt

"Är inte det ganska svårt?" sa Harry

"Jo" sa Ginny" jag fick lov att hitta på det själv eftersom att jag inte hittade receptet till det någonstans. Det var väldigt svårt att lista ut vad som behövdes, men jag kom på det tillslut."

"Ok" sa Harry han hade tänkt säga hur duktig Ginny var fast gjorde det inte av någon anledning" ska vi gå och lägga oss?"

"Ok" sa Ginny" god natt" så kysste de varandra och gick iväg till sina sovsalar.

Harry vaknade nästa morgon och började klä på sig. Han gick ner till uppehållsrummet där han fick syn på Ron och Hermoine som satt och kramade om varandra. Då han kom fram till dem så släppte de genast taget om varandra.

"Hej Harry" sa Hermoine

"Hej" sa Harry" Jag tänkte att vi kunde börja kolla upp vem R.A.B är idag."

"Ok" sa Hermoine" jag går till biblioteket och kollar."

"Ok" sa Harry och Ron och sen satt de och småpratade lite om vem det kunde vara. Harrys tankar vandrade in på namn han hade hört och så började han tänka på Black familjen, det skulle ju kunna vara någon av dem!

"Ron" sa Harry" jag vet, det kan ju vara någon från familjen Black! Efter som att B är den sista bokstaven så är antagligen det efternamnet på personen eller hur?"

"Ja" sa Ron" du har rätt!"

"Kom" sa Harry "vi säger det till Hermoine!"

"Ok" sa Ron. De sprang ner till biblioteket och där vid ett bord så hittade de Hermoine.

"Jag kom på en sak" sa Harry till henne och hon kollade frågande upp på honom. "Jag tror att det kan vara en person från familjen Black!"

Hermoine såg ut att fundera på saken.

"Tja" sa hon" det kan ju vara värt att kolla, men med tanke på att alla i den familjen, utom Sirius, gillar Voldemort, så är det väll inte så troligt!"

"Men vi sticker dit och kollar tycker jag!" sa Harry" vi kan kolla på deras släkt träd, där hittar vi säkert någon!"

"Jaja" sa Hermoine som inte lät särskilt övertygad" ska vi ta med Ginny?"

"E, nej" sa Harry" hon får vara kvar och sköta om kvällens DA möte."

"Ok" sa Hermoine

"Ska vi åka nu?" sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry" Jag ska bara säga åt Ginny att vi sticker dit."

"Ok" sa de andra två

"Vänta på mig i stora salen" sa Harry

"Ok" sa de igen sen gick Harry iväg. Han sprang upp till Gryffindors torn och kollade på anslagstavlan där alla scheman var upphängda. Han såg att Ginny för tillfället hade trippel timme i magiska djur, den skulle snart sluta så han gick ner mot Hagrids stuga. När han väl var nere så där så såg han ingen alls, han tänkte att de kanske var inne i skogen och bestämde sig för att vänta på dem. Efter ett tag så såg Harry att två skepnader kom flygande mot honom på kvastar, han kunde lätt urskilja att den ena var Hagrid och den andres långa eldröda hår kunde men knappast missta sig på vem det var. Hagrid och Ginny landade bredvid Harry, de såg båda lite förvånade ut över att se honom där.

"Vad gör du här?" sa Ginny

"Väntar på dig" sa Harry "Ö, är du den ända som håller på med magiska djur?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" De andra är rädda att bli mördade, men jag tycker att det är riktigt roligt hittills. I dag så var vi i bergen och hälsade på Graup, en jätte, och han var jätte duktig. Han kunde prata och allting!" Ginny såg väldigt glad ut och pratade ganska snabbt och upphetsat. Hagrid log stort och klappade Ginny lite på huvudet som om hon var hans egen dotter elev.

"Vill ni ha lite fika?" sa Hagrid

"Ja tack" sa Ginny innan Harry hann öppna munnen för att säga nej. Så de gick in i stugan och satte sig och började dricka te. Hagrid bjöd dem på några bullar som han hade hittat på i förrgår, de var svarta och stora, så både Harry och Ginny tackade nej och Hagrid såg lite snopen ut och började äta på en själv.

"Idag ska vi starta DA igen." sa Ginny till Hagrid" och Harry är ledare som förra gången."

"Jaha" sa Hagrid intresserat" hoppas att det går bra."

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Du Ginny" sa Harry" jag tror nog att du får ta och vara lärare idag."

"Varför då?" sa Ginny och såg lite orolig ut.  
"Jag ska åka till Grimalddiplan 12 och kolla upp en sak." sa Harry

"Vadå?" sa Ginny och såg inte så orolig ut längre.

"Ett namn bara" sa Harry och Ginny verkade förstå vad han menade.

"Ok" sa Ginny" När ska du åka då?"

"Så fort som möjligt" sa Harry" så jag ska väll gå nu"

"Ok" sa Ginny och så kysste de varandra, Hagrid kollade leende på Harry och gjorde tummen upp då Ginny inte såg.

"Hej då" sa Hagrid" kom gärna och hälsa på igen!"

"Ok" sa Harry "Jag kanske kommer förbi någon dag."

Sen gick Harry där ifrån och upp mot stora salen, där inne så satt Ron och Hermoine och åt av middagen som serverades. Harry gick fram och satte sig bredvid dem.

"Har du hittat henne?" sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry" allt är ordnat. Kan någon av er gå fram till McGonagall och be henne öppna porten åt oss?"

"Jag gör det" sa Hermoine och så gick hon iväg till lärarbordet. Harry tog lite mat och drack lite pumpa juice. Sen kom Hermoine tillbaka med McGonagall efter sig.

"Kom då" sa Hermoine och så gick de iväg. På vägen ner mot grinden så såg Harry att Ginny var på väg tillbaka upp mot slottet, hon vinkade till dem och de vinkade tillbaka. När de kom fram till grinden så slog McGonagall med sitt trollspö på grinden och den öppnades.

"Hej då" sa de till varandra och sen så stängde McGonagall grinden och gick iväg upp mot slottet igen.

"Vi transfererar oss va?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Harry" Tror ni att det går att transferera sig direkt in dit?"

"Ja" sa Ron" Fred och George gjorde ju det hele tiden."

"Ja men aldrig in eller ut, bara inuti!" sa Hermoine.

"Vi tar risken" sa Ron

"Tycker inte jag" sa Hermoine" det finns vissa förtrollningar som gör att om du försöker transferera sig förbi den så blir det som om du åker hur fort som häls rakt in i en vägg."

"Vi transfererar oss väll fram till dörren då." sa Ron

"Bra" sa Hermoine sen snurrade hon runt och försvann med ett litet plopp.

"A, vi ses väll där borta" sa Ron till Harry

"Ja" sa Harry sen snurrade Ron runt och försvann med en hög smäll. Sen gjorde Harry samma sak och for iväg mot Grimalddiplan 12. Sekunden senare så dök han upp där och pustade ut.

"Bra" sa Hermoine "då går vi in då." De gick fram till dörren och Ron drog i handtaget fast dörren rubbades inte så han tog upp trollstaven och riktade den mot dörren och försökte sen igen, fast dörren förblev stängd.

"Jaha" sa Ron frustrerat" och nu då?"

"Inte vet jag" sa Hermoine. Harry gick fram och riktade trollstaven mot dörren och tänkte "alhomora" inuti huvudet fast inget klickande ljud kom.

"Tror du inte att jag redan har prövat?" sa Ron. Harry tog tag i handtaget, drog ner det och dörren svängde upp. Ron kollade häpet på honom. "Hu gjorde du?"

"Alhomora förtrollningen" sa Harry enkelt

"Det borde inte ha funkat" sa Hermoine

"Det var det jag gjorde" sa Harry med en axelryckning. "Men kom nu, vi kan inte stå här ute hela dagen"

De gick in i huset och stängde snabbt dörren efter sig ifall att Mrs Black skulle börja skrika. Fast inget skrik kom, Harry såg att hon sov inom sin ram.

"Kom" viskade han till Ron och Hermoine och så gick de iväg mot släktträdet.

"Börja leta" sa Harry "Efter någon som börjar på R."

"Ok" sa de andra. Harry behövde inte leta länge förens han hittade en som hette Regulus Black.

"Här" sa Harry" Jag hittade en. Regulus Black, tror ni att det kan vara han?"

"Ja" sa Ron" det skulle det." Harry granskade hans bild och kom och tänka på en sak.

"Sirius har berättat om honom." sa Harry dystert" han stod i Voldemorts tjänst."

"Så det kan inte vara han alltså?" sa Ron

"Jag vet inte" sa Harry" Jag har för mig att Sirius sa att han fick kalla fötter och ville sluta vara dödsätare och då blev han mördad av Voldemort."

"Jag hittade en" sa Ron" fast han dog visst för två hundra år sedan."

De letade ett tag till fast hittade ingen mer som började på R.

"Så Regulus Black är vår enda misstänkta hittills." konstaterade Hermoine.

"Ja" sa Harry "det måste finnas något i det här huset som kan tillhör honom."

"Tror du?" sa Hermoine" Jag tror att ganska mycket åkte ut då vi städade här förut."

"Ja" sa Harry och tänkte tillbaka på det, och just då han tänkte på det så kam han på en sak!

"Jag har ju sett den där medaljongen!" sa han

"Va?" sa Ron

"Ja, kommer ni ihåg då vi städade?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa de andra två.

"Då så städade vi undan en stor guldmedaljong ju, vi försökte öppna den men det gick inte så vi slängde den!" sa Harry" Vi måste leta efter soporna!"

"Men de kan ju finnas vart som helst i så fall." sa Ron och suckade djupt.

"Krecher kan ha tagit den" sa Hermoine" han tog ju massa saker då vi städade."

"Ja" sa Harry" hoppas att den ligger i hans lilla hus. Kom så går vi och kollar."

De sprang till Krechers 'hus' som låg under diskbänken. De kollade in och Harry började rota bland allt skräp som låg där och rev bland annat sönder alla bilder på Belatrix fula ansikte. Men han hittade ingen medaljong.

"KREACHER!" skrek han så både Ron och Hermoine hoppade till och i nästa sekund så dök Kreacher upp bredvid dem.

"Ja herre?" sa Kreacher.

"Fick du tag på en stor guldmedaljong då vi städade?" sa Harry

"Ja, herre" sa Kreacher

"Och vart är den?" sa Harry och hans hjärta började dunka kraftigare.

"Borta" sa Kreacher med ett elakt flin.

"Vadå borta?" röt Harry

"Borta" sa Kreacher" det betyder att.."

"Tyst" sa Harry och kände sig mycket irriterad. "Hur kunde du tappa bort den?"

"Kreacher skulle aldrig tappa bort den!" sa Kreacher och såg mycket arg och förolämpad ut.

"Nehej" sa Harry" Vart är den då?"

"Den där smutsiga, vidriga" sa Kreacher och vred händerna i ilska och bet hårt ihop tänderna" blodsförrädaren Mundgus tog den från mig!"

"Mundgus!" sa Harry och kände sig lika arg som Kreacher såg ut att vara." Vet du vart han har den?"

"Nej" sa Kreacher och fortsatte att halv högt säga svordomar och vad men borde göra med smuts som Mundgus.

"Då så" sa Harry" ska vi ge oss ut efter Mundgus?"

"Ja" sa Ron och Hermoine

"Bra" sa Harry" han ska få betala för det här! Och stick tillbaka till Hogwarts och gör det du ska göra där!" Kreacher försvann och de gick ut ur huset.

"Vi börjar leta i Diagongränden tycker jag!" sa Harry

"Ok" sa de andra

"Vart ska vi träffas?" sa Ron

"Hos Olivanders" sa Hermoine" ingen kommer att märka att vi kommit dit efter som att det är stängt."

"Ok" sa Harry "Då transfererar vi oss dit då."

Och så försvann de tre ungdomarna iväg med två höga smällar och ett litet plopp.


	23. Chapter 23

På Mundgus jakt

Harry dök upp i den övergivna affären. Hyllorna var tomma och det hängde damm och spindelnät från dem. Man kunde inte se ut genom fönstren eftersom att det satt affischer utanför. Ron gick fram till dörren och låste upp den med in trollstav.

"Vi tar osynlighetsmanteln!" sa Harry" Då kan vi lättare smyga oss på Mundgus ifall vi ser honom."

"Vänta" sa Ron" blev inte Mundgus tagen till Azkaban förut?"

"Jo" sa Hermoine" men han har ju släppts nu igen. Kommer du inte ihåg att han var med på mötet i somras?"

"Jo" sa Ron" det har du rätt i"

"Kom nu" sa Harry och vecklade ut osynlighetsmanteln som han som vanligt hade med sig.

De andra gick in under den och så smög de sig ut ur affären. Det var ganska tomt på gatorna och överallt så satt det affischer med olika dödsätares ansikten på.

"Vart tror ni att han är?" viskade Hermoine

"Vi kan leta i svartvändargränden" sa Harry tyst" det där äcklet håller säkert till där och försöker sälja Sirius gamla saker."

"Ok" viskade Hermoine" Vi kollar där då, men överreagera inte om vi ser honom Harry!"

"Vadå?" sa Harry argt och aningen högre än innan.

"Shyy" väste Hermoine och viskade sedan" Jag vet hur du är, om du såg honom skulle du säkert slänga dig över honom på en gång. Tänk på att det kan finnas dödsätare här."

"Jaja" sa Harry lite irriterat, det enda han ville göra var att gå och vrida av Mundgus nacken. "kom nu då."

De gick vidare mot svartvändargränden, på vägen dit så gick de förbi WWW och Ron kollade lockat in.

"Kan vi inte gå in här ett tag?" sa Ron tyst

"Nej" sa Harry" Vi ska få tag i.."

"Shyy" väste Hermoine igen då Harry började höja rösten. Sen fortsatte de gå och tillslut så var de framme. De kollade in i gränden, där såg allt mörkt och förfallet ut. De gick fram till Borgin & Burkes och kollade in. Där kunde de se butiksägaren stå lutad mot disken och en huv försedd person stod med ryggen vänd mot Harry och de andra.

"Vem är det där?" viskade Ron

"Inte vet jag." sa Harry

Då så vände sig den huv försedda personen sig om och gick mot dörren av butiken. Harry kunde se att det var Narcissa Malfoy, han undrade vad hon gjorde där inne och så undrade han vad Malfoy höll på med nu för tiden. Hade han blivit belönad av Voldemort för det han gjort eller blivit bestraffad för att inte våga mörda Dumbledore? Hon kom ut ur butiken och såg ovanligt blek ut, nästan sjuk och vinglade lite lätt då hon gick därifrån.

"Vad är det med henne tror ni?" viskade Hermoine

"Inte vet jag" sa Harry tyst" men vad det än är så är det rätt åt henne."

De kollade in i affären igen där det nu var tomt.

"Kom" sa Harry tyst så gick de vidare genom gränden. Harry kollade på alla sluskar som låg vid kanterna, han undrade om han skulle försöka lyfta på en gubbes huva, det kunde vara Mundgus. Fast han struntade i det och gick vidare. De gick längre in tills de kom till en återvändsgränd. Harry suckade till och pekade åt Ron och Hermoine att de skulle gå ut igen. När de var ute igen så letade de ett tag i Diagongränden till fast hittade ingen som liknade Mundgus, så de gav upp och gick in till Olivanders istället.

"Vi sticker till Hogsmeade." sa Harry de de var inne hos Olivanders igen." Han sitter säkert och super på Svinhuvudet."

"Ok" sa Ron" Någon speciell mötes plats?"

"Vad sägs som spökande stugan?" sa Harry" utanför alltså."

"Ok" sa Hermoine och försvann med ett plopp och sen följde de andra två efter med en varsin smäll.

Ett ögonblick senare så landade de i Hogsmead utanför den spökandestugan. Alla gick in under manteln igen och så gick de iväg mot Svinhuvudet. På vägen dit så såg de inte till någon som kunde tänkas vara Mundgus. De väntade tills en man öppnade dörren och gick ut, sen smet de in själva så tyst de kunde. Där inne så fans en hel del skumma typer, folk satt och pratade lågmält med varandra och man kunde inte se ett enda ansikte förutom hans som stod bakom disken. Harry undrade vad han skulle göra nu, han kunde ju inte gå och bara lyfta av deras huvor. Han kollade på Ron och Hermoine som inte heller verkade ha några idéer. Han pekade med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck mot dörren och de andra två nickade. De väntade på att en annan person skulle gå ut vilket nästan tog en halvtimme, då personen gick ut så skyndade även sig dem ut. De gick iväg en bit tills de var ensamma.

"Vi kommer ju aldrig hitta honom ifall han är där inne!" sa Harry

"Vi kan klä ut oss som dem där inne." sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry" men vart ska vi få kläderna ifrån?"

"Trolla fram dem" sa Hermoine och tog fram sitt trollspö, hon gjorde en liten rörelse och pekade på en sten. Stenen växte och var nu en smutsig hög med tyg. Hon gjorde samma sak två gånger till en sen tog hon en hög och började klä på sig.

"Bra!" sa Harry och började klä på sig själv. Då de var klara så skulle man knappast kunna urskilja att det var dem.

"Jag går in först" sa Harry " sen kommer ni efter mig en i taget och med några minuters mellanrum."

"Ok" sa de Ron och Hermoine.

Harry gick mot klubben och böjde lite på ryggen så att han skulle se ut som dem där inne. Då han kom in så kollade mannen bakom disken på honom, Harry gick fram till honom.

"En eldvisky" sa Harry med lite mörkare röst än vanligt.

Mannen tog upp en flaska och hällde up ett smutsigt glas åt honom. Harry gav honom pengarna och gick iväg. Han kollade på alla som satt där och undrade var han skulle börja och vad han skulle säga. Han såg att det satt en ensam man borta i ett hörn och bestämde sig för att gå fram och prata med honom.

"Tjena" sa Harry med sin mörka stämma då han kom fram, mannen sa ingen ting, han verkade inte ens ha hört honom. Harry satte sig ner på den andre stolen. Mannen kollade snabbt på honom men vände sedan bort blicken.

"Vad vill du?" sa Mennen med hes röst, som om han inte hade pratat på länge.

"Har du något att sälja?" sa Harry

"Nej" sa den hesa rösten

"Vem är du?" sa Harry

"Ingen" sa rösten och lät aningen irriterad. Harry viste inte vad han skulle göra riktigt, mannen verkade inte vilja ha honom kvar längre.

"Ö, vill du ha en eldvisky?" sa Harry

"Nej" sa mannen" stick"

"Ok" sa Harry" jag bara undrade."

Harry gick därifrån och såg då en person komma in, han undrade om det kunde vara Ron. Han struntade i vem det var och gick fram till ett bord där det satt folk och spelade kort. På bordet låg det galeoner och silversiklar. Harry försökte se något ansikte men det var omöjligt. Efter en stund så kammade en häxa hem vinsten och gav ifrån sig ett litet seger vrål. Då Harry tänkte på häxan så kom han på en sak, Mundgus hade ju vart utklädd till häxa förut, det var för att han hade varit portade från Svinhuvudet. Vad dumt det här var, det var nog inte så troligt att de skulle hitta Mundgus här trots allt. Harry gick fram till skepnaden som han trodde var Ron. Han petade honom på axeln och Ron (om det nu var han) vände sig om.

"Ska vi gå ut?" sa Harry med sin vanliga röst

"Va?" sa en sliskig och förvånad stämma "känner jag dig?"

"Ö, ja" sa Harry fast började bli osäker på om det här var Ron.

Det kom just in någon genom dörren och Harry kollade dit och till sin förskräckelse så såg Harry att det var Ron då hans huva råkade blåsa av från vinddraget då dörren öppnades.

"Jag tror inte det" sa den sliskiga rösten" men jag följer gärna med ut och tar en dust med dig om det är det du vill!" han lät hotfull nu.

"Förlåt, det var inte det jag menade, hej då." sa Harry och gick snabbt ut därifrån. Han drog med sig Ron som stod och fumlade med sin huva. Ron verkade förvånad fast Harry sa snabbt.

"Det är jag, kom nu" så Ron följde med ut.

"Varför ska vi inte gå in?" sa Ron

"Jag kom just på att Mundgus är portad därifrån." sa Harry" Så det där borde ju inte vara det ställe han håller till på."

De såg att Hermoine kom gående mot dem, hon kollade förvånat på dem.

"Vad håller ni på med?" sa hon

"Mundgus är ju portad." sa Harry

"Just ja" sa Hermoine" det har jag glömt" Harry kunde inte komma ihåg någon tidigare gång då Hermoine hade glömt något.

"Vart kan han vara då?" sa Ron och suckade.

"Vet inte" sa Harry

"Vi kan fråga McGonagall." sa Hermoine" hon kanske vet vart han är, ifall Mundgus nu inte har gått ur ordern."

"Där sa du något" sa Ron" Vad tror du Harry?"

"Ja" sa Harry" Vi går och frågar."

De slet av sig kläderna och slängde dem i en papperskorg sen gick de upp mot slottet. Efter ett tag så var de framme vid grindarna och Harry skulle precis skicka iväg sin patronus då Hagrid kom gående mot grinden.

"Hej Hagrid" sa Harry

"Hej" sa Hagrid" Vad gör ni tre där ute?"

"Vi har varit och kollat upp det där namnet jag pratade om." sa Harry

"Ja ha" sa Hagrid" hittade ni något då?"

"Ja" sa Harry" men skulle du kunna öppna grinden åt oss?"

"Javisst" sa Hagrid och tog upp sitt paraply ur mollskins rocken och petade på grinden med det och den svängde upp.

"Hur öppnar man den här porten egentligen?" sa Hermoine till Hagrid då de gick in.

"Det är bara vissa som kan" sa Hagrid" en mycket fiffig förtrollning. Den som öppnar behöver bara sätta sin trollstav mot den och vilja öppna den så gör den det. Men vill man inte öppna den så händer inget och är det inte själva trollkarlen som håller i trollstaven så händer inget heller."

"Å" sa Hermoine fascinerat" vem har kastat den?"

"Dumbledore eller Flitwik skulle jag tro" sa Hagrid" men nu får ni ursäkta mig, jag ska ner till Hogsmead och ta något att dricka!"

"Ok" sa de andra" hej då"

De gick upp mot slottet och knackade på ek porten, det var ingen som kom och öppnade. Harry kollade ner mot quiditch planen där några elever höll på att spela. Harry kände hur han också ville hoppa upp på en kvast och vara med. Ron stod nu och dunkade på porten med en klubba som han hade trollat fram. Tillsist så öppnades den och där stod Filch.

"Vad håller du på med?" sa Filch

"Försöker komma in" sa Ron

"Ska du banka sönder porten menar du?" sa Filch med ett litet elakt leende.

"Nej" sa Ron irriterat" bara kontakta er på insidan."

"Kom in nu då" sa Filch" och tio poängs avdrag var."

"Tyvärr" sa Ron" Vi går inte på skolan."

Så gick de förbi en snopen Filch och in i stora salen där det satt en del elever och åt. McGonagall satt vid lärarbordet och pratade med Flitwik, så de gick fram till dem.

"Proffesor McGonagall" sa Harry

"Ja?" sa McGonagall

"Skulle jag kunna få prata med dig" sa Harry" där ingen kan höra oss."

"Ok" sa McGonagall" ursäkta" sa hon till Flitwik som nickade artigt. Sen gick hon iväg mot sidorummet i stora salen och Harry, Hermoine och Ron följde efter.

"Vet du vart vi kan hitta Mundgus?" sa Harry då de var inne och dörren stängd.

"Nej" sa McGonagall" Hur så?"

"Vi behöver verkligen prata med honom." sa Harry" kan du försöka kontakta honom?"

"Ja" sa McGonagall" Jag kommer med besked då jag har hittat honom. Men vad gäller saken?"

"Vi kan inte säga det" sa Harry beklagande

"Nehej" sa McGonagall" var det något mer ni ville?"

"Nej" sa Harry och tack föresten."

McGonagall gav honom ett svagt leende sen gick de iväg. Harry, Ron och Hermoine gick upp mot Gryffindor tornet.

"Ska vi kolla om DA har satt igång?" sa Hermoine

"Ok" sa Harry som helt hade glömt bort att det var idag. Så de gick till vid behov rummet där de tog tre vändor sen dök dörren upp och de gick in.

Då de kom in så såg de att Ginny stå med utsträckt trollspö som om hon precis var på väg att demonstrera en trollformel, fast hon gjorde inget utan rodnade då hon fick syn på Harry. Alla i salen vände sig mot Harry, det kändes ganska så konstigt att plötsligt få så mycket uppmärksamhet.

"Ö, fortsätt bara." sa han och Ginny log lite nervöst.

"Ööö, vart var jag?" sa hon lite darrigt" Jo just ja, jag skulle demonstrera en avväpningsbesvärjelse." Och så höjde hon sitt spö och riktade det mot Luna som tydligen var hennes partner och det flög ut en blå blixt ur Ginnys trollspö som träffade Luna som kastades bakåt och landade i på en stor madrass medens hannes trollstav flög iväg till Ginnys hand.

"Så" sa Ginny och log" Ni kan förståss välja om motståndaren ska kastas bakåt eller inte, eller om trollstaven ska flyga till dig eller bara bort från personen du träffar. Det kan vara lite svårt att välja på det sättet men annars så flyger vanligtvis bara trollstaven bort."

"Vad skulle vi säga?" sa en liten flicka som Harry inte kände igen.

"Expeliarmus" sa Ginny och log mot den lilla flickan och sen svängde hon med sitt trollspö så att texten på magiskt vis ritade upp sig på tavlan bakom henne." Så, ta en partner och börja träna."

Alla gjorde som hon sa och Ginny hoppade ner från platån och gick fram till Harry.

"Hej" sa hon

"Hej" sa Harry, Hermoine och Ron gick bort och började öva med varandra.

"Hur gick det?" sa Ginny

"Vilket?" sa Harry lite förvirrat men kom sen på vad hon måste ha menat" jaha, jo det gick bra. Jag tror vi har hittat den rätte."

"Å, vad bra" sa Ginny överraskat

"Varför kör du avväpningsbesvärjelsen med dem för?" sa Harry

"Lite repetition tänkte jag." sa Ginny" Det är ganska många som är nya också, så de kan nog behövas."

Och mycket riktigt såg Harry då han kollade på dem tränande paren så var det ungefär bara hälften som klarade av det.

"Är alla här pålitliga?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Ginny" Kanske inte så där jätte pålitliga då, men det duger nog."

"Ok" sa Harry "Hur länge har ni hållit på?"

"Vet inte" sa Ginny" men jag börjar bli ganska så trött. Jag tror nog att jag ska avsluta nu."

Ginny gick iväg mot platån igen, gick upp på den och blåste i en visselpipa så att alla vart tysta.

"Nu är det slut på dagens möte." sa Ginny

"Men vänta!" sa en kille" jag vill fråga Potter en sak, du sa att det var han som skulle vara lärare!"

"Men nu blev det inte så" sa Ginny strängt" Och om du inte vill vara kvar så kan du ge mig din galleon och gå härifrån!"

Harry såg att killen som hade frågat vände sig om till sin kompis och började viska något. Harry ville kasta ut dem men gjorde inget.

"Jaja, hur som hälst så är det slut nu" sa Ginny" jag kontaktar er som vanligt då nästa möte ska hållas och kom ihåg att träna på det vi har gjort idag, ö, det får ni i läxa föresten, hejdå!"

Vissa sa hejdå tillbaka sen gick de ut ur rummet. Nu var det bara Ginny, Harry, Ron och Hermoine kvar.

"Hur har det gått?" sa Hermoine till Ginny

"Dåligt" sa Ginny dystert och satte sig på platån.

"Varför då?" sa Hermoine

"Det verkar som om hälften av dem har kommit för att höra om Harry är den utvalde." sa Ginny.

"Sa du att han var det" sa Ron

"Nej" sa Ginny" ska vi gå och lägga oss nu?"

"Ja" as Hermoine med en gäspning " jag är jätte trött."

Så de gick tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet där de gick till sina sovsalar Ron följde med till Hermoines sovsal medens Ginny och Harry gick till egna.

Harry föll ner med en duns på sängen och började tänka på Mundgus. Han såg Mundgus fula nylle framför sig. Mundgus skrattade galet, han hade sin trollstav höjd. Han förvandlades till Snape som fortfarande skrattade galet med ett förvridet ansiktsuttryck, det låg någon under honom, på det hårda och kalla stengolvet. Det var en flicka, som hade långt och eldrött hår.

"Nu har jag henne!" sa Snape vänd mot Harry, han skrattade och riktade trollstavsspetsen mot Ginny." Avada kedavra!"

Och så flög en grön stråle ut ur spetsen på trollstaven med ett högt brus och precis innan den skulle träffa Ginny så slog Harry upp ögonlocken. Harry skakade i hela kroppen och kallsvettades, han kände att några tårar rann ner för kinderna på honom.

"Det var bara en dröm!" sa han argt till sig själv och la sig ner igen för att försöka sova. Men han låg vaken mycket länge och tänkte på vad som skulle hända om drömmen blev sann.


	24. Chapter 24

MVM

De kommande veckorna så var det enda Harry gjorde att läsa om olika förhäxningar och trollformler han skulle kunna få användning för. De hade fler DA möten det första hade vart riktigt jobbigt. De hade alla ställt massor med frågor om han var den utvalde och vad som hade hänt på ministeriet, tillslut så hade han blivit förbannad och gått därifrån. Ginny hade tydligen tagit över efter det. Harry hade bestämt sig för att inte vara ledare längre, fast efter bara några minuters övertalning från Ginny så gick han med på att vara det igen. Hon hade försäkrat honom att det inte skulle komma några fler frågor om ministeriet. Harrys undervisning med McGonagall pågick ungefär två timmar i veckan, fast McGonagall kunde inte så mycket mer om duellkonst nu så hon hade börjat lärt Harry om förvandlingskonst istället. Och fortfarande så hade Harry inte fått något besked om Rawenclaws stav hade blivit förstörd. Men värst av allt så hade Harry nyligen blivit meddelad att Mundgus hade flytt utomlands.

"NEJ!" skrek Harry och alla i uppehålls rummet stirrade på honom. Han hade just öppnat ett brev från McGonagall där det stod att Mundgus hade lämnat ordern och flytt utomlands.

"Vad är det?" sa Ron med stora ögon." Kom, vi går ut så vi slipper alla lyssnande öron."

De gick ut ur porträtt hålet tätt följda av Ginny och Hermoine och gick sen in i ett övergivet klassrum.

"Vad är det?" sa Ron" varför blev du helt vansinnig?"

"För att Mundgus har sagt upp sig hos Fenixordern och flytt utomlands!" sa Harry argt" Hur ska vi nu kunna få tag på honom?" De andra stod bara tysta medens Harry började gå runt i rummet.

"Vi kan kolla upp hans släktingar!" sa Hermoine" om man är på flykt brukar man ofta söka sig till släktingar." De andra sa inget på en gång och Hermoine såg lite snopen ut.

"Det var bara en tanke.." sa Hermoine då ingen annan sa något"

"Jag tycker det kan verka vettigt." sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Harry" Hermoine du tar och kollar i biblioteket efter något slags släktträd eller något register."

"Ok" sa Hermoine

"Jag och Ron" sa Harry" går och kollar med McGonagall."

"Jag då?" sa Ginny

"Du går tillbaka till uppehålls rummet och gör läxan din." sa Harry

"Men jag vill hjälpa till att leta!" sa Ginny lite gällare än vanligt.

"Men du sa ju att du hade tre kapitel att läsa i talmagi!" sa Harry

"Jag vet" sa Ginny" men jag kan göra det sen."

"Men det behövs inte" sa Harry" Gör läxan din, den är mycket viktigare! Det är inte ens säkert att vi hittar något."

"Jaja" sa Ginny och såg sur ut

"Men bli inte sur nu." sa Harry

"Det känns bara lite tråkigt att inte få hjälpa till." sa Ginny

"Så du är inte sur?" sa Harry, han ville inte att de skulle vara sura på varandra ifall att något skulle hända

"Lite" sa Ginny fast hon log nu" men okej, vi ses senare då." så gick hon ut ur rummet.

"Ska vi gå och börja leta då?" sa Ron

"Ja" sa Harry" Fast nu när jag tänker efter så får nog du följa med Hermoine och leta i biblioteket."

"Jaha" sa Ron och suckade.

Sen gick de iväg, Harry gick mot McGonagalls kontor och knackade på dörren.

"Kom in" hörde han McGonagall säga och Harry gjorde som hon sa.

"Proffesorn?" sa Harry

"Ja?" sa McGonagall

"Jag undrade om du vet ifall Mundgus har några släktingar, vilka de är alltså." sa Harry

"Nej" sa McGonagall och Harry kände hur besvikelsen sköljde över honom "det har jag faktiskt ingen koll på."

"Vet du vart man kan få reda på det då?" sa Harry. McGonagall svarade inte, hon såg ut att tänka efter och efter ett tag så öppnade hon munnen.

"Du skulle kunna åka till MVM" sa McGonagall

"Vad är det?" sa Harry

"Magikernas Världs Museum" sa McGonagall" det ska finnas ett rum där med ett släktträd där alla trollkarlar och häxor som finns och har funnits – om de har registrerat sig det vill säga – är uppskrivna."

"Ok" sa Harry" ö, vart ligger det där museet då?"

"Det ligger i Sverige" sa McGonagall" man kan lätt komma dit med flampulver."

"Ok" sa Harry" Men är det säkert att Mundgus finns med där då?"

"Ja" sa McGonagall" alla som börjar på Hogwarts blir automatiskt registrerade där. Fast på andra sidan vet jag inte ifall han har gått på Hogwarts."

"Ok" sa Harry" jag ska kolla upp det, vi ses. Och tack föresten."

De sa hejdå och sen gick Harry iväg till biblioteket. Där såg har Ron och Hermoine sitta och kolla i varsin bok.

"Hittar ni något?" sa Harry då han kom fram till dem.

"Nej" sa Hermoine" fick du reda på något från McGonagall?"

"Inte direkt" sa Harry" men hon tipsade mig om att åka till Magikernas Världs Museum."

"Varför ska vi dit?" sa Ron

"Det ska tydligen finnas ett släktträd där över alla trollkarlar och häxor." sa Harry

"Å, ska vi åka?" sa Hermoine "Jag har alltid velat åka dit, det måste finnas jättemycket att få reda på där!"

"Jaja" sa Ron" vi ska bara kolla efter Mundgus och inget annat."

"Men vi kan väll kolla runt lite också?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Harry" kanske lite grand kanske."

"Bra" sa Hermoine och log strålande, hon verkade alldeles sprallig av sig "ska vi ta med Ginny?"

"Ja" sa Harry som tänkte att Ginny skulle bli sur annars" det kan vi väll. Kom nu då."

Ron och Hermoine lämnade tillbaka sina böcker och följde sedan efter Harry som hade börjat gå mot uppehållsrummet. Harry kom in genom porträtt hålet och kollade ut över rummet, han fick syn på Ginny som satt och läste i en enorm bok, bredvid satt Neville och undersökte en planta.

"Ginny" sa Harry då han kom fram till dem.

"Ja?" sa Ginny

"Vi ska åka iväg till ett ställe" sa Harry" ska du med?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" vart ska vi?"

"Till ett museum bara." sa Harry som inte ville avslöja så mycket i Nevilles närhet.

"Ok" sa Ginny och slog ihop sin bok med en väldig smäll" jag ska bara lämna mina böcker så kommer jag sen." Hon sprang iväg till sin sovsal.

"Vad ska ni göra på ett museum?" sa Neville ointresserat utan att slita ögonen från sin planta, det såg nästan ut som om han var i trans.

"Kolla lite bara" sa Harry

"Ok" sa Neville, han började kittla sin växt som började vibrera och sen dök den snabbt ner i jorden och försvann. Ginny kom nu ner till dem.

"Ska vi gå då?" sa hon

"Ja" sa Hermoine" vilken brasa ska vi ta? Det blir lite väl uppseende väckande om vi tar den där!" hon pekade på brasan i uppehållsrummet.

"McGonagall låter oss säkert använda hennes." sa Harry" vi går dit och frågar."

De gick ut ur rummet och gick iväg till McGonagalls kontor där Harry knackade på dörren igen.

"Kom in" hörde han McGonagall säga och de gick in.

"Kan vi få använda din brasa?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa McGonagall och såg aningen överraskad ut. "Ska Miss Weasly följa med?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" om jag får för dig då."

"Man får ju inte bara åka iväg från skolan hur som helst." sa McGonagall" Du har väll lektion imorgon?"

"Ja" sa Ginny" Men det här tar nog inte så lång tid."

"Ok" sa McGonagall" du får åka, men du ska vara tillbaka ikväll."

"Ok" sa Ginny och log.

Harry gick fram till brasan där han tog en nypa flampulver från en påse som Hermoine räckte till honom. Sen slängde han in det i brasan som började brinna med grön eld och sen gick han in och ställde sig i den.

"Magikernas Världs Museum!" sa han högt och tydligt. Och sen så for han iväg i väldig fart, han snurrade runt och började känna sig spyfärdig. Det tog väldigt lång tid, han kände hur han var på väg att kräkas fast istället flög han ut ur en spis och landade på ett massivt marmorgolv. Han kollade på rummet han hade landat i. Det fans inga fönster i rummet och väggarna var av sten, det fans två dörrar i rummet och ett skrivbord där det satt en trollkarl. Han kollade på Harry med sina ovanligt stora ögon.

Han sa något på ett språk som inte Harry förstod.

"Ursäkta?" sa Harry

"Å" sa trollkarlen" välkommen till Magikernas Världs Museum."

"Tack" sa Harry osäkert" ö, kostar det att gå in på museet?"

"Ja" sa trollkarlen" fyra galleoner per person."

"Ok" sa Harry " här har du för fyra personer." Trollkarlen tog osäkert emot dem men såg sedan förstående ut då Hermoine flög ut ur spisen.

"Ok" sa trollkarlen" om ni vill ha en guide så kostar det en galleon extra"

"Nej tack" sa Harry" vi klarar oss nog."

"Ok" sa trollkarlen" ha en trevlig dag, då alla har kommit så kan ni gå in genom den där dörren." Han pekade på en av dörrarna.

"Ok" sa Harry" tack."

Sen anlände Ron och till sist Ginny. De gick in genom dörren och kom in i ett rum där väggarna var av sten fast på backen låg det snö, Harry kollade upp och kunde se himmelen. Då alla hade kommit in så stängde Ginny dörren och backen började utan förvarning att röra sig uppåt. Alla verkade förvånade men sa inget. Den började röra sig riktigt fort och nu så kom du upp ur marken. Harry kollade ut över landskapet och såg att det var fullt med snötäckta bergstoppar överallt och vid bergens rötter så sträckte sig väldiga skogar ut över landskapet. Det fanns inga tecken på människoaktiviteter, Harry undrade vart de var på väg, marken de stod på åkte fortfarande uppåt i rasande hastighet. Harry tyckte att det var konstigt att det inte blåste det minsta eller att det var kallt, fast det var väll någon magisk förtrollning som gjorde det. De for nu upp i molnen där allt blev dimmigt, fast dimman sköts undan så att de slapp åka igenom den och tillslut så for de upp genom molnen.

"Titta" sa Hermoine och pekade uppåt.

Där så såg Harry en fantastisk syn. Det var ett enormt slott som svävade i luften, under det så var det bara jord, det såg ut som om det hade blivit uppslitet ur marken. Det var målat i vit färg som gjorde att det sken så starkt från i solen att man nästan fick ont i ögonen. Då de kom i jämnhöjd med slottet så såg Harry att den hade en enorm trädgård med alla möjliga växter. Det fans ett hål i backen där plattformen de stod på åkte up i och stannade. Bredvid dem så stod det en husalf och glodde på dem. Han var klädd i en vacker blå mantel och hade en hög spetsig hatt på sig som var gul. Han log mot dem.

"Välkomna" sa alfen" till Magikernas Världs Museum."

"Tack" sa de andra, Harry lade märke till att han pratade på engelska och inte svenska, han hade säkert blivit förvarnad eller något.

"Kom så ska jag visa er till slottet." sa alfen, han gick iväg mot slottet och de andra följde efter. Överallt så hängde det träd ovanför stigarna som de gick på och vackra växter kantade dem. Tillslut så kom de fram till porten som var ungefär fem meter hög. Alfen lade handen mot den och den for upp. De gick in i slottet och innanför så var det ett runt rum med massor av dörrar.

"Så" sa alfen" ovanför varje dörr så ser ni en text där det står vad rummet innehåller. Vill ni komma tillbaka hit då ni är inuti slottet så behöver ni bara säga - tillbaks till entrén med det samma – så hamnar ni genast här och efter det är det bara att välja en ny dörr."

"Ok" sa Harry" tack så mycket"

"Ingen orsak" sa alfen och gick ut ur slottet och så stängdes porten bakom honom/henne.

"Gud vad kul" sa Hermoine som verkade helt uppspelt" vart ska vi gå först?"

"Till släktträdet så klart." sa Harry

"Men Harry" sa Hermoine som precis hade läst på en skylt där det stod 'Biblioteket' verkade inte särskilt intresserad av något släktträd "kan vi inte kolla in här först?"

"Nej" sa Harry" leta på ett rum där det står släktträd nu!"

"Ok" sa de andra, Hermoine lät väldigt besviken.

Harry började kolla på alla skyltar, det var alltid två skyltar, en med ett språk han inte förstod (antagligen svenska) och sen engelska. Han såg skyltar där det stod 'kända trollkarlar och deras upptäckter', 'otroliga olyckor', 'quiditchens historia', 'trollkarls samhällets uppkomst', 'historiska föremål', 'magiska varelser och vilken innebörd de haft för det magiska samhället', 'mörkrets makter', 'trollkonstens utveckling', 'mugglarnas historia', 'släktträdet'.

"Här är det" sa Harry och pekade på skylten där det stod släktträdet" kom nu!"

De gick in genom dörren och blev chockade då de klev in i rummet. Rummet var enormt , det var nästan så att man inte kunde se väggarna på andra sidan rummet. Harry tycket nästan att rummet var skrämmande stort, det såg ut som om tacket i mitten av rummet skulle rasa in, det fanns inte in enda stödpelare i hela rummet. Och på hela golvet så fanns det fullt med bilder på olika trollkarlar och häxor. Det fanns även vissa som endast hade namn sen var det sträck som band de olika namnen samman, det visade vilka som var barn till vilka och vilka som var gifta eller hade barn tillsammans.

"WOW!" sa Ron då han kom in och de hörde små ekon "snacka om stort!"

"Ja" sa Ginny" ö, vart ska vi börja leta?"

"Kolla" sa Hermoine och pekade på en skylt" det står att man kan säga ett namn högt och tydligt så kommer de som heter det att börja lysa svagt."

"Ok" sa Harry" ö, HARRY POTTER!" det började lysa på några olika ställen i rummet.

"Jaja" sa Hermoine" men leta efter Mundgus i stället."

"Ok" sa Harry" MUNDGUS FLETCHER!" de gamla ljusen släcktes och några nya tändes.

"Vi tar några varsina." sa Harry och började gå mot ett ljus, då han kollade ner på namnet såg han att det fanns årtal för död och födelse samt annan information om vad han hade gjort i livet och annat. Han gick vidare och kollade på ett annat namn fast då ropade Ron.

"Jag hitta honom!"

Harry sprang fram till Ron och kollade ner, där stirrade en bild av Mundgus tillbaka på honom. Harry kollade vilka han var sammanlänkade med, han såg att hans mamma och pappa båda var döda, han hade ingen fru eller släkting förutom en bror.

"Tror ni att han kan ha stuckit till honom?" sa Harry och pekade på Mundgus bror.

"Ja" sa Hermoine" ska vi ta och kolla upp honom?"

"Han bor tydligen i Amerika" sa Ginny som hade satt sig och läst informationen på honom" men det står inte vart."

"Då får vi väll kolla upp det sen." sa Hermoine

"RONALD WEASLY!" skrek plötsligt Ron så att alla hoppade till och så började några ljus lysa på olika ställen. Ron gick runt och letade efter sig själv medens de andra satt kvar och kollade på Mundgus bror.

Efter kanske en halvtimme så lämnade de rummet, de hade tagit reda på vilka släktingar de hade. Ron och Ginny var bland annat släkt med Dumbledore på ganska så nära håll, Harry var släkt med Gryffindor även om det inte var så kraftigt. Medens Hermoine inte var sammanlänkad med någon alls. Harry förstod nu vad folk brukade prata om då de sa att trollkarlar och häxor brukade gifta sig med nära besläktade personer. Det fanns vissa som hade gift sig med sina egna syskon, även om det var ytterst sällsynt.

Då de kom ut igen så ville Hermonie gå in i biblioteket fast Harry tvingade ut henne ur slottet och de andra följde lite motvilligt med. På vägen tillbaka till plattformen så mötte de en familj som alla såg ut att vara Japaner, pappan hade en stor kamera med sig och riktade den mot Harry och de andra fast Harry satt upp handen så han sänkte kameran och gick iväg.

När de var framme så sa de åt alfen att de ville tillbaka igen och han kallade på plattformen som sedan tog dem ner igen. Väl nere så gick de in i brasan igen och åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts.


	25. Chapter 25

En berättelse

Harry vaknade och började klä på sig. Han undrade om Hermoine hade hittat något om vart Mundgus bror bodde, hon hade gått iväg till biblioteket igår kväll och börjat leta medens han själv hade gått och lagt sig. Harry gick ner till uppehållsrummet vilket var helt tomt, han skulle precis gå ut genom porträtt hålet just som det öppnades och Ginny klev in i rummet. Hon hade av någon anledning tjocka yllekläder på sig plus mössa och vantar.

"Hej" sa hon och Harry samtidigt.

"Har du sett att snön har kommit?" sa Ginny

"Nej" sa Harry

"Det har den i alla fall!" sa Ginny och log" Den är ungefär två decimeter djup."

"Å" sa Harry" vad bra."  
"Ja" sa Ginny och skrattade lite" vill du vara med på snöbollskrig? Vi har redan börjat, jag tänkte precis gå upp och väcka dig. Jag behöver nog lite förstärkning."

En snöboll small just till mot fönster rutan och Ginny hoppade till.  
"De väntar på oss." sa Ginny" klä på dig och kom nu!"

"Ok" sa Harry som tänkte att lite uppfriskande snöbollskrig inte kunde skada någon. Så han sprang snabbt upp till sin sovsal igen där han satt på sig sina vinterkläder. Sen sprang han ner till Ginny igen och de började gå ner mot ek porten.

"Det är du, jag och Luna" sa Ginny" mot Ron och Neville."

"Ok" sa Harry" ö, är inte Hermoine med?"

"Nej" sa Ginny "Hon skulle kolla något i biblioteket."

"Ok" sa Harry. Nu var de framme vid porten och så gick de ut. Det var inte så många elever utanför, fast borta vid quidditch planen kunde Harry se att det var fullt krig på gång.

"Oj" sa Ginny" Det har visst kommit fler, men desto fler desto roligare."

"Ja" sa Harry som gjorde sig redo för krig genom att börja krama en snöboll. "Då kör vi!"

Harry och Ginny kastade sig in i kriget med de andra. Harry fick genast ett gyllene läge att kasta på Ron då han böjde sig ner och visade hela sin nacke. Harry drog i allt vad han orkade och kastade iväg sin snöboll mot Ron som blev träffad rakt i nacken. Han skrek till och kollade efter vem som hade gjort det, han borstade förtvivlat bort all snö som kröp ner för ryggen på honom sen siktade han mot Harry och kastade mot honom. Den träffade Harry rakt i magen vilket inte gjorde så mycket. Harry kramade en ny boll som han slungade iväg mot Ron som skickligt tog den i handen och kastade snabbt tillbaka och Harry fick den rakt i ansiktet. Han känd hur det sved till lite på näsan. Ron skrattade men tystnade fort då en snöboll flög rakt in i munnen på honom, han började hosta upp snö och Ginny som hade kastat den höll sig om magen och skrattade så hon grät. Ron gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett raserivrål och sprang i full fart mot Ginny och kastade sig över henne. Hon skrek till men tystnade i nästa ögonblick då Ron tryckte ner hennes ansikte i snön och började proppa in snö innanför hennes jacka och gräva ner hennes huvud i snön så att det inte syntes mer. Harry sprang i full fart mot Ron och taklade bort honom från Ginny och sen hamnade de båda i en vild brottningsmatch i snön vilken slutade med att Ron låg underst och fick hela huvudet täkt med snö.

Harry gick bort från Ron och kollade hur det var med Ginny.

"Hur gick det?" sa Harry

"Vadå?" sa Ginny som höll på att tömma sin jacka från all snö.

"Pulningen" Sa Harry

"Ja då" sa Ginny och skrattade" det var bara kul. " Sen tog hon en handfull med snö som hon hade tagit från sin jacka och kastade på Harrys haka.

Snöbollskriget fortsatte i säkert en timme då Ginny sa att hon hade lektion snart och Harry hörde hur hans mage kurrade. Så de gick upp mot slottet för att ta sig en bit mat. Harry kollade ner på Ginny då de gick bredvid varandra hand i hand, hon var väldigt söt då hon var så röd om kinderna och det blöta håret hängde ner över axlarna.

"Kan vi inte ta en promenad runt slottet istället för att äta?" sa Harry som plötsligt fått en väldig lust att vara ensam med Ginny. Ginny kollade upp på honom och sen log hon.

"Ja det kan vi väll" sa hon" fast vi får nog gå snabbt då."

De gick vidare runt slottet och Harry kollade ut över sjön, sen kollade han ner på Ginny igen. Hon kollade tillbaka på honom och så log de mot varandra och kysstes sedan. Det var en av de härligast kyssar Harry fått på länge, det kändes som om all värme strömmade tillbaka in i kroppen och snön på hans hud smälte bort. De stod som fastklistrade vid varandra tills Hagrid kom gåendes mot dem. Hagrid harklade sig eftersom att varken Harry eller Ginny hade märkt at han stod bredvid dem så de släppte genast varandra.

"Harry" sa Hagrid "du har inte hälsat på mig på länge nu."

"Ö, just det" sa Harry" jag har haft lite ont om tid." ljög han.

"Jaha" sa Hagrid" men jag antar att du inte har någonting för dig nu."

"Ö, jo" sa Harry" vi skulle precis gå in igen och kolla efter en sak."

"Det såg inte ut som om någon av er hade särskilt bråttom alldeles nyss." sa Hagrid anklagande. Harry såg att Ginny rodnade så hennes kinder nästan antog samma färg som hennes hår.

"Jag ska på lektion nu" sa hon lite ursäktande" vi ses!" och så sprang hon fort därifrån.  
Hagrid började skratta för sig själv och en tår föll ner för hans kind.

"Jag måste säga att du har lyckats fått en av de finaste flickor du kan finna." sa Hagrid och kollade ner på Harry med en faderlig blick.

"Ja" sa Harry lite drömmande och log fånigt för sig själv.

"Vad säger du" sa Hagrid lite senare i affärsmässig ton" ska vi inte gå hem till mig och ta en stärkare? Fira att du hittat din kärlek?"

"Okej då" sa Harry och kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett stort leende, och när han tänkte efter så hade han ingen större lust att gå till biblioteket. De gick ner till Hagrids stuga där Hagrid låste upp dörren och gick in. Innanför så låg Vingfåle och vilade och Fang kom springandes mot dem och började slicka Harrys händer. Hagrid öppnade ett skåp och tog ut några flaskor och började hälla upp vätskan i två stora glas. Harry bugade sig för Vingfåle som gjorde samma sak tillbaka och sen gick han fram och klappade honom.

"Varför har du tagit in honom?" sa Harry

"Jag tyckte så synd om honom då han stod och frös ute i snön" sa Hagrid och pratade som om Vingfåle var en liten bebis" så han fick komma in och göra mig sällskap. Här ta ett glas."

Harry tog ett glas och började dricka, han kunde lätt känna att det var eldvisky han drack. Hagrid bjöd Harry på bullar fast han tackade nej. De satt och drack tillsammans, skrattade och roade sig.

"Å" sa Hagrid då han gick för att hämta mer att dricka" Jag har visst slut."

"Nej" sa Harry som ville ha mer nu när han väl hade börjat.

"Men vi kan gå till Hogsmead och köpa mer" föreslog Hagrid och hickade till.

"JA!" ropade Harry ut, han hade glömt allt om att hjälpa Hermoine att leta.

Så de gick ut ur stugan och gav sig av mot grinden. Lite halt vinglande så närmade de sig grinden, det var något underligt med den, Harry kunde inte se ordentligt men då de kom närmare så såg Harry att det var en svartklädd person som stod på knä utanför grinden och drog förtvivlat i gallren, det lät som en kille och han grät.

"Släpp in mig!" sa han förtvivlat till sig själv, han verkade inte ha märkt att Harry och Hagrid närmade sig.

"Vem är du?" sa Harry skarpt till honom, han kunde inte se hans ansikte för huvan.

Personen kollade inte upp på Harry men sa.

"Draco"

"Va?" sa Harry som trodde att han hade hört fel.

"Draco Malfoy" sa killen och kollade upp på dem. Harry såg genast att det var Malfoy, han såg ovårdad och smutsig ut, som om han inte hade tvättat sig på flera månader, håret var längre än vanligt och det var smutsigt, hans ansikte var fyllt med tårar och så såg han skräckslagen ut. Harry kände hur hatet började välla upp inom honom igen, det var Malfoys fel, det var han som hade gjort att Dumbledore hade dött. Harry drog snabbt sin trollstav och riktade den mot Malfoy och tänkte 'expeliarmus' inuti huvudet. En vit blixt flög ut ur Harrys stav, genom gallren och träffade Malfoy i bröstet. Malfoy kastades bakåt men ingen trollstav kom flygande till Harry. Harry höjde staven igen och skickade iväg en ny förhäxning som låste Malfoys kropp.

"Öppna grinden" sa Harry till Hagrid som även han såg ut att vara på väg till ett enormt utbrott. Hagrid öppnade grinden och gick fram till Malfoy som låg blixtstilla på backen. Hagrid drog upp honom med en hand och kollade med en rasande blick på hans blöta ansikte.

"Kom" sa Harry" vi tar upp honom till slottet."

"Ok" sa Hagrid ursinnigt" Nu ska du få din lilla skit för att du hjälpte till med mordet på Dumbledore!"

De stängde grinden igen och gick upp mot slottet, Hagrid bar Malfoy med en hand i nacken medens Malfoy var stel som en planka. Det skulle ha vart en väldigt komisk syn om inte läget varit så alvarligt. Harry undrade varför Malfoy hade kommit hit, det måste finnas någon baktanke med det hela, han kanske hade med sig ett dolt svartkonstföremål. De kom in i stora salen och fick många blickar klistrade på sig.

"McGonagall" sa Hagrid högt" Jag och Harry har hittat Malfoy!"

McGonagall kollade bara på dem en stund, sen sa hon:

"Kom med mig." Så gick hon ut ur salen och Harry och Hagrid följde efter.

"Vad ska det här betyda?" sa McGonagall då de var inne på hennes rum" hur fick ni tag på honom?"

"Vi hittade honom vid grinden." sa Harry "Han stod där på knä och försökte förtvivlat slita upp grinden."

McGonagall drog ut en låda från sitt skrivbord och drog upp en svartkonstdetektor. Hon svepte den efter Malfoys kropp men inget hände så han hade antagligen inget på sig. McGonagall sökte igenom hans fickor men hittade ingenting alls. Sen pekade hon sitt trollspö mot honom och kropps låsnings besvärjelsen släppte.

"Malfoy" sa McGonagall" Vad gör du här?"

"Jag.." sa Malfoy med hes röst" ville få komma tillbaka till er." Hagrid grymtade ogillande och Harry tyckte att det var det sämsta han hade hört.

"Varför då?" sa McGonagall

"För att mörkrets herre är ute efter mig." sa Malfoy

"Han ljuger!" sa Hagrid" han mördade Dumbledore tillsammans med massor med andra dödsätare! Han har säkert märket själv!"

Hagrid grep våldsamt tag om Malfoys arm och rev sönder hela ärmen för honom och där på armen så syntes det fula märket.

"Kolla!" gormade Hagrid" HUR DUMMA TROR DU ATT VI ÄR!?!" skrek Hagrid rasande i ansiktet på honom.

"Lugna dig Hagrid!" sa McGonagall skarpt och Hagrid var på väg att säga något tillbaka fast McGonagall hann före" annars så får du lov att gå ut härifrån!" Sen riktade hon trollspöet mot Malfoy och hans mun for upp på vidgavel, Harry skrattade tyst för sig själv åt hans fåniga ansiktsuttryck.

"Det enda sättet att få reda på om vad som har hänt är genom Veratiserum." sa McGonagall och tog upp en liten kristall flaska ur sin ficka, öppnade korken och lät tre droppar falla ner på Malfoys tunga. Sen viftade hon med trollspöet mot Malfoy igen och munnen stängdes.

"Nu Malfoy" sa McGonagall" tala om för oss varför du har kommit hit!"

"Allt började med att jag fick ett uppdrag av mörkrets herre att mörda Dumbledore" sa Malfoy med entonig stämma" Det var meningen att jag skulle döda honom. Men tiden gick och jag lyckades aldrig, så mörkrest herre började bli otålig, han började irritera sig på mig och mina misslyckanden. Men efter lång tid så lyckades jag fixa till ett skåp i vid behov rummet, vilket jag hade jobbat med väldigt länge. Hur som helst så kunde jag då få in alla dödsätare jag behövde. Och efter några strider så hade jag Dumbledore fast. Jag skulle mörda honom, det var tillfället jag hela tiden hade väntat på. Men då jag väl stod där med en försvarslös Dumbledore framför mig så började jag tveka. Dumbledoer sa att han inte ville att jag skulle bli en mördare och jag lyssnade på honom. Dumbeldore sa att han kunde ge mig skydd från mörkrets herre och jag trodde på honom. Men då kom det fler dödsätare så hela situationen förvärrades men jag vågade fortfarande inte mörda honom. Tillslut så kom Snape och mördade Dumbledore. Vi for sedan iväg hem till Snape där vi skulle invänta order från mörkrets herre. Men han dök aldrig upp så istället så åkte Snape iväg till den plats mörkrets herre antagligen skulle befinna sig på. Ett tag senare så kom Snape tillbaka och gav olika besked till alla utom mig. Då alla var borta så sa Snape att jag skulle få komma och träffa mörkrets herre. Han var tydligen mycket arg på mig, Snape sa att mörkrets herre hade sagt att han inte behövde någon tjänare som inte hade nerver nog att mörda. Jag antog då att det var över för mig, för då man misslyckas med sitt uppdrag man får från mörkrets herre så blir det grymma bestraffningar. Så då Snape inte var bered så stack jag där ifrån och bestämde mig för att inte visa mig för någon igen. Jag skaffade de här kläderna och sen så levde jag ett hårt och fattigt liv. Jag använde mig inte av magi eftersom att jag visste att det skulle bli så mycket enklare att hitta mig då. Men tillslut så visste jag att de var mig på spåren. Så efter någon vecka efter att jag hade uppfattat att någon förföljde mig så dök Belatrix Lestrange upp och vi började duellera med varandra. Jag var chanslös mot henne men som genom ett under så lyckades jag komma undan, fast jag hade då förlorat min trollstav. Jag visste att hon skulle komma efter mig igen så jag behövde skydd men jag hade ingenstans att ta vägen. Inga vänner som kunde ta hand om mig och jag antog att min mamma antagligen var bevaka av någon så att hon inte kunde hjälpa mig heller. Så då bestämde jag mig för att göra det enda som skulle kunna rädda mig och det var att bege mig av hit."

"Så du tänker alltså inte jobba för Voldemort längre?" sa Harry efter en liten stund. Malfoy hade ryckt till riktigt ordentligt då han sa hans namn.

"Nej, jag ska inte jobba för honom" sa Malfoy med sin entoniga stämma.

"Jag tycker att vi ska bestraffa honom." sa Harry

"Med vad?" sa Hagrid

"Livstids inspärrning i Ázkaban" sa Harry och Malfoy kollade skräckslaget på Harry.


	26. Chapter 26

På Qoudpot

"Nej" sa Malfoy desperat" jag vill inte dit! Jag.. Jag kan jobba för er!"

Harry skrattade ironiskt och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Skulle du jobba för oss?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Malfoy

"Jag tror dig inte" sa Harry, han visste inte varför han sa så eftersom att Malfoy inte kunde ljuga för tillfället" du kommer bara att svika oss! Och även om du inte skulle det så skulle jag aldrig tillåta det!"

"Så ja Harry" sa McGonagall" jag ska prata med Malfoy och se vad vi kan göra. Ni får gå nu, jag ska förhöra Malfoy lite till."

"Men" sa Harry som ville bestraffa Malfoy på något sätt.

"Gå nu!" sa McGonagall skarpt och Harry visste att det inte fanns någon menig med att klaga. Så Harry gick ut följd av Hagrid som fortfarande såg rasande ut.

"Jag liter inte på honom." sa Harry då han och Hagrid var ensamma.

"Inte jag heller!" sa Hagrid" och när jag får tag på det där lilla kräket så ska jag mosa honom till småbitar!" han gned knogen hårt mot sin andra hans som om han försökte krossa något osynligt" Jag önskar bara att jag hade hoppat på honom på en gång, nu får jag väll aldrig chansen igen!"

"Harry!" hörde Harry Hermoines röst ropa bakom dem. Harry vände sig om och där kom Ginny, Ron och Hermoine komma springande mot dem.

"Vad är det som händer?" sa Ron då de kom fram

"Har Malfoy kommit hit?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry med sammanbitna tänder" det lilla kräket kom hit för att han gamla vänner har övergivit honom, så nu tror han att han ska få komma hit och få skydd av oss!"

"Men hur hittade ni honom?" sa Hermoine och Harry berättade hur det hade gått till (även om han bytte ut eldvisky mot honingsöl)

"Jag tycker vi ska straffa honom," sa Ron hatiskt" det är ju hans fel att Dumbledore är borta!"

"Ja" sa Harry" jag föreslog livstids inspärrning i Azkaban."

"Bra" sa Ron" hoppas han får det, låt honom ruttna i Azkaban!"

"Vad grymma ni är" sa Ginny tyst" jag tycker vi skulle kunna ge honom en chans."

"Va?" sa Harry ilsket" ska vi ge Malfoy en andra chans?"

"Det tror jag att Dumbledore hade gjort" sa Ginny tyst" han ville alltid se det goda i folk. Så varför kan inte vi göra det samma?"

"Men Ginny!" sa Harry" Malfoy är ett genomruttet kräk, han bryr sig bara om en person vilken är han själv!"

"Hur vet du det?" sa Ginny häftigt" är du legelimens expert eller? Kan du läsa hans tankar?"

"Men han har ju visat det alla åren han har gått här" sa Harry

"Vad man ser på utsidan är inte alltid vad som finns inuti." sa Ginny vist.

"Jaja" sa Hermoine som verkade vilja undvika bråk" Harry, jag har hittat adressen nu! Är du redo att åka?"

"Självklart" sa Harry överraskat" desto tidigare desto bättre, och bra jobbat!"

"Tack" sa Hermoine och log" gör er redo då så åker vi!"

"Ska du med Ginny?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Ginny" ö, om jag får alltså" hon sg lite oroligt på Harry

"Klart du får" sa Harry "Jag ska upp och hämta osynlighetsmanteln bara sen kommer jag ner igen."

"Ok" sa Ron och Hermoine

"Och jag ska lämna mina skolböcker" sa Ginny och gick efter Harry.

Harry tog Ginny om midjan då de gick mot gryffindor tornet.

"Du kanske har rätt" sa Harry" vi kanske skulle förlåta honom, det är nog vad Dumbledore skulle ha gjort." Ginny kollade bara leende på Harry men sa inget.

Då de kom tillbaka ner till Ron, Hermoine och Hagrid så började de gå ner mot grinden.

"Vart ska ni då?" sa Hagrid

"Ö, hemligt" sa Ron

"Jaha" sa Hagrid och petade med sitt paraply på grinden som öppnade sig. De gick ner till Hogsmeade tillsammans och skiljdes åt utanför tre kvastar.

"Hur ska vi ta oss dit då?" sa Harry då han hade försäkrat sig om att de va ensama" Och vart ligger det föresten?"

"Det var en mugglarlägenhet i New York" sa Hermoine" och som tur är så har jag varit i New York förut, så vi tar och transfererar oss tycker jag."

"Ok" sa Harry

"Håll i mig" sa Hermoine" och hjälp till så mycket ni kan! På tre! Ett två tre!"

De försvann med en väldig hastighet och for iväg mot New York. Efter en stund så landade de med en smäll mellan två höga hus.

En smutsig gubbe kollade förskräckt på dem med halvt öppen mun och stora ögon. Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra, en mugglare hade just sett fyra personer trollas fram ur tomma intet. Fast Hermoine tog initiativet och pekade med sin trollstav mot mannen som plötsligt fick ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet.

"Kom nu" sa Hermoine" han kommer inte att minnas någonting."

"Wow Hermoine" sa Ron" kan du glömskeförtrollningen? Ska inte den vara väldigt svår?"

"Tja, kanske det" sa Hermoine lite avvärjande, fast Harry såg att hon var väldigt belåten med sig själv" men kom nu!"

De gick ut från gränden, utanför gick de folk överallt på gatorna och avgaserna höll på att kväva dem.

"Vart ska vi?" sa Ginny

"Till en skyskrapa" sa Hermoine "den där tror jag" hon pekade på en skyskrapa som såg ganska förfallen ut.

"Ok" sa Harry" det ser verkligen ut som ett ställe som passar Mundgus."

De trängde sig fram genom folkmassan av stressade amerikanare och kom tillslut fram. Det var många som kastade blickar på dem, de hade ju fortfarande sina trollkarsklädnader på sig.

De gick in genom en sliten trädörr, då de kom in så kände de än frän lukt av bensin. De gick upp för det smutsiga trapporna och kollade på alla dörrar efter namnet Mundgus. Till slut på översta våningen så hittade de namnet. De pustade ut, Harry trodde att de hade kommit fel ett tag.

"Ska vi bara bryta oss in eller plinga på?" sa Ron

"Bryta oss in och övermanna dem så fort som möjligt." sa Harry." vi låser upp dörren och smyger oss på dem."

Harry gick fram till dörren som han låste upp med sin trollstav sen tryckte han försiktigt ner handtaget och öppnade dörren. Den gled tyst upp och Harry gick in. Innanför så låg det massor med skor och annat skrot. Harry klev försiktigt över grejorna och gick fram mot de två dörrarna som stod öppna lite längre fram. Harry undrade om det inte var någon här eftersom att han inte kunde höra ett enda ljud. Han kollade in i rummen då han kom fram till dörrarna, det fanns ingen där heller och dessutom så fanns det inga fler rum.

"Jaha" sa Harry" Ingen här"

"Ska vi vänta här eller?" sa Ginny

"Jag antar det" sa Harry och började gå runt och kolla i lägenheten. Det låg skräp överallt och det var jätte smutsigt, man skulle kunna tro att de hade kommit till en liten soptipp. Harry öppnade kylskåpet vilket var ganska välfyllt fast smutsigt. Han tog en stor chokladkaka och började äta på den, den var väldigt god och innehöll nougat.

"Titta" sa Hermoine som stod och kollade på en kalender som var uppsatt på väggen "det står att han ska iväg på Quodpot idag!"

"Vad är det?" sa Harry

"En sport" sa Hermoine " liknar quidditch tror jag."

"Står det vart de skulle?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Hermoine "på 'Bombarnas' hemma arena."

"Vet du vart den ligger?" sa Harry

"Nej" sa Hermoine" Men jag har läst om att Amerikas trolldomsministeri ska ligga här i New York. Vi skulle kunna gå dit och kolla."

"Ok" sa Harry" Kan du vägen dit då?"

"Ja" sa Hermoine" Det ska ligga vid central park."

"Ok" sa Harry" då går vi dit då."

"Kan vi inte transferera oss?" sa Ron "Man kan se den där parken härifrån, så det borde inte vara något problem."

"Ok" sa Harry och gick fram till fönstret" vart i parken ligger ingången dit då?"

"Vid en fontän" sa Hermoine " jag transfererar mig först så får ni följa efter, ok?"

"Ok" sa Harry

"Jag kommer att dyka upp under de där träden." sa Hermoine och pekade mot ett ställe i parken." Och ska jag ta med dig Ginny?"

"Ja" sa Ginny och tog tag i Hermoine och sen försvann de med ett plopp.

Harry såg att de dök upp under ett träd där det inte fanns några människor i närheten. Sen transfererade Harry iväg sig själv och ett ögonblick senare så stod han bredvid Hermoine, Ginny och Ron (som hade transfererat iväg sig samtidigt som Harry).

"Kom" sa Hermoine och gick iväg genom parken. Det var väldigt fint med alla vackra träd och de orangea och gula löven som föll ner mot backen lite då och då. Ginny tog tag i Harrys hand och så gick de vidare tillsammans. De kom fram till en fontän där det gick runt ganska så mycket folk. Hermoine kollade runt lite och gick sedan ut bland träden, de andra följde efter henne och hon gick vidare. De kom fram till en gammal papperskorg och där stannade Hermoine.

"Så" sa Hermoine och log" här är det!"

"Hur ska man göra för att komma in då?" sa Harry och undrade i fall deras trolldomsministerie låg under marken som deras.

"Så här" sa Hermoine och lutade sig fram mot soptunnan" Jag har sopor åt dig. Gör samma sak ni." Harry gick fram till soptunnan och böjde sig ner.

"Jag har sopor åt dig" sa han och kollade upp igen och då stod det plötsligt en stor skyskrapa bredvid honom." wow"

Ron och Ginny gjorde samma sak och stirrade sedan på skyskrapan.

"Ska vi gå in då?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Harry och gick fram och öppnade glasdörren. Innanför så var det marmorgolv och stenväggar som var täckta av tavlor med olika häxor och trollkarlar. Mellan varje tavla så hände det en fackla och kanske tio meter bort så fanns det ett skrivbord som det satt en häxa bakom. De gick fram till henne och hon kollade ointresserat upp på dem.

"Hej" sa Hermoine" jo jag undrar ifall du vet vart Kanonernas hemmaplan ligger och hur vi tar oss dit."

"Ja det vet jag" sa häxan med uttråkad och kliade sig på sin feta mage och började äta på en hamburgare som Harry inte hade sett innan.

Kan du förklara för oss vart det ligger då?" sa Hermoine efter ett tag eftersom att inte häxan hade sagt något mer.

"Ja" sa häxan" om jag får pengar för det."

"Jaha" sa Hermoine och suckade" hur mycket ska du ha då?"

"Fem galleoner skulle nog räcka" sa häxan ointresserat

"Aldrig" sa Hermoine

"Då får ni ingen information då" sa häxan

"Här har du!" sa Harry som hade tröttnat på häxan, det var mycket viktigare att få tag på Mundgus än att bråka om några fjuttiga galleoner.

"Jo ni går bara fram runt hörnet här" sa häxan medens hon tuggade på sin hamburgare" och där finns det massor med brasor, ta lite flampulver och gör som man brukar göra med flampulver och säg sedan 'Bombarna'."

"Ok" sa Harry som kände sig aningen lurad efter att ha betalat så mycket för att få en så simpel upplysning." kom nu."

Så gick de iväg från häxan och in bakom hörnet tog lite flampulver från en kruka som stod i närheten, kastade in det i elden och så klev Harry in.

"Bombarna!" sa Harry och for iväg i väldans fart. En stund senare så flög han ut genom en brasa och gled iväg över ett stengolv. Han hade kommit rätt verkade det som, för framför honom så satt det en gubbe vid en biljettspärr och så kunde han höra jubel komma från andra sidan väggen. Harry väntade på att de andra skulle komma och när alla hade gjort det så gick de fram till biljettspärren.

"Hur mycket kostar det för fyra personer?" sa Harry

"Tio galleoner var" sa trollkarlen som satt bakom biljettspärren. Harry kände i sina fickor och hittade trettio galleoner totalt.

"Jag har trettio" sa Harry" hur mycket har ni?"

"En" sa Ginny

"Tre" sa Ron

"Runt tjugo" sa Hermoine.

"Här" sa Harry och gav mannen fyrtio galleoner. Mannen slog fyra gånger med sin trollstav på någon konstig automat som spottade ut en billjet för varje slag. De gick igenom biljettspärren och ut på andra sidan. Där så reste sig en stor arena som var fullproppad med folk som alla skrek, sjöng och busvisslade. Och i mitten av arenan så var det en stor plan där det flög runt kanske tio till femton personer på kvastar och slängde en boll mellan varandra. Harry kollade en stund på dem som spelade. Det var två lag, ett i gult och ett i rött. Nu hade det röda laget bollen, det var en häxa som flög med den och när Harry kollade närmare så såg den ut exakt som klonken. Hon hade precis som alla andra spelarna hjälm och kroppsskydd på sig. Hon flög i en väldig fart mot den ena kortsidan av planen och det andra laget försökte stoppa henne. En annan spelare kom just farande mot henne för att tackla ner henne fast hon lyckades undvika honom med någon centimeter och det bröt ut hejarop från läktarna. Hon fortsatte flyga och nu kom en till spelare farande mot henne och flög rakt in i bröstet på henne så hon föll av kvasten och ännu fler vrål kom från åskådarna. Killen som hade tacklat ner henne kollade efter bollen fast den var redan borta, hon hade kastat iväg den till en lagkamrat som nu flög i full fart mot kortsidan av planen och började sjunka ner mot backen och kastade iväg bollen ner i någon slags pol med en blå vätska i sig och åskådarna började jubla. Dommaren blåste i sin visselpipa och på en stor poängtavla så lades en siffra på, på bombarnas resultat. Ställningen var nu tjugo lika. En spelare från det andra laget plockade upp bollen ur polen och flög iväg i full fart mot andra änden av planen där det fanns en annan pol med blå vätska i sig. Han väjde undan för en annan spelare och passade en lagkamrat som tog bollen och flög vidare, men då helt utan förvarning exploderade bollen med en hög smäll och spelaren som höll i den flög av kvasten och ner på backen där det låg fullt med madrasser. Åskådarna busvisslade och skrattade hög ljut medens domaren blåste i visselpipan och pekade mot omklädningsrummen som spelaren gick iväg mot med en sur min. Harry tyckte att det här var en riktigt rolig sport. Fast Hermoine som stod bredvid honom såg extremt ogillande ut. Nu hade en kille andra laget tagit upp bollen och flög i full hastighet mot det andra lagets pol.

"Harry" sa Hermoine" ska vi leta efter Mundgus eller inte?"

"Å, javisst ja" sa Harry som hade vart så inne i spelet så han hade glömt bort allt annat." kom så går vi och letar då."

De gick iväg längst läktaren och kollade upp på allt folk. Harry såg att flera slog vad om pengar, skrattade och drack något (antagligen sprit eftersom att många verkade vara fulla).

De letade ganska länge och Harry kunde höra flera explosioner och visselpipsblåsningar men efter ett tag så sa Ron.

"Kolla där!" och pekade upp på läktaren, Herry kollade dit och fick med en lite stöt av hat syn på Mundgus.

"Bra" sa Harry" vi smyger oss på honom bakifrån där vi övermannar honom och hans bror och helst så ingen i publiken märker något."

"Ok" sa de andra och började smyga upp mot dem. Harry drog fram sin trollstav och gick närmare. Ingen av dem märkte att Harry och de andra närmade sig och tillslut så var de alldeles bakom dem. Det var som tur var inte allt för mycket folk här så de skulle få ett ganska så fritt spelrum. Hermoine riktade sitt trollspö mot Mundgus bror som stelnade till lite och fick ett drömmande uttryck. Som tur var så märkte inte Mundgus något eftersom att han var mycket upptagen med matchen.

Harry riktade trollstaven mot mundgus och skickade iväg en lamslagningsbesvärjelse in i ryggen på honom och gjorde sen samma sak på hans bror.

"Kom" sa Harry och gjorde så att Mndgus började sväva" strunta i hans bror."

De gick iväg mot utgången, det var en del som kollade på dem så Harry sa att Mundgus hade fått i sig lite för mycket att dricka. Väl ute så visade det sig att arenan låg mitt ute i en öken. De gick iväg så att de inte längre såg arenan sen så tog Harry Mundgus trollstav och gav den till Ron, sen sökte han igenom Mundgus för att se om han hade Slytherins medaljong på sig. Men till sin förfäran så fann han den inte.

"Han har den inte på sig!" sa Harry "Hermoine, har du nå veratiserum med dig?"

"Nej" sa Hermoine och bet sig i läppen" jag har inget."

"Jaha" sa Harry" då få vi väll försöka tvinga honom till att tala. Om han nu inte gör det på en gång."

Hermoine riktade sitt trollspö mot Mundgus, så han ryckte till och vaknade. Han kollade förskräckt på dem och stack snabbt ner handen i fickan som trollstaven hade legat i. Harry flinade mot honom.

"Mundgus" sa Harry skarpt" berätta för mig vart Slytherins medaljong för tillfället befinner sig."

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om" sa Mundgus och låtsades vara rädd, eller så kanske han var det.

"Den stora guldmedaljongen som du snodde från Sirius hus!" röt Harry ilsket och riktade trollstaven mot hans hjärta.

"Jaha" sa Mundgus" den, ö, jag, jag sålde den."

Harry kollade på honom.

"Han ljuger!" sa Ginny häftigt

"Hur vet du det?" sa Harry

"Jag kan se det på honom." sa Ginny. Harry undrade om Ginny kunde legilimens. Han hade fått den känslan förut då de kollat på varandra, som om hennes ögon borrade sig in i hans.

"Nå" sa Harry och återvände till nuet" vart har du den?"

Mundgus kollade på Ginny med en ilsken blick.

"Ingenstans ni kan hitta den!" sa han med ilsken röst. Sen utan förvarning hoppade han snabbt upp och slet tag i Harrys trollstav, Harry var inte beredd på det och tappade därför staven och Mundgus fick grepp om den. Han slet snabbt till sig Harry och höll hans stav mot halsen på honom samtidigt som han tog skydd bakom honom.

"Om ni gör en enda hastig rörelse så är eran vän död!" sa Mundgus. Harry kände hur spetsen tyckte hårt mot hans hals." Lägg ner trollstavarna på backen nu."

De andra gjorde som han sa.

"Bra" sa Mundgus" gå nu bort från trollstavarna lugnt och sakta så ska nog allt gå bra."

De gick iväg från sina trollstavar som han sa. Då de var en bit bort från sina trollstavar så puttade Mundgus iväg Harry mot hans vänner och höjde Harrys stav. Och då drog Ron snabbt fram Mundgus trollstav från innerfickan och sköt iväg ett gult ljusklot om var lika stort som ett bowlingklot. Det flög rakt på Mundgus som kastades bakåt med en lite smäll. Mundgus reste sig snabbt och gjorde en löjlig piruett i luften. Ron kollade triumferande på honom och skickade sedan iväg en blå blixt så Harrys trollstav flög ut ur Mundgus hand och sen sköt han ut rep som snärjde sig runt Mundgus som ramlade omkull och blev liggandes där.

"Snyggt!" sa Harry imponerat

"Tack" sa Ron och log stort. De gick och tog sina trollstavar igen.

"Nu ditt kräk" sa Harry som kände hur hatet strömmade genom honom, han ville hämnas för att han hade stulit Sirius saker och för att han hade hotat med att döda honom" om du inte säger vart du har gjort av medaljongen så tänker jag utföra en oförlåtlig förbannelse på dig!"

"Nej" sa Mundgus med ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck" gör det inte."

"Nej Harry!" sa Hermoine" gör det inte!"

"Tyst" sa Harry och kände sig irriterad på henne, skulle han få tag på medaljongen så var han tvungen till att göra det här. "Berätta vart den finns nu, annars!"

"Ok" sa Mundgus" den är gömd i ett hus."

Harry kollade frågande på Ginny som nickade.

"Vad är det för hus?" sa Harry

"En bordell" sa Mundgus

"Och vart ligger den?" sa Harry

"I New York" sa Mundgus

"Ok" sa Harry " vi transferera oss dit och sen får du leda vägen. Men minsta försök att fly så vet du vad som händer. Ok, vi transfererar oss till Central Park, till det där stället som vi möttes på förra gången!"

"Ok" sa de andra

"Hermoine du får ta hand om Mundgus så tar jag Ginny" sa Harry och Hermoine nickade. Ginny tog tag i Harry och så snurrade Harry runt och for iväg mot Central Park. En liten stund senare så dök de upp under träden och Harry kollade så att ingen hade sett dem. Sen dök Hermoine, Mundgus och Ron upp bredvid dem.

De gick iväg från parken ledda av Mundgus som Hermoine hade satt ett osynligt koppel på. Efter ett tag så kom de fram till en dörr som tydligen var den rätta bordellen.

"Vill någon vänta utanför?" sa Harry fast alla skakade på huvudet." Ok då går vi in då."

De gick in på bordellen, innanför så var det ganska så svagt upplyst och det satt en gubbe och glodde på dem bakom ett smutsigt skrivbord.

"Tjena!" sa Han till Mundgus" den vanliga?"

"Ö, nej" sa Mundgus" ö, jag undrar om det går bra att hyra ett rum bara. Vi tänkte ha grupp så det behövs nog inte."

"Ok" sa gubben och kollade förskräckt på Harry och Ron fast väldigt intresserat på Ginny." Ha så kul då."

"Och så vill jag ha rum nummer fem tack" sa Mundgus

"Ok" sa gubben och gav honom en nyckel." du, skulle jag kunna få ta hand om henne?" han pekade på Ginny

"Ö" sa Mundgus" efter mig kanske."

De gick iväg upp för en trappa, där det satt en halvnaken kvinna och rökte in tjock cigarett.

"Här är det" sa Mundgus och låste upp dörren till ett rum.

"Gå in då" sa Harry och Mundgus gjorde som han sa. De andra följde efter in i rummet som var ganska så litet och var bara möblerat med en obäddad säng och en byrå.

"Där i ligger den" sa Mundgus och pekade på byrån" men lådan går inte på upp."

"Det fixar jag nog ändå" sa Harry och riktade sin trollstav mot byrån och skickade iväg en förbannelse i form av en vitt lysande boll som sprängde upp en hål i byrån med en hög smäll. Harry försökte se vad som låg där i och när dammet lagt sig så såg han…


	27. Chapter 27

Dåligt besked

Harry kollade spänt ner i byrån och då dammet äntligen lagt sig (vilket kändes som en evighet) så fick Harry syn på den stora guldmedaljongen. Harry pustade ut och sträckte ner handen i lådan och tog upp medaljongen.

"JA!" sa Ginny och skrattade lite" vi hittade den!"

"Ja" sa Harry och log samtidigt som han kände hur han nu kunde slappna av" nu far vi tillbaka till Hogwarts"

"Bra" sa Ron halvkvävt " alla avgaser här håller verkligen på att kväva mig."

"Vad ska vi göra med Mundgus då?" sa Hermoine. Harry vände sig om mot Mundgus och kollade på honom med avsky.

"Han ska få möta rättvisan tillsist." sa Harry "och betala för alla sina stölder."

"Så vi tar med honom till hem då?" sa Hermoine

"Ja" sa Harry och riktade sin trollstav mot Mundgus och några rep flög ut ur trollstavens spets med en liten smäll och band fast Mundgus. Harry stoppade ner medaljongen i en av sina fickor.

"Du tar hand om Mundgus" sa Harry och pekade på Hermoine" så tar jag Ginny."

"Ok" sa Hermoine och gick fram till Mundgus, tog tag i honom och i nästa sekund så var de borta. Harry gick fram till Ginny och transfererade sig iväg till Hogsmeade.

Efter en obekväm färd så landade Harry och Ginny i Hogsmeade. Kanske hundra meter bort så stod Hermoine med den fastbundna Mundgus och med en smäll så dök Ron upp femton meter bakom Harry. Sen började de gå iväg mot Hogwarts.

Harry tänkte på Slughorn och hans långa tystnad, kunde han vara död? Eller hade brevet blivit uppsnappat? En hemsk tanke slog plötsligt Harry, Slughor hade kanske blivit dödad på grund av att de hade snappat upp brevet!

När de väl kom fram till grinden så var alla väldigt utmattade eftersom att snön nästan var en meter hög snart. Harry höjde sin trollstav och skickade iväg sin Patronus mot McGonagalls kontor och sen så var det bara att vänta.

Efter ett tag så kom hon gående ner mot dem och höll sitt trollspö framför sig så att all snö smälte bort och bildade en stig. Då hon kom fram så kollade hon misstänksamt på Mundgus.

"Varför har ni fängslat honom?" sa McGonagall och petade med sitt trollspö på grinden så att den öppnades.

"Vi har tagit honom till fånga" sa Harry och klev in innanför murarna.

"Varför då?" sa McGonagall

"För att han har stulit från Sirius hus" sa Harry" och massa annat folk. Kan du ta hand om honom?"

"Jag?" sa McGonagall lite oförstående" varför ska jag göra det?"

"För att du har mer att säga till om då han ska få sitt straff." sa Harry

"Okej" sa McGonagall" Men kom in nu, vi kan inte stå här ute i kylan hela dan!"

De stängde grinden och gick upp mot slottet.

"Nu ska jag gå till mitt kontor" sa McGonagall då de kommit in i entrehallen" vi ses senare."

"Ok" sa de andra" vi ses."

Så gick McGonagall iväg men efter bara någon sekund var hon tillbaka igen.

"Ojdå, jag höll nästan på att glömma" sa McGonagall" Harry, du har fått besök, du ska gå till Dumbledores gamla kontor, det nya lösenordet är 'Vinmöss'."

"Ok" sa Harry överaskat" och vem är det som har kommit?"

"Å, det är Slughorn" sa McGonagall" hej då."  
Sen gick hon iväg genom slottet och försvann bakom ett hörn.

"Tror ni att han kan ha lyckats förstöra staven till sist?" sa Harry som kände sig ganska upphetsad, han skulle äntligen få reda på det.

"Hoppas det" sa Ginny" gå iväg du, vi väntar i stora salen."

"Ok" sa Harry och så sa de hej då och Harry sprang snabbt iväg.

Efter ett tag så var han framme och pustade ut. Och då han stod där så kom Ginny framspringande bakom hörnet.

"Vad gör du här?" sa Harry

"Jag vill prata med Slughorn" sa Ginny

"Varför då?" sa Harry

"Jag ska ta reda på hur han kan ha så mycket kunskap om Voldemort" sa Ginny

"Ok" sa Harry och gick och ställde sig framför den stora stenfiguren.

"Vinmöss" sa han och den stora stenfiguren flyttade på sig och bakom den så började trappan att röra sig uppåt. Harry gick upp för trappan tätt följd av Ginny och knackade sedan på dörren.

"Kom in" hörde han en röst säga. Harry gick in och bakom skrivbordet satt MrCroaker och åt på ett stort kycklingben.

"Å, Harry" sa Mr Croaker överraskat då Harry gick in genom dörren" och Miss Weasly med ser jag" fortsatte han och log stort då han fick syn på Ginny." sätt er ner"

Harry och Ginny gick fram och satte sig på en varsin stol som stod framför skrivbordet.

"Har du lyckats förstöra horcruxen än?" sa Harry

Mr Croaker kollade på Harry och suckade djupt.

"Nej" sa Mr Croaker och såg ut att vara besviken på sig själv" jag har inte lyckats än, och jag tror inte att jag kommer att göra det heller."

"Varför inte då?" sa Harry och kände hur all luft gick ur honom, han kände sig plötsligt väldigt yr. Om inte Slughorn kunde klara av det, så skulle nog ingen göra det.

"Vad är problemet?" sa Ginny

"Jo" sa Mr Croaker" den där staven fungerar på ett mycket konstigt sätt. När jag ska förhäxa den så absorberar den bara förhäxningen och skjuter iväg den igen fast med mycket högre styrka."

"Kan man inte slå sönder den då?" sa Harry

"Nej" sa Mr Croaker" jag har kastat den ner för en klippavsats och den höll."

"Så vad ska vi göra nu då?" sa Harry

"Jag tänkte ge er uppdraget att förstöra den" sa Mr Croaker "ni kanske har större lycka än jag."

"Ok" sa Harry som undrade hur de någonsin skulle kunna förstöra den om inte ens Slughorn lyckades. Det gick ett tag och alla satt bara tysta och tänkte, men sen kom Harry på att han hade hittat en till nu.

"Jo jag, eller vi rättare sagt" sa Harry " har hittat en till horecrux nu!"

"Jasså" sa Mr Croaker och höjde på ögonbrynen" får jag ta mig en titt?"

"Ja" sa Harry och drog upp medaljongen ur sin ficka och gav den till Mr Croaker.

Han började studera den och efter ett bra tag så stoppade han ner den i en av sina fickor.

"Jag ska ta och undersöka den senare." sa Mr Croaker

"Ok" sa Harry "och vart är staven då?"

"Här" sa Mr Croaker och svängde med sin trollstav så att en avlång väska som stod i ena hörnet av rummet kom flygande mot dem." nu ska jag tillbaka, vi ses senare."

"Ok" sa Harry och reste sig upp" hej då."

"Vänta!" sa Ginny

"Vad är det?" sa Harry

"Jag vill fråga dig en sak" sa Ginny och pekade på Mr Croaker

"Jaha" sa Mr Croaker lite förvånat" fråga på tösen min."

"Jo jag undrar bara hur du kan veta vart alla horcruxar är gömda" sa Ginny" och så mycket om Voldemort."

"Vad spelar det för roll?" sa Mr Croaker

"Det spelar stor roll" sa Ginny" jag tycker att det är konstigt att du vet så mycket. Vart har du fått reda på allt?" den sista meningen lät väldigt befallande och Mr Croaker kollade nästan lite skräckslaget på Ginny.

"Det har inte du med att göra" sa Mr Croaker argt

"Men det har jag!" sa Harry som inte gillade att Mr Croaker inte svarade på frågan" Och det har även hon!"

"Jaja" sa Mr Croaker" jag är väll tvungen att berätta det då." Men ni får, inte under några omständigheter, föra det vidare! Är det uppfattat?"

"Ja" sa Ginny och Harry samtidigt

"Inte ens till era bästa vänner." sa Mr Croaker

"Ja" sa Ginny

"Och du Harry?" sa Mr Croaker

"J.. j. Okej då" sa Harry, han ville berätta det för Hermoine och Ron fast han hade nog inget val än att inte göra det eftersom att då skulle han inte få reda på det alls.

"Bra" sa Mr Croaker och tog ett djup andetag" Det var länge sen, jag hade blivit övermannad av Ni-Vet-Vem och mitt enda val var att förena mig med honom eller dö. Så jag valde ju att leva, jag har aldrig varit riktigt modig av mig, alltid fruktat döden." Mr Croaker torkade bort en tår från sin kind. "Så Ni-Vet-Vem tog med mig till en hemsk plats där han skulle kolla upp en sak i sina gamla böcker. Jag fick följa med honom dit för efter det skulle vi bege oss av till ett ställe där jag skulle få dödsätarmärket. Så vi åkte till en gammal kyrka som låg ute i vildmarken, den var helt förfallen och det såg inte ut att finnas liv på flera mils avstånd. Han sa åt mig att vänta utanför eftersom att han var den enda som kunde komma in. Efter ett bra tag så kom han tillbaka och vi stack till det andra stället. Och då vi kom dit så kom Serverus Snape fram till oss och ville prata med Ni-Vet-Vem. Så de gick in i ett annat rum och efter det så såg jag aldrig Ni-Vet-Vem igen. Förutom nu när han har kommit tillbaka då."

"Och vad har det här med hur du fick reda på om det där biblioteket?" sa Harry

"Jag kommer till det" sa Mr Croaker och fortsatte sin berättelse" Så nu, flera år senare så fick jag i uppdrag av Dumbledore att börja leta efter horcruxar, han sa att det var hans sista önskan, han trodde tydligen att han snart skulle försvinna från oss, vilket ,som ni vet, sedan inträffade. Så jag gick med på det och det första jag tänkte på var kyrkan som jag och Ni-Vet-Vem hade besökt. Jag åkte dit och försökte komma in, men det var omöjligt. Jag utförde olika förtrollningar som skulle avslöja skyddsbesvärjelsen." Mr Croaker grät nu" Och vad villkoret var för att komma in vill jag inte berätta, men då jag kom in så såg jag alla böcker och de flesta kom från samma affär. Så jag åkte dit och kollade, men sen blev jag satt på uppdrag av Fenixordern så jag gav uppdraget till er."

Harry tyckte att berättelsen lät trovärdig och det verkade även Ginny verka tycka som såg mycket medlidsam ut för Mr Croaker som grät.

"Nej nu måste jag gå" sa Mr Croaker och torkade av ansiktet" vi ses någon annan gång."

Och med det så lämnade han snabbt kontoret.

"Tror du på honom?" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry" det lät väldigt trovärdigt."

"Mmm" sa Ginny" och hans ögon avslöjade ingen lögn."

"Så du kan legelimens alltså?" sa Harry

"Ja" sa Ginny och log svagt.

"Vart lärde du dig det?" sa Harry

"Jag har läst massor med böcker från den förbjudna avdelningen om det." sa Ginny

"Hur fick du tag på alla böcker då?" sa Harry

"Ö," sa Ginny och såg lite tveksam ut, hon kollade på alla porträtten i rummet och lutade sig sedan fram mot Harrys öra och viskade" snodde dem"

"VA" sa Harry förskräckt

"Men jag lämnade tillbaka dem igen!" sa Ginny snabbt" det var bara för att få läsa dem och inget annat!"

"Ok" sa Harry

"Varför grät han tror du?" sa Ginny

"Vet inte" sa Harry

"Det kanske var något hemskt han blev tvungen att göra för att komma in i kyrkan" sa Ginny

"Ja" sa Harry" undra vad, han ville ju inte berätta om det."

Harrys mage gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett högt muller.

"Är du hungrig?" sa Ginny och skrattade.

"Utsvulten" sa Harry

"Jag med" sa Ginny" kom, vi går och äter nu!"

"Bra" sa Harry och tog den avlånga väskan och så gick de ut ur rummet.


	28. Chapter 28

Olyckan

Harry och Ginny gick först iväg till uppehållsrummet där det var massor med folk som väsnades för fullt. Ingen lade märke till att Harry och Ginny gick igenom rummet så de kom ostört fram till Harrys sovsal som var tyst och stilla. Harry drog upp dragkedjan på väskan och inuti låg staven i samma skick som han sist hade sett den. Han tog upp den och granskade dess vackra inskriptioner.

"Tror du att vi har någon chans att förstöra den?" sa Ginny.

"Vet inte." sa Harry bekymrat.

"Det måste ju gå,", sa Ginny, "allt ska gå att förstöra." Fast Harry tyckte att hon lät ganska osäker.

"Ja", sa Harry och la tillbaka staven i väskan" men vi tar itu med det senare. Nu går vi och äter."

"Ok" sa Ginny och så gick de ut ur sovsalen.

Nere i stora salen så såg de Ron och Hermione sitta bredvid varandra och läsa en lapp. De gick fram till dem och satte sig mitt emot.

"Vad är det där för lapp?" sa Harry.

"Från madam Pomfrey." sa Ron." Det står att Fawkes har återhämtat sig nu."

Harry som helt hade glömt bort att Fawkes hade kommit tillbaka till dem blev aningen chockad.

"Varför tog de så lång tid?" sa Harry.

"Den där förbannelsen som han blev träffade av", sa Hermione," låter honom inte återupplivas. Men nu så har en expert från Sankt Mungos kollat på honom och lyckats befria honom från förbannelsen."

"Vad bra." sa Harry och började ta för sig av maten.

"Vad ville Slughorn då?" sa Ron efter en stund.

Harry kollade runt så ingen tjuvlyssnade på dem och sen så lutade han sig fram mot Ron och Hermione igen.

"Han kom med besked om staven." sa Harry tyst.

"Och vad sa han då?" sa Hermione.

"Att han inte hade lyckats förstöra den." sa Harry och gav ifrån sig en djup suck.

"Vad är det som är felet då?" sa Hermione.

"Den går inte att ha sönder utan magi", sa Harry," och använder man sig av te x en förhäxning mot den så absorberar den förhäxningen och avfyrar den igen fast mycket kraftfullare."

Hermione såg helt uttryckslös ett tag och stirrade bara ut i tomma intet.

"Så det går alltså inte att förstöra den?" sa hon efter ett tag.

"Jag vet inte." sa Harry.

"Men om alla kastar en förhäxning över staven samtidigt", sa Ginny," så kanske den förstörs. Den kan nog inte ta så många besvärjelser samtidigt."

Harry tänkte efter, Slughorn hade kanske bara varit ensam då han försökt, så om alla gjorde det samtidigt så skulle den nog förstöras.

"Jag tror att det kan funka faktiskt." sa Harry.

"Ska vi gå och prova?" sa Ron.

"Ok." sa Harry.

Harry tog och stoppa i sig lite mer mat, sen gick de iväg till gryffindortornet. Väl inne i Harrys sovsal så plockade Harry upp väskan från sängen.

"Ska vi göra det här inne?" sa Harry och kollade på de andra.

"Nej", sa Hermoine," det är nog inte en så bra idé. Vi kan gå till vid-behov-rummet, där kan vi nog arbeta ostört."

"Ok" sa Harry och så gick de ut ur rummet. I uppehållsrummet så var de fortfarande fullt med folk, fast den här gången kunde de inte gå ostört igenom.

"Hej", sa Neville som hade fått syn på dem, "vart har ni varit?"

"Ehh, på ett museum." sa Harry.

"Jaha", sa Neville," vad har ni där i?" Han pekade på väskan.

"Inget särskilt" sa Harry och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet med de andra efter sig (inklusive Neville).

"Är det en kvast?" sa Neville.

"Ja" ljög Harry.

"Ska ni spela quidditch?" sa Neville.

"Nej", sa Harry irriterat," vi ska undersöka kvasten, vi tror den kan va förhäxad."

"Å", sa Neville," får jag vara med?"

"Nej" sa Harry.

"Nehej" sa Neville och såg stött ut, sen gick han därifrån. Harry kände sig lite illa till mods för att ha stött bort Neville, men det här var viktigare, han fick inte komma och förstöra allt.

Tillslut så kom de fram till rummet och Harry gick fram och tillbaka tre gånger medens han tänkte på ett stort och tomt rum. Dörren dök upp på väggen och de gick in. Då Ron stängt dörren så öppnade Harry väskan och tog upp staven. Han la den på det kalla marmorgolvet och drog sedan upp trollstaven.

"Är ni redo?" sa Harry.

"Ja" sa de andra.

"Bra,", sa Harry, " när jag räknat till tre så spränger vi staven."

"Ok" sa de andra.

"Ett, två tre!"

Alla riktade sina trollstavar mot staven och ur varje spets så flög det ut en vit stråle som var och en träffade staven. De vita strålarna började virvla sig runt staven och den lyftes upp ungefär en halvmeter upp i luften. Det kom höga svischande ljud och de fyra strålarna sögs in i kulan som var fäst på toppen av staven. Det svischande ljudet försvann och staven började vibrera lätt och plötsligt med en hög smäll så flög en stor vit stråle ut ur kulan. Den for rakt in i väggen och utlöste en stor explosion som kastade omkull alla fyra så att de for in i väggen mittemot. Harry slog i huvudet och såg stjärnor för en sekund sen föll han ner på backen med en duns. Efter en stund reste han sig upp och vinglade till, han hade ont i hela kroppen och kunde knappt stå på sina ben. Han hörde ett starkt ringande läte i hela huvudet och han kunde knappt se för allt damm i rummet. De andra hostade och stönade av smärta. Harry kände en svidande, stickande känsla över hela kroppen. Han kollade på sina händer och såg att de var blodiga, sen fick han någon konstig obeskrivlig stöt i magen och föll omkull på golvet. Han vände sig snabbt mot Ginny och såg till sin förskräckelse att hon låg ihop säckad mot väggen. Hon var nerblodad och tycktes inte andas. Harry kände hur hans hjärta började gå på högvarv och hur en iskall våg av skräck sköljde över honom. Han slängde sig fram mot Ginny och försökte panikslaget skaka liv i henne. Fast hon vaknade inte och Harry kände hur all glädje, lycka och hopp sögs ut ur honom. Hur hela hans vilja att fortsätta leva försvann. Han började skaka och tårar börjad strömma ner för ansiktet. Han kunde höra grumliga röster bakom sig, men han kunde inte höra vad de sa, fast på andra sidan så spelade det inte någon roll längre. Han hade förlorat henne, och vad värre var, han hade själv dödat henne. Harry kände hur allt blev snurrigt och sen svart.

Rött.

Han kunde se något rött och suddigt röra sig framför honom.

"Ginny?" sa han svagt, men det kom inget svar. Han gnuggade ögonen, men såg fortfarande inte vad det var. Han sträckte fram en hand mot det röda föremålet och kände på det. Det var mjukt och rörde på sig, fast det var inte hår, det var fjädrar. Harry som för en sekund hade trott att det var Ginny kände hur den lilla livsgnista som återuppstått slocknat. Han tog bort handen från Fawkes och sträckte sig efter sina glasögon som han kunde se ligga bredvid honom. Då han fått på sig dem sig han genast skarpt igen. Han var i sjukhusflygeln och ett draperi stod runt hans säng. Framför honom stod Fawkes och kollade på honom med en sorgsen blick. Fawkes gav ifrån sig ett lågt läte och sekunden senare så drogs draperiet bort och madam Pomfrey kom in med en stressad min.

"Så du har vaknat nu", sa hon irriterat," din dumma pojke."

Harry fattade ingenting, hon kunde väll vara lite mer känslig. Det rann en trår ner för hans kind då han tänkte på Ginny, han visste inte heller hur det hade gått med Hermoine och Ron, han skulle inte kunna stå ut med om någon av dem hade dött. Det kändes som om han hade fått ett stort tomrum i hjärtat, som om något slitit ut en stor del av det.

"Hoppas du skäms!" sa madam Pomfrey" Någon kunde ju faktiskt ha dött."

"Va?" sa Harry hest och satte sig hastigt upp i sängen.

"Jag sa.."

"Jag hörde vad du sa", sa Harry snabbt," men någon har ju dött redan, eller?"

"Nej,", sa madam Pomfrey," men ni hade kunnat gjort det allihop."

"Så Ginny lever?" sa Harry och kände hur hoppet tändes inom honom.

"Ja" sa madam Pomfrey.

"JA!" sa Harry överlyckligt och hoppade upp ur sängen. Han grät fortfarande, men nu var det glädjetårar. Han kände att tomrummet i hjärtat fylldes igen, och hur livsgnistan åter sprakade inom honom.

"Var är hon?" sa han.

"I sin säng,", sa madam Pomfrey," men du ska stanna i din säng, både du och hon måste vila."

Men Harry brydde sig inte om henne utan gick iväg mot närmaste draperi försedda säng. Fast han kom inte långt, något tog tag i honom och kastade honom tillbaka i hans säng igen. Harry kollade förskräckt på madam Pomfrey som stod med trollspöet framme.

"Du ska ligga i din säng sa jag." sa hon.

"Men jag vill träffa Ginny." sa Harry.

"Till vilken nytta?" sa madam Pomfrey" Hon är medvetslös."

"Jag vill bara se på henne." sa Harry.

"Men det får du inte", sa madam Pomfrey," jag ska försöka läka dina brännskador nu."

Harry protesterade lite till så att madam Pomfrey tillslut tappa tålamodet och band fast honom och gjorde så att han inte kunde prata med hjälp av sitt trollspö. Sedan fick han dricka en trolldryck och madam Pomfrey utförde olika besvärjelser på honom.

Harry fick ligga i sin säng väldigt länge, det var riktigt jobbigt tyckte han. Det enda som fans att se på var Fawkes som låg och sov. Han visste inte hur länge han fick ligga där, men när det var mörkt ute så kom madam Pomfrey tillbaka och släppte lös repen som höll fast honom.

"Nu kan du gå." sa hon." Du får kolla på dina kompisar, men efter det så måste du lämna oss."

Harry försökte svara, fast det kom inget ljud. Madam Pomfrey drog upp sitt trollspö och tog bort förtrollningen.

"Ok." sa Harry." Har du fått in någon stav?"

"Nej." sa madam Pomfrey." Men jag tror att McGonagall har det, du får prata med henne."

"Ok" sa Harry och hoppade upp ur sängen, tog sin trollstav (som låg på bordet bredvid sängen) och gick iväg. Han gick fram till närmaste draperiförsedda säng och drog bort draperiet. Där låg Ron i djup sömn, han hade gipps på ena armen, hans hud var röd och skadad. Harry kollade sorgset och aningen illamående på sin vän, allt det här var hans fel, han hade varit korkad nog att säga åt dem att hjälpa honom. Han gick vidare till nästa draperi och drog bort det. Där låg Ginny och sov. Hon var också röd om huden, precis som Ron. Harry stod kvar där länge och kollade på henne. Fast efter ett tag så sansade han sig och gick iväg till det sista draperiet som Hermoine låg och sov bakom. Även hon var rödhyad och ena handen var inlindad i bandage. Harry kollade på henne en stund, sen gick han iväg mot dörren. Han öppnade den och skulle gå ut då Fawkes kom och satte sig på hans axel. Harry klappade honom och stängde sedan dörren. Han gick iväg till McGonagalls kontor och knackade på.

"Kom in" sa McGonagall

Harry gjorde som hon sa och innanför så satt McGonagall och undersökte staven.

"Åhh, hej Harry", sa hon lite förvånat," madam Pomfrey sa att ni inte skulle komma ut förens imorgon."

"Jaha." sa Harry.

"Så vad var det ni höll på med då ni skadades?" sa McGonagall

"Vi skulle förstöra den där." sa Harry och pekade på staven.

"Varför skulle ni det?" sa McGonagall och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Harry visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga, han fick ju inte berätta för någon.

"Hemligt." sa han bara.

"Jaha" sa McGonagall och kollade misstänksamt på honom.

"Kan jag få tillbaka den nu?"

McGonagall så väldigt tveksam ut, men till slut öppnade hon munnen och svarade.

"Ok." Hon gav Harry staven och satte sig sedan vid skrivbordet igen och började läsa ett brev.

Harry sa hej då och gick därifrån. Han gick iväg mot uppehållsrummet och där inne så var det helt folktomt. Brasan höll på att slockna och det låg saker utspridda över hela rummet. Harry satte sig och stirrade på staven. Han ville förstöra den, men det gick inte vilket förargade honom. Han kände att en panikkänsla kom svepande över honom. Om inte staven kunde förstöras skulle Voldemort aldrig dö. Han ville inte tro det, men kunde det vara så, att de tillslut kommit till en återvändsgränd.


	29. Chapter 29

Plötslig död

Harry gick tidigt iväg till sjukhusflygeln nästa morgon. Då han kom fram så knackade han på dörren och madam Pomfrey kom och öppnade efter en liten stund. Hon så väldigt trött och irriterad ut.

"Varför kommer du hit så tidigt?" sa hon." Dina vänner kommer inte att vakna förens om en timme eller två."

"Kan jag inte få vänta här inne då?" sa Harry.

"Tja,", sa madam Pomfrey och granskade honom," okej då, det kan väl inte skada."

"Tack." sa Harry och gick in. Han satt sig och väntade på en ledig säng medan hans tankar vandrade iväg till staven. Hur skulle han förstöra den? Om inte ens Slughorn kunde det, så borde inte heller Harry kunna göra det. Harry undrade om Dumbledore hade haft någon idé, om man bara hade haft en hjärna som hans.

Efter ett tag så hade alla vaknat och de gick nu ut ur sjukhusflygelns dörr.

"Så är det någon som har en ny idé om hur vi ska förstöra staven?" sa Harry.

"Inte jag i alla fall." sa Hermione och de andra två skakade på huvudet. "Men vi kan ju alltid ta och kolla i biblioteket och se om vi hittar något om magistavar."

"Jag tror knappast vi hittar någon lösning i biblioteket." sa Ron.

"Och varför skulle vi inte kunna göra det?" sa Hermione.

"För jag tror inte att det står någon stans om en motbesvärjelse som kan upphäva den besvärjelse som Ni-Vet-Vem har lagt över staven." sa Ron.

"Nehej,", Hermione lite små tjurigt, " men jag ska i alla fall gå dit och kolla efter." Och så gick hon med snabba steg iväg mot biblioteket.

Ron kollade på henne då hon gick iväg sen skakade han lite på huvudet och vände sig mot Harry och Ginny.

"Fattar ni varför hon alltid måste gå till biblioteket så fort det händer något?" sa Ron.

"Det är väll bara hennes sätt att gå tillväga på." sa Harry.

"Ska vi gå och äta?" sa Ron." Frukosten borde vara serverad nu, och jag ät jättehungrig."

"Ok" sa Harry.

En stund senare kom de ner till stora salen och när de gick in så var det ovanligt mycket folk som stirrade på dem. Harry kollade förvånat runt i salen och gick sedan snabbt iväg och satte sig vid gryffindorbordet. Han började lasta på jordgubbskräm på sin tallrik.

"Varför stirrar alla så mycket på oss?" sa Harry.

"Kanske för att den där explosionen var ganska hög, så det kan ha lockat dit lite folk. Och efter det så har säkert ryktet spridit sig." sa Ron.

"Ja, kanske det." sa Harry." Vad tyst du är idag Ginny."

"Jag tänker." sa Ginny.

"Jaha,", sa Harry," har du kommit på något då?"

"Njae.. vet inte riktigt.. kanske."

"Säg då." sa Ron.

"Här?" sa Ginny och nickade i riktning mot ett gäng fjärde års elever som satt bara några meter bort.

"Ok,", sa Ron," säg det senare då."

Då de hade ätit klart så gick de ut på skolgården som hade ett tjockt snötäcke över sig. De gick iväg till Quiditchplanen som var helt övergiven.

"Vad var det du tänkte på?" sa Ron.

"Jo, det kanske är för simpelt, men om nu magi inte fungerar mot staven och det inte heller går att förstöra den genom att banka på den, så kanske man kan smälta den?" sa Ginny mycket snabbt och mer till sig själv än till Harry och Ron.

"Ja, det skulle nog kunna gå." sa Ron eftertänksamt." Fast som du sa, så kanske det är lite för simpelt, Ni-Vet-Vem borde ju ha tänkt på den möjligheten."

"Ja, det har han kanske." sa Harry." Fast man kanske kan spränga den."

"Men vi har ju redan.." började Ginny.

"Jag menar inte med magi!" avbröt Harry." Utan med dynamit!"

"Vad är det?" sa Ron.

"Ett sprängämne som mugglare använder." sa Harry.

"Jaha." sa Ron och lät som om han tyckte att det var en väldigt dålig idé." Vart ska vi få tag på sånt då?"

"Trolla fram det kanske." sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, kanske det." sa Ron.

Efter en stund så gick de upp mot slottet igen och vidare till biblioteket. Där inne så såg de Hermione sitta helt ensam och läsa i en bok. De gick fram till henne och satte sig.

"Har du hittat något?" sa Ron.

"Lite", sa Hermione," men det är inget som hjälper oss att förstöra staven."

"Vad är det du har hittat då?" sa Ginny.

"Jo, jag kollade i Hogwarts historia och där står det att de flesta, eller nästan alla förtrollningar som skyddar Hogwarts är gjorda av Rawenclaw. Det står att med magistavar så är magin annorlunda på något sätt, den är mycket kraftfullare och även mycket hållbarare. Vanlig magi försvinner ju med tiden, fast magin från en magistav håller sig kvar för alltid. Så det är därför alla förtrollningar är gjorda med magistavar, så att de ska verka för alltid och så att de ska bli så kraftfulla som möjlig."

"Men varför får inte vi använda magistavar då?" sa Ron.

"De är extremt sällsynta och värdefulla." sa Hermione.

"Hur kan förtrollningarna bli så kraftfulla egentligen?" sa Ginny.

"Man vet inte riktigt," sa Hermione," men de suger ju ut kraft från omgivningen då man använder dem, så det kan ju vara därför."

"Ja, kanske det." sa Ginny.

"Har ni kommit fram till något då?" sa Hemione.

"Ja." sa Harry och började berätta om deras planer.

"Så, tycker ni att vi ska gå och testa det nu?" sa Hermione.

"Ja det kan vi väll." sa Harry.

Just då kom något inflygande genom biblioteket och landade med en duns på boken Hermione hade framför sig.

"Errol?" sa Ron frågande.

Ginny tog upp ugglan som verkade vara helt livlös. Han hade ett brev på ena benet som Ginny tog lös och gav till Ron. Han vecklade upp pergamentet och skulle börja läsa högt just som Ginny sa:

"Errol?" hon skakade försiktigt på ugglan och kollade sedan på de andra med stora och tårfyllda ögon." Ha..han är d..d..död."

"Va?" sa Ron förskräckt och började undersöka Errol medan Ginny började gråta. Harry visste inte riktigt vad Ginny var så ledsen över, han var ju ändå jätte gammal och dög knappt till något, det kanske var chocken? Han la armen om henne och drog henne till sig.

De satt bara tysta en stund och kollade på ugglan medan Ginnys snyftningar fortsatte. Efter en stund så skakade Ron (som såg ut att ha hamnat i någon slags trans) på huvudet och kollade skarpt på Ginny.

"Han var ändå gammal," sa han tröstande," det var bara en tidsfråga innan han skulle dö."

"Ja, jag vet." sa Ginny snyftande." Men vi har haft han så länge, det känns nästan som att jag har förlorat en riktig vän."

"Det blir nog bra." sa Hermione tröstande." Ska vi skriva till era föräldrar?"

"Ja." sa Ron.

Vad stod det föresten i brevet?" sa Harry." Det måste ju vara från dem."

Ron som såg ut att ha glömt bort det helt tog upp pergament biten från bordet, vecklade upp den och började läsa högt.

Hej allihopa.

Ni är hjärtligt välkomna att få komma hem till oss på kråkboet och fira jul tillsammans. Hoppas allt är bra med er och att ni sköter era studier. Skicka ett brev tillbaka (via returuggla) och skriv om ni kommer eller inte.

Med vänlig hälsning, Molly.

Ron började skratta lite.

"Via returuggla!" sa han halvkvävt och Ginny kollade upprört på honom." Förlåt Ginny, men det är faktiskt lite komiskt."

"Nej." sa Ginny fast Harry kunde se att det ryckte lite motvilligt i hennes mungipor. Harry började själv skratta och Ginny började skratta hon med, även om det var ganska ansträngt. Hermione slog ihop boken och tog fram ett pergament och började skriva på det. Efter en stund så ställde hon sig raskt upp.

"Jag går iväg och skickar tillbaka ett svar nu, jag skrev att vi kommer dit och firar jul." sa hon.

"Ok" sa de andra som nu hade slutat skratta.

De gick alla iväg till uggletornet där Hermione kallade till sig Hedwig och satte fast pergamentet på hans ben och kastade iväg honom ut genom det öppna fönstret. De stod och kollade på honom en stund då han flög bort utom synhåll så vände de sig sedan om och gick ner mot uppehållsrummet för att ta itu med staven.


	30. Chapter 30

Brevet

Då de var framme vid tjocka damen så stannade de till.

"Jag tycker att det är bättre om en går in", sa Ginny.

"Varför då?" undrade Ron.

"För att alla antagligen kommer att vilja fråga ut oss om vad som har hän.", sa Ginny. "Så det måste ju vara smidigare om en går in, istället för alla fyra."

"Vem ska gå då?" frågade Harry.

"Jag kan göra det", sa Ginny.

"Okej", sa Harry.

"Ni kan gå i förväg, jag tar fönstervägen ner."

"Okej, hej då", sa de anda och började gå ner mot skolområdet. De öppnade den stora ekporten och gick ut. Harry tittade ut över den snötäckta marken för att se om Ginny hade kommit ut än, fast han såg henne inte. Harry tittade på de andra som såg frågande tillbaka på honom.

"Hon borde ha kommit nu", sa Harry.

"Vi kan gå och vänta nedanför vårat fönster", sa Ron.

"Okej", sa Harry och så började de gå genom den tjocka snön. Efter en stund så stod de nedanför deras fönster. Harry tittade upp mot det, han kunde se att det lyste där inne ifrån.

"Vad håller hon på med?" undrade Harry efter ett tag, han började bli irriterad. Just som han började fundera på att gå och hämta henne så öppnades fönstret. Ginny klev ut på fönsterbrädan och slängde ner väskan som staven låg i. Den föll djupt ner i snön några meter bort från dem. Harry kunde se att hon stod och pratade med Neville. Efter en stund så såg hon ner mot dem, böjde på benen och hoppade sedan ut från fönstret med huvudet först. Harry fick en isande känsla i hela magen och spärrade upp ögonen i skräck då han såg henne falla med sitt eldröda hår böljande efter sig likt ett eldklot. Ginny sträckte fram ena handen, riktade sitt trollspö mot backen och ur spetsen så flög en liten geléaktig klump ut. Den började växa på vägen ner och då den landade var den lika stor som en fullvuxen sprängstjärtsskrabba. Ginny gjorde en liten volt i luften och landade sedan i klumpen med ett plask. Hon gjorde en trög rörelse med trollspöet inne i klumpen och den försvann. Sedan tog hon väskan och gick fram till de andra. Harry kände sig fortfarande ganska chockad och lyckade inte få fram ett ord.

"Snyggt", sa Ron och stirrad på Ginny som om han inte trodde på vad han just hade sett.

"Tack", sa Ginny oberört. "Ska vi gå då?"

"Ja", sa Hermione. "Men varför tog de så lång tid för dig att komma hit?"

"Jo, jag lyckades komma igenom uppehållsrummet obemärkt, fast då jag kom fram till sovsalen så såg jag att Neville satt och undersökte staven", sa Ginny.

"Va?" frågade Ron.

"Ja, så jag frågade vad i helvete han höll på med. Och han mumlade något ohörbart, så jag började skälla ut honom för att ha rotat i Harry personliga grejor", sa Ginny.

Harry tittade upp mot fönstret där han kunde se att Neville stod och såg ner på dem, fast han stängde snabbt fönstret då deras blickar möttes.

"Jag ska nog ta ett snack med honom sen", sa Harry, "Men nu går vi och förstör staven."

"Okej", sa de andra.

"Men vi ska väl begrava Errol först?" undrade Ginny." Vi kan begrava honom hos Hagrid tycker jag."

"Okej", sa Harry. "Han kan få ligga bredvid Aragog."

De gick iväg ner till Hagrids stuga som var totalt översnöad, Harry tyckte att det var konstigt att inte taket hade brakat in än. Hermione knackade på dörren och efter en stund så öppnades den med ett gnisslande ljud.

"Hej", sa Hagrid överraskat.

"Hej", sa de andra och Hagrid gjorde en gest åt dem att gå in.

"Vad vill ni då?" Hagrid slog igen dörren bakom dem.

"Begrava Errol", suckade Ron.

"Ja, vi undrade om han fick ligga bredvid Aragog", sa Ginny.

"Errol?" frågade Hagrid.

"Ja, våran gamla uggla, han dog för en stund sen ", sa Ron.

"Oj, Jag beklagar er förlust" beklagade Hagrid sorgset.

"Ska vi sätta igång med begravningen då?" sa Harry som ville skynda på det hela lite grann.

"Ja, jag går ut och börjar gräva", sa Hagrid.

De gick alla ut till bakgården som tillskillnad från det övriga området var helt snöfritt. Hagrid hämtade en enorm spade och började gräva. När gropen var färdig gick Ron fram till den och la ner Errol. De stod och kollade på honom en liten stund och sen började Hagrid att ösa ner jord i gropen.

"Jaha, de var de det", sa Hagrid med en suck."Någon som vill ha fika?"

"Nej", sa Harry, "Vi måste faktiskt göra en sak nu, vi har inte tid."

"Okej", sa Hagrid och började gå in mot stugan, "Då ses vi sen då."

"Han blev väl inte tjurig?" frågade Harry de andra då dörren hade stängts.

"Nej då", sa Ginny. "Det tror jag inte. Men ska vi gå och göra det vi ska göra nu då?"

"Ja", sa Harry med en suck. "Vi går in i förbjudna skogen, jag tror det inte blir så stor risk att någon hör eller ser oss då."

"Okej", sa de andra och så började de gå in mot skogen. Där inne så var det inte lika mycket snö som utanför och det var väldigt mörkt. De gick längre in, så efter ett tag så blev de tvungna att tända sina trollstavar. Efter en stund så tyckte Harry att de borde vara tillräckligt långt borta och stannade. Han kollade runt på omgivningen, det fanns ingen snö där de befann sig nu, inte heller något ljus, bortsett från det ljus som kom från trollstavarna. Träden satt tätt intill varandra och de enda ljud som hördes var andetagen från Harry och de andra.

"Så, ska vi göra det nu?" sa Harry tyst.

"Okej", viskade någon annan, Harry lyckades inte se vem.

Hermione började göra olika rörelser med sitt trollspö och ur tomma intet frammanades en dynamit. Ginny tog ut staven ur väskan och la den på backen.

"Ok, ni får gå iväg nu så fixar jag det här." sa Hermione sen pekade hon åt höger om dem." Gå femtio meter ditåt så kommer jag sen."

"Är du säker på att du vet vad du gör då?" sa Harry.

"Ja", sa Hermione, "Gå iväg nu!"

"Okej", sa Harry och så följde han efter Ron och Ginny. Då de hade gått en bra bit så stannade de upp och vände sig om för att se vad Hermione höll på med, fast det var omöjligt att se något genom den täta skogen. Men efter en liten stund så kunde de höra att Hermione kom springandes mot dem och dök strax fram bakom ett stort träd. Hon ställde sig och pustade ut bredvid dem.

"Den kommer att sprängas alldeles strax", pustade hon ut.

Harry stod och väntade efter smällen en stund tills Hermione sa:

"Så, nu var det gjort."

"Va?" sa Harry och de andra samtidigt.

"Ja, just ja", sa Hermione. "Jag la en förtrollning över den så att det inte skulle låta."

"Jaha", sa Harry.

"Kom så går vi och kollar efter om den förstörts då." sa Ginny och började gå iväg. Harry följde efter henne, han kände hur spänningen ökade i magen, han kände nästan på sig att den skulle vara förstörd.

"Nej", sa Ginny med en besviken röst. Harry kollade efter och fick syn på staven som låg på marken utan en skråma. Han kände hur besvikelsen började pulsera genom kroppen och hur en panikkänsla komma krypande längst ryggmärgen. Nu hade de bara en idé kvar och skulle inte den funka så skulle Voldemort aldrig kunna besegras. Harry kände hur han fick lite yrsel och satte sig ner på den kalla backen.

"Så, vad ska vi göra nu?" sa han.

"Vi får väl ta och testa det andra sättet", sa Hermione.

"Så vart hittar vi en stor masugn då?" frågade Ron.

"Vet inte", sa Hermione.

"Det är väl bara att trolla fram en eld?" undrade Harry.

"Jo, men jag vet inte om det skulle bli tillräckligt hett för att smälta silver", sa Hermione. "Vi måste komma upp i över tusen grader."

"Hur vet du att vi måste komma upp i just tusen grader?" frågade Ron.

"För att vi läste lite kemi på mugglarstudierna i trean, och det stod i boken", sa Hermione.

"Jag fattar inte att du kan komma ihåg sånt", sa Ron förundrat.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna och drog sedan fram sitt trollspö.

"Jag tänkte att vi att vi gör det under jorden, då slipper vi någon risk för att elden sprider sig." Hermione riktade trollspöet mot backen så att jord började grävas upp. Då gropen var ungefär fyra meter djup så upphävde hon förtrollningen och Harry slängde ner staven i gropen. Hermione började svinga sitt trollspö genom luften och riktade det sedan ner mot staven. Ett flertal eldklot flög ut ur spetsen och började brinna för fullt nere i hålet. Harry backade bort ett par steg så att han skulle slippa få den tjocka röken över sig.

"Tror ni att det går?" frågade Harry Ron och Ginny under tiden som Hermione stod och manade på elden med diverse syrebesvärjelser.

"Jag vet inte, men jag hoppas verkligen det", sa Ron ängsligt. "Hur ska vi annars besegra Ni-Vet-Vem?"

"Vi skulle ju faktiskt kunna 'döda' honom utan att förstöra alla horcruxar", sa Ginny. "Även om det finns en risk att han kommer tillbaka, så är han ju borta för ett tag. Och sen, om vi besegrar honom om och om igen, så kanske han slutar kämpa tillsist."

"Ja… Det går ju, men tänk hur många som kommer att dö undertiden", sa Harry. "Och så är det ju inte så värst lätt att göra det heller, även om han är dödlig."

"Jag fattar inte hur vi ska klara det här egentligen", sa Ginny och suckade djupt. "Han är långt mycket mäktigare än vad vi är och så har han massa dödsätare vid sin sida som nästan är lika farliga som honom."

"Men vi har ju Fenixordern bakom oss", sa Ron.

"Ja, men jag vet inte om det räcker ändå", sa Ginny.

"Nu är det klart!" ropade Hermione. "Jag har kommit upp i över tusen grader!"

Harry och de andra sprang fram till kanten för att kolla ner. Hermione stod och sprutade vatten ner i hålet så att de inte kunde se något för all ånga. Men efter ett tag så försvann ångan och nere i hålet såg de staven ligga, i samma skick som alltid. Harry kände hur en svindlande känsla grep tag om honom och fick honom på fall. Deras sista hopp hade nu försvunnit, staven skulle inte kunna förstöras. Han kunde inte riktigt fatta det, Voldemort skulle alltså aldrig dö. I vad som kändes som flera minuter, satt han och bara kollade ner i hålet med en tom blick. Runt omkring sig hörde han grumliga röster men han kunde inte riktigt uppfatta vad de sa. Han kände hur en panikkänsla pumpades upp inom honom, den fick honom att må illa och tillslut lutade han sig åt sidan och spydde. Han skakade i hela kroppen, inte för kylan, utan för rädslan som nu genomsyrade hela honom som ett fruktansvärt gift. Han kände hopplöshet inom sig och det var outhärdligt, han ville bara förstöra staven, men det var omöjligt. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle ta sig till, allt var förlorat. Alla han älskade skulle snart nå sitt slut, Ron, Ginny och Hermione. Ingen skulle få överleva efter vad de hade gjort.

Hans öron verkade börja fungera igen och rösterna omkring honom blev tydligare.

"Harry", sa Ron försiktigt i ett försök att få kontakt med honom.

"Ja", viskade Harry hest.

"Ska…ska vi gå tillbaka till slottet nu?"

"Okej", sa Harry tyst.

Ron tog tag i honom och lyfte upp honom från backen. Harry hade ingen klar uppfattning om hur han kom tillbaka till slottet, men efter en stund så satt han i sin sovsal. De andra satt bredvid honom, ingen sa något på ett bra tag och snart så var det dags att gå och lägga sig. Flickorna gick iväg till sina sovsalar och Ron gick och la sig i sin egen säng. Harry satt kvar på sin egen säng ett tag, han var djupt insjunken i tankar om Voldemort och Ravenklaws stav. Det enda som bröt hans tankar var då Neville kom in för att lägga sig. Harry kollade upp på honom, han kom att tänka på att Neville hade rotat bland hans privata ägodelar, men det kändes som en evighet sen och till sin förvåning kände Harry ingen ilska alls inom sig. Det kändes som om det inte spelade någon roll längre. Neville gick fram till Harry och kollade på honom med en skamsen min.

"Förlåt Harry", sa han med en ovanligt ljus röst.

"Det gör inget", sa Harry tyst.

"Inte?" frågade Neville aningen överraskat, Harry skakade på huvudet. "Okej, god natt då."

Harry la sig sen på sängen och föll in i en orolig dröm. Han jagades av Voldemort, de sprang genom en lång korridor, väggarna var stenbelagda och varje steg Harry tog ekade högt i den kalla gången.

"Du har stulit från mig och för det ska du straffas!" skrek Voldemort med mörk och onaturligt kraftfull röst. "Vart har du min stav!?"

Harry sprang vidare men hans ben började gå långsammare och Voldemort tog in på honom. Tillslut stannade hans ben upp helt och hållet, de var fastfrusna i backen. Volemort stannade framför honom och kollade med en hatisk blick in i hans ögon. Hans röda ögon lyste så starkt att det började svida i Harrys.

"Tala nu, annars kommer du och dina vänner att dö", sa Voldemort med sin mörka röst." Du ska ge mig min stav, annars kommer dina vänner att få lida."

"Aldrig!" skrek Harry tillbaka, hans röst lät ovanligt ljus och mesig. Voldemort skrattade grymt och drog upp sin trollstav.

"Så du vägrar", sa han tyst och såg ut att fundera på något. "Då får vi väl se om lite tortyr kan få dig på andra tankar. Crucio!" Den gröna blixten flög in i magen på Harry och en otrolig smärta rusade genom kroppen på honom. Det var outhärdligt, han började skrika i plågor. Voldemort skrattade roat och log ondskefullt.

"Ska du berätta nu då?"

"Nej", viskade Harry hest.

"Då ska du väl få en dos till då!" sa Voldemort och blottade tänderna med en ilsken min. "Crucio!" Det var värre än någonsin, det kändes som om kroppen skulle explodera, som om en eld brann inom honom och längst ärret kändes det som att skallbenet skulle spricka. Och sen gick det över. Harry andades ut, han hade kramper i hela kroppen.

"Imperio", skrek Voledmort och genast försvann alla smärtor i Harry kropp. Allt kändes underbart och alla problem försvann.

"Säg nu vart du har gömt min stav, annars får du uppleva smärta igen!" hördes en röst i Harrys huvud.

"Okej", sa Harry som absolut inte ville få smärtorna tillbaka. "Den finns…" Fast längre hann han inte, en isande känsla sköljde över hans huvud.

"Harry, vad är det som händer?" frågade Ron, Harry tittade på sin kompis, han kunde knappt se honom i deras mörka sovsal.

"Jag… jag hade en mardröm", viskade han hest, fast ändå hade den känts så verklig. Och nu när han kände efter upptäckte han att han faktiskt hade ont i kroppen.

"Du höll på och skrek och åmade dig", sa Ron oroligt.

"Voldemort, han torterade mig", viskade Harry och hörde Neville snarka till.

"Jag trodde att det var en av dina mer verkliga drömmar, och den verkade inte vara så bra, så jag sprutade vatten på dig, så att du vaknade", sa Ron.

"Okej, tack", sa Harry tyst.

Plötsligt kom det ett knackande ljud från fönstret och Harry kollade snabbt dit. Ute på fönster brädan satt en grå uggla och knackade på fönstret med sin näbb. Harry reste sig upp och gick fram och öppnade fönstret. Ugglan sträckte fram benet och Harry tog pergament biten som var fastbunden på det. På pergament biten stod det 'till Harry'.

Harry öppnade lappen och innanför stod det:

Jag lyckades förstöra den. Men han kom på mig, så nu vet han att ni vet. Och jag är antagligen död då ni får det här brevet.

/Slugghorn


	31. Chapter 31

Återseende

Harry läste igenom brevet en gång till, han kunde inte riktigt tro på det, han ville inte tro på det. Slugghorn…död.

"Vad står det?" Ron gick fram till Harry och försökte se vad det handlade om.

"Slugghorn, ha-han är död", stammade Harry fram.

Han kunde se hur Ron spärrade upp ögonen i det svaga månljuset.

"Hu-hur kunde han dö?" undrade Ron.

"Det står att Voldemort kom på honom med at försöka förstöra medaljongen." Harry gick och satte sig i sängen igen.

"Men om han nu blev avslöjad, hur kunde han då hinna skriva till dig?" Ron rynkade pannan och satte sig bredvid Harry.

"Vet inte." Harry kröp ner i sängen igen och la pergament biten på nattduksbordet.

"Tänk så var det någon annan som skrev." Ron drog hastigt till sig lappen och började granska handstilen.

"Men om det var någon annan så måste ju den personen ha fått reda på allt om horcruxarna", viskade Harry.

"Känner du igen stilen?" sa Ron och räckte över lappen till Harry. Harry granskade den noga, fast han kunde inte komma på ifall han sett den någonstans. Det var väldigt slarvigt skrivet, som om det var gjort i all hast. Han tänkte tillbaka på hur Slugghorns stil såg ut från alla läxor han fått tillbaka från det föregående året.

"Det är inte hans stil!" utropade Harry.

"Shyyy", väste Ron och pekade bort mot Nevilles säng. Harry slog sig förfärat för munnen och de båda pojkarna satte öronen på helspänn. Allt var tyst i rummet förutom Nevilles låga snarkningar och de båda pojkarna andades lättat ut.

"Vet du vems stil det är då?" viskade Ron snabbt.

"Nej, men jag är ganska säker på att det inte är hans i alla fall."

"Tycker du att vi ska gå och berätta för Hermione och Ginny?"

"Ja, jag har ändå inte så stor lust att sova längre."

En liten stund senare stod de nedanför trappan som ledde till flickornas sovsalar, det enda ljus som fanns kom från deras trollstavar.

"Jag väcker Hermione", sa Ron.

"Okej." Harry hoppade upp på sin kvast som han hade tagit med sig från sovsalen sen flög han upp i spiraltrappan. Han läste på alla skyltar som hängde på varje dörr och kom tillslut fram till en som det stod sjätte års elever på. Sakta vred han om handtaget och hoppades innerligt att de inte skulle ha något slags pojklarm. Dörren gled med ett gnisslande ljud upp och där inne kunde han se fyra himmelssängar stå längst ena väggen. I mitten av rummet stod det ett bord som var överfyllt med böcker och runt det fyra tjocka sittkuddar. Harry flög försiktigt in i rummet och till sin lycka slog inget larm igång sig. Han hoppade av kvasten och vandrade sakta fram till en av sängarna och drog bort draperiet. Där låg en blond flicka med huvudet nervänt i kudden. Han gick vidare till nästa säng och drog bort draperiet. Där fick han se en rödhårig flicka ligga och sova stillsamt.

"Ginny", viskade han i hennes öra och började ruska om henne lite grann. Hon slog sakta upp ögonlocken och stirrade sömnigt på honom. "Kom, vi måste prata, var tyst så att du inte väcker någon annan.

"Okej", gäspade Ginny stort och klev ur sängen.

"Kom ner till uppehållsrummet." Harry kunde se att hon nickade så han hoppade upp på kvasten och flög iväg.

En stund senare satt alla fyra framför brasan som Ron nyligen tänt med sin trollstav.

"Varför väckte ni oss?" undrade Hermione.

"Vi har fått ett brev", och så berättade Harry allt som hade hänt. Drömmen, brevet och deras aningar om att det inte var Slugghorn. Efter redogörelsen satt alla tysta en stund.

"Så, vad tycker ni att vi ska göra nu?" undrade Ginny försiktigt.

"Kan du någon trollformel som kan avslöja vem skrivaren är Hermione?" frågade Ron och såg väldigt hoppfull ut.

"Nej", suckade Hermione och Rons ansiktsuttryck bleknade genast bort.

"Men han lyckades alltså förstöra medaljongen?" frågade Ginny.

"Ja, om det nu är sant alltså." Harry reste på sig och började vandra runt i uppehållsrummet. Han försökte komma på vilken person som kunde tänkas göra något sådant. Varför skulle man först ta reda på allt om horcruxar och sedan skicka ett brev till dem om vad som hade hänt.

"Men sluta vandra runt så där", sa Ron irriterat. Harry tittade lite överraskat på honom men gick sedan och satte sig.

"Det måste ha varit sanning", sa Harry efter en stund.

"Hur vet du det?" undrade Ginny.

"Varför skulle jag annars ha fått den där drömmen? Det är ett alldeles för stort sammanträffande. Voldemort vet att vi har upptäckt hans hemlighet och nu kommer han göra allt för att få tillbaka sin stav."

"Tror du inte att han redan har aningar om att du har den på Hogwarts då?" frågade Ron.

"Det har han säkert, men jag tror inte att han skulle riskera att attackera ifall han inte visste med säkerhet. Risken att åka fast är nog för stor skulle jag tro."

"Men vet ni", sa Ginny plötsligt tittade mystiskt på de andra. "Varför skulle Voldemort vilja ha tag på den där staven ifall den nu är oförstörbar? Det kan ju inte vara för att han vill använda den, då skulle han ju ha tagit den medan den fanns i skogen. Så alltså kan den inte vara oförstörbar, det måste alltså fortfarande finnas något sätta att förstöra den på som vi ännu inte provat!"

"Men Ginny, det är ju genialt", skrattade Ron andlöst. Harry kände hur hoppet inom honom föddes på nytt. Han tyckte också att det lät vettigt, varför skulle han någonsin vilja ta tillbaka något som ingen kan förstöra.

"Men hur ska vi kunna få reda på hur då?" frågade Harry.

"Jag kan ta och kolla i biblioteket, jag har för mig att det ska finnas en bok om magistavar där." Hermione reste sig upp och började gå iväg mot porträtt hålet.

"Ska du dit nu?" frågade Ron förvånat.

"Ja, hur så." Hermione stannade upp och såg ner på Ron.

"Det är ju mitt i natten."

"Klockan är fem minuter i sex, det öppnar alltså om fem minuter."

"Jaha, redan. Vi måste ha suttit här rätt länge." Ron började undersöka sin egen klocka och Hermione gick iväg från dem.

"Så vad ska vi göra?" undrade Ginny.

"Vi kan väl gå och ta en bit mat", sa Ron. "Matsalen öppnar ju snart ändå."

Så de reste på sig och började gå ner mot stora salen. Deras steg ekade mellan stenväggarna och facklorna som hängde ut från väggarna fladdrade lekfullt i luften. Det var rysligt kallt och den friska vinterluften gjorde nästan ont i lungorna på Harry. Då de väl kom in i stora salen så gick de och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. Harrys mage kurrade högt och plötsligt dök maten upp på bordet ungefär som om den hört magens rop. De började alla ta för sig av de goda mackorna och den stekta frukostkorven. Efter en liten stund då alla var mätta och belåtna hörde de hur ytterporten slog igen. De utbytte lite oroliga blickar med varandra och stirrade sedan mot öppningen till stora salen. De kunde höra steg närma sig och i nästa sekund dök en skepnad upp i dörröppningen, personen var beklädd med svarta kläder och huva. Personen gick bara rakt fram men slängde en blick in i stora salen och stannade hastigt upp då han såg vilka som satt där inne.

"Malfoy", sa Harry och stirrade på honom ett ögonblick men drog sedan upp sin trollstav då han såg att Draco Malfoy räckte sig efter sin. Harry avfyrade avväpningsbesvärjelsen mot honom samtidigt som de andra två kastade en varsin med. Malfoy slängde sig åt sidan så förhäxningarna slog i väggen och ett ljudligt dån började eka genom hela slottet. Sen kröp han snabbt in bakom väggen till stora salen för att ta skydd.

"Släng ut din trollstav och kom fram med händerna på huvudet", ropade Harry. Inget svar kom, det enda han hörde var snabba fotsteg som avlägsnade sig. Harry började genast springa efter honom med de andra tätt bakom sig. Då han kom ut i entréhallen kunde han se Malfoys huvud försvinna bakom trappkanten. Så fort han kunde satte han av efter honom. Efter en stunds jagande såg de hur Malfoy försvann bakom ett hörn fast i nästa sekund kom han utflygande därifrån rakt in i väggen på andra sidan. Harry kollade förvånat på den medvetslöse Malfoy men fattade sen vad som hänt då Hermione dök upp bakom hörnet med trollspöet riktad rakt mot Malfoys hjärta. Hon granskade honom en liten stund och sparkade sedan bort trollstaven ur hans slappa hand.

"Var det ni som gjorde det där oljudet?" frågade Hermione de andra.

"Ja." Harry ställde sig mot väggen och pustade ut.

"Jag trodde först att vi blev anfallna av dödsätarna så jag sprang genast iväg för att hjälpa. Och efter en stund kommer plötsligt han fram bakom hörnet, så jag avfyrar en förhäxning mot honom. Jag trodde först att det var en riktig dödsätare, fast då huvan flög av i luften såg jag vem det var och sen kom ni plötsligt fram bakom hörnet." Hermione satte sig ner bredvid Malfoy. "Tycker ni att vi ska väcka honom?"

"Ja, jag skulle väldigt gärna förhöra honom lite grann", pustade Harry. Hermione började göra olika rörelser med sitt spö och riktade det sedan mot Malfoy. Han hostade till och slog upp ögonlocken.

"Hur kom du in i slottet?" frågade Harry genast.

"Skit i det du!" snäste Malfoy.

Harry kände hur det hettade till i kroppen, det han helst ville göra just nu var att hoppa på Malfoy och ge honom en ordentlig smäll, fast han lyckades avstå från frestelsen.

"Berätta nu, annars lovar jag att du kommer att ångra dig." Harry riktade sin trollstav mot honom och smålog lite.

"Ja jag berättar väl då, men det är knappast för att jag är rädd för dig. Hur som helst så det var din idiotiska jättevän som släppte in mig."

"Du kallar inte Hagrid för idiot!" gormade Harry rasande och några röda gnistor började spraka vid trollstavsspetsen. Malfoy stirrade respektfullt på gnistorna en liten stund fast såg sedan trotsigt på Harry igen.

"Varför släppte han in dig då?" morrade Harry med sammanbitna tänder du han lugnat ner sig lite.

"På order från McGonagall", flinade Malfoy. Harry skrattade åt hans dåliga kommentar.

"Skulle McGonagall ge dig lov att gå in i slottet?" hånskrattade han.

"Ja faktiskt." McGonagall lade sin hand på Harrys axel och drog bort honom från Malfoy.

"Me-men varför?" frågade Harry chockerat efter McGonagalls plötsliga uppdykande.

"Kom till mitt klassrum så ska jag förklara", sa McGonagall och hjälpte Malfoy upp igen.


	32. Chapter 32

Jullovet börjar

Då de väl hade kommit fram till McGonagalls klassrum så satte sig på varsin stolar. Harry kände sig lite illa till mods, fast mest förvirrad. Vad höll McGonagall på med egentligen, varför hade hon gett Malfoy tillåtelse att gå in i slottet för?

Av vad han kunde urskilja på de andras blickar så kände de likadant som honom.

"Så var skall vi börja?" undrade McGonagall och gav ifrån sig en liten suck. Harry tänkte precis säga något då det bankade på dörren.

"Kom in", ropade McGonagall.

Dörren gled upp och in kom Filch med en ilsken uppsyn.

"Någon har förstört väggen i entréhallen, rektor McGonagall", fräste han.

"Det var vi", sa Ginny genast. Filch stirrade ilsket på dem och knöt sina skakande händer.

"Jag tar hand om det senare Filch", sa McGonagall.

Filch bugade sig stelt och gick ut igen.

"Så var va vi?" undrade McGonagall.

"Du skulle berätta om varför Malfoy är här!" Harry stirrade ilsket på det fula kräket som satt där på sin stol och flinade retligt mot honom.

"Han har gått med på att verka som våran spion", sa McGonagall.

"Men vi har ju redan en, varför ska vi ha med honom då?" undrade Harry upprört.

"För det första så är det bättre med fler än en och för det andra så har våran andra spion rapporterat att hans situation börjar bli ansträngd", suckade McGonagall.

Harry undrade ifall hon visste det som han nyligen hade fått reda på. Hur som helst så kunde han inte säga det då Malfoy var i närheten, han litade fortfarande inte på honom.

"Men vadå", sa Hermione och pekade på Malfoy. "Han sa ju att Voldemort inte godtog honom som tjänare något mer!"

"Just det", triumferade Harry. "Hur förklarar du det?"

"Det kan jag inte", sa McGonagall. "Det måste Mr Malfoy berätta om."

Alla i rummet vände sina blickar mot Malfoy som satt och gungade på stolen. Han såg aningen förvirrad ut en liten stund men började sedan berätta.

"Öhh, jo, det började så att jag blev förd till mörkrets herre. Han tänkte såklart döda mig, men först bestraffa mig. Så under bestraffningen fick jag tid på mig att övertyga honom om att jag är en sann dödsätare. Jag sa saker som att jag aldrig önskat att tjäna någon annan än honom och att jag hatade alla smutsskallar. Jag trodde aldrig att han skulle gå på det, han sa att han inte behövde någon så värdelös tjänare som mig. Men sen påminde jag honom att jag hade lyckats fly från Bellatrix och det verkade göra intryck på honom. Så han sa tillsist att jag kanske kunde göra någon nytta trots allt. Han påminde mig såklart om att Bellatrix hade haft mycket annat för sig då hon jagade mig, så jag var trots allt inte _så_ skicklig i att komma undan. Men han sa att jag kunde komma till användning, han misstänkte tydligen någon för att vara spion. Och han sa att om jag lyckades ta fast honom så skulle jag få återinträda tjänsten som dödsätare. Så jag antog såklart uppdraget och han berättade vem det var jag skulle skugga. Jag fick inte reda på vad han hette, bara att han jobbade på mysterieavdelningen och en del personbeskrivningar." Harrys hjärta slog till lite extra hårt då han nämnde mysterieavdelningen, kunde det vara så att det var Malfoys fel att Slugghorn var död?

"Så jag började skugga honom", fortsatte Malfoy. "Det var mycket svårt, ibland tappade jag bort honom helt. Men en dag då han transfererade iväg sig lyckades jag uppfatta riktningen han åkte iväg åt, så jag följde efter. Och till min förvåning dök han upp utanför Serverus Snapes hus. Det som förvånade mig mest var att han lyckades gå in i huset oförhindrat, så jag tog det mycket försiktigt med tanke på att han måste vara en mycket mäktig trollkarl. Men jag smög närmare och enda in i huset. Jag gjorde såklart en del förtrollningar för att kunna smyga tystare. Men i alla fall då jag kom in såg jag att den där mannen stod och rotade bland Snapes trolldrycksingredienser. Han hade till min lycka lagt ifrån sig trollstaven så jag angrep honom genast. Sedan kallade jag till mig mörkrets herre så fort jag kunde. Han blev mycket nöjd med mig, så han sa att jag fick återgå i hans tjänst. Vad som hände med den där mannen vet jag däremot inte."

Harry viste inte riktigt vad han skulle tycka, det verkade faktiskt kunna stämma. Det verkade som om Malfoy talade sanning och att han dessutom fått Slughorn på fall. Harry svepte sin blick över de andra. McGonagall såg väldigt chockad ut medan de andras blickar sade honom att de trodde samma sak som han. Malfoy stirrade aningen förvånat på de andras chockartade ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad är det med er?" sa han efter en liten stund.

"Jag…Jag tror att du kan ha tagit fast våran spion", sa McGonagall och stirrade tomt ut i luften.

"Men vadå", sa Harry. "Det behöver inte ha vart han, det kan väl finnas fler dödsätare på mysterieavdelningen?" Han trodde inte ens själv på det han sa, det var mer för att övertyga sig själv.

"Jag tror inte det", sa Hermione. "Inte med tanke på brevet vi fick."

"Vilket brev?" undrade McGonagall.

"Vi tar det sen." Harry stirrade med en avskyvärd blick på Malfoy. "Då han har lämnat rummet."

"Okej, gå ut och vänta utanför Mafloy, eller gå in i klassrummet mittemot föresten, så ingen ser dig", sa McGonagall.

"Okej." Malfoy reste på sig och gick ut ur rummet.

"Nå vad var det för brev ni pratade om?" undrade McGonagall.

"Vi fick ett brev från Slugghorn, eller det skulle iallafall se ut som om det var från honom." Harry tog fram brevet och visade det för McGonagall. Hon rättade till glasögonen och granskade det en liten stund.

"Vad menar han med att han lyckades förstöra den?"

"En grej bara, inget vi inte kan hantera", sa Harry hastigt.

"Men titta professor McGonagall", invände Hermione. "Det kan ju inte ha varit han som skrev det här brevet ifall det är som Malfoy säger."

"Nej, du har rätt", sa McGonagall. "Jag ska försöka ta kontakt med honom, jag kan skicka Arthur på uppdraget. Han vet vem det är. Men vad menar han med _nu vet han att ni vet_?" Hon pekade på brevet.

"Att Voldemort har fått reda på en sak", förklarade Harry.

"Vadå?" frågade McGonagall ganska strängt.

"Det kan jag inte säga", sa Harry och suckade.

"Men Harry", sa McGonagall, nästan moderligt. "Om det är något viktigt så är det väldigt bra att jag får reda på det, jag är ju trots allt ledare över Fenixordern."

"Nu när Voldemort vet om det så är det väl kanske inte så stor idé med att hålla det hemlig längre", sa Ginny till Harry.

"Ja, okej då." Harry drog ett djupt andetag och sen så berättade han om vad horcruxar var och hur det låg till med Voldemorts. Fast han berättade inte om staven, han ville inte att någon skulle få veta vart den fanns, någon_ kunde_ ju faktiskt lyssna på deras samtal.

McGonagall såg lite förvirrad ut efter redogörelsen men till slut sa hon:

"Så det är två kvar?"

"Ja, den ena är Nagini, och den andra har vi inte hittat än", sa Harry. Hermione gav honom en konstig blick som tydligt frågade om varför han inte berättade om staven. Harry försökte bara ignorera henne.

"Vet ni hur ni ska förstöra Nagini då?" undrade McGonagall.

"Nej, inte än", sa Harry.

"Man kanske bara behöver döda ormen", sa Ron.

"Ja, men vi vet ju inte säkert", sa Harry.

"Jag ska ta och forska i det där senare", sa McGonagall. "Men nu undrar jag om ni ska hem på jullovet? Jag har pratat med era föräldrar". Hon pekade på Ron och Ginny. "De vill gärna ha hem er över julen."

"Jag vet inte", sa Harry. "Vi har en del saker att göra, vad tycker ni?"

"Jag har i alla fall lust att ta en paus", sa Ginny och de andra två nickade instämmande.

"Okej, då gör vi så", sa Harry och log mot de andra. Han var också ganska trött på Hogwarts just nu, fast han var ännu tröttare på magistaven. "Kommer Hogwarts att vara väl förvarat under lovet?" frågade han sedan McGonagall.

"Ja, det är klart", svarade hon.

"Bra", sa Harry, han tänkte lämna staven där. Just nu fick bara åsynen av den att få honom att må ganska dåligt.

"Så då får ni väl ta och gå och packa nu då", sa McGonagall. "Tåget avgår om ungefär en timme."

"Jasså", sa Harry förvånat. Han hade visst tappat tidsperspektivet på senaste tiden. "En sak till bara", fortsatte han då han kom att tänka på en sak. "Har du kvar den där trolldrycken som gör att man slipper sova?"

"Öhh, ja. Hur så?" undrade McGonagall osäkert.

"Kan jag få några sådana? Jag har fått mardrömmar igen och jag vill helst slippa dem."

"Ja visst, men kom ihåg vad jag sa förut. Man ska inte använda dem för flitigt."

"Ja, men just nu vill jag kunna hålla mig vaken."

"Jag ska väl ta och hämta några från lagret, gå och packa era saker, sedan möts vi i stora salen."

"Okej", sa Harry, sen sa de hej då och gick ut därifrån.

Då de kom ut ur klassrummet så började de vandra iväg mot Gryffindortornet. Harry tittade på dörren till klassrummet mittemot McGonagalls, dörren var stängd där.

"Tycker ni verkligen att vi ska kunna lita på Malfoy?" frågade Harry de andra.

"Jag vet inte", sa Ginny. "Han verkar i alla fall ha skött sig än så länge. Så man kanske skulle göra det trots allt."

"Jag vill inte lita på honom, han dödade Dumbledore", suckade Harry.

"Jag tror honom inte heller", sa Ron. "Alltid har han kallat Hermione för … ja ni vet. Det visar ju hur mycket han avskyr oss."

"Men jag tror inte att han gör det här för oss", sa Hermione. "Jag tror att han gör det för att han inte vill sitta i Azkaban."

"Ja, kanske det", sa Harry.

Då de kom fram till porträtthålet sa Ron lösenordet och de gick in. I uppehållsrummet satt två nyvakna tvåor och bytte trollkarlskort. Harry och Ron gick iväg till sin sovsal och började packa ihop sina saker. Harry tog sig en snabb titt på Ravenclaws stav, stoppade sedan ner det avlånga föremålet i väskan och satte fast den under sängen med hjälp av magi. Han trodde inte att någon skulle komma och snoka där, men för säkerhets skull utförde han en simpel camouflageförtrollning på den. Sedan gick han ut och väntade på att Ron skulle packa klart. Efter en stund så kom även Ron ut ur rummet, han stannade upp och tittade förvånat på Harry.

"Ska du inte ha med dig staven?" undrade han.

"Nej, jag orkar inte med den just nu. Blotta åsynen av den gör att jag mår dåligt."

"Okej." Ron ryckte på axlarna och gick iväg mot flickornas sovsalar med Harry efter sig. Då de kom fram så fick de lov att vänta en stund innan flickorna kom ner. Ginny frågade samma sak som Ron, de gillade inte riktigt idén med att ha magistaven kvar på Hogwarts, men tillslut gick de med på det.

Då de gick in i stora salen såg det att väggen hade blivit lagad. Harry såg upp mot honnörsbordet där McGonagall redan satt med en skinnsäck i famnen. Harry gick fram emot henne, McGonagall såg att de kom gåendes och gick fram för att möta dem.

"Här har du", sa hon till Harry och räckte över säcken till honom. "Tåget går…"

"På tal om tåget så tycker jag att vi kan ta och transferera oss istället", avbröt Ron.

"Gör hur ni vill", sa McGonagall. "Men Molly väntar sig att ni kommer tills på eftermiddagen."

"Strunt samma", sa Ron. "Jag orkar inte sitta och vänt på tåget."

McGonagall följde med dem ut till slottsgrinden som hon öppnade med att vidröra den med sitt trollspö.

"Hej då, och ha det så bra", sa McGonagall.

"Du med, hej då", sa de andra.

"Och tack för trolldrycken", sa Harry.

Sedan gick de ut utanför grindarna och transfererade sig iväg.


	33. Chapter 33

Jul i Kråkboet

Med en knall så dök de upp utanför det välbekanta huset. Harry tittade på det och log. Han kände hur julkänslan dök upp inom honom då han såg det snöbeklädda huset med den smala rökpelaren som letade sig upp mot den klara skyn.

"Vad skönt att komma hem", log Ginny och de andra nickade instämmande.

De gick fram till huset och Ron knackade på dörren.

"De kanske ligger och sover", sa han sedan eftertänksamt.

"Vem är det?" hördes dock Mrs Weaslys röst någon sekund senare.

"Det är vi", ropade Ron genom dörren. "Harry, Jag, Hermione och Ginny."

Dörren öppnades genast och Mrs Weasly tittade lite förvånat på dem men sedan sprack hennes ansikte upp i ett stort leende.

"Kom in, kom in." Hon kramade var och en medan de fick komma in i huset.

Harry kände lukten av nybakat bröd då han steg in i köket och lite varstans så satt det julpynt. I vardagsrummet stod en gran med några få paket under sig. Harry ägnade en blick åt klockan som för tillfället stod ovanför den brödfyllda ugnen. Alla visare stod på "dödlig fara", Harry undrade varför Mrs Weasly fortfarande gick runt med den då den alltid visade samma sak.

"Sätt er vid bordet nu så ska ni få lite nybakat bröd", log Mrs Weasly. "Jag hade förståss inte väntat att ni skulle komma så här tidigt, men nu kan ni ju hjälpa till med lite julstädning."

"Jaja, ta det lite lugnt", gäspade Ron.

"Å vad jag är glad att se er." Mrs Weasly ställde fram en korg med rykande bröd på bordet tillsammans med en skål smör. "Ni kan inte tro hur oroliga vi har varit ibland, med allt som står i tidningen nuförtiden."

"Vadå, vad är det som har hänt nu?" undrade Ron. "Förutom det vanliga alltså, och var är pappa?"

"Pappa fick åka till jobbet", förklarade Mrs Weasly. "Men har ni inte läst tidningen?"

"Nej", sa de andra och började ta för sig av brödet.

"Tja, det här med Ni-Vet-Vem har börjat sprida sig till andra länder. Framför allt Tyskland, Norden och Frankrike har det satt igång i." Medan hon pratade började hon servera dem med olika maträtter. Harry var inte riktigt säker på vad hon fick alltihop ifrån, men plötsligt så stod det julskinka, messmör, pumajuice, paj, bullar, glass och kakor på bordet. "Fast det är nog värst på ministeriet, allt håller på att lösas upp. Arthur är så stressad hela tiden, han är nästan aldrig hemma. Jag tror han håller på att slita ut sig själv. Hoppas han kan få ledigt i jul så han kan slappna av lite grann. Hursomhelst så blir det hela mycket värre nu när Dumbledore är borta. Man fruktar att de kan gå till attack när som hälst. Sen dör det ju massor av mugglare varenda dag och man kan snart inte hålla våran värld hemlig. De skyller på allt möjligt som terrorist attentat och ökad brottslighet." Hon gav ifrån sig en djup suck och satte sig tungt ned på en stol. "Men låt oss inte bekymra oss om det nu, ät er mätta istället." Hon log mot dem och började ta för sig av maten.

"Innan Dumbledore försvann så var de ju på honom hela tiden, så varför behöver de honom nu?" sa Harry argt och la på en bit julskinka på sin smörgås och började äta.

"Folket blir oroliga förståss, det sägs ju att han var den enda som kunde mäta sig med Ni-Vet-Vem", sa Molly.

"Ja, kanske det", suckade Harry. Han kände sig illa till mods då han började tänka på hur dåligt allt såg ut. Det verkade nästan som om de var dömda till att misslyckas. Han ruskade lite på huvudet, som i hopp om att ruska av sig tankarna, sen tog han för sig av glassen och försökte komma på något roligare samtalsämne.

"Vad gör Bill och Fleur nu för tiden?" frågade han Molly.

"Bill jobbar kvar på banken och Fleur har också sökt jobb där, men jag vet inte riktigt hur det går med det. Hur som helst så har de flyttat till Manchester, Bill har två av sina vänner där, och de har skaffat sig ett fint hus", svarade Molly.

"Vad kul", sa Harry, fast hans glädje i rösten lät inte så äkta.

"Ska vi göra något sen?" undrade Ginny.

"Ja, julstädning", sa Mrs Weasly.

"Jag menade något roligt", sa Ginny.

"Det är väl kul?" retades Mrs Weasly och Ginny gav ifrån sig en djup suck.

Efter att de hade ätit upp så skickade Mrs Weasly upp dem på sina rum för städning, Harry skulle få sova i Rons rum, så han fick hjälpa till där. Dagen förflöt med ytterligare städning i övriga delar av huset. Ron var nära på att få ett litet raseriutbrott då Hermione inte vill hjälpa honom och Harry med sina effektiva städningstrollformler, men han fick till sist ge sig då Mrs Weasly sa till på skarpen. Senare tog de in julgranen och började pynta den med olika föremål. Efter ett bra tag så satte sig Mrs Weasly ner i soffan och smålog då hon beskådade den vackra granen med alla sina grönglittrande grenar, de svagt röd lysande kloten som stillsamt svävade omkring mellan grenarna och den gyllene stjärnan som prydde granens krona.

"Nu är det enda som behövs en rejäl hög med paket", sa hon belåtet.

"Ja", instämde de andra glatt.

"Är det några fler som ska fira jul med oss?" undrade Ginny.

"Jo, några till blir det nog", sa Mrs Weasly och började räkna på fingrarna. "Lupin och Tonks, Bill och Fleur, Charlie och sen kanske Monsterögat kanske tittar förbi."

"Då krävs det ganska mycket presenter då", log Ginny.

"Ja, jag tänkte att vi kunde åka till Diagongränden någon dag och se vad vi får tag på."

"Okej", sa de andra.

"Vill ni ha lite mat nu?"

"Ja tack"

Så de gick ut i köket för att äta. Då alla var mätta och nöjda så började de spela knallkort ända till kvällen. Harry tyckte att det var en av de trevligaste dagarna på länge, men tillslut så skickade Mrs Weasly upp dem på rummen för att sova.

"God natt", sa Ron och la sig på mage och gnuggade ner ansiktet i kudden.

"God natt", sa Harry med tom röst så la han sig ner i sängen. Han började tänka på den där drömmen han hade haft. Han skulle låta Ron somna, sen kunde han ta lite av den där trolldrycken som McGonagall hade gett honom. Till slut så började Ron ge ifrån sig dova snarkningar. Så Harry började leta efter den lilla säcken med flaskorna, det var inte så lätt i mörkret, men tillslut hittade han den och tog ut en flaska. Samtidigt hörde han hur Mr Weaslys röst satte igång nere i huset, han hade tydligen slutat jobba nu.

"Har ungarna kommit hem?" kunde han höra honom säga.

"Ja, de ligger och sover, vi har städat hela dagen." svarade Mrs Weasly.

"Apro på sova, så är det precis vad jag behöver just nu", gäspade Mr Weasly.

Harry kunde höra hur fotsteg rörde sig upp i trappen och sedan hur en dörr smällde igen. Han väntade kanske en kvart innan han tog av korken från flaska och luktade på drycken, det luktade lite som citronsaft tyckte han. Sedan svepte han hela flaskan i ett drag. Det var en konstig känsla, från att första droppen landade på tungan så kändes det som om kalla vattenstrålar sprutade runt i huvudet på honom och ut i alla ådror i kroppen medan det kändes som om han hade en ytterst sur citron på tungan. Sedan upphörde det och smaken av citron började avta. Han rös till lite grann och stoppade ner flaskan i säcken igen. Plötsligt så kändes det som om han var klarvaken, energifylld, nästan som om han hade lust att gå ut och springa ett maratonlopp. Genast tog han två flaskor till och stoppade ner dem i fickan, ifall energin skulle ta slut, sedan smög han försiktigt ut i rummet och försökte med hela sin makt att inte låta dörren knarra. Då han lyckats komma ut så smög han ner i köket och undvek noggrant de trappsteg som knarrade extra mycket. Då han kom ner så blev han förvånad över synen som mötte honom, Ginny satt där och tittade på honom i månljusets sken.

"Vad gör du uppe?" viskade Harry.

"Tänkte hålla dig sällskap", sa Ginny tyst och log. "Du vill ju inte sova nu mera."

"Men ska inte du sova då?" undrade Harry.

"Jag är hellre med dig", sa Ginny. "Och föresten så kan väl jag också få en dos av den där drycken, eller?"

"Okej då", sa Harry och tog upp en flaska ur fickan som han gav till Ginny. Hon drog upp korken på den och drack innehållet, ryste till och spärrade sedan upp ögonen.

"Wow", sa hon och log stort. "Vilken känsla."

"Ja visst är det", log Harry. "Men det är lite obehagligt också."

"Mmm", instämde Ginny. "Men ska vi hitta på något?"

"Kan vi väl, men vadå?" undrade Harry.

"Vad sägs som att gå ner i byn?" undrade Ginny.

"Nej, jag borde inte göra något sådant, det är för riskfyllt", sa Harry.

"Är det inte kul att ta lite risker ibland då?" undrade Ginny och ställde sig upp, gick närmare honom och sträckte sig långsamt upp mot hans mun. Harry började känna sig alldeles het i kroppen och försökte kyssa Ginny men hon drog sig bort från honom.

"Bara om vi går ut", log hon sedan retsamt.

"Men", han ville inte gå ut, men hans vilja att få kyssa Ginny var ännu starkare. "Okej då."

"Fel svar", sa Ginny. Harry fattade ingenting, vad menade hon nu. "Tänk om jag hade varit någon dödsätare nu då, om jag hade lyckats lura ut dig så hade du varit mycket sårbar."

"Nej, jag tänkte visst inte på det", sa Harry skamset men sedan log han. "Det är bara det, att din skönhet är så oemotståndlig." Sedan tog han tag i henne och kysste henne vilt. Det började gå vildare till men då Harry lyfte upp henne på matbordet så råkade en skål åka ner i golvet och ett skrammel for genom huset. De stod båda blixtstilla med öronen på helspänn. Till deras stora lycka så verkade ingen ha vaknat.

"Ska vi gå ut, jag kan inte hålla mig längre", sa Harry med vibrerande röst.

"Å ja", sa Ginny snabbt med undertryckt glädje i rösten.

De smög iväg mot utgången och öppnade försiktigt ytterdörren. En kall vind mötte genast deras ansikten och några få snökorn letade sig in i värmen. Harry drog igen dörren och så började de gå ner mot byn. Det var nästan fullmåne ute och de otaliga stjärnorna glittrade glatt ned på dem.

"Vart ska vi gå?" undrade Harry.

"Vi kan gå till badhuset", sa Ginny." Det skulle vara skönt att få värma upp sig lite."

"Ja, jag fryser nästan fingrarna av mig", sa Harry med skakande tänder.

Så de begav sig av till byn i snabbare takt. Det gick knappt att se ute i mörkret, så Harry tände sin trollstav medan de vandrade ned mot gatlyktornas svaga sken. Då de kom fram till utkanten av byn så möttes de av ett tyst villaområde. Alla fönstren var svara utom ett som lyste i olika färger lite då och då. Harry släckte sin trollstav och stoppade ner den i fickan.

"Vart ligger badhuset nu då?" undrade Harry.

"Det är inte så långt kvar nu", sa Ginny. "Följ bara efter mig."

Efter en stund så kom de fram till ett större hus där det bara lyste lite svagt blått ifrån fönstren.

"Ska vi?" log Ginny och pekade på dörren.

Kvällen förflöt i badhuset, Harry viste inte när han hade mått så bra senast, det var som om de var tillbaka i prefekternas badrum för första gången. Men efter några timmar så var de tvungna att ta sig upp ur badet, det skulle ju inte vara så trevligt ifall Mrs Weasly upptäckte att de var borta. Så när de väl hade bytt om till ytterkläder igen så stod de vid utgången till badhuset. Utanför så var allting lugnt, gatlyktorna sken svagt ner på vägen och till höger om badhuset låg en liten lekpark. På andra sidan gatan så låg ett gatukök med massor av bilder på olika maträtter. Harry kom just att tänka på hur hungrig han var då Ginny kom gåendes bakom honom.

"Har du väntat länge?" undrade hon.

"Nej då." Harry låste upp dörren och gick ut i månskenet. Då han hade stängt dörren så började de vandra upp mot Kråkboet, fast snart stannade Ginny upp.

"Kan du inte transferera hem oss istället?" frågande hon. "Det är så kallt här ute."

"Okej", Harry tog tag i henne. "Är du beredd?"

"Ja"

Harry tog upp sin trollstav ur fickan, gjorde en piruett och så for de iväg med en väldig fart men stannade nästan genast med en hög smäll, fast han hade inte transfererat dem hele vägen eftersom han inte vill att smällen skulle väcka någon. Men efter en stund så kom de fram, det såg ut precis som när de hade lämnat det så de gick fram till dörren och drog ned handtaget. Men till deras förbannelse så var det låst.

"Vad gör vi nu då?" undrade Ginny irriterat.

"Kan vi inte transferera in oss i huset?" frågade Harry.

"Nej, vi har transfereringsskydd", sa Ginny. "Du vet väl att ministeriet har försett vårt hus med massa sådant?"

"Ja, jag vet. Varför tänkte vi inte på det här då vi gick ut." sa Harry irriterat till sig själv.

"Ja, vi tänkte väl inte på särskilt mycket än varandra vid det tillfället", sa Ginny surt.

"Och vad ska vi säga till dina föräldrar då?"

"Vi kan säga att vi gick ut för att få lite frisk luft och sen så blåste dörren igen eller något sånt."

"Ja, vi får väl göra det", sa Harry. "Ska vi leta på något bra ställe att sitta på?"

"Vi kan gå in i kvastboden."

"Bra idé", sa Harry och gick snabbt dit. Den dörren var i alla fall öppen till deras lycka, så de gick in och gjorde några värmebesvärjelser så de skulle slippa förfrysa sig. Sedan väntade de där i någon timme samtidigt som de tittade ut med jämna mellanrum för att se om någon hade vaknat.

"Gud vad dumma vi har varit inatt", sa Ginny efter en stund och såg bekymmersam ut.

"Vadå?" undrade Harry.

"Ja, vi har ju satt hela trollkarlsvärldens öde på spel bara för att få roa oss", sa hon och väntade en stund innan hon fortsatte. "Du är den enda som kan besegra Voldemort Harry. Och med ett sådant stort ansvar på sig så måste man vara försiktigare med vilka handlingar man väljer att utöva. Det var bara tursamt att inget hände ikväll, och bero på det så kan det fortfarande hända saker. Vi har verkligen varit dumma inatt, för att inte tala om mig. Det var för min skull som du följde med ut."

"Skyll nu inte det här på dig själv, och det hände ju dessutom ingenting", sa Harry.

"Men det kunde ha hänt något", sa Ginny, hon verkade plötsligt väldigt upprörd och ställde sig upp. "Vad skulle trollkarlsvärlden tänka om mig i framtiden tror du? Flickan som fick Harry Potter mördad och därmed alla mugglare och mugglarfördda?"

"Strunt i det. Ja, vi var dumma, men vi kunde väl inte riktigt rå för det?"

"Nehej, vems fel var det att vi stack då?"

"Öhh… vårat, men bry dig inte mer om det nu, snälla", suckade Harry tungt. Han fattade inte varför hon helt plötsligt skulle börja pladdra om det här nu, allt hade ju gått.

"Jaja", suckade hon och satte sig ner bredvid Harry. "Jag menar bara att vi måste tänka oss för nästa gång, detta får aldrig hända igen."

"Okej", suckade Harry.

Efter en stund så verkade det som om någon hade vaknat, så de begav sig av till dörren. Ginny knackade försiktigt på och de kunde höra hur fotsteg närmade sig.

"Vem är det?" sa en misstänksam röst som tillhörde Mr Weasly.

"Jag och Harry", svarade Ginny.

"Vad gör ni ute?" frågade Mr Weasly förskräckt.

"Öhh, vi förklarar när vi kommer in."

"Förs måste ni svara på en fråga så att jag verkligen vet att det är ni!"

"Okej, vad är frågan då?" undrade Ginny.

"När såg du och Harry varandra för första gången?"

"På Kings Cross stationen, då Harry skulle börja sitt första år", svarade Ginny genast och log lite grann då hon tänkte tillbaka på händelsen.

"Harry", sa Mr Weasly. "Då du kom till ministeriet i sommras, vad var det för slags samtal vi hade då?"

"Öhh", sa Harry och rodnade. "Män emellan prat?"

"Rätt", sa Mr Weasly och öppnade dörren åt dem. Han stod och log i dörröppningen då de gick in och satte sig i köket.

"Så vad har ni gjort ute?" sa Mr Weasly då han satt sig ner vid bordet.

"Öhh", sa Ginny osäkert. "Vi gick ut för att få oss lite frisk luft, men så blåste dörren igen och vi blev utestängda."

Mr Weasly tittade misstänksamt på dem en stund men sedan ruskade han på huvudet.

"Jaha, men vad gjorde ni båda uppe samtidigt då?"

"Jag har slutat sova nu för tiden", sa Harry innan Ginny hann svara. "Så hon tänkte vara snäll och göra mig sällskap."

"Jaha, så pass." Mr Weasly slängde en snabb blick på sitt armbandsur. "Men vet ni vad, jag måste rusa iväg till jobbet nu, vi ses senare, hej då."

"Hej då", sa Harry och Ginny innan Mr Weasly gick ut ur dörröppningen för att transferera iväg sig. Genast pustade båda ut och började skratta med ett lättat tonfall.

"Jag trodde aldrig han skulle tro på oss", skrattade Ginny.

"Inte jag heller, faktum är att jag inte tror att han gjorde det heller", skrattade Harry.

"Och varför är ni så full i skratt då?" gäspade Hermione som kom nergåendes för trappan med en sömndrucken blick.

"Jul glädje", log Ginny.

"Jaha", sa Hermione och log lite.

Efter en stund så kom även Ron och Mrs Weasly ner i köket. De hade en trevlig frukost tillsammans, dagen förflöt medens de satt och pratade om gamla minnen framför brasan.

På kvällen så satte de sig allesammans för att äta kvällsmat.

"Ville du ha någon julskinka Harry?" frågade Mrs Weasly och Harry.

"Jo visst vill jag det, tack." Han började ta för sig av kvällsmaten tillsammans med de andra. Efter en liten stund så knackade det på dörren och Mrs Weasly gick fram för att öppna.

"Vem är det?" frågande hon.

"Arthur", svarade Mr Weasly och så gick de igenom den vanliga frågeställningsproceduren.

"Så, hur har ni haft det idag?" undrade han då han kom och satt sig bredvid de andra.

"Jo, vi har pratat om gamla minnen", sa Mrs Weasly och satte sig bredvid sin man.

"Så trevligt", sa Mr Weasly.

"Är det någon som vill spela knallkort sen?" undrade Ginny.

"Inte jag, jag är alldeles för trött. Jag måste nog gå och lägga mig snart."

"Okej, men ni andra då?"

"Okej", svarade de. Så efter en stund så försvann Mr Weasly upp för trappan medan de andra började spela knallkort. De hade väldigt roligt, men tillslut så ville Mrs Weasly gå och se efter Arthur en liten stund.

"Dela ut en gång till", befallde Ron Hermione.

"Ska vi inte vänta på din mamma?"

"Nej, vi hinner med ett spel till innan hon kommer tillbaka."

Plötsligt hörde de en dov duns från övervåningen och klockan ovanför spisen började slå, långa, ekande klockslag. Alla stirrade på Weaslys familjeklocka, det var en visare som hade börjat röra sig, det var Mrs Weaslys visare. Den rörde sig som i slow-motion från "dödlig fara" till "död". Alla stirrade skräckslaget på visaren tills det sista, spöklika klockslaget hade ljudit. Harry kände hur han fick iskalla kårar längst hela ryggraden och hur han började skaka i kroppen. Mr Weasly var inte sig själv, det var någon annan i hans kropp… och Mrs Weasly… död, han kände hur sorgen började verka i bröstet på honom som ett fruktansvärt gift och en tomhet han endast känt två gånger tidigare. Hon hade varit det närmaste någon kunnat komma till en mor för honom, men nu var hon borta. Men han hade inte tid att sörja nu, han var tvungen att handla snabbt, i vilken sekund som helst så kunde - vem det än var som befann sig där uppe - komma nerrusande i köket.

"Följ efter mig", viskade han till de andra och drog upp sin trollstav ut byxfickan samtidigt som han började gå mot utgången. Han var tvungen att försäkra sig om att ingen av dem skulle komma till skada, de var förmodligen i ett tillstånd av stor chock och sorg och därför O-kapabla till att göra något, men han själv hade underligt nog blivit otroligt klartänkt. Fast Ron satt kvar på sinn stol i total chock, Harry försökte dra till sig honom men plötsligt så slet sig Ron läs ur hans grepp och drog upp sin trollstav.

"Jag skall döda den jäveln!" Rasade han ursinnigt och rusade upp ur stolen.

"Nej", ropade Harry förtvivlat då Ron började springa mot trappuppgången. Men Ron verkade inte höra något, så Harry blev tvungen att stoppa honom på något annat vis. Han höjde sin trollstav och drog till sig Ron som fortsatte att kämpa, men utan framgång.

"Ta hand om honom." sa han snabbt till Hermione som satt vid dörröppningen med ögongn uppspärrade av skräck, med Ginny sittande bredvid sig, hejdlöst gråtande.

Harry började försiktigt röra sig mot trappan.

"Harry!" Hermione lade en hejdande hand på hans axel. "Vi sticker härifrån istället."

"Nej", sa Harry med sammanbitna tänder. "Den som mördade Mrs Weasly kommer inte att lämna det här huset vid liv."


	34. Chapter 34

Månförbannelsen

Harry började smyga upp för trappan, framför honom så stod en dörr på glänt. Inne ifrån så kunde han se ett svagt ljus glimma och en skugga som rörde sig där inne. Han hörde hur ett skåp stängdes och hur steg rörde sig mot dörröppningen. Ut kom Mr Weasly långsamt gående med sin lysande trollstav framför sig. Harry stirrade honom i ansiktet för ett ögonblick. Istället för Mr Weaslys normalt sett muntra min så möttes han av en iskall blick som inte innehöll någon ångest för vad som nyss hade skett. Harry viste inte hur, men på något sätt så fick han en bombsäker känsla i kroppen att det var Bellatrix som stod framför honom. Det var som om Mr Weaslys skin slets bort från kroppen på honom och plötsligt stod hon där, i trappuppgången och stirrade kallt på honom. Harry kände hur åratal av förtyckt hat frigjordes och hur han med all sin styrka och viljekraft skrek "CRUCIO" medan han riktade trollstaven mot Bellatrix. Ut ur spetsen for en grön blixt, men hennes reaktion var blixtsnabb och hon hoppade in i rummet igen medan förbannelsen slog i väggen, vilken började flamma i väldiga lågor. Bellatrix sträckte snabbt fram sitt trollspö bakom hörnet och siktade ner i trappnedgången. Harry hoppade snabbt åt sidan då en röd stråle for ut ur spetsen på den. Han lyckades med millimetrar att undvika den men i nästa sekund så kom en till flygande så han slängde sig istället ner för trappen.

"Ta skydd!" skrek han åt de andra och slängde sig in bakom väggen för att ta betäckning. "Hermione, transferera dig till ministeriet för att hämta hjälp!"

Hermione nickade snabbt och sprang iväg mot utgången.

"Är du oskadd?" undrade Ginny oroligt, som verkade ha kommit till sans då hon såg Harry flyga ner för trappan. Hon sprang snabbt fram till honom för att släpa bort honom från trappan.

"Ja", sa Harry. "Om vi kan hålla henne där uppe…" Mer han hann inte säga mer då en blåskimrande blixt slog i golvet bredvid honom och exploderade. Harry kastades in i vardagsrummet tillsammans med Ginny, medan Ron flög åt andra hållet in i köket. Harry flög rakt in i granen som rasade ner över honom medan Ginny for in i väggen. Han kunde höra hur Bellatrix kom nerrusandes från trappan och in i köket. Han kunde höra hur det knallade av små explosioner runtomkring honom men kunde inte se vad som hände i sina försöka att få bort granen från sig. Men tillslut lyckades han ta sig fri och såg framför sig en scen som nästan fick hjärtat på honom att stanna. Belletrix stod ute i köket med sitt trollspö hårt intryckt i Rons hals.

"Se så, gör inget dumt nu", sa Bellatrix med Mr weaslys röst. "för då dör er lilla vän här."

Harry reste sig snabbt för att gå till anfall, men då började det gnistra om Bellatrix´s trollstav och små röda blixtrar började lekfullt hoppa runt på Rons hals, i cirklar och det började gå snabbare och snabbare.

"Ah ah ah", sa Bellatrix varnande och började röra sig mot utgången. Sedan sa hon med bäbis aktig röst. "Du vill väll ändå inte att din vän skall tappa huvudet?"

Harry bet ihop tänderna medens han försökte komma på en lösning. Bredvid honom stod Ginny och så helt panikslagen ut. Harry började se suddigare då några tårar började leta sig upp till ögonen, han kände hur paniken grep tag i hjärtat på honom så att han nästan inte kunde få luft.

"Men inte ska du gråta", sa Bellatrix med sin avskyvärda bäbis röst och log elakt.

"Vad vill du ha?" Lyckades han få fram.

"Dig såklart."

"Okej", sa Harry.

"Nej, gör det inte!" kved Ron.

Nu så var hon nästan framme vid utgången, då så tog hon ett hopp ut ur huset då ingen var beredd och försvann med en låg knall tillsammans med Ron.

"NEEEEJJ!!" skrek Ginny och sprang fram till dörren som hade stått öppen eftersom Hermione inte hade stängt den. Hon började förtvivlat banka på den med knytnävarna meden tårarna strömmade ut ur ögonen på henne. Harry kände sig darrig i hela kroppen, han kunde inte förstå vad som just hade hänt. Utan att tänka på vad som hände så föll han ner på backen och så svartnade allting…

Harry öppnade ögonen. Han låg i en säng och framför honom satt Hermione med tårsvullna ögon. Då hon såg att Harry vaknade så kastade on sig över honom och började gråta.

"Å Harry…" fick hon fram.

"Ron", sa Harry hest och genast dök en känsla av stor tomhet i hjärtat upp. "Mrs Wealy…"

"Ååå, det är så hemskt, vad ska vi göra?" grät hon vidare.

Harry började titta runt i rummet och såg att de befann sig i sjukhusflygeln, men han och Hermione var de enda som var där. Han började tänka på alla minnen som han haft med Ron, och Mrs Weasly och en stor klump av sorg satte sig i halsen på honom, och det började svida i hjärtat. Han tog och kramade om Hermione och tillsammans så satt de sär i flera minuter och sörjde över vad som hade hänt.

"Var är Ginny?" frågade Harry tillslut med låg röst.

"Ho-hon är i uppehållsrummet", snyftade Hermione.

"Hur kom jag hit?"

"Jag kom till Kråkboet med några A-aurorer, men det var försent. Ginny stod där och grät medens du hade svimmat. De ville föra dig till Sankt Mungos, men jag sa att vi skulle hit, så de lyssnade tillslut..."

Harry drog en djup suck, tårarna hade slutat komma nu, men det var nog för att han inte hade några kvar.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" undrade han.

"Över midnatt."

"Vi går och träffar Ginny."

"Okej"

Lite senare så öppnades porträtthålet och de steg in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Harry spärrade upp ögonen när han kom in. Överallt så låg det träflisor efter sprängda bord, väggar och tak var svärtade av eld, trappan upp till pojkarnas sovsal var bortsprängd och fönsterrutorna krossade. Mitt på golvet så låg en liten varelse hopkrumpen, det var Ginny, hon sov för tillfället. Hennes hår var rufsigt och kläderna tillknycklade, någon decimeter bort från hennes hand så låg hennes trollspö. Först hade Harry trott att en strid hade utspelat sig här, men nu förstod han att det var Ginny som hade gett utlopp för sina aggressioner. Han gick fram till henne, satte sig ner och lyfte upp hennes huvud på sitt knä.

"Ginny", viskade han i hennes öra.

Hon slog sakta upp ögonen och tittade på honom. Hennes ansikte var alldeles rött och ögonen svullna. Hermione kom och satte sig bredvid dem.

"Å, Harry", sa hon med gäll röst och hennes underläpp började darra.

Harry skulle just till att säga något, men plötsligt så började McGonagall plötsligt prata som genom osynliga högtalare i rummet.

"Harry, Ginny och Hermione, kom ner till entréhallen so fort ni kan!" hon lät uppjagat på något vis.

Harry och de andra gav varandra en kort och förvirrad blick och sen så reste de sig upp och började springa ner för trappan. De kom fram till entréhallen en stund senare, porten ut stod öppen. Utanför så var allting tyst och snön glimmade magiskt i månskensljuset. Harry tittade upp på månen som lyste klart och starkt ikväll, han började fundera på Lupin som måste ha förvandlats vid det här laget.

"Titta där" Hermione pekade ner mot Hogwarts grindar. Där nere så kunde de se två personer som var på väg upp till slottet, Harry försökte se vilka de var, men det var svårt på så långt avstånd.

"RON!" ropade Hermione plötsligt ut och började springa ner mot grinden. Harry spärrade upp ögonen och lyckades se det röda håret glimta till i mörkret. Han började genast springa ner mot de två figurerna tillsammans med Ginny. Han kände hur han fick ett glädje skutt inom sig och ökade farten markant. Hermione kom fram först och slängde sig omkring honom. Harry och Ginny kom direkt efter och kramade om honom även de. Alla såg glada och lättade ut utom Ron och McGonagall.

"Ååå, Ron", sa Hermione med glädjetårar som rann ner från kinden.

Harry kunde inte få fram ett ord, han bara tittade in i ögonen på sin bästa vän, men stannade plötslig upp. Hans ögon var alldeles dimmiga, han kunde inte se pupillerna på honom, och hans mun var förvriden i en sned och förvriden min.

"Ron", sa Harry andlöst och stirrade med en skräckslagen blick på sin vän. En iskall känsla drog över hans rygg och han ryste till. "Vad har hänt med dig?"

Ron gav ifrån sig en djup suck och tittade tillbaka på honom. Även Ginny och Hermione hade stannat upp.

"Voldemort", sa han hest. "Han har kastat en förbannelse över mig."

"Nej", sa Hermione med gäll och drog upp händerna för munnen.

Harry kände hur all den glädje och hopp som hade blossat upp inom honom pyste ut som ur en trasig badboll. Den iskalla känslan letade sig upp från ryggen till huvuden och omsvärmade hela hjärnan. Han kände sig yr och satte sig ner på backen.

"Vad gjorde han?" frågade Ginny som såg lika rädd och orolig ut som de andra.

"Han utförde Månförbannelsen på mig" han tittade ner i backen för att inte behöva möta deras blickar och sedan fortsatte han. "Det är en förbannelse som utförs vid fullmåne och som avslutas vid nästa fullmåne. För var dag som går så kommer jag tyna bort mer och mer, ända tills det inte finns något kvar av mig, vilket alltså är om en månad. Inget ni gör kommer att kunna bryta förbannelsen, förutom om ni dödar upphovsmannen eller att upphovsmannen själv väljer att frigöra mig från den."

Harry kände hur hatet genast bubblade upp inom honom. Han ställde sig upp och skrek för allt han var värd, sen skickade han iväg en röd ljusblixt upp i himlen som försvann bort bland stjärnorna.

"Varför?", sa han till sig själv.

"Han gav dig ett erbjudande att rädda mig", sa Ron.

Harry tittade upp på sin vän som fortfarande stod och tittade ner i backen. Ron suckade och fortsatte.

"Han sa att om du överlämnar dig, så kommer han att släppa förbannelsen över mig."

"Det går ju inte", sa Harry med sammanbitna tänder.

"Jag vet", suckade Ron.

"Vi måste döda honom", sa Harry, och det är snart.

"Jag vet att det här känns jätte hemskt för er allihopa", sa McGonagall. "Det gör även det för mig, men låt oss gå in nu, annars så fryser vi ihjäl här ute."

Så gick de upp mot slottet och stängde portarna bakom sig…


	35. Chapter 35

**Den obrytbara staven.**

De följande dagarna så började de jobba på allvar allihop. Hermione letade som aldrig förr i biblioteket efter en lösning på problemet med magistaven. Harry sökte upp Moody så att han kunde lära honom Avada Kedavra förbannelsen, tillsammans med Ginny. Ron på andra sidan tillbringade mesta tiden med sig själv, det verkade nästa som om han ville att de andra skulle glömma bort honom. Men ofta så gick Harry iväg och pratade med sin bästa vän. De pratade om gamla minnen och hur kul de hade haft tillsammans under tiden de känt varandra, alla äventyr de upplevt. Det kändes skönt att prata med Ron just nu, det var som att få slippa iväg från alla hemska känslor för ett tag, men så fort han tänkte på det igen så var det som om någon högg en kniv i hjärtat på honom.

Hermione provade allt hon kunnde komma på för att förstöra staven. Hon hälde troll drycker på den, lät magiska insekter gnaga på den, frätande syror osv, men inget fungerade.

Moody hade gått med på att komma och bo på skolan för att lära ut Avada Kedavra, han sa att Harry och Ginny gjorde goda framsteg inom området. Harry lyckades utföra sin första förbannelse på tredje tränings dagen, medens Ginny tog hela tjogo dagar på sig för att bemästra den. Harry trodde att det hade att göra med hans förmåga att tala ormspråk eller något liknande.

De fick även beked om att Mr Waesly hade hittats död inne på sitt kontor, en nyhet som försatte de alla i ännu större sorg. Harry hade börjat fått konstiga drömmar om hur familjen Weasly sprang runt ett lågt trä bord i kusliga hälften skelett, hälften spök skepnader, mitt inne i ett svart tomrum. Ovanför bordet så svävade Rons gröna huvud, stort som en bil, med de dimmiga ögonen riktade mot Harry och ut ur munnen så ringlade sig en grön spöklik orm. Varje natt så vaknade han alldeless kallsvettig med bultande hjärta.

Tjugosex dagar efter att Ron hade kommit hem från Voldemort så satt Harry, Ginny och Ron i uppheållsrummet. Nu såg det ut som om det var ute med Ron, Hermione hade försökt med allt hon kunde komma på, hon var fortfarande nere i biblioteket och letade efter någon lösning. Ron hade med tiden blivit blekare och blekare, nu mera så såg han ut som ett riktigt spöke, hans ögon hade tynat bort helt, så där fanns bara två tomma ögonglober. Det var knäpptyst i rummet och alla satt bara och stirrade ner i golvet då porträttet öpnades och Hermione kom inspringandes med en tjock bok i famnen. Hon satte sig ner brevid de andra och slog upp boken på bordet.

"Jag tror att jag har hittat lösningen", flåsade hon.

"Va!?!" ropade Harry överraskat.

"Titta här", sa hon och pekade ner i boken. "Det är boken om magistavar, den första boken vi läste om sådana", hon började läsa högt." magistavar andvänder en annan sorts magi än trollstavar."

"Det är det som är lösningen", fortsatte hon." Rawenclaws stav kastar tillbaka alla trollformler som vi använder på den, men jag tror att om man använder en magistav, och där med annan sorts magi, så kommer nog inte den här tillbakakastningsförtollningen att fungera."

Harry satt mållös en stund och bara glodde på Hermione som om hon vore en ängel, sen kastade han sig över henne och kramade om henne.

"Vad skulle vi göra utan dig Hermione", grät han.

"Men vart skall vi få tag på en annan magi stav?", undrade Ginny.

"Jag har redan tagit reda på det, vi ska till Magikernas Världs Museum. Där finns den sista magistaven man känner till.", svarade Hermione.

Ron tittade up på dem med sinna tomma ögonhålor.

"Ni är de bästa vänner som fins", sa han med avlägsen och sorgsen röst.

Alla tittade sorgset på honom.

"Vi ska rädda dig", sa de och gav honom en ordentlig gruppkram. Sedan samlade de sig och gick iväg till spisen för att ta sig till magikernas världs museum. Ron stannade kvar, han sa att han kände sig för svag i kroppen för att följa med. En efter en så gick de in i spisen och for iväg genom flampulver verket.

Harry som hade åkt iväg först for ut på marmorgolvet i den lilla entre hallen. Bakom disken så satt samma gamla trolkarl som när de var där senast. Harry gick fram till honom.

"Jag skulle vilja ha en besöks tur för tre personer med en guide."

"Det blir tretton galeoner", svarade trolkarlen.

Harry letade runt i fickan lite grand och fick farm den efterfrågade summan. Hermione kom nu utflygande ur spisen, med sig hade hon staven, som de dock hade slagit in i en tjock päls. Sist kom Ginny, efter det så gick de in i det andra rummet som tog dem upp till själva museét. Än en gång så uppenbarade sig det vita slottet sig när de for upp genom luften och den blå gult klädda alfen tog än en gång emot dem. Han talade om för dem att han var deras guide och förde dem sedan vidare till slottet.

"Jaha, vilken avdelning vill ni börja med?", undrade alfen.

"Vi skulle vilja se en magi stav till att böra med.", svarade Harry.

"Då får vi besöka Magiska Artefakter."

Alfen gick fram och öppnade dörren som hade den nämnda överskriften och de andra följde efter. De kom in i en hall med tio mans bredd som sträckte sig fram ungefär hundra meter och där framme så delade sig vägen. Väggar och golv var allt gjort i marmor och vid väggarna så stod det med jämna mellanrum glas skåp, innuti skåpen så fans det alltid ett svävande föremål. Harry lade märke till en extremt hög trollkarls hatt, en blå kristall stor som hans eget huvud, en två meter hög riddar rustning som blänkte i vitt, en kunga krona osv. Men tillslut så kom de fram till sitt mål, inne i ett glas skåp så svävade en två meter lång stav i renaste guld, utsmyckad med sjutton runda rubinet på toppen, skälva formen på staven såg ut som en slags virvel, ländst ner fans en knopp och lika så högst upp.

"Det här är en magi stav", började alfen tala, fast Harry höll up en hand för att hejda honom.

"Nu är det så här", sa Harry." vi har egentligen inte kommit hit för att titta på den här, vi har kommit hit för att vi absolut måste låna den."

Alfen spärrade upp ögonen och tittade förfärat på Harry.

"Snälla, få inte panik, lyssna på vad vi har att säga först", sa Ginny.

"Va-vad har ni att säga då?", undrade han försiktigt.

"Jo, du har väl hört talats som det pågående kriget mellan trollkarlarna och Voldemort", alfen hickade till när Harry nämnde namnet, tydligen så var de rädda för honom här med." Nu är det så, att Voldemort, han har gjort en sak med den här staven", harry pekade på pälsbyltet som Hermione höll i och hon öppnade det och visade upp silver staven. "Och det han har gjort med den gör att det är omöjligt att döda honom, därför så måste vi förstöra staven om Voldemort någonsin skall kunna dö. För att förstöra staven så behöver vi en annan magi stav, efter som att den använder annan magi än trollstavar."

"Voldemort har kastat en förtrollning över sin stav som gör att den kastar tillbaka alla trollformler från trollstavar", inflikade Hermione.

"Så alltså måste vi ha den där staven.", avslutade Harry.

Alfen såg ut att samla sig lite, sen harklade han sig. "Jag är tyvär inte i en sådan position att jag kan göra ett beslut i denna fråga, men jag skall hämta min överordnade så skall han avgöra vad som kommer att hända." Han knäppte med fingrarna och försvann.

De stod och väntade en liten stund, Harry undrade vilka fösvarsförtrollningar som fans i glaset ifall de skulle bli tvugna att ta den med våld. Med ett "poff" så dök alfen och en högrest man upp ur tomma intet. Trollkarlen hade en blå mantel, grått krulligt skegg och en lång slät näsa. Han tittade på dem med sina klar blåa ögon.

"Förklara situationen för mig", befalde han med förnäm röst.

Harry förklarade alltihopa en gång till. Efteråt så tog sig trollkarlen en stund på sig att tänka, sen nickade han åt dem.

"Jag kommer att låta er använda staven, jag litar på er och känner att ni talar sanning." Han höjde sin högra hand mot glaset som snabbt smälte bort i lufen. Han tog ut den glänsande staven och gav den till Harry. För att vara helt gjord i guld, så var den inte särskilt tung, det kändes snarare som om han höll i en träkäpp.

"Tack", sa Harry och de andra.

"Ni får göra försöket utomhus", sa trolkarlen och knäppte med fingrarna. Ett grönt flimmer omringade dem allihopa så att de inte kunnde se något annat, sedan försvann det och då stod de ute i den vackra parken.

"Jaha", suckade Hermione. "Det är väl dags då."

Hon tog tag i silverstaven och sköt ner staven i jorden så att den stod upp. Sedan gick hon fram till Harry och tog guld staven av honom och suckade en gång till.

"Du måste besegra Voldemort," hon tittade Harry i ögonen, han kunde se hur hennes ögon skimmrade i solljuset av tårarna som var på väg upp. " Efter att jag har förstört staven, så kommer jag att vara mycket svag, för staven suger kraften ur sin omgivning, och jag kommer förmodligen inte kunna göra något på flera dagar... Så ta och ställ er på trettio meters avstånd nu."

Tysta så gick de alla iväg medan de spänt stirrade på Hermione. Hon stod och blundade i konsentration, sedan slog hon upp ögonen och började tala i run skrifts språket. Knoppen på staven började lysa med ett guld aktigt sken medens omgivningen blev mörkare, ett svag visslande ljud började höras i luften och det började blåsa som från en virvelvind. Gröna ljus strålar började sugas ut från omgivningen och Hermione in i den nu starkt guld lysande knoppen, det gick fortare och fortare medens fler och fler gröna strålar strömmade in i knoppen. Nu var omgivningen helt mörk, som om en solförmörkelse plötsligt ägt rum, det enda som lyste var knoppen på staven. Harry kunde se hur Hermiones krafter började tryta, hon stod inte jängre upprätt, utan med böjda ben och armar. Men så gav hon ifrån sig en sista kraft ansträngning och riktade stavens topp mot ravensclaws stav.

"INCENDIUM VENTUS!" skrek hon och en enorm stråle av eld flög ut från stavens spets med ett muller som skakade om hela jorden. Elden slukade allt i sin väg och flög sedan ut utanför kanten på den flygande plattformen. Hermione föll ihop som ett löv direkt efter att hon hade kastad besvärjelsen. Harry och Ginny sprang fram och såg efter hur det var med henne. Hon hade svimmat av kraftansträngningen och andades svagt. Harry tittade upp mot det ställe som rawenclaws stav hade stått på. Där var nu marken svart som aska och det fans en stor ränna där stålen hade åkt, men någon stav fanns det inte, den var förintad, äntligen. Harry kyste Hermiones svärtade panna.

"Nu är det Voldemorts tur!", sa han sedan.

_Författar not: Hej allihopa, tack för era kommentarer först och främst, jag älskar kommentarer, de är det som gör att det är värt att skriva. Anledningen till att jag inte har lagt ut några kapitel på länge är att jag har haft väldgt mycket skolarbete mm. Dessutom så lade Hogwarts.nu ner vilket var mycket sorgligt... Det gjorde även så att jag tappade lusten lite, för där fick jag en hel del kommentarer. _

_Nu ska jag iaf försöka skriva klart den här berättelsen innan Hp7 kommer, vilket kan bli svårt, men jag ska försöka, jag kommer inte att läsa Hp7 förens den här är klar. För jag vill jämföra mitt slut med bokens och se hur nära jag kom._

_Tack för mig, hoppas att någon läser klar berättelsen, det skulle vara roligt. (Och jag vet inte hur jag svarar på kommentarer... därför skriver jag här)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Mörkrets slott**

Väl tillbaka på Hogwarts så fick de lägga in Hermione på sjukhus flygeln för en kraft åter hämtnings behandling. Madam Pomfrey ville som vanligt inte ha några besökare allt för länge, men Ron ville vara vid Hermiones sida, nu när det kanske var hans sista dagar i livet. Så han tog in på sjukhus flygeln han med, flyttade ihop en säng med Hermione och lade sig brevid henne.

Harry och Ginny gick sedan iväg till uppehålls rummet. De började diskutera hur de skulle kunna döda Voldemort, och vad de skulle göra med Nagini. De kom fram till att de inte kunde göra något åt problemet med Nagini, de fick helt enkelt prova allt de kunde på henne när de mötte ormen. Angående Voldemort så bestämde de sig för att fråga Malfoy hur de skulle kunna ta sig dit. Så de gick i väg till McGonagalls kontor och sa åt henne att kalla dit Malfoy. Hon började genast arbeta med saken, under tiden så gick de i väg och pratade med Moody om sina planer. Han insisterade på att följa med dem vart som hellst och oavsett vad som hände, och Harry tyckte inte att det var helt fel att ha en erfaren Auror med sig. Moody sa även åt Harry och Ginny att ge honom de kläder som de planerade att ha på sig den dagen som attacken mot Voldemort skulle ske, Moody skulle förtrolla deras kläder så att de hade automatiska motbesvärjelser mot en del förbannelser och förtrollningar.

Det dröjde hela tre dagar för Malfoy att ta sig till Hogwarts, Harry höll på att bli vansinnig. Under tiden så blev Ron blekare och blekare, på vissa ställen av hans kropp så rykte det ut svag rök som steg mot himmelen om nätterna, värst var natten innan fullmånen, då hade små sår öppnats i huden som röken pustade ut ur. Harry och Ginny var mycket oroliga, Rons kvarvarande familj hade kommit för att hälsa på honom. Alla satt de och sörjde vid hans bädd, där även Hermione fortfarande låg avtuppad. Ron var så svag i kroppen att han inte ens kunde prata längre. Harry hade aldrig känt sig så ledsen som han gjorde nu, han kände verkligen hur han var på väg att förlora det han skulle sakna tusenfallt, och det gav honom stor panik.

Ginny och Harry satt inne i uppehållsrummet och funderade tyst för sig själva då porträtt hålet öppnades. Moody kom in med några kläd bylten i händerna.

"De är klara nu", grymtade han och gav dem sina kläder. "Ni kan ta på er dem nu på direkten."

Ginny tittade förnärmat på Moody.

"Tror du inte jag vet hur ni ser ut under kläderna", sa han och gav henne en sne grimach. "Jag går ut och väntar på er utanför porträtt hålet om det får er att känna er bättre till mods, kom så fort ni kan, det är dags att möta Voldemort."

Harrys hjärta hade börjat dunka kraftigt, nu var det dags, stunden var äntligen inne, nu, Rons sista dag, och Voldemort skulle vara död innan månen reste sig på himla valvet. Han bytte snabbt kläder till de som Moody hade förtollat. Han hade valt ett par gamla jeans som hann tyckte om och en av Mrs Weaslys stickade tröjjor för att hedra hennes och Arturs minne. Ginny hade tagit en svart och tunn långärmad tröjja tillsammans med en eld röd kjol som matchade hennes hår. Harry gav ifrån sig en svag suck.

"Det är dags"

"Jo, det är vist det", svarade Ginny tyst.

De båda gick ut till Moody som hade sin gamla slitna läderkappa på sig. Han stirrade på dem båda en stund med sitt magiska öga, sedan gick han iväg mot McGonagalls kontor. Allt var så tyst tyckte Harry, det enda ljud han egentligen lade märke till var ljudet får Moodys träben som ekade i slottet. De kom fram till dörren och Moody klev in, med Harry och Ginny efter sig. Där inne så satt Malfoy, McGonagall och Tonks.

"Slå er ner", befallde McGonagall och de gjorde som hon sa. Harry tittade på Malfoy som satt och studerade Moody med an alvarlig blick, sen tittade han in i ögonen på Harry. Till Harrys förvåning så gjorde Malfoy inga spydiga miner eller ens gav honom en av de där föraktfulla blickarna som han brukade få, snarare så tittade han på honom som om han vore en äkta vän, och alvarligt så nickade han åt Harry. Harry förstod att Malfoy hade lagt sinna personliga agg mot honom åt sidan, det här handlade om så mycket mer, och det fans ingen plats åt sådant trams nu.

"Då så Malfoy, berätta nu vart Voldemort håller sig gömd", sa Moody med en mörk stämma och granskade Malfoy noga. Malfoy harklade sig och började sedan tala.

"Han bor i ett slott, men inte vilket slott som helst... Själv så kallar han det för mörkrets slott, det är en plats som han hittade som ung, under sina år av sökande efter krfatfulla artefakter. Om ingen bor i slottet så kan vem som helst gå in i det och bli slottets värd, vilket innebär att du får total kontoll över slottet tills du dör. Detta har Mörkrets Herre gjort, så nu kan ingen gå in i slottet utan hans tillåtelse. Dessutom är det omöjligt att hitta slottet nu för tiden eftersom att han har bestämt att det alltid förflyttar sig jämt och ständigt. Vi dödsätare, vi går till den viss kulle, där Mörkrets Herre först fick syn på slottet. Där finns det en stor sten som man ska sätta sitt mörkrets märke mot, så får man kontakt med honom, och han kan då bestämma om du blir insläppt eller ej, och om han bestämmer att du blir insläppt så teleporteras du in till slottets huvud entre."'

"Men", utropade Harry. "Hur i hela världen ska vi då kunna komma åt honom!"

"Jag har en plan", svarade Moody. "Jag gillar den inte själv, men om vi nu måste bege oss in dit, så är det nog det bästa vi har att komma med..."

"Berätta om din plan då"

"Jo, jag har en sån här", Moody stoppade ner en av sinna ärriga händer i en ficka och tog upp en liten läder pung. "Den har ska vi använda för att ta oss in."

Harry tittade på honom som om han inte vore riktigt klok. Men då tog Moody tag i öppningen till läderpungen började slita i öppningen. Den utvidgade sig då så mycket att Hagrid skulle kunna hoppa ner i den. "Den rymmer tyvärr bara sex personer, så blir jag, Harry, Ginny, Tonks och Hagrid som får åka."

"Hagrid", utbrast Harry förvånat.

"Ja, Hagrid", svarade Moody. "Han är en alldeless utmärkt slagskämpe, och han ville själv följa med."

"Vart är han nu då?" undrade Ginny.

"Jag skickade iväg honom för att hämta en del trolldrycker i förådet, som ska höja våra stridsförmågor", svarade Moody. "Hursomhelt så ska vi då hoppa ner i den här, sedan sätter Malfoy på sig läderpungen och beger sig iväg till slottet. Förhoppningsvis så kommer Voldemort då att släppa in oss, och efter det så får vi se vad som händer."

Harry visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga, planen känndes inte alls särkillt bra, men på andra sidan så hada han ingen bättre själv. Dörren öppnades med en duns och Hagrid kom invandrandes med en stor säck i ena handen. Han stannade till och tittade på Harry med tårar i sina stora svarta skalbaggs ögon, sedan log han och gick fram och gav Moody säcken.

"Tack", sa Moody och började plocka upp alla trolldrycker ur säcken. Han delade upp dem i olika högar under tystnad, sedan lade han in högarna i varsina säckar och gav Harry, Ginny, Tonks och Hagrid en varsin säck, han tog även en själv. "Allt som finns i dessa säckar skall ni dricka innan vi tas in i slottet. Den här drycken däremot, är till dig Malfoy." Han gav Malfoy en dyck med kristallklar vätska innuti och Malfoy drog i sig det i ett svep.

"Svär nu på att du inte tänker lura oss in i en fälla eller liknande, svär att du står i vår tjänst till fullo."

"Jag svär på mitt liv att jag inte kommer att lura er på något sätt och att jag står i er tjänst till fullo." svarade han.

"Bra", grymtade Moody. "Efterom att vi har ganska bråttom så hoppar vi nu ner i säcken allihopa. Men först, är det någon som har någon fråga?"

"Jag ska väl inte gå till Mörkrets Slott med ett verkande Veratiserum?" undrade Malfoy.

"Så klart inte", svarade Moody och slängde en flaska motgift till honom. "Någon mer fråga?"

"Nej, men jag vill bara önska er lycka till", sa McGonagall. Då knackade det plötsligt på försterrutan. Alla tittade dit, dät ut på försterbrädan satt Fawkes. Harry gjorde stora ögon, sprang iväg och öppnade förnstret. Fawkes hoppade in i värmen och satte sig på Harrys axel.

"Det verkar som om vi har fått våran sjätte passagerare", sade Harry och log mot Fawkes som tittade forskande på alla i rummet.

"Nåja, jag förmodar att vi är redo", sa Moody. "Jag föreslår att du hoppar i först Hagrid, så att du inte mosar någon."

"Ajaj", sa Hagrid och gjorde honör, sen hoppade han ner i den lilla läderpungen som låg på golvet och förvann."

Harry tyckte att det såg riktigt konstigt ut, som taget ur någon teknad barnfilm, sen ruskade han lite på huvudet för att få bort bilden av en tecknad Hagrid i huvudet. Efter Hagrid så hoppade Tonks ner som i dag använde sitt vanliga utseénde, efter henne var det Ginnys tur, sen Harry och Fawkes. Harry gick fram till kanten och tittade ner, det var bara svart där, så han tog lite satts och hoppade jämfota ner i läderpungen tillsammans med Fawkes. Han ramlade ner på Hagrids enorma huvud, och halkade sedan ner på backen som bestod av tjockt läder.

"Oj förlåt Hagrid", sa Harry.

"Inga problem", sa Hagrid och ruffsade till Harrys otämjbara hår.

Efterdet föll Moody ned på en ledig plats, det var nu ganska trångt inne i läderpungen, Harry hade rent av svårt att få luft. Han tittade upp mot öppningen och såg Malfoys huvud titta ner mot dem, och sedan stängde han pungen och det blev aldeless mörkt där inne.

"Jaha, då är det bara att vänta", konstaterade Harid.

"Inte riktigt", sa Moody. "Det är nu som vi kommer att diskutera taktiker."

"Okej", sa de andra.

"Till att börja med så är det dags att tala om hur läget är för alla som befinner sig här inne", började han. "Voldemort kan inte besegras rakt på sak, man måste försöra hans Horcruxar först, vilket är ett föremål som han har gjutit in en del av sin själ i. Nu är det så att Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny har jobbat med det här det senaste halv året, och därmed förstört alla hans Horcruxar utom en. Denna Horcrux är ormen Nagini, vi vet inte riktigt vad vi kan vänta av Nagini, men vi måste till varge pris förgöra henne. Om vi lyckas med det, så är det sedan Voldemorts tur. Även om Voldemort är dödlig, så är han fortfarande en av de mäktigaste trolkarlarna som lever, om inte den allra mäktigaste - fast han är med säkerhet den farligaste. Så vad som är viktigt när vi kommer dit är att vi håller ihop, men om någon blir dödad, så finns det ingen tid att stanna och sörja över den döde, det spelar ingen roll vem som dör, vi måste fortsätta oavsett vad. Alla ska skydda Harry med sitt liv, han är den viktigaste av oss alla. Han är förmodligen den enda som har en möjlighet att döda Voldemort även om det är teoretiskt möjligt att någon annan skulle kunna göra det när han väl är dödlig... Mer än så kan jag nog inte säga, vi får se vad som händer när vi kommer dit, men det är viktigt att vi håller varandra om ryggen så ingen råkar illa ut."

"Du menar alltså att vi bara ska lämna någon ifall de dör", sa Ginny och tittade med tårsvullna ögon på de andra.

"Exakt", svarade Moody. "Du är inte i skolan längre flicka lilla, nu är det värklighet, här har man bara en chans, och missar man den chansen så är det slut - för alltid. Dessutom så tjärnar vi ingenting på att stanna up för någon som inte går att rädda."

"Du är då bra hjärtlös", nästan skrek Ginny och snyftade.

"Det är vad som måste göras!" vrålade Moody tillbaka och Ginny blev tyst.

Det gick en liten stund, de pratade med varandera och sa farväl ifall något skulle hända dem. Harry kände att hans hjärta var tungt, nu var det verkligen dags. Världens öde skulle avgöras av fem personer och en fågel sittandes i en läder pung som en dödsätare bar på - och borta i sjukhusflygeln så låg hans bärta vän och höll på att tyna bort. En sak var iallafall säker, det såg inte sårkilt ljust ut.

"Malfoy närmar sig stenen", sa Moody plötlsigt. "Drick alla era trolldrycker nu på en gång... för nu, så är det dags..."

_Författar not: Tack för era fina kommentarer, det var jätte kul att läsa dem. Ärligt talat så hade jag inte väntat mig att någon fortfarande läste den här ficen. Så det var jätte kul._

_Jag hoppas att jag hinner klart tills på Onsdag. Nästa kapitel kommer att vara det sista._


	37. Chapter 37

**Den andra sidan**

Harry tog upp sina trolldrycker som han hade fått och drack dem. En efter en så hände underliga saker med hans kropp. Den första gav honom fullt med energi i hela kroppen, en annan gjorde honom mycket klartänkt, en förbättrade hans sinnen, och en sista ökade hans reaktionsfömåga. Plötsligt så kändes hela världen annorlunda, alla små ljud som folk gjorde kunde han höra, till och med så kunde han höra hur Moodys magiska öga snurrade runt i ögongloben på honom, med ett skvalpande och ganska så äckligt ljud. Han tittade på Hagrid och kunde se små små fjun på hans öronsnibbar, han märkte även att han plötligt kunde se i mörker.

"Woaw", sa Harry. "Det här känns ju.. toppen."

"Ja, verkligen", sa Ginny.

"Malfoy lägger armen mot stenen", brast Moody ut. "Dra era trollstavar och var på er vakt, nu kan vad som helst hända."

Alla gjorde som han sa och väntade sedan tysta. Harry tyckte att det kändes som en evighet, men tillslut så började Moody tala.

"Okej, han har fått inträde", sa Moody med spänd röst. "Han transfereras nu."

Harry hade förväntat sig något slags ryck när transfereringen ägde rum, men allt var stillsamt inne i läderpungen.

"Vi är inne", sa Moody.

"Hur ser det ut där ute?" undrade Harry spänt. Han kände hur hans hjärta började bulta snabbare, det kändes så overkligt att de verkligen stod inför slutstriden till sist, efter alla dessa år av äventyr och strider.

"Salen som vi befinner oss i är gjord av sten, det finns svarta riddar rustningar som står och håller i yxor, men inga dödsätare, de är längra bort i vissa rum, men jag kan inte se Voldemort.", sa Moody mycket snabbt. "Malfoy börjar gå, han går rakt framåt. Hmm, det där är underlig", sa Moody mer för sig själv än till de andra. "En vägg som jag inte kan se igenom."

"Va?", sa Harry förvånat, något sådant kunde inte båda gott.

"Det är förmodligen där inne som Voldemort befinner sig, för jag kan inte hitta honom någon annan stanns."

"Förmodligen", svarade Harry.

"Men nu är det dags att hoppa ut", sa Moody till de andra. "Är ni redo?"

"Ja", svarade de andra i kör. Harry tittade på Ginny som såg tillbaka på honom, sen gav de varandra en långvarig kyss, som om de skulle vara deras sista. Moody riktade sin trollstav mot öppningen av läder pungen och den öppnades. Plötsligt kände Harry hur hans fötter lyfte från backen och han flög ut tillsammans med de andra. När de kom ut så kände Harry genast en bitande kyla slita tag i honom, han såg sig omkring, nu förstod han varför det här kallades mörkrets slott. Väggar, tak och golv var allt gjort i svart sten, längst väggarna stod svarta riddar rustningar och på väggarna satt det facklor, men i stället för att brinna, så gav de ifrån sig tjocka moln av kolsvart rök, som ändå gav lite svagt ljus ifån sig så man åtminståne kunde se vart man gick. Tur att han hade tagit den där trolldrycken som förbättrade synen tänkte han, annars så skulle han väl inte se ett dugg. Fawkes lyfte från Harrys axel och började sväva runt och patrolera. Malfoy tittade på dem.

"Vill ni att jag följer med er?" undrade han.

"Det avgör du själv", grymtade Moody.

"Då sticker jag", svarade han.

"Som du vill"

Malfoy gjorde en helomvändning och sprang iväg så tyst han kunde. Harry tyckte han var feg, men på andra sidan så hade han kanske inte velat haft honom med sig.

"Kom nu", viskade Moody och trollade fram en tjock tygbit under sitt trä ben så att det inte skulle låta så mycket.

De smög frammåt så tyst de kunde i den långa hallen.

"Stanna!", beodrade Moody plötligt. "En försvars förtrollning där framme." Han pekade frammåt i gången där Harry inte kunde se någonting, men Moody riktade sin tollstav ditåt, gjorde några tysta rörelser i luften och slutade sedan viffta med den.

"Så där, jag har avväpnat den"

"Jag kunde inte se någonting", sa Hagrid.

"Jag kan inte _bara_ se osynliga saker", sa Moody och pekade på sitt magiska öga. "Kom nu."

De fortsatte sin vandring genom slottet, Harry tyckte nästan att det var lite för lätt, men det kanske var tack vare Moody.

"Där är en till försvarsformel", viskade Moody. "Den här ser väldigt kompliserad ut, men jag ska försöka." Han riktade sin trollstav mot den och började göra olika handrörelser. Plötsligt hördes en hög smäll som ekade genom alla koridorer.

"Helvete", svor han. "Spring!" halvskrek han sedan.

Harry drog ett djupt andetag, halvt av rädsla, halvt av spänningen. Sedan satte han av med de andra i full fart. De kom fram emot en korsning.

"Två dödsätare till vänster", pustade Moody och höjde sin trollstav. Och som han sagt så kom två dödsätare utrusande från gången till vänster, båda klädda i svarta mantalr med huva som döljde ansiktena. Men innan de hann reagera så blev den ena träffad av en röd stråle i bröstet från Moody och den andra flög omkull av en kraft våg som Tonks hade skickat iväg. Han flög in i väggen och blev liggandes stilla, för säkerhets skull så skör Harry in en lamslagnings förhäxning i bröstet på honom, sedan sprang de vidare.

"Vi är snart framme vid porten", flåsade Moody. "Men det kommer folk bakifrån, Tonks och Hagrid, försök att uppehålla dem så länge ni kan."

"Ska bli", sa de båda och vände om. Harry kastade en orolig blick mot de båda då de sprang iväg ensamma och såg att Hagrid såg mot honom med samma blick, sedan vände de sig båda om och sprang vidare.

"Jag trodde att vi inte skulle dela på oss", sa Harry.

"Det är nödvändigt nu", svarade Moody. "Men titta, där framma är porten!"

Nu var det bara trettio meter fram till en stor blod röd port. Fast innan dess så svängde gången till vänster.

"Se upp, det står en dödsätare till vänster", utropade Moody.

"Så ni är här nu!", skrek dödsätaren som stod och gömde sig, Harry hörde genast att det var Belatrix och ett stort hat blossade upp inom honom. "Och ni har visst med er Monsterögat, så förträffligt, jag har nämligen en present till dig, som tack för att du satte in mig i Azkaban, det är en trollformel som jag uppfunnit alldeles själv!"

"Vad duktig du är." Muttrade Moody och höjde trollstaven. Som en blixt for Belatrix plötligt fram bakom hörnet och riktade sitt trollspö mot Moody. Harry hörde en explosion och såg hur Moodys magiska öga exploderade. Splittrorna från ögat flög in i hjärnan på han själv och rakt ut genom skallbenet tillsamans med hjärnsalvor och blod. Det var den vidrigaste synen Harry sett i hela sitt liv. Moody föll ner död på det hårda golvet. I raseri kastade Harry iväg den första trollformel han kom att tänka på. En stor ljusspetts for ut ur hans trollstav med ljudet från en missil medens Ginny sköt iväg ett klot av eld. Men Belatrix avvärjde skicklig båda förbannelserna så de flög in i den stora porten bakom henne där det blev två stora gropar. Sen gjorde hon sig redo för att ge tillbaks, men då kom Fawkes nerflygande från rökdimman i taket och slog ut i flammor och med ett sprakande ljud sköt han iväg en eldstråle som träffade Belatrix. Hon flög bakåt in i vägen och blev liggandes brinnande. Då slog den stora röda porten upp och Harry möttes av en syn som nästan fick hjärtat att stanna. Voldemort kom utgåendes tillsammans med Snape och Nagini vid sin sida. Han stirrade på Harry med sina lysande blodröda ögon sedan kastade han en blick mot Fawkes. Två eldbollar flög plötsligt ut ur ögonen på honom och brände fågeln till aska på minder än en sekund. Harry ställde sig framför Ginny och gjorde sig redo för strid. Voldemort bara iaktog honom med sina onskefulla ögon, hans kritvita ansikte log inte, han viste att Harry hade makten att döda honom, så nu var det allvarl.

"Så du har kommit för att döda mig Harry Potter", viskade han. Harry bara tittade på honom med avsky i blicken, han kände sig inte rädd längre, det var nu det skulle ske, Voldemort skulle dö. Harry tittade mot Snape som stirrade på dem lika allvarligt som Voldemort.

"Jag måste erkänna att du har gjort mig mycket förargad genom att förstöra alla mina Horcruxar, men en är fortfarande kvar, min allra käraste", han gjorde ett litet avbrott och tittade ner mot Nagini som ringlade sig på golvet och stirrade intensivt på Harry och Ginny. "Du vet väl ändå inte hur du ska förgöra henne?"

"Nej", sa Harry med sammanbitna tänder och tänkte presis säga - men det ska jag snart ta reda på - då Snape tog till orda.

"Men det gör jag!" Snape riktade sin trollstav och en lila skimmrande tunn stråle flög iväg och träffade Nagini i magen. En osynlig kraft slet upp ormens mage så allt blod och inälvor sprutade ut, sedan slets resten av ormen upp med ett hemskt ljud som fick Harry at rysa, kvar låg nu bara rester av blod.

"Din dåre!" skrek Voldemort sedan kom en röd ljusexplosion som bländade Harry lite smått och i nästa sekund så låg Snape avtuppad intill Belarix som nu hade slutat brinna. Då såg Harry sin chans, nu var nog inte Voldemort beredd, så han riktade sin trollstav mot honom och ropade ut.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Den gröna strålen for iväg med det välbekanta bruset och träffade Voldemort rakt i bröstet, men till Harrys förvåning så stod Voldemort kvar.

"Jag må vara dödlig nu", viskade Voldemort och stirrade med brinnande ögon på Harry och Ginny. "MEN TROR DU VERKLIGEN ATT DU KAN DÖDA MIG MED MINA EGNA FÖRBANNELSER!"

Nu gick allting plötslig mycket snabbt. Voldemort snurrade runt och dök upp bakom dem, fast på platesen han hade varit på lämnade han en grå skepnad av sig själv. Den gråa skepnade flög snabbt fram emot Harry som avfyrade en tryckvåg mot den vilket gjorde så att den löstes upp i rök. En magisk kraft gjorde plötsligt att han åkte åt sidan och direkt efter så flög en grön stråle förbi, bara några centimerer ifrån honom, med ett väldigt brus och träffade väggen som exploderade med en hög smäll och tusentals svarta stenbitar flög iväg i alla riktningar. Harry vände sig om och såg Ginny avfyra ett eldklot mot Voldemort, fast han vifftade till med sin trollstav och eldbollen gick upp i rök. Plötsligt fick Harry ett hårt slag i nacken och flög ner på golvet, han tittade bakom sig och såg att Voldemort hade skapat ett stort stenmonster av alla stenbitar som sprängts bort från väggen. Ginny riktade sitt trollspö mot stenmonstret och en tryckvåg flög ut och splittrade stenmonstret till grus igen.  
"Akta!" skrek Harry, men försent. Voldemort hade skapat ett till monster bakom Ginny av den svarta röken som böljde runt i taket. Mostret avfyrade en boll av rök som träffade Ginny i ryggen vilket kastade iväg henne flera meter bort. Harry reste sig upp sprang fram till Ginny samtidigt som han försökte se vart Voldemort hade tagit vägen, men han syntes inte till, så han vände sig mot rök monstret och avfyrade en virvelvind mot den vilket gjorde att röken skingrade sig. Harry hade inte märkt det, men de stod i dörröpningen till rummet som Voldemort hade beffunit sig i, och plötsligt så slog dörren igen på dem båda så att de kastades in i rummet.

Rummet var stort och det stod en svarta riddar rusting i varge hörn av rummet, de hade alla hillebardar i händerna. På väggarna så hängde det fullt med medeltida vapen, längre in i rumet så fans det ett enormt skrivbord, på bordet stod det ett akvarium som innehöll något slemmigt ål-liknande monster, fast den hade fullt med ben under hela sig och var nästan lika stor som Harry, den hade inga ögon utan kännsel spröt. Voldemort uppenbarade sig plötsligt bakom det stora akvariet, han satte trollstaven mot det och en magisk kraft välte akvariet så att den enorma monsterålen föll ner på backen. Med en våldsam fart satte den av i riktning mot Harry och Ginny och öppnade sitt gap utrustat med två rader huggtänder. Harry fick panik och sköt iväg lamslagnings förtollningen på varelsen, fast den hade ingen verkan, istället så skickade den tillbaka en enorm elektrisk stöt så Harry flög in i dörren. Ginny var lite mer snabbtänkt dock och riktade sitt trollspö mot väggarna och alla de medeltida vapenen lossnade och flög som spjut in i den vidriga ålen. Det väldiga monstret gav ifrån sig ett avskyvärt skri och föll sedan ihop på backen med ett gurglande. Harry fick då syn på att det fyra rustningarna hade fått liv och börjat gå mot dem. Han hoppade snabbt upp på benen och avfyrade en tryckvåg mot den närmste, fast den hade föga effekt, rustningen stannade bara upp en sekund och fortsatte sedan sin vandring emot dem. Ginny avfyrade en eldboll mot en rustning, som tog eld och började spraka i lågor, fast den fortsatte sin march emot dem som om ingenting hade hänt. Harry riktade sin trollstav mot dörren och sprängde den så att det bara blev trä flisor kvar av den. Utanför så stod Voldemort till hans förskräckning, han riktade sin trollstav mot Ginny som inte var beredd, och med en smäll så exploderade hennes trollspö. Harry kände en stor järn handske ta tag i nacken på honom och lyfta upp honom i luften. Sedan hur en annan järn hand tog tag i hans trollstav och krossade den i bitar.

"Neeejj!" skrek han i förtvivlan, nu var allt hopp borta, han hade förlorat sitt enda vapen. Både han och Ginny skulle dö nu. En rustning tog tag i dem och kastade ut dem i korridoren. En magisk kraft kastade upp dem båda på benen, och framför dem stod nu Voldemort, helt oskadd.

"Du trodde verkligen att du kunde döda mig..." viskade han. "Jag hade förväntat mig mer av dig, men det verkar visst som att Dumbledore inte har lärt dig särskilt mycket... Eller så är det bara du som är för korkad för att förstå vad han säger. Men jag hade utarbetat en genial plan förstår du, genom att använda andra varelser för att ta kål på dig, så löpte jag ingen risk att komma i kontakt med din trollstav, och på så vis så var du chanslös. Men jag måste medge att flickan är mycket duktig, men det spelar ingen roll när man möter Lord Voldemort, det finns ingen som har besegrat mig i strid, och det kommer aldrig att finnas någon."

"Jag älskar dig Ginny", sa Harry tyst.

"Jag älskar dig med", snyfftade hon.

"Ni äcklar mig", sa Voldemort med avsky. "Det är dags att göra slut på det här, jag har ju faktiskt en värld att ta över."

Han ricktade sin trollstav mot dem.

"Vem vill dö först?"

Harry tog ett steg fram.

"Låter du henne gå om du får mig?", frågade han. Voldemort skrattade hest.

"Aldrig, jag har ju redan dig. Men hon kan få bli en dödsätare - med förutsättning att hon klarar intagningsprovet - döda Harry!"

"Aldrig!", skrek Ginny och snyftade till.

Det var så tyst överallat tyckte harry, han kunde inte ens höra några ljud bakifrån där stridena säkert fortfarande ägde rum. Allt var förlorat, han skulle dö nu, och Ginny med, tillsammans med Hagrid och Tonks, tillsammans med resten av den värld han älskade, det folk han älskade - det folk som älskade honom.

"Dåså!", röt Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Den gröna strålen flög iväg med ett högt brus och träffade Harry rakt i bröstet. Han kände hur två tjocka gift gaddar penetrerade hans kropp. Han gav ifrån sig ett stön, världen hade blivit suddig, och i bröstet hängde en spöklik orm med grön lysande ögon. Flera ormar flög på honom och stack in sina giftgaddar i kroppen på honom, sedan tog de i, och slet ut hans själ ur kroppen, han kunde se bakom sig hur hans livlösa kropp föll ner i knäet på en gråtande Ginny. Själv svävade han iväg i den dimmiga världen. Voldemort stod och skrattade av segerns lust. Nej, tänkte han, det här får inte hända. Men nu hände det, han var död, och på väg till något okänt ställe. Borta i horsonten såg han ett ljus som närmade sin honom med hög hastighet. och plötsligt omgav det hela honom och den gamla världen var borta. Ormarna hade försvunnit och han var oskadd igen. Han såg sig omkring, men där fanns de bara ljus. Han hörde ett dovt ljud bakom sig och vände sig snabbt om. Där, i den vita dimman kom en människa utvandrande, det var Dumbledore. Harry trodde inte sina ögon, men det var inte bara Dumbledore - utan fler personer uppenbarade sig. Hans mamma, pappa, Mrs Waesly och Mr Waesly, Moody kom också haltandes efter de andra tillsammans med Cedric.

"Välkomen", sa Dumbledore och log mot honom. "Det här den andra sidan - dit man kommer när man dör."

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga - han bara tittade på alla personer som plötsligt hade uppenbarat sig. Nu började gamla släktingar och skolkamrater komma gående och han kunde känna närvaron av alla de som dött - men också de som fortfarande levde. han kunde känna deras hopp om en bättre värld, deras böner om att Harry skulle befria dem från Voldemorts grymmhet.

"Dumbledore, Pappa, Mamma", fick han fram och snyfftade till. "Jag misslyckades, jag kunde inte besegra honom."

"Lugn nu", sa han pappa och log mot honom.

"Änn är det inte över", fortsatte mamma.

"Du försår", tog Dubledore lungt över." Att när i stort sätt alla människorna som lever på den här planeten, vill samma sak, så lysnar planeten på dem - detta gäller även mugglarna, det finns en inneboende magi i oss alla. Så när tiden är kommen, så visar planeten sin sanna kraft.", sedan log han finurligt. "Och jag tror - att den är på väg att göra det just nu."

Tusentals meter bort, nere i en viss källare, i ett rum med blåa lågor, så fanns en dörr som aldrig öppnats förut, men nu - så klickade det till i låset. Dörren slog upp på vid gavel och ut forsade miljontals små vita ljus klot. Med rasande hastighet så flög de iväg mot ett bestämt mål som ett vitt spjut över himmla valvet. Det närmade sig och utan förvarning så forsade de små ljus kloten in och runt Harrys kropp.

"Vi ses Harry", sade Dumbledore lungt och vinkade till honom, lika så gjode alla de andra. "Och ta hand om dinna vänner - de behöver dig nu, mer än någonsin."

De små ljus kloten började dra i Harry och han flög iväg från sina vänner och fäder. Den ljus glimt som han just hade befunnit sig i började försvinna och han närmade sig sin kropp igen. De små ljus kloten virvlade runt hans kropp, ben och armar i hög hastighet. Där nere kunde han se hur Voldemort stod med sin trollstav riktad mot Ginny och pratade med henne. Han fördes närmare sin kropp och sakta så slöt han sig till den.

Han slog upp ögonen och kunde känna livet inom sig. Han tog ett friskt andetag och flög upp från backen. De små ljus kloten virvlade sig fortfarande runtomkting honom i väldig hastighet. Voldemort spärrade upp ögonen av förskräckelse.

"OMÖJLIGT!", utbrast han och riktade sin stav mot Harry. "Ditt skydd... det ska vara borta!"

"Det här är inte det skyddet", sa Harry med lugn i rösten. "Det här är folkets vilja - den kraft som varge människa innehar - den kraften har det givit till mig, så att jag skall kunna befria dem från dig. Du förstår, det finns ingen som vill ha en ledare som du, folk strävar efter frihet och lycka, inte slaveri och massmord."

Harry flög ner och ställde sig på backen, han sträckte fram sin högra hand framför sig och de små ljuskloten började samla sig framför handen.

"Så därför ska jag nu göra slut på dig, men inte genom hat - ty det är du redan full av - utan genom kärlek, den del av livet som du aldrig har upplevt, den del av livet som du avskyr mest."

Voldemort stod som paralyserad och stirrade på Harry när han samlade sin kraft och sedan så avfyraden han de små kloten, Voldemort frammanade en svart sköld framför sig, men det löstes upp så fort det första klotet träffade den. Kloten flög vidare in i bröstet på honom, han gav ifårn sig ett vrål av smärta och föll ner på knä. Han tappade sin trollstav som föll ner på backen, då den träffade backen bröts träet och inuti så fanns det en förkolnad Fenix fjäder som blåste bort med vinden.

"Ja.. jag står inte ut", fick Voldemort fram, han tittade upp mot Harry. "Du kommer aldrig att bli av med mig." Har tröck iväg ännumer kraft och det små kloten började virvla runt, in och ut i Voldemorts kropp. Han skrek ett förfärat skrik, sedan bärjade hans ena axel att lösas upp i någn underlig rök och försvinna bort i luften. efter det så föll armen bort, sedan benen och kort efter det så löstes hela han upp i rök.

Efter att Voldemort dött så skigrande sig ljuskloten och flög bort igen.

Ginny tittade på Harry som om hon inte trodde sina ögon. Sedan slängde hon sig över honom och tröck sitt tårfyllda ansikte mot hans.

"Me.. men hur, hur kom du tillbaka?" frågade hon och kysste honom.

"Det är en lång historia", sa Harry och log. "Men jag berättar det senare."

De kramade om varandra som aldrig förr. Sedan gick harry fram till Snapes kropp, satte sig på knä och kände på pulsen. Han var tydligen död.

"Det verkar som om Snape var en bra kille trors allt", suckade Harry. Han lade även märke till att Belatrix hade försvunnit, men han orkade inte bry sig om det just nu. "Kom så går vi och ser efter hur det går för Hagrid och Tonks."

"Visst", sa Ginny snabbt. "Men glöm inte." Hon sprang fram och stoppade ner askan från Fawkes i sin ficka och sedan så började de springa åt Hagrids håll. Efter ett tag så kunde de höra smällar längre bort i korridoren. När de kom närmre kunde de se hur Tonks och Hagrid hade gömt sig bakom en vägg där Tonks satt och kastade trollformler lite överallt mot dödsätarna. Harry och Ginny hoppade in brevid dem.

"Harry!", ropade Hagrid ut och kramade honom. "Jag har varit så orolig." Snyfftade han. Harry tog sig tid att krama om honom, sedan slet han sig lös.

"Voldemort är död", utbrast Ginny.

"VA?!" skrek Tonks av lycka.

"JAAAAAAAA!", Vrålade Hagrid.

"Men vi måste bort här ifrån nu", sa Harry. "Dödsätarna är fortfarande farliga."

"Som du vill", sa Tonks", men är du säket på att transferering fungerar här inne?"

"Tja, den gamla värden har ju dött, så det betyder att slottet inte har några särklida regler längre.", sa Harry.

"Just det", sa Tonks. "Håll tag i mig då, vi far mot Hogwarts!"

Hagrid, Harry och Ginny tog tag i Tonks mantel, sedan så transfererade hon sig därifrån.

De döck upp utanför portarna, Hagrid lade sin stora hand mot grinden som öppnade sig. De gick upp emot slottet tillsammans. Där uppe så kunde de se hur det lyste i stora salen. När de kom fram så stod portarna öppna. Tillsammans så gick de in och där möttes de av ljubel och skrik.

Ron kom rusandes som från ingen stanns och hoppade på Harry. Harry kramade om honom och kände hur tårar av lättnad och glädje föll ner på kinderna. Hårt och länge kramade kamraterna om varandra, sedan gick de in i stora salen tillsammans med tvillingarna, Charlie, Bill och Fleur. Där inne vid en stol så satt Hermione, hon såg inte helt pigg ut, men hon såg desto lyckligare ut.

"Jag kan inte fatta att ni klarade det!", utbrast hon då Harry kom fram och kramade om henne.

"Jag ska berätta allt för er", sa Harry och log.

Så de satte sig alla till bords och så började Harry berätta sin berättelse från början till slut. Han berättade om hur de varit tvugna att lita på Malfoy, om Mörkrets Slott, säcken, Moodys död, striden med Voldemort, och vad som hände när han blev träffad av Avada Kedavra, om Dumbledore och de andra. Men då kom han att tänka på något som fick honom att stanna upp i sin berättelse... Kalla kårar spred sig längst hans rygg. Det var något som hade fattats där borta, Sirius, han fanns inte bland de andra... han borde ha varit den som gått fram bland de första. Så kom han att tänka på slöjan som Sirius fallit in i, han måste ha kommit till någon annan plats, någon hemsk och mörk plats säkert. Harry snyfftade till.

"Vad är det Harry?", undrade Ginny.

"Sirius", snörvlade han fram. "Han var inte där... bland de andra, jag kommer alltså inte ens få träffa honom när jag dör."

Alla tittade sorgset på Harry och klappade honom tröstande. Det var som om hela sorgen med Sirius slets upp igen, han kunde bara inte hejda sig. När han varit hos sina föräldrar så hade allt känts så bra, han skulle få se dem igen, men inte Sirius... Han var borta för alltid.

Efter en stund så hade han samlat sig och fortsatte sin berättelse om hur han lyckades döda Voldemort.

"Men hur kunde han dö genom att du förde in kärlek i honom", undrade Fleur.

"Han var så fylld med hat, så när jag gav honom så stora mängder av det som han avskydde mest så kunde han bara inte utstå det längre, och det förgjorde honom."

"Men om Voldemort lever vidare på den andra sidan, där Dumbledore och de andra var", sa Ron. "Tror du inte att han skulle kunna ta sig tillbaka på något sätt då?"

"Nej", svarade Harry. "Jag tror att hans själ är för trasig för att han någonsing ska kunna hitta någon stanns, eller någonsing komma tillbaka. Han är nog helt tillintet gjord."

Efter det så var det inte så mycket kvar att berätta om, så de tog och skålade om seger. Några av dem höll tal, sedan hade de roligt resten av kvällen. På natten så gick Ginny och Harry in i sovrummet och lade sig i sängen tillsammans. De kramade om varandra och kysstes.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket Harry", sa Ginny och kramade om honom.

"Ja Ginny, jag älskar dig mer än jag någonsing kunnat föreställa mig"

_Författar not: Nu vill jag bara tacka er alla som har läst min berättelse, det har varit otroligt roligt att skriva den, och lika kul att läsa era kommentarer._

_Det finns en möjlighet att jag skriver vidare på den här berättelsen, i sånna fall tänkte jag något liknande:_

**_Det är två år sedan Voldemort dog, Harry, Hermione, Ron och Ginny ska alla börjat på den internationalla trollkarls skolan för att utbilda sig till Aourorer och Botare (Hermione) _**

**_Men ännu så lever Belatrix, och tillsammans med den tyska trollkarlen Grindewald så reser dem de mörka makterna åter igen!_**

_Om jag inte gör det så kanske jag skriver en fortsättning på Hp7;an beroende på hur bra den är och hur den slutar. Men jag kanske inte skriver någon ting alls, det beror på vad jag känner för, så vi får se.. vi får se._

_Slutligen så vill jag bara tacka er alla igen :) och alla ni som var med på Hogwarts.nu_


End file.
